The Unknown Line
by The Cocky One
Summary: Can friends really turn into lovers? Is it really worth it to cross the line? Lifetime friends Leona, Jimmy, Jey, and Camille are about to find out. How long will it take before they realize they love each other when someone is out to destroy them. Jimmy/OC. Jey/OC. Roman Reigns in later chapters. Rated M for later chapters, language, violence, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso or any other superstars mentioned throughout the story, but I wish I did. LOL! I only own Leona, Briana, Greg, Will, and Camille.**

**Rated M. **

**Haters are not welcome.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Leona walks into the foyer of her huge condo that she shared with her other three friends Camille, and twin brothers Jimmy and Jey Fatu. She was so relieved to be home after working at that stupid supermarket. She hated the job and in all honesty she didn't need it. She was set for life and would never have to work a day in her life. She only took the job because she couldn't sit around and do nothing all day and be the typical heiress. She needed something to occupy herself during the day while her roommates went off to work every day. Taking the menial job was the worst thing she could have ever done, but one day she'll quit when she finds something else to occupy her time during the day, but until then, she's stuck at an unnecessary stressful job.

She places her purse into the closet, takes her hair out of the tight ponytail, and takes the first right into the kitchen and heads straight for the refrigerator. Studying the fridge she finds the left over Popeye's and quickly pulls out a piece from the box, a paper towel, and tosses it in the microwave for a minute. She goes back into the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of Dasani water and makes her way into her open living/dining room area. She lazily falls on the couch trying to find the remote, but of course it isn't there. She figured it was in either Jimmy or Jey's room because the remote works for every television in the house but Jimmy and Jey are known for using the remote and not putting back where it belongs. Somehow they always seem to "lose" their own remotes. Letting out a big sigh she pulls herself off the couch and heads into the guys side of the condo. The stench of sweat instantly hits her nose and she gags a little bit. She looks down and notices a dirty pile of clothes lying outside the bathroom door. Rolling her eyes at the mess wondering why males are always disgusting she decides to check Jey's room first. Opening the first door on the left she heads into Jey's room which she instantly regrets. The room reeked of sex and sweat. Leona gags once more and puts her shirt over her nose continuing to search in the room. Stepping over the shoes and clothes she approaches the dresser quickly searching for the remote control, but it wasn't on the dresser. She decided to check in the dresser, but only found a drawer full of condoms. Out of curiosity, she picks one up and checks the size.

"Magnum?" She says out loud to herself. "Pff! If you say so Jey." Tossing the condom back in the drawer she decides that she has had enough of Jey's room and makes her way out only to trip and fall over one of his poorly placed sneakers. "Shit Jey! Dumb ass." Instantly she feels something rather slimy on her right hand. She picks up her and an grimaces her face in disgust. It was a used condom. Leona refrained from screaming and just ran out of his bedroom officially pissed off at Jey and straight into the guys bathroom. Pulling the condom off her hand, it left a trail of cum mixed with lubricant. She throws it into the trash near the toilet and turns on the hot water. She scrubs her hand with soap and was tempted to use the bleach under their sink, but she decided it wasn't that serious. Once she felt that her hands were acceptable she shakes her hand dry afraid of using the towels in the guy's bathroom. Leaving the bathroom Leona realized that she had to check Jimmy's room next. She was tempted to just say fuck it and just go in her room and sleep. She would watch television in her room but the living room television is so much bigger and better than the one in her room. Plus the fact that it had TiVo. Stepping on the clothes in front of the bathroom she makes her way over to Jimmy's door. She hesitates for a moment then realizes that nothing could be worse than Jey's room. Opening her door to his room she notices that his room was cleaner than his brother's room, but it was still kind of messy. She turns her attention to the television and there was the missing remote control. She quickly snatches it off the stand and runs out of the room having seen enough of this wing of the condo. Now she wished she would've just checked Jimmy's room first.

Once she grabs her chicken from the microwave she plops back on the couch and starts watching episodes of Pretty Little Liars that she TiVo'd. She loved watching this show not only because of the plot or that she has read the books, but because of the fashions. Biting into her warm chicken she takes this time to relax and unwind from her day. She was hoping to get some sort of peace and quiet before everyone came home. She loved being alone in her home watching television, especially since she let three people live in her home for free. She watched as Mona and Hanna talked thinking that Mona should've been dead at the end of season 2 when the door of her condo flew open and in walked Jimmy with one of his many whorish female visitors. Leona of course didn't get mad because this was typical for the guys. They would bring home girls at all hours of the day and night, fuck them, and tell them to leave. Then Leona or Camille would see them in public and they would bug them about wanting the boys to call them. Camille would always be nice and say that she would tell them while Leona just told them no and get the fuck away from her. Usually the girls aren't that pretty, but Leona had to admit that this girl was actually gorgeous. All Leona could do was watch in disgust as the two devoured each other on the wall. They didn't even notice her sitting there.

"Excuse Me?" Leona said calmly hoping that would get their attention, but it didn't. "Excuse Me?" She said slightly louder, but was still ignored by the two. She felt like she was singing the theme song to the classic MTV show Daria. She didn't want to be rude, but she quickly got over it. After all, this was her condo and they don't pay rent so she felt she had a slight right to be a little rude. "EXCUSE ME!" She yells and the couple finally turns their attention to her.

Jimmy looked slightly surprised at her being home. "Hey. What are you doing home? I thought you were at work?"

"I was." She said taking another bite of her chicken leg. "Then I came home." She said with a mouth full of chicken.

The girl cuts her eyes at Leona. "Who is this?"

"Who are you hoe?" Leona says purposely being rude now.

"LEONA!" He yells. He then turns to his latest booty call. "She's just my roommate baby. Why don't you go wait in my room. I'll be there in a minute." Jimmy says.

She agrees and heads to his room. He then turns his attention back to Leona who has turned her attention back to the television. He charges over to her and snatches the remote from her and turns the television off.

"What the hell Jimmy?" She asked standing up.

"What the hell Leona? Why are you always so ... you to people?" Jimmy asked.

"You?" She asked confused.

Jimmy stutters a little bit trying to find the right word. It seemed like he was itching to call her a bitch but he quickly changed his tone real quick. "Rude!"

"I'm not rude people. I'm rude to hoes and since your company only seems to be hoes, I can see why you would think that I'm like that to people." She says with a smirk on her face.

"She's not a hoe." Jimmy asked.

"She's not?" Leona asked.

"No!" He says.

"Whatever Jimmy. If you say so." She said snatching the remote from him and turning the television back on and placing herself back into her spot on the couch.

Jimmy walks away, but turns to her one last time. "Oh yeah. I used that remote last night."

"I know. I found it on your stand." She says.

"No Leona," he leans closer to her ear. "I used that remote last night." He says in a low voice and walks away.

Leona rolls her eyes and turns the television all the way up to ensure that she won't hear them. Trying to focus back on her television show she finally realizes what Jimmy meant and just throws the remote across the room. She gets up and turns off the television manually she takes her half eaten chicken and just heads off to her bedroom. '_Men are some of the most disgusting creatures._' she thought. She was about to lose it when she hears her front door open again in walks her other roommate and best female friend Camille.

"Hey Camille." Leona says as she walks past her to her own room.

"What's the rush girlie?" Camille asked.

"In a rush to get some fucking peace in this place." Leona said.

"Another girl?" Camille asked.

Leona turns to face Camille. "What?" she asked.

"Did Jimmy bring another girl over here?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with shit?" Leona said.

"Leona?" Camille asked with a slight smirk.

"Camille. I don't like Jimmy like that. Anymore. I got over that two years ago before he moved in and I found out how big a whore he truly was." Leona barked out. "Him and Jey matter of fact."

"Really?" Camille asked.

"Yeah! Him moving in here and bringing all these different gir ... whor ... females home made me glad I got over him just in time." Leona said.

"Jimmy does fuck a lot of women." Camille said staring off in the distance thinking about what Leona said.

Leona nods in agreement. "So does Jey."

"I don't deny that I like Jey like you deny you like Jimmy." Camille said.

"I don't like Jimmy. We're just friends. That's it. That's all it's ever gonna be." Leona said.

"Whatever Leona. Is there anymore of that?" She asked pointing at the piece of chicken.

"Yeah in the fridge." Leona said.

"Great I'm starving." Camille said turning on her heels and walking into the kitchen.

Leona laughs at her best friend and heads into her room hoping to finally get some peace. She shuts her door and plops on her bed. She finishes off her chicken leg and tosses the paper towel wrapped bone into the trash can by her bed. She grabs the remote off of the small dresser and turns her television on. She flicks through the many channels and ends up settling for Spongebob Squarepants. She takes a deep breath and she finally feels like she can unwind from her suckish day at work. She closes her eyes and tries to drift into her own personal dreamworld, but it was still a little difficult so she grabs her iPod and turns on some soothing music from the 1970's and she instantly falls asleep.

* * *

Leona wakes up but she just couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She hears her door open slowly which was weird because she could have sworn she locked her door before she fell asleep. She tries to open her eyes enough to see who was in her room, but before she could, they tossed her over their shoulder. Leona is instantly wide awake and starts fighting them. She knew that it was either Jimmy or Jey because Camille is too little to pick her up.

"Put me down!" She yells trying to kick them.

"Calm down girl." The male voice said.

Leona instantly realized that it was Jey. "Jey? Put me down!"

"Okay." He said dropping her off his shoulder.

She lands on her shoulder and grabs it in agony. "Jey you idiot!"

"You said put you down." Jey says laughing like a little kid.

"Fuck you." She says getting up and rubbing her shoulder. "You dragged me out of the comforts of my room for ...?"

"You've been sleeping for three hours and it's time for dinner so..." he picks her up with ease and sets her in a chair at the empty dining room table. "We're going out tonight."

"You and me? What about Camille and Jimmy?" She asked still rubbing her shoulder.

"They're meeting us there." Jey says.

"Yay. Family night." Leona clapping her hands together like little kid. She was still kind of groggy.

"Well ..." Jey says.

Leona raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well Camille is bringing this guy named Greg and Jimmy is bringing Briana." He said.

"That girl that he fucked four hours ago?" She asked. "Her name is Briana?" She asked.

"Yeah. I met her. She's cool." He answered sitting in an empty chair next to her. "Wait how do you know they fucked each other?"

"Camille's a pervert. That's why." She said. "She was listening to them earlier."

"WHAT! So she listened to them?" He asked.

"She listens to all of us have sex." Leona said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Jey said.

"You didn't know?" She asked. "It's not a secret everyone knows she does this."

"Not me!" Jey said. " Wait! ... What did she say about me."

"Jey." Leona said.

"I just want to know." Jey said.

"I am not telling you. I'm try to forget half of the perverted shit she tells me." She says.

"Please?" He asked.

"No!" She says.

"Please?" He bugs.

"No!" She says.

"I'll pay for your dinner." Jey bribes.

"Trust me. I don't need you to do that." She says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know you're rich. Quit bragging." He says. "Please?" He starts poking her in her side which he knew she hated.

She swats his hand away. "Fine! Just stop." Leona rolls her eyes and sighs. "She told me that you sound like you're great in bed. Happy now?"

"Yeah" Jey says with a proud smile on his face.

" I knew I shouldn't have told you anything. Anyway! Changing the subject. Back to Jimmy and his potential girlfriend."

"Calm your ass down Leona. I doubt they'll even get together." Jey said.

"He must be somewhat serious about her. He actually knows her name and he introduced you to her." She said sounding surprised.

"Maybe." Jey said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow" Leona said deep in thought. "Jimmy is actually considering being in a relationship?"

"Maybe." He said trying to emphasize that it might not happen.

"It just might snow tomorrow." Leona joked. Jey chuckles at her as she stands up. "So where are we going tonight?" She asked him.

He smiles at her excitement. "Where ever you want to go."

"Okay. I want hot wings." She said with an ever present smile and heads straight to her room to change.

"Tell me how I knew you were gonna say that." Jey said.

She smiles back at him and walks into her room closing the door behind her. She kept smiling and she couldn't figure out why. She was happy that Jimmy wants to be in relationships now, but why did he choose a girl that he has already slept with? Stripping out of her work clothes, she grabs a pair of white denim shorts that showed off her toned legs, a forest green ruffle draped tank top that fell just below her belly button to show off her flat stomach that she worked her ass off to get, and a pair of four inch brown gladiator wedges. She just wanted to go out and have a good time with friends and that was it. She brushes her shoulder length hair and pulls it back into a neat ponytail and prays that she has a good night. Taking one last look in the mirror making sure everything was perfect, she goes through her purse and grabs her license, phone, credit card, and fifty dollars cash and heads out to meet Jey who was standing at the entrance way waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She says with a smile.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant they took a seat in an over sized booth by the window. They enjoyed some light conversation until their waiter came with their menus. He was tall, sexy, short hair cut, had a sweet smile, and a quiet and calm demeanor to match. She could tell he was just a laid back guy which is what she liked because there was only room for one spit fire in her relationships, and that was her.

"Hello my name is Will and I'll be your waiter this evening. How are you guys doing tonight?" He asked in a strong New York accent.

"Good." Jey says before turning his attention to his menu.

"_Single_." Leona says to herself.

"And how are you doing tonight sunshine?" He asked.

Leona smiles up at him. "Fine." She said then buried her face in her menu blatantly embarrassed for what she was thinking.

"Well alright then. I'll give you guys a minute and I'll be back." He says then goes to tend to his other tables.

"He is so sexy." Leona says.

"Really." Jey says looking up from his menu with disgust on his face.

"What?" Leona asked innocently. "He is sexy."

Jey just shakes his head and turns his attention back to his menu. "Females. Just as perverted as males."

"Males. Can sleep with 200 women, catch an STD, but still get praised for it." She said turning her attention to the menu to look at the different type of wings they serve. She was so focused on what she wanted she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone yell her name from the distance. She quickly turned around to see her roommate Camille, her tall date, and Jimmy with his tiny date Briana.

'_Why did the other two have to be here?_' she thought as they approached the large booth and slid in pushing her and Jey to the wall of the booth. She hated meeting new people and being in small places. Leona made sure her being uncomfortable didn't go unnoticed. "Okay no!" She said trying to squirm to get some room. "Can we get a table please. I'm uncomfortable. Pineapples, Kevin Hart." She said mocking Kevin Hart's joke from his show Laugh At My Pain. "I hate small spaces. Pineapples." '_This wouldn't have happened if these two unnecessary people didn't show up._'

Everyone at the table laughed at her and they all slid out and the six friends took the table straight across from them that seated eight people comfortably. The waiter comes back and looks somewhat surprised at the new guests but he quickly got over it knowing that he was going to get a bigger tip. He left and quickly brought out four more menus for everyone. He took their orders an left, leaving the group of friends to chat.

"Everyone this is Greg." Camille says speaking up.

Everyone said their hellos then Jimmy decides to introduce Briana to everyone.

"Briana, this is Camille, you just met Greg, that's my twin brother Jey, and this is Leona." He says going around the table. "You two kind of met today."

"Yeah... Kind of." Leona says remembering how Briana looked at her earlier today. '_Let it go Leona._' She extends her hands to Briana across the table trying to be mature. "Nice to officially meet you."

Briana reaches over and grabs her hand. "Nice to officially meet you Leona." She says in a calm raspy voice.

Camille decided to chime in. "Leona did you know that me and Briana know each other?"

"Really?" Leona says.

"It was back during college days." Camille said. "We lost touch after college."

'_Does everyone know this girl?_' She thought to herself. "Oh. Okay! Cool." Leona said. "Does anyone else at this table know you Briana?" She said looking around at the rest of her friends.

"I do!" Greg said speaking up. "We were close friends."

"Yeah. We have a little history." Briana says smiling at Greg.

Leona picked up some vibes from them. "So did you guys date or something?" She asks bluntly.

"Leona!" Jey says.

"What? I would like to know." She says. If someone was dating one of her friends, she would like to know a few things about them because her friends are known to be a little stupid when choosing a people to be in a relationship with. Herself included. "I'm just being a friend."

"No. You're just being nosy." Jey said. "As usual."

"Yeah." Leona says not denying it. "I'd be just as nosy if you started dating someone Jey."

"No It's cool Jey." He said trying calm the situation. "I'm the same way with my friends and family." He puts his arm around Camille. "Actually, we were in relationship a while back, but it didn't last long and thought it would be best to stay friends." He pulls Camille closer to him and looks her in the eyes. "Now. I have Camille." He says kissing her gently on the lips. "Is that okay for you Leona?"

"All I wanted was honesty. That's all" Leona said. She knew that she was coming off as a nosy bitch to them, but she was just trying to protect them.

"Okay." Greg said staring at her with a slightly sadistic smile.

His smile sent a small chill throughout Leona's body. Something abut Greg just didn't sit right with her. She couldn't put her finger on it just yet, but she was going to find out.

* * *

_**Now the good stuff begins. This chapter was a little boring. I just wanted to get all the characters in this chapter somehow so you can get a feel for everyone. **_

_**We're going to have to separate this into two parts because I'm tired and I want to get a second chapter up soon. It will get more exciting later I promise. **_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Review.**_

_**Haters are not welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 1.2, but we'll just call it Chapter 2.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. Don't kill me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's Just Have Fun ...**

Once the food and drinks arrived the conversation died down and the six friends started stuffing their faces. Leona shook the feeling she got from Greg and focused on her food. She remembered why she came here and that was to enjoy time with her roommates. With that in mind, she decides to just sit quietly and enjoy her food. Plus she had a feeling that she had made things a little awkward being that she was so straightforward. She couldn't help it. She doesn't like meeting new people and she doesn't like strangers, especially if they were around the people that she cared about the most. Even though everyone would tell her to lighten up and trust, Leona still knew that something wasn't right with these two, especially with Greg. Taking another bite of her barbecued chicken she missed what the guys were saying.

"Is that a bet Leona?" Greg asked Leona who was paying him no mind.

"What?" She asked giving them her attention.

"Riding the bull?" Greg asked.

"Who's riding it?" she asked half interested in the situation.

"The girls." Jey said.

"How long?" Leona asked.

"We all have to ride for a minute," Camille said. "Were you even listening to anything we said in the last ten minutes?"

Leona slightly turns her head up like she was thinking then turns her attention back to the table. "Not really." She had no intention of riding the bull. It just wasn't her thing. Secretly she was great at it, but showing off wasn't her thing. "Do I really have to?"

"Yeah." Jimmy said kicking her gently from under the table.

Leona rolls her eyes and lets out a long five second sigh. "Fine. Let's go." She said motioning the girls over to the mechanical bull pen with the guys happily following them. "Do we really have to do this?" Leona asked continuing to walk forward.

"Hell yeah you gotta do this." Jey said. "This is gonna be funny as hell."

"Come on Leona." Briana said. "Let's just do it and get it over with so they can shut up."

Leona agreed with Briana for the first time in the night. "Okay fine. Whatever."

Once they got over to the mechanical bull area, there was already a girl on the bull. She was barely hanging on as the bull sped up. The stench of beer and the sound rowdy whistling drunk men fill the room as she fell off the bull and her skirt rode up showing her panties. Leona rolled her eyes once again knowing that this girl was either drunk or needed attention. '_Who would get on a bull with a skirt that short_?' Leona thought.

"Attention whore." Briana said out loud.

Leona looked at her with shock. "What?" She chuckled out.

"She's an attention whore. Look at her." She gestured at the girl. "Who would get on the bull with a skirt that short?"

Leona thought this girl was reading her mind. "You're wearing a dress. That's not much better."

Briana then lifts up her dress and reveals a pair of white shorts. "I never wear a dress without shorts underneath. A lady has to have a little class."

Leona had to admit, Briana did have some class ... in public. "True." She said.

"But I'll admit I am definitely a little out there sometimes." Briana said.

"Yeah." Leona said.

Briana laughed which caused Leona to laugh which is not something that happens often with new people. Leona quickly realized that maybe it's time to change her ways and try to be more accepting. Briana might just be growing on her, and a couple of drinks helped a little. They watched as another random young women took her turn at riding the bull and failed miserably at it.

"Alright, alright, alright," the DJ said as stopped the current music. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Camille yells out. "Show these girls how it's done." She jumps over the wooden railing and runs over the bull giving it a kiss on the nose. She cheerfully jumps on the bull and waves at us.

"Go Camille!" Leona yelled with a huge smile on her face.

"Go baby!" Greg yells almost shattering Leona and Briana's ear drums. "Show 'em how good you ride it." He said earning a slap on his chest from Briana, a high five from Jimmy and Jey, and a pair of rolled eyes from Leona.

"Alright. Looks like we have another bull rider." He says. "You ready sexy?"

Camille gives him the thumbs up and he starts the bull. It starts off slow and she easily manipulates her body to the bulls movement. The room filled with cheers and whistles from everyone in the bar. You could easily tell that Camille is loving being in the spotlight.

"Come on Camille!" Jey yelled. "Let's go baby."

The mechanical sped up more and started to buck more wildly and erratic, but Camille still hung on losing her once controlled rhythmic pattern. The crowd continued to cheer her on as the bull went faster and faster.

"40 seconds." The DJ/announcer yells. "Keep it going." He says as once again the bull picks ups speed. Camille tried her best to hang on but it was no use as she came crashing down onto the soft inflatable crash mat. Her now long messy hair covering a genuinely happy smile. You can see that she was now getting embarrassed from all the attention from the room. She runs over to the corner of her friends and hold her arms to get out like she was a small child reaching to a parent. Greg easily picks up his petite girlfriend and puts on the hardwood floor and places a kiss on her lips.

"That was fun." Camille says noticeably dizzy. "Who's next?"

"Not me." Leona states as a waitress with shots came over and she gladly took two and tossed them back.

"I guess I'm next." Briana said. She hops over the railing.

"Wait a minute sexy!" Jimmy says grabbing her by her forearm. He gently places a kiss on her lips and looks her in the eyes. "Show 'em how it's done."

Briana smiles at him and nods. "Of course." She winks at him and turns away.

Jimmy gives her a quick slap on her ass as she walks away and heads straight for the bull. Once again, the drunken crowd goes crazy. Who wouldn't want to see a beautiful girl riding a bull fantasizing that she is riding them. As she hops on the bull the DJ starts to play Dirty Dancing by NKOTB and without a second to spare, the bull started moving slowly. Leona cheers for her showing support for Jimmy's new love interest as she leans on the railing and watches. It must have been the shots taking over her, but she didn't care.

"So," Jimmy said sliding next to Leona with a beer in his hand. "What do you think about Briana?"

"What do you mean?" She asked turning her attention to him. She kind of knew what he wanted to know, but she kept it to herself.

"What's your opinion on her?" He asked continuing to watch Briana on the bull. "Do you like her?"

"Honestly Jimmy, I don't think my opinion matters," she says shrugging her shoulder. "If you like her go for it." Leona really wanted to say that she isn't the girl for you, but Jimmy looked so happy when he kissed her. She never wants to see Jimmy unhappy and if Briana makes him happy, then she's happy.

"Really?" Jimmy asked. "You always give your opinion when it's not asked for, but when someone wants it, you say nothing?"

Leona shrugs and turns her attention back to the bull that just bucked Briana off. "I'm starting to think that I might need to keep some opinions to myself and my true opinion about you and Briana is one of them."

"Why?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Because," She pulls herself over the railing knowing that it was her turn to ride the bull and turns on last time to Jimmy. "it may never change." She says before making her way over to the mechanical bull instantly regretting that she went last.

Briana walks up to her. "Beat that." She says trying to intimidate her.

"And I was starting to like you." Leona says quickly changing her mind then walks past on the bull. Walking up to the bull, she quickly thought about how sanitary this mechanical bull was and how she wished she had a disinfectant wipe as she pulled herself onto the bull. She was about to give the DJ the thumbs up to tell him that she was ready when she took one last look over to her friends and notices Jimmy and Briana kissing. She shakes her head at the both of them wondering how they couldn't see what she feels. There was something about Greg and Briana that she didn't like, and it wasn't just only that they were previously in a relationship and that she didn't trust them. She could feel it in her gut that something was just off and her instincts were never wrong when it comes to people. She then turns her attention to the DJ and mouths to him that she wants him to come here.

"What?" He yells into the microphone. "I can't understand you sweetie."

Leona then gets off the bull and heads over to the DJ booth. She tells him to lean down so she could whisper what she wanted in his ears. Standing on her tip toes struggling to meet his ear was different for her being that she was 5'7. She didn't just want to ride the mechanical bull, she wanted to put on a show and show these people how to control a bucking bull.

"Hey," He says leaning down to her. "What's up?"

"I don't just want to ride the bull, I want to put on a show." She starts to whisper in his ear which wasn't much of a whisper because of the many background noises from the crowd and movement.

"How much of show?" The DJ asked with a sweet smile on his face. You could easily tell that he was a sweet guy.

"Just play some good music to move to." Leona says with a smile.

"You got it beautiful."He says. "Anything for you. If you can last a minute, then I'll do it for you."

"Thanks Jeff." Leona flashes her signature sweet yet flirty smile, grabs on last available shot, and runs into the mechanical bull pen. Once again, she hops back on the bull and adjusts herself to a comfortable position. She could hear the cheers from everyone in the audience but all she was focused on was that bull. She didn't care how long she stayed on as long as she achieved her small goal of putting on a show for everyone and maybe showing Briana up.

"We have a special guest in the house." The DJ started. "Everyone give it up for ,y good friend the Lovely Leona." The crowd goes crazy for her which was something that she didn't expect, but she was happy to hear it. "She is going to show all of us the true meaning of riding a bull."

The room instantly filled with cheers, whistles, and screams which instantly put a smile on her face. She took one last look over to her group of friends who were possibly cheering the loudest. She gives him two thumbs up and the bull started spinning slowly. Leona didn't hold onto the rope provided simply because she didn't need to. Unknowingly to everyone, she has been doing this since she was 12 years old. She would sneak into bars just to ride the mechanical bull. She had won many thousands of dollars doing eight seconds of hell over the years and as she got older she's learned many tricks when riding a mechanical bull. The bull then slowly dipped and Leona easily rolled her hips to match the bull which caused the crowd to go crazy. The bulls then turns slightly and dips again. Leona rolled her hips as it was second nature to her. Technically it was. She could hear the crowd getting louder for her and that pumped her up even more. The bull sped up slightly, but it didn't effect her having no hands to help support herself. The bull kept speeding up and before she knew it had been a minute. The bull was going crazy, but to Leona it was slow.

The DJ did what he promised her. "Because she stayed on this bull for a minute and impressively with no hands," He pauses for a quick second. "it's time for a little show." The crowd went crazy at what he said.

Leona got a little bit nervous when the bull stopped, but she wanted to do this and show that she was and always will be the best.

"Is our bull rider ready?" He asked.

Leona gave him the thumbs up and once again the bull started moving. The sound of a slow and sexy song blared throughout the bar. It was an r&b song and it was easy for her to move to while on the bull. Once again, the bull took the dive and Leona rolled her hips forward to match the bull and the song. She didn't know what the song was that he was playing, but it sure helped. She heard the sexy lyrics of the song and that helped her get into it even more.

"_and yeah I wanna ride and she knows how to ride just right,_" The music said as Leona continued to roll her hips to the music matched bull when the DJ once again got on the microphone.

"I think we need to dim the lights." The DJ yelled. "Is it getting hot in here?" He asked. The surrounding crowd went crazy as the bull continued to slowly buck and turn. "Let's dim the lights a little bit." He suggested.

As the lights dimmed to create an ambiance with a spotlight on Leona. She turned her attention to her best friends and waves to them. They wave back and cheer for her and of course Briana just sits there with envy and jealousy written across her face. That instantly put a smile on Leona's face knowing that she subtly put Briana in her place.

The DJ speaks up. "Now that ladies and gentlemen is how you ride a bull." He says with much enthusiasm. "I think it's time to speed it up. Do you think we should speed it up?" He asked the crowd and of course they agreed. "I think this song fits you very well Leona."

Leona was ready for anything they threw at her now knowing that she got to Briana which was her main goal. She knew it was mean and bitchy, but sometimes you just had to be. As they stopped the bull, Leona put her hand to her ear and garners one of the loudest crowd cheers she has ever heard in her life. The song switches to a faster tempo and she quickly realizes what the song was. The familiar beat of Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias filled the entire area which was one of Leona's favorite songs and she knew how to dance to it very well. The bull started moving to the beat of the intro to the song. Dipping and spinning, and Leona still hung with no hands.

"Go Leona you sexy ass beast." Said the one and only Camille from the distance.

Leona winks and points to her friends while still erotically riding the bull, but she still wasn't loving the attention she was getting from everyone. As the song went into Lil' Wayne's rap, Leona had felt she showed enough to the crazy, drunk people at the bar and gracefully jumps off the bull. She lands on her feet and takes a bow. She makes her way over to her friends as she a mix of cheers and boos. She could hear the crowd pleading with her to get back on the bull, but she just smiles and waves at them. She holds her arms out for someone to help her over the railing. Jimmy quickly grabs her like she was a little kid and easily swings her over the railing and onto the floor. She gets a hug from Camille and an envious stare from Briana that made her even more happy. She didn't like showing off, but if she had to just to put someone in their needed place, she would do it no ifs, and's or buts about it.

"Now that's what I call true riding." The DJ said into the microphone as he looked over to Leona. "You my lady are a boss." That caused an embarrassing smile on the face of Leona and she quickly stares at the ground.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Jimmy asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Well we all have our secrets." Leona said.

"Yeah we do." Jimmy said shrugging. "I'm waiting to tell mine."

Leona was about to question Jimmy when she feels a light tap on her shoulder and turns to see their waiter from earlier Will standing behind her. He wasn't wearing his work attire anymore. He had on a nice white T-shirt and jeans that fit him perfectly which is something that she liked seeing in guys, not sagging pants below their butt. It was not something she found attractive or becoming in the males species. His shaved hair cut and neatly groomed scruff around his face was more pronounced now that they were standing a foot away from each other. Being that close, she also noticed that he had bright green eyes as well. He stood approximately 6'4 and was a lean, but muscular guy. He was attractive there was no denying that but Leona didn't go for just attractive, she needed the personality to go with it.

"That was very sexy." Will said with a smile on his.

Leona could feel herself blush and her ears get hot with embarrassment. "Thank you." She managed to say with a confident yet flirty smile on her face.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of officially meeting," He extends his hand to her. "I'm Will."

"I could have sworn we met before." Leona says keeping her flirty face on grabbing his strong hand that felt so soft at the same time. "I'm Leona"

"Well Leona," He puts her hand up to his mouth and gently kisses it and stares back at her. "It is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"A gentleman." Leona said impressed, but in no way convinced that this was who he really was.

He smiles a beautiful smile that could trap any other girl. "Well Miss. Leona, would you like to go somewhere and talk?"

"I would love that Will." Leona said. She needed some different conversation.

They sat outside of the bar on a bench for what seemed like an hour and just talked about a lot of things from goals and aspirations to their weirdest habit. They laughed a lot and Leona felt like she was actually starting to see that he was a truly good person. The more she talked to him, the more she realized how much of a giving person he was and how he cared about more than just himself. Camille and the others decided to go out to a club and she and Will politely refused. They wanted to get to know each other better and Leona would just walk home.

"What time is it?" Leona asked.

Will pulls out his new iPhone5 and looks at it. "1:54."

Leona was shocked at the time. She didn't realize how late it actually was, plus she forgot that she had to work in the morning. She was tempted to just call out or just quit. "I should get going. I have work in a few hours." She says standing up and fixing her top.

Will doesn't hide his disappointment. He stands up and easily towers over her even with her wedges. "Could we exchange numbers?" He steps closer to her. "I would really love to talk to you again."

Leona smiles up at him. "Sure." She says grabbing her phone out of the pocket of her shorts and unlocks it and they quickly exchange numbers. They share a quick hug and a small kiss on the cheek before going their separate ways for the rest of the dark hours of the night.

When Leona finally arrives home it was close to 2:30 am. She had to get to bed soon or she be late to work in the morning even though it's not like she cared. She quickly sets the alarm and goes through her condo to see if anyone had come home or if there were any intruders. Not to her surprise she was alone and she quickly went to her own bedroom and quickly changes into her light blue tank top and short pajamas. She slides in her bed and tries to go to sleep when her phone rings. She grabs it irritated at herself for not turning it on silent when she got home. She was ready to yell at who ever called, but her mean expression turned sweet when she realized who was calling her.

"Hello" she said through a smile.

"Hey,"Said the familiar sweet and genuine voice of Will.

"Hey Will. Is something wrong." She asked.

"No. It's just ..." He paused for a second.

"What?" She asked.

"I just wanted your voice to be the last thing I hear before I go to sleep." He says.

Leona couldn't help but smile. It's been a while since someone has said something that sweet to her. "Really?"

"Yeah." Will said. "Good night lovely lady."

"Good night handsome gentleman." She said as she hung up the phone and finally putting her phone on silent. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Second chapter. **

**Sorry if I took so long. My classes have started again.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. **

**XOXOXOXO**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter : Secrets!**

Leona leans against the shelf in the soda aisle. She felt like she was going to pass out from the lack of sleep. She was starting to regret going out last night, but then she remembered Will and an instant smile came on her face. She unpacks the box of sodas and sets them on the table as her manager and boss came up to her talking about some crazy bullshit.

"Leona!" He yells rudely from down the aisle walking up to her like someone stuck a stick up his ass.

"Yes David." She yells facing her pretentious boss.

"I told you. It's Mr. Otunga to you." He said with that stupid smug smile that could easily make you want to punch him in the face.

"What do you want. M, R dot Otunga." She said refusing to call him Mr. Otunga.

He didn't find her humor funny at all. "You do know I have the authority to fire you?"

"Yeah and I'm waiting for you to do it!" Leona said.

"Do test me Leona," He says.

Leona rolled her eyes. She wanted to be fired from this job, but she needed something to occupy her during the day. "I'm not not testing you," Leona says turning her attention back to the sodas in the box. "I want you to fire me from this fucking job. I can live without it. I don't need to work a day in my life. I could by this whole company and put your sorry pretentious ass out of a job easily. Sitting here with your dumb ass clipboard walking like you got a dick up your ass thinking you're something fucking important." Leona yells loud enough for the whole side of the store to hear. "You know what! Fuck this dumb ass bullshit job ... I! FUCKING! QUIT!"

"What?" He said in shock.

"You heard me." She said walking away. She gets to the end of the aisle when she remembered one last thing, it was pay day. She turns back on her heels and marches back up to her now ex-boss knowing that he had it with him.

He looks at her furious. "What?" He asked rudely.

She holds her hand out. "Gimme my check."

He looks at her with a glowered look on his face. "Oh! You want your check." He says pulling her check out in his hand. "This! Is this what you want?"

She nodded not saying a word.

"Well," He takes the envelope with her check in it and rips it up into tiny 2 inch pieces and drops them on the floor in front of her. "There's your check."

Leona looks down at the check and laughs. "You're funny."

"Get out of my store." He yells.

Leona puts on a smug smile and pulls out her cellphone to dial a number. "Hey Grandpa. Hey it's Leona," She says talking to the true owner of the store. "Yeah, I quit and dumb ass Otunga ripped my check up and made a mess on the floor."

Otunga stood there in shock. "What;s your grandfather going to do?" He said.

Leona continues with the conversation. "Yeah Otunga." She paused. "Okay thanks Grandpa. See you around." She hung up her phone and meets David's face.

"Aww! Grandfather. Seriously what's he going to do?" David said basically laughing at her.

"Really?" She says.

Like clockwork, the owner Rick Magond comes on the intercom. "David Otunga! Clean up your mess and once you're done I demand you come into my office," He started sounding very pissed then his tone quickly turns sweet when referring to Leona. "Leona. I'd hate to lose you, but I understand. I wish you the best. I'll miss spending time with you granddaughter. I love you."

"I love you to _Grandpa. _Bye David."She waved at him leaving him to catch flies in his mouth. She turned to see a small crowd of people who saw the whole altercation. She pushes through them and makes her way to the front entrance feeling like 1000 pounds had been on her shoulders. With every step she took it felt like she was getting lighter. By the time she got completely out of the store she truly felt like she was the weight of a feather. She takes in the rays of the sun and just breaths deeply in and out as she walks to her white 2012 Chevy Trailblazer. She gets in and couldn't take the smile off her face. She has never felt so free. She starts her car and blasts the air and the radio which was currently playing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. She usually hated this song but she was so damn happy she didn't even care. She needed to go celebrate but how?

"SPA DAY!" She yells to herself as she pulls out of the parking lot and onto the freeway, giving the store a middle finger as she left.

* * *

Camille walks in to the condo to the smell of BBQ chicken. She had forgotten that it was Friday which means family dinner. She walks into the kitchen to see Jey making the finger licking chicken they everyone craved every Friday. She puts her purse down on the counter by the sink and gives Jey a hug from the back and squeezes causing him to grunt a little bit.

"Enjoy your date with Greg?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was alright." Camille said. "He said he would call me tonight."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. That's the problem." Camille said.

Jey raises his eyebrow at her and then gets a mischievous smile on his face causing a smack upside the head by Camille's small hand. "You know that ain't hurt?"

"Whatever Jey." She said grabbing a piece of sliced fruit from the tray. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." Jey said as he kept focusing on his part of the meal. "Hey, could you hand me cayenne pepper?"

"Sure Wifey." Camille said joking.

"Ay yo. Chill with that shit." Jey snapped.

"Joking Jey. Don't get so sensitive." Camille said putting her hands up. "Damn. Sorry! Where's Jimmy?"

"Still hungover." Jey said. "He was supposed to help me."

Camille looks at the clock on the microwave. "It's 2 o fucking clock." Camille said.

Camille lets out a long sigh and heads out of the kitchen. She heads to the boys wing of the house and charges into Jimmy's room that reeked of sweat and puke. Camille gagged and noticed Jimmy was sleeping on his belly in still wearing the clothes he wore last night with his cover only shielding his lower body. Camille rolled her eyes at him and walks over to him. She shakes him violently so he would wake up. "Get your lazy ass up Jimmy."

Jimmy grunts and turn over. "Damn girl."

"Come on it's 2 o'clock and we're making dinner. So come on you lazy ass bum." Camille said not trying to be harsh.

Jimmy turns his body over and kicks off his cover. He stares into the ceiling for a second and brings his feet to the floor. "I'm not hungry."

Camille looks down at his messy ponytail. "It's not about being hungry Jimmy. Us having these family dinners is always your idea so get yourself together, drink some oysters, puke, clean yourself up, and get your ass out there." She says turning on her heels and almost makes it out of her room.

"She doesn't love me." He says in a very depressing tone.

Camille turns around to see Jimmy staring at the floor. "What?" She asked confused.

"She doesn't love me." Jimmy said again not taking his gaze off the floor.

"Who? Briana?" Camille asked.

"She doesn't love me." Jimmy repeated one more time.

Camille was starting to get freaked out and worried. "JIMMY!" She yells.

Jimmy finally raises his head to face her. "Huh! What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Why are you worried about a whore who slept with you the first hour of meeting you?" Camille asked. "Forget about her. She's a whore."

"How can you say that about your friend?" He asked.

"Briana isn't my friend." She said. "She's barely an associate now."

He now has the confused look on his face. "Briana? I'm not talking about Briana. I'm talking about Leona."

Camille is now puzzled. "What the hell?"

"Leona doesn't love me. Does she?" He asked.

Camille takes a step closer to him. "Of she loves you. You're like a brother to her."

"So, she would never be," He paused. "In love with me?"

Camille went wide eyed with excitement. "Jimmy? Are you in love with Leona?"

Jimmy looks into Camille's eyes. "Yeah. I'm in love with her."

* * *

**What happens next? We'll see.**

**Do what you have to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter.**

**Personal shout-out. Thanks Bj for the review.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Don't Tell**

Camille stares at him in shock. She thought she was hearing him wrong, but she knew she wasn't. "What?"

Jimmy looks at her. "I-"

"Never mind. Don't repeat it." Camille says cutting him off with her hands raised to him.

He shrugs at her and puts his head in his hands. "Why did I just tell you this?" He says as he looks to see a mischievous smile on the face of Camille. "Camille! Don't even think about it."

"What?" She says with that smile glued to her face.

They hear the front door open in the distance with Leona yelling that she is home. Camille's smile grows bigger and Jimmy knew what her idea was. As soon as she turns on her heels to charge towards the door. Jimmy had her pinned face down to the ground and thrashing underneath him. "Don't you even think about it Milly."

"Get off of me you fucking ass!" Camille yells trying to get her hair out of her face.

"No! I'm not letting you go until you promise me you'll keep your fucking mouth shut." Jimmy said as he pinned her flailing arms down.

"I promise." Camille says through her fit of laughter.

"I don't believe you." He says continuing to hold her down.

Camille maneuvers her body and bites his hand. He lets her go and she tries to crawl out from under him but he grabs her by her leg. "You're not going to tell Leona anything." He says.

"Tell me what?" said a familiar female voice in the doorway.

Camille and Jimmy freezes and turns to see Leona standing in the doorway. Jimmy instantly lets go of Camille and they stand up and fix themselves. "Nothing." They both say in unison.

Leona raises her eyebrow at them. "You guys are weird ... Dinner will be ready soon." She says walking out of the doorway.

As soon as they were sure she was gone Jimmy and Camille start arguing again. "Why don't you tell her?" Camille asked.

"Because." Jimmy said.

"Why not?" Camille says.

Jimmy sighs. "It's not the right time. She's with Will."

"You're with Briana." Camille says.

Jimmy chuckles. "I'm only with her to get Leona's attention, but it's not fucking working." He snaps. "She doesn't even care that I'm with someone."

"Jimmy. Leona is not the jealous type. She may be ornery at times. But she just wants to see you happy." Camille says.

"She wants to see me happy?" Jimmy said becoming depressed. "If she wanted to see me happy then she should be with me."

"Okay look. Jimmy." Camille puts her hands on his shoulder. "You gotta tell her before her and Will become serious and you gotta let that whore Briana go."

"I can't tell her." Jimmy said.

"Fine." Camille said giving up. "I don't know what to say anymore because I can't convince you." She says. "I just hope you get some cojones before it's too late and they have two screaming children running around."

Jimmy sighs."I'm gonna go get a shower and get ready for dinner."

"Good you need to because you smell like shit." Camille said.

"Oh really?" Jimmy said.

Camille smiles up at Jimmy."Yeah."

"Well," Jimmy grabs Camille's head puts it into his armpit. "How about now."

"mmmamsmghed." Camille muttered.

Jimmy lets go of her head and laughs at Camille's pissed look.

"Oh you think you're funny. Fine. LEEEEEEOOONA!" Camille calls out.

"No, no, no ,no! Wait. Damn it Camille. I'll tell her when the time is right." He said.

Camille rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll back off." She says walking out of the room. "But seriously take a shower Jimmy."

* * *

The family dinner started off as quiet and slightly awkward and Leona quickly picked up on the vibe. She could tell by Jimmy and Camille's body language and how they behaved towards each other that something was going on.

"What's going on with you two?" Leona asked.

"What do you mean?" Camille asked. "Nothing's going on."

"You're acting like you're hiding something." Leona said.

Camille shakes her head and puts a spoonful of broccoli in her mouth."Nothing."

Leona shoots Camille a knowing look. "Camille?"

Jimmy saw that Camille was about to crack so he decided to change the subject. "How was your day Leona?"

Leona gets a smile on her face. "I quit my job. So what's going on between you two."

"Wait you quit your job?" Jey said.

"Yeah! Fuck that job." Leona said. "I didn't need it anyway."

"No you didn't." Jey said. "You're set for life unlike the rest of us."

Camille sighs annoyingly at him. "How many times do I have to say this Jey? I need something to do. I don't want to be the typical heiress who sits on her ass and is a fucking dumb ass. That's not me." She says taking another piece of chicken Jey cooked on the table and places it on her plate. "Plus, I want my children to inherit something from me."

"Yeah," Camille said. "Your children. I wonder who you'll have children with?" She said causing a kick on her calf from Jimmy under the table causing a little scream from Camille.

"You alright Camille?" Leona asked.

"Yeah." Camille said with an unemotional yet pissed expression.

Leona rolls her eyes and shakes her head at them. She wanted to know what Camille and Jimmy were hiding from her, but she knew she wasn't going to get it out of them as long as they were together or Jimmy himself. She would have to use her divide and conquer technique. She would have to get Camille alone because she knew she couldn't keep a secret for longer than three days. But right now, she was just going to enjoy this time with her roommates. "I have an idea." Leona says.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's play "If you could"." She said.

"No!" Camille yelled. "Every time we play that game we always end up wanting to kill each other."

"We do not." Leona said.

"Yes we do." Jey said. "Last time you ended up chasing me around with a bat."

Leona laughs at herself. "I don't even know where I got that bat."

"Yeah and Camille you threw a knife at me last time." Jimmy chimed in.

"Come on." Leona pleads. "I promise I'll be good and calm this time."

"Hell no." Jimmy says. "We know you can never be calm Leona."

"Pleeeeeeease." Leona said with puppy dog eyes to Jimmy.

"Those eyes are not going to work on me this time." Jimmy said.

"Please" She says quietly.

Jimmy sighs. "Fine I'll play."

Leona expression quickly changes to a smile. "Yay! I'll go get the index cards." She said getting up from her chair and jetting off to her room to get the things needed for the game.

Camille leans into Jimmy. "Wow! You really can't resist her can you?" She whispers.

"Shut up Camille!" Jimmy says.

"Tell her." Camille says.

"Not yet. Shut up." He says.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jey interrupts their little spat confused. "You've been acting like that since ..." Jey's eyes went wide and his face turned sour. "You two fucked. Didn't you."

"EEW!" They both said.

"Hell no we didn't fuck." Camille said. "I would never. Especially not after what he told me."

"What!" Jey said intrigued. "You didn't get crabs from Briana did you?"

"No! Jey damn." Jimmy said.

"What is it?" Jey said.

"Nothing!" Jimmy said.

"Uce! I'm not Camille! I'm not gonna tell." Jey said.

"Wait... What do you mean by that?" Camille asked.

"Really Camille?" Jey said. "You can't keep a fucking secret for two hours."

"I can keep a secret." Camille said clearly offended.

"No! Camille you really can't." Jimmy said.

"Well fuck the both of you." Camille said. "Jey you want know since I have a big mouth and can't keep a secret?"

"Yeah. I want to know. Right now." Jey said in a very demanding voice.

"Jimmy is in love with Leona." Camille said.

"WHAT!" Shouted a girly voice from the distance.

The three roommates turn to face the original owner of the condo Leona with shock on her face.

"Leona?" Camille said.

Leona charges for the front. She grabs her purses and all you hear is the slamming of the door.

"You two fucked up." Jey said.

"SHUT UP JEY!" They both said as Jimmy gets up from the table to go find Leona.

* * *

**There it is. The fourth chapter.**

**Where will it go from here. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: BJ and Hands of Vengeance. Thanks for the Reviews and Favorites.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friend Zoned ... Maybe?**

"What did we just do?" Camille asked feeling horrible for opening her mouth.

"We?" Jey asked. "Ain't no we. You're the one that told that shit. I told you you can't keep a secret."

Camille was trying not to fall apart because he was right, she can't keep a secret. Never has and never will. Now she thinks that she may have ruined two of her best friend's lives. "I didn't mean to." She said staring down at her plate feeling her eyes becoming itchy and she knew the tears were about to flow.

Jey could see she was hurt and he didn't want to make her feel any worse because he knew she was always her worst critic. She would always beat herself up over the simplest of things and he hated when she did that. "It's okay Milly." He said trying to comfort her.

"NO IT'S NOT!" She said yelling at him. "I MAY HAVE JUST RUINED MY FRIENDS LIVES FOREVER." She could feel the tears about to fall so she hides her eyes behind her hand and tries to wipe them away, but of course Jey noticed. "DON'T YOU GET IT JEY?"

Jey gets up from his chair and goes over to her. He wraps his arms around her. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"It is my fault Jey." She said crying into her hands. "I can't believe I said that."

"Calm down Milly. Please." He nuzzles into her neck taking in her sweet smell. "I hate to see you cry." He said. He was supposed to be comforting her, but her scent was so alluring that he couldn't help himself from his primitive desires of a man.

Camille lets out a shaky breath. "I can't help it."

"Come on," He says placing a tender kiss on her neck. "Stop crying."

Camille puts her hand in her forehead tries to control her breathing. "I-"

Jey shushes her and kisses her temple. "Hush." He whispers in her ear then gently gliding his soft lips down her neck.

Camille did what he told her as he continues to place kisses on her soft skin. She instantly forgets herself and turns to look into the dark, lustful brown eyes of Jey. The thoughts of Leona and Jimmy and the possibility of a ruined relationship between them became a distant thought as she felt a rush throughout her body. Her body took over her mind and she launched for Jey wrapping her arms around him, kissing him deeply and roughly. She goes for the bottom of his shirt and rips it over his head. Jey moves from her lips to her neck then to her collarbone. He presses his face between the middle of her breasts and glides down to her stomach until he reaches the bottom of her shirt. He glides her shirt up trailing kisses behind the rising fabric until the shirt was completely off leaving her in her bra. His lips found hers again licking her lips asking for entrance to her beautiful mouth which she willingly gives him. His hands travel up the back of her neck and into her hair. He gently pulls head back giving him easy access to her neck. He slowly trickles kisses down her neck causing her to let out a soft moan as he comes back up to devour her mouth once again. He picks her up bridal and walks over to her room. Their lips never part for as he throws her on the bed and he lightly lies on top of her being careful not to hurt her.

"Wait" Camille says breaking the kiss. Camille reaches in the drawer on her nightstand by her bed, pulls out a condom and hands it to him. He takes the condom from her and he leans down to feel her lips on his lips once more. It felt like heaven being so close to him. Camille glides her hand down his strong torso until she reaches the belt of his pants. She clumsily unbuckles his belt and maneuvers her way into his pants massaging him through his black boxers feeling him get harder with every soft stroke.

"Faster." He moans out softly.

Camille moves her hand faster while looking up at him basking into the pleasure she was giving him. His mouth agape and trembling, the look in his eyes, the way his arm muscles clenched every time she touched him. She knew he wanted her and nothing was going to stop him by the way he snatches her hand out of his pants and pins them above her head with a smirk on his face. He reaches for her jeans, unbuttons and rips them and her blue lace thong off and throws them to the floor as if they were nothing but worthless trash. He turns his attention to himself and realizes that he was still wearing his jeans. He quickly strips himself completely naked, places the condom on, and places himself back in between her legs. He rubs his hand against her right nipple and takes it into his mouth softly sucking on it.

"Jey," Camille moans. "I need you." She tightly wraps her arms around him not wanting him to stop what he was doing.

He let's go of her nipple and looks up at her. "Are you sure?" He asked teasingly.

She nodded quickly. "Yes. I need you deep inside me."

With her approval he slowly stands up and positions her perfectly as he slides his tip inside of her. She moans out loud letting her back arch into him wanting to feel his warm body against hers again. She could feel his body tighten at her touch as she wraps her legs around his waist. Jey pushes more of himself in as he leans down look into her eyes.

"What about Greg. "He says.

"Fuck Greg. We weren't really dating." Camille says dismissively. "I think he's seeing someone else anyway."

Jey laughs at her for not caring about her current gentlemen friend. "Okay then." He says. Leaning down to kiss her more as he slowly thrust his hips into her causing her to moan into his mouth as they move together as one slowly. The tickling touches he laid on her soft skin made her cry out in pleasure. He intertwines their hands together and pins them above her head again looking into her brown orbs that mysteriously drew him forward placing tender kisses onto her face letting in the smell of her familiar Chanel No. 5 perfume.

"Deeper. Please?" Camille begged as she reached down to start pleasuring herself. "Deeper."

Jey did what she asked as he went deeper inside her causing her to scream out in immense pleasure. "Ah ... Fuck ... Camille." He says starting to quicken his pace. The feeling of being inside of her was amazing and he there wasn't any other place he would rather be. "You Okay?" He asked checking on her.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly as her thrust into her harder. She grabs onto his shoulders and digs her nails into his skin.

"Fuck!" he screams out. He looks down at her once more. "You're so beautiful Camille." He knew he was getting close to his release and he started to speed up his pace and Camille knew as well. She wraps her arms around his lower back pulling him closer to her trying to feel him deeper inside her as his thrusts became erratic and uncontrollable.

"I'm, I ..." He stammers out.

"Just do it." She says.

Jey thrusts a few more times "I lo-".

"Fuck ... Jey." She screams out as she reaches her peak.

"I love you Camille." Jey says as his whole body clenches and they climax together. He holds himself up trying not to fall on her. When he finally musters enough strength, he pulls out of her and roll onto to the other side of the bed. She left him sweaty, breathless, and wanting more which was not something a lot of females did when he was with them. He turns to her studying every feature of her face. "I love you Camille." He blurts out.

She turns to him surprised to hear those words.

"I mean it." He said.

She looks at him with a sweet smile, "I love you Jey." She says still out of breath. "I always have-"

"I always will, "He says finishing her sentence as he grabs her face and kisses her on last time and wraps his strong arms around her.

She lies on his chest feeling the comfort that she never felt from any other man she had been with intimately. She listened to his heartbeat as his chest rose and fell. She lets her hand roam over his upper torso praying for this moment to never end when a question popped into her head. 'Where are_ Leona and Jimmy?_'

* * *

The vibrant and colors fill the sky as the sunset started to set over the horizon as Leona let the tears fall from her face as she sat on the sandy beach outside her condo. Letting the sand sneak between her toes as she amused herself by letting her fingers doodle in the grainy sand. She quickly realized that she needed this moment of peace. She needed to be alone right now and get away from everyone. She needed to think about what had just happened. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Jimmy loved her. The guy who has been like a brother to her for over ten years loved her as more than just a friend. This wasn't how she wanted her day to end. All she wanted to do was come home from a relaxing "me" day and spend time with the three people she cared about most in her life. She wasn't even supposed to walk in on the conversation anyway. She just wished that she just stayed in her room just a little bit longer then no one would be in this mess right now. She looks out to the sea to watch the gentle waves crash to shore to try to figure out what she was going to say to Jimmy, but for the first time in her life she couldn't figure it out what to do or say to get herself out of this.

"Figured you'd be here." Said a male voice from behind her.

Leona was praying that it was not Jimmy behind her. She still hadn't figured out what to say to him. Reluctantly, she turns around thankful to see her silver haired grandfather. "Hey grandpa." She said in a somber tone.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked. "Was it about your job?"

Leona resisted the urge to curse because she didn't want to show any disrespect to her grandfather even if it wasn't directed towards him. "No. It's more personal really. I just don't know what to do."

"That's different." He said struggling to sit his 72 year old body down next to her. "You not knowing what to do."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Out of all my grandchildren, you were the one who always knew how to solve the problems. Always the one to stand up for yourself and never let anything get in the way of you wanted." He said. "So whatever it is, I know you're gonna face it head on no matter the consequences. I know you are."

Leona knew he was right. "Thanks Grandpa." She said resting her head against his unusually muscular shoulder. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. Have you been working out?"

"I'm a grandparent. It's my job." He says making her laugh like he always did. "And yes I have. Gotta stay in shape for the Mrs."

Leona awkwardly laughs and looks out to see that the sun had almost set. "I should get home." She said standing up trying not to think of her Grandparents in that way.

"When was the last time you had cotton candy ice cream?" He asked standing up.

"It's been a while." She said. She missed the days when she and her grandpa would go to the ice cream parlor together for no specific reason at all. Just a grandfather and granddaughter day. Cotton candy was both of their favorite flavors, except she would always ask for M&M's in hers. "Want to go get some ice cream granddad?"

"Sure sweetie." He said with that sweet smile. "You never have to ask twice about ice cream."

"Yay!" She said sounding like an eight year old child again forgetting all her responsibilities and worries just for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the ice cream parlor, they ordered their favorite Cotton Candy ice cream and walked along the strip just talking, eating, and laughing about nothing. She enjoyed spending time with her grandfather. Although Camille, Jey, and Jimmy were her best friends and she loved them all to death, but nothing can compare to her relationship with her grandfather. He will always be her true friend and nothing will ever change that.

"Hey isn't that Jimmy." Her grandfather says literally out of nowhere.

Leona snaps her head up from her ice cream to see Jimmy about twenty feet away holding a bouquet of flowers and a big light brown teddy bear. "Yeah. That's him." It looked like he was thinking about something. Hopefully her wasn't thinking about her even though all she could think about was him and what she overheard earlier at home. So much for getting away from her problems.

"Who's that lovely young lady he with?" He asked.

Leona squints her eyes and sees Jimmy give the flowers and bear to the familiar young woman. "That's his whor-" Leona quickly caught herself. "... Lady Friend Briana."

"Oh." He says. "Aren't you gonna go say hi."

"No!" She says quickly getting an odd feeling of jealousy. "I should get home. I'll see him then."

"Okay well let me walk you." He offers.

"No. I think I need to be alone." She says tossing her half eating ice cream in the nearest trash can. She somehow lost her appetite from seeing Jimmy and Briana together. "I'll call you tomorrow Grandpa. Love you." She says giving him a kiss on the cheek and rushes off home. She hated that Jimmy was still with Briana, but she didn't understand why she cared so much and why she felt jealous. It wasn't like her to get like this over anyone. She needed to have a quick girl talk to Camille about this. She pulls out her cellphone and quickly calls Camille. She waits impatiently as one ring turns into two, two turns into three when she finally answers.

"Hello?" Camille answered.

"Hey what are doing?" Leona asked quickly. "I need some female advice."

"What? More like who am I doing?" She said.

"What?" Leona asked shocked and disgusted. "Are you and Greg fucking?"

"Well ... I'm fucking. I don't know what Greg's doing." Camille says.

"Who are you with Camille?" Leona asked. "You little horny vixen."

"No one." Camille said.

"_Hey baby are you ready for round three?_" said a familiar masculine voice through Camille's phone.

"Wha-. Wait. I ... Is that Jey?" Leona asked almost speechless.

"Umm." Camille said.

"IT IS! YOU'RE FUCKING JEY AREN'T YOU?" Leona asked.

"I got to go. See you when you get home. Bye Lee Lee." Camille said then the line went dead.

Leona couldn't help but laugh at herself. She knew people around her thought she was crazy, but she didn't care. She needed a comical release right now. This was just the perfect way to end one of the most fucked up days in her entire life. First she quits her job, then she has a "me" day, comes home to find out Jimmy is supposedly in love with her, then she sees him in town with his "whorefriend" Briana and gives her gifts, and now she finds out that Jey and Camille could possibly be fucking each other.

"_I NEED TO GO TO BED! I'll deal with this shit in the morning._" She says to herself as she makes her way home for the night.

* * *

**There it is. The fifth chapter.**

**The Camille and Jey part was a spur of the moment thing. In fact this whole chapter was supposed to be totally different, but hey ... YOU GET INSPIRED SOMETIMES! LOL!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Hands of Vengeance and BJ. Thanks for the Reviews again.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Maybe it was a break up gift?" Camille said handing Leona a breakfast plate full of eggs and bacon.

"That's was not a fucking break up gift." Leona screams out as she takes a piece to soft greasy bacon into her fingers. "Who gives someone something for breaking up?" She bites into her piece of bacon. "That's just weird Milly."

"I don't know Leona." Camille said. "I'm just spit balling here."

"I just don't get it." Leona said picking at the scrambled eggs.

"Why do you care?" Camille asked.

"Because," Leona started. "It ... I ... Well ... SHIT! I don't know."

"You like Jimmy like that." Camille said.

"NOOOOOO!" Leona yelled at her friend. "Don't say that because if you say that then I'm gonna start liking Jimmy like that because you put it in my head. And I refuse to go down that road ... EVER!"

"No one puts anything in your head that you don't want to believe is true, but if you're heart believes it ... then there is no stopping it." Camille says sitting down next to her with her plate in front of her. "If you're not in love with Jimmy then you're not."

"I'm not." She said stuffing her mouth with bacon and pushing the plate away from her. "I'm done."

"Okay. If you say so." Camille says not believing her.

"I do. And I have to ask you something." Leona said.

"What?" Camille asked concentrating on her plate.

"Did you and Jey fuck last night?" She blurted out.

Camille choked on her food. "What?"

"You heard me." Leona said with a smirk on her face.

Camille takes a sip of her orange juice and clears her throat before answering. "Truth?"

"Oh yeah. I want the truth." Leona asked.

"We didn't fuck." Camille said. "We made love."

Leona couldn't help the smile forming on her face. "Aaaawwwwwwwwww. That's so cute. Did you let him hit it raw?"

Camille laughed a little embarrassed. " No. He used a condom. Now you and Jimmy have to get together and it will be perfect."

Leona smile quickly disappeared. "It's never gonna happen Camille. Stop with your fantasy world."

"It's not a fantasy. It's just a reality that hasn't happened yet." She said.

Leona cuts her eyes at her best friend. "Really Camille?"

Camille shrugs her shoulders. "Yes."

The two friends share a chuckle when they heard one of the boys doors open in the distance. Leona was hoping it was Jey because she didn't want to see Jimmy right now. Especially since she was still upset because Jimmy swore he was in love with her then to see him out and about with Briana giving her gifts. Seeing them together just pissed her off and it's not because she had feelings for him, but because he wasn't true on his words. She also cared about his feelings and she could tell that Briana was going to break his heart sooner or later. Leona hopes that doesn't happen and that he comes to his senses soon, but if she does break his heart, she will introduce her fist to her face and her foot to her tiny little ass.

Unfortunately it was Jimmy coming out of his room without a shirt on. Leona had to admit that he looked good, but she still wasn't in love with him at all. "Good morning." He says generally to the girls.

"Morning." Camille says happily. "Breakfast is on the stove."

"Thanks." Jimmy said as her headed into the kitchen.

Camille turns to Leona. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Camille grabs her arm. "Don't leave me with him." Leona said.

"It's just Jimmy Leona." Camille said getting up from the table.

"Please stay." Leona begged.

"You'll be fine. Bye." Camille says practically running for her room.

Leona didn't want to talk to him or look at him because she knew she would get pissed again as the memories of last night came flooding back. "Shit!" She says aloud to herself as Jimmy makes his way to the table and sits down across from her. She was tempted to just make a dash to her room, but she stayed and acted like what happened last night didn't bother her at all. "Morning Jimmy." She said sweetly.

"Morning beautiful." He says picking up a spoon of eggs and putting it in his mouth.

Leona rolled her eyes at him calling her beautiful. It just sounded like bullshit to her, especially today. "Morning handsome." She said trying to sound as fake as he did to her looking at him with a disgusted look on her face. "How are you and Briana?" she asked trying to see what he would say.

"Fine." He said keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Of course you are." Leona said. "I'm sure you're both fantastic and going strong and having a rootin' tootin' good time being together and fucking each other." She snapped. She wasn't very good at hiding her anger.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"NOOOO!" She yells as she stands up banging her hands on the table. "No I'm not okay. Because what I heard was that you were in love with me. ME! And then I saw you give Briana some flowers and a stupid dumb ass bullshit teddy bear, but you're so in love with me. And the fact that you didn't come look for me when I left makes it worse."

Jimmy stands up to look her in the eyes. "I DID LOOK FOR YOU. I WENT ALL OVER THE CITY TRYING TO FIND YOU."

"THAT JUST SHOWS ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL CAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I GO WHEN I'M UPSET." she yelled.

"YES I DO. YOU GO TO THE BEACH." Jimmy said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GO THERE TO FIND ME." She said. She didn't know why she was getting this way towards him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO FIND ME INSTEAD OF GOING IN TOWN TO BUY SOME FUCKING GIFTS FOR THAT WHORE BRIANA."

"I'M A MAN. I FUCK UP!" He said. "AND WHY ARE YOU SO JEALOUS OF BRIANA."

Leona takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. "I'm not jealous of Briana." Leona said in a softer tone. She makes her way around the table to him so they could be face to face. "I just hate the fact that she has you ... and I may never will." She tries to walk away but Jimmy grabs her by her arm pulling her back to face him.

"I love you." Jimmy says. "I love you and I'm in love with you Lion."

Leona didn't know what to say, again. She was tired of being speechless. "You're with Briana."

"I was only with her to get your attention." He says finally letting her arms go.

"Well it worked." She said pouting.

"What?" Jimmy asked playfully. "Leona getting jealous?"

She playfully punches him on the arm. "Whatever." She said then walked away.

"Does this mean Will and you are no more?" He asked.

She stops and turns to him. "Are you and Briana over?" She says and walks away from him before he could respond.

She goes into her room and closes the door behind her. She leans against it and just smiles and giggles to herself. Then she remembered that he was still with Briana and she kind of has a thing for Will then she got slightly depressed again. '_Wait? ... Your not in love with Jimmy remember? You just care about him deeply._' Leona thought to herself as she snaps herself back into reality by distant sounds in her bathroom. She figured it was just Camille using her shower again because it was bigger. She goes into her bathroom and is mortified at the site of two naked people in her shower. It took a moment and a slight brain lapse to realize that a naked Jey and Camille were fucking in her stand-in shower. It was at that moment that Leona wished her shower doors were not clear.

"EEEEWWWW! JEY PENIS! AAHHHH! PINEAPPLES! PINEAPPLES! PINEAPPLES!" Leona says trying to gain some composure. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Why can't you keep it in your own bathroom?"

"Yours is bigger." Camille says.

"AAAAHHHH! NOOOOOOO!" Leona screams and run back into her room trying to get the image out of Jey out of her head. She looks up to the sky. '_Why do I have to always take the good with the bad. Can't I just have the good for one day God? Just one._'

* * *

"Leona," Jey says coming out of the bathroom and into her bedroom with a towel around his waist. Camille just runs out in her towel embarrassed of herself. "Sorry about ... that."

"Pineapples." Leona refused to look at him. "Are you sorry for doing it or are you sorry you got caught?"

"Both." Jey says not feeling any guilt.

"It's okay. Jey. I'm not mad." Leona says.

"You're not? Really?" He asked surprisingly. "Why?"

She looks at him with smirk. "I would be mad, then I remembered that I fucked someone in your bed last year."

"WHAT!" He says trying to keep his towel in place.

She laughs at him. "PSYCHE!"

"That's not funny."He said.

"Neither is fucking someone in my shower. Now get out I have to get ready." She says getting up to go to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. "Do you have to work today Jey?"

"No." He asked suspiciously. "Why?"

She turns to look at him with a big smile. "How would like to accompany me on a little mission?" She asked.

"Umm ... Depends. I don't like that look." Jey says. "You don't smile like that often."

"It's not something crazy. It's really simple all I need for you to do is bring your wrists and your hands." She says looking at him.

He stalls for a second and thought she was crazy. "Are you gonna cut my hands off. I said I was sorry."

"No. Just come with me. Please Jey?" She says with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. Why not?" He says. "I had nothing planned today anyway."

"Yay," She said jumping up and down with a smile then her face becomes very serious. "Now seriously get out I need to get ready."

Jey laughs. "No one like you Leona. When are we leaving?"

"Around 12: 30." She says then turns to concentrate on her closet.

"Okay." Jey says.

As soon as he left Leona's cellphone vibrated on her stand near her bed. She runs over to her to get her phone and realizes that it was Will calling. This guys hasn't text or called her in three days and now he wants to call. Reluctantly, she answers, "I thought you said that my voice was the last thing you wanted to hear before you went to sleep?" She didn't want to sound bitchy, but she couldn't help it. She was pissed at him too.

"I'm sorry baby, but I've been so caught up with work at the office." He says. "I just really needed to hear your voice."

Leona quickly changes her tone. "Really?"

"Yeah." He says. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight? I really want to see you." He asked.

Leona didn't know what to say. '_What do I do? Should go out with Will and risk hurting Jimmy's __feelings or turn down Will and hurt his feelings?_' "Umm ... Tonight?" She barely got out.

"Yeah. Maybe around six you could meet me at Rover's. I could use some friendly company." He said.

'_Well, he did say friendly company and he did say meet him somewhere instead of picking her up so it's not really a date ... Is it?_' She says to herself, but she still didn't know what to tell him. "... Okay ... Six o'clock then. I'll see you then." She says.

"Okay. See you then gorgeous." He says. "Bye."

"Bye handsome." She says hanging up the phone. '_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?_'she says to herself as she thinks about how she went from zero men to two men in less than a week.

* * *

After getting her shower and brushing her teeth, she puts on a pair of dark formfitting jeans, some all white sneakers, and a formfitting white t-shirt that had a French Bulldog on it that had an embellished pink glittered heart over the eye. She pulled her hair back into a high tight ponytail and puts on a little bit of lip gloss before heading out to see if Jey was ready to go. She grabs her purse and keys and heads out to the living room to look for Jey but only finds Jimmy making out with Briana on the couch. Of course they didn't notice she was there.

"IS JEY READY?" She yells at them very irritated. This is why she never can take him seriously on what he says. "We need to go." She says, but all she could think was, '_Dumb ass bastard. Lying to me. Telling me he loves me and now I have to see him fucking with that whore on MY COUCH!_'

They stop what they were doing and looked at her with irritated looks. "Yeah. He's just in the bathroom. He'll be here in a minute." Jimmy said then returned his attention back to Briana and starts kissing her once again completely ignoring Leona.

At that moment Leona was glad that she said yes to getting together with Will tonight. How can Jimmy tell her to her face that he loved her and was in love with her and then kiss Briana on the couch in _her _home. She didn't know what to do, but she just wanted Jey to hurry so they can get out of this damn place. Why Jimmy says loving things to her and actually getting her hopes up that they might be together and then to be devouring the face of a girl who devours other men's dicks on her couch. Then she thought to herself, '_I wonder if all Jimmy tastes on her lips is dick ... __Why do I care about this shit__?_

"I'm ready." Jey says as he comes into the living room this time fully clothed.

"Thank God. Let's get out of here." Leona says quickly heading into the foyer and for the door with Jey following close behind her.

"Slow down Leona. Damn." He says practically running to keep up with her fast pace.

"Speed up Jey _damn_." Leona said mocking him as she ran towards the elevator. She just wanted to get out of this place.

Once they got into the elevator Jey spoke up. "So what are we doing today?"

"I have a surprise with you." Leona said.

"What is it?" Jey said.

"You have to wait and see," She grabs a blindfold out of her purse. "and when we get to the car you have to put this on." She says handing it to him.

Jey takes the blindfold from her. "You know I hate surprises." Jey says. "And you want me to wear a blindfold?"

"You might actually like this one." Leona said. "Just put it on when we get in the car. Okay?"

Jey sighs. "Fine, but don't try any cute shit."

"Like you and Camille in my shower?" She says with a smirk playing on her face.

"I said I was sorry. Damn." He said looking down at his sneakers.

When they got to the car Jey put the blindfold on when he got into the passenger's seat. Leona gets into the driver's side and takes off. Where they needed to go wasn't far away, but Leona wanted to make it seem like it was so she took the long way instead. Every now and then she would look at him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Do I have to wear these while we're driving?" Jey asked.

"Yes because then you'll know where we're going." Leona whining. "And it'll ruin my surprise for you."

"How much longer? This thing is fucking irritating me." He said rubbing his eye through the blindfold with his palms.

"WE'RE HERE!" She said as the car stopped.

"Thank God." He said reaching to take the blindfold off causing a slap on his hands from Leona.

"NO! Not yet." She said. She turns off the car and runs over to the passenger side opening the door and helping him out. She walks him blindfolded through the parking lot holding her hands over the blindfold to ensure no peaking and makes their way through automatic doors.

"I hear automatic doors and smell flowers." Jey said trying to figure out where he was. "Are we at the store?"

"Quit trying to guess and just wait." Leona said irritated at his impatience. "Just give me a second and don't move and don't peak." She said leaving him alone.

"Leona?" He heard nothing. "Leona? LEONA?!"

Leona returned with his surprise in her hands. "Calm down Jey." Leona said.

"Can I take this shit off now?" Jey asked pissed and impatient.

"Wait. Let me explain," She started. "Okay Jey. I know you've been talking about wanting one of these for a long time and you've been searching for one for so long and I finally found them for you?"

Jey thought she was talking about a the Rolex he'd been wanting for seven months. "Is it the watch I wanted?"

"Maybe?" Leona said teasingly. "I hope you like them. You can take the blindfold off now."

"Finally man damn." Jey snatches the blindfold off and just stands with his mouth slightly agape as he sees his surprise from Leona.

"Do you like them?" Leona asked holding the bull mastiff puppy with the crystallized Rolex watch around it's collar. Leona and Jey would always talk about how they wanted dogs. Jey wanted a bull mastiff and Leona wanted a French Bulldog. Leona had been searching every where for the dogs and came across the perfect bull mastiff breeder. She went and looked at the dogs and picked one for Jey a week ago, got him checked out by a vet, and then went and bought him the Rolex watch two weeks ago.

"You are too sweet Lion." Jey said as he took the dog in his arms. "Thank you." He says kissing her on the cheeks. "...but what are you going to get me for Christmas now?" He asked jokingly as he adored the little puppy in his arms.

"Very funny Jey." Leona laughs out as she sees how happy she has made him. If only Jimmy wasn't an emotional terroristic bastard that played with her emotions, she would make him just as happy if not happier than Jey right now. She lets out a sigh as she fights with her mind again. '_Why do you fucking care Leona?_'

* * *

**There it is. The sixth chapter. I had to put a cute ending to it. LOL!**

**NOW WE HAVE A PUPPY IN THE STORY.**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! SCHOOL HAS BEEN KILLING ME! Finals Week and Christmas cards. **

**This is the seventh chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: BJ. Thanks for the Reviews again.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jey walked in the house carrying his new puppy and his right arm while carrying his cage in the other. Jey wouldn't let the puppy go since he took him out of Leona's arms at the store. They went shopping for the necessities of the puppy. The training pads, a leash, a lead, training treats, a bed and so much more. Jey wanted to get the dog a spiked collar to make him look tough, but Leona convinced him not to and that it was stupid.

"Aww. He's so cute." Camille said running up to Jey giving him a small peck on the lips then pets the tan puppy on the head. "What kind of dog is it?"

"Bull mastiff." Jey says tickling the puppy's stomach. "He's gonna get a lot bigger."

"Good. He can be our guard dog." Camille said keeping her attention on the puppy. "What did you name him?"

"His name is ... Lion. It's a little weird cause it's a boy, but I think it suits him in many ways and I'm getting a little jealous that you're paying attention to the puppy than me." Jey said.

"Aww. I'm sorry baby." She said turning her attention to Jey and kisses him.

"Can you guys stop with the disgusting PDA for two fuckin' seconds?" Jimmy said coming into the living room area. "What up Uce? Who's dog?" He said holding his hand out for his brother.

Jey shifts the dog in his hand and does their special handshake that only he and Jimmy know. "My dog."

"You went out and got yourself a dog?" Jimmy asked.

"No!" Jey started. "Leona got him for me."

Jimmy gets this slightly irritated look on his face. "What?"

"Yeah I did." Said Leona making her way into the living room with bags of the puppy's stuff in both of her hands. She makes her way to her roommates and drops the bags by Jey's legs. "You could've fucking helped me."

"Sorry." Jey said.

Camille leans into Jey's ear. "Yeah. Lion fits perfectly." She said which caused a chuckle from Jey.

"You gotta put him down some time or he'll forget how to walk." Leona said obviously pissed that he left her downstairs with all the stuff. "Besides, you gotta let him explore the house."

"Okay." Jey sets Lion down and lets him wonder a little bit. He watched as the small puppy sniffed around the carpet and walked on in a circle. Jey turns his attention to everyone. "Where are the treats?"

Leona bends down to search for the treats when she hears Camille yell. Leona snaps her head up at Camille. "What!"

Camille points to the puppy. "Eww!"

Everyone turns to see Lion taking a piss on the carpet.

"Oh come on Lion." Jey said.

"I told you you should've put him down." Camille says.

Jey cuts his eyes at her and says nothing. He turns his attention back to his new puppy. "You couldn't wait?" He asked the puppy like he would understand him. He feels a tap on shoulder and it turned out to be Leona.

"Here," She said handing him some cleaning spray. "I think you need this more than the treats." She said walking off to make the short journey to her room. "And he's a puppy. He can't control himself yet."

"You're not gonna help me?" Jey asked.

"Hell no. When you took him out of my arms,he became your responsibility." She said. "Besides it's 4 already and I have to get ready for my date."

"You have a date tonight?" Camille asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Leona raises her arms to Camille knowing that she's supposed to know the answer to that question.

"Okay. I get it. I get it. I can't keep a secret." Camille says answering her own question.

Leona nods at her friend. "Da-Zingo."

"Date with who?" Jimmy asked as if he was her father. "Is it Will?"

"Yes it's Will and does it matter?" Leona asked.

"Maybe?" Jimmy asked.

Leona rolled her eyes at him and grabs the small arm of Camille. "Camille, I need your help getting ready." They rush off to her room and closes and locks the door. "Please help me get ready. I want to make sure I look perfect."

"You must really like Will?" Camille asked plopping on the bed.

"That and I really want to fuck with Jimmy a little bit for fucking with my emotions." Leona said.

Camille rolls her eyes. "What did he do now?"

"He told me that he loved me and was in love with me, then ... well then I saw you and Jey my shower and you're lucky I didn't fuck both of y'all up for that." Leona said trying to forget as the scarring memories came back.

"I am so sorry." Camille said.

"Are you sorry you did it or are you sorry you got caught?" Leona asked just to see if she would get the same answer as she did with Jey earlier.

Camille thinks about it then answers. "Both actually."

"You and Jey deserve each other." Leona said.

"What do you mean?" Camille asked.

"I asked Jey the same thing earlier and got the exact same answer." Leona says making her way to the closet. "Anyways, I come out to get Jey so we could leave and he's making out with Briana on the couch. _MY COUCH!_ I don't even know when she got here."

"And now you want to get back at him?" Camille asked.

"Yep." Leona responded keeping her eye on her clothes.

"But you don't love him and you don't fucking care?" Camille asked turning Leona's words against her.

"No. I love him as a friend ..." Leona pauses. "Okay. Maybe I'm just a little jealous ... I don't feel like his number one girl anymore. He seems so wrapped up with _her _and I know that she's no good for him."

"Leona showing emotions?" Camille said. "Oh my never."

"Am I that bottled up?" She asked.

"Yes." Camille simply said. "You need to express yourself more."

"I guess you're right." Leona sighed out.

"And admit you're in love with Jimmy." Camille says quickly.

"I'm not in love with Jimmy! Quit saying that." Leona snaps at her friend.

"Quit denying it." Camille said teasingly like she knew Leona's true feelings.

Leona leaves her closet to go to her bed and grabs a pillow smacking Camille in the back of the head with it. "Either you're going to help me get ready or get the hell out if you're going to talk about Jimmy the whole time."

"Aren't you doing this partly because of Jimmy any way?" Camille asked.

Leona sighed because she knew Camille was right. This was about hurting Jimmy the way he hurt her earlier by playing with her emotions. "Just help me get ready Milly."

"Fine." Camille says not pushing anymore.

* * *

"Is she really going out with this fool?" Jimmy asked plopping the couch.

"Will's a cool guy." Jey said still trying to clean up the mess Lion left. "I like him."

"I don't." Jimmy said.

"Of course not." Jey said. "You're in love with her."

"Yeah." Jimmy said without any hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Then why do you keep fucking her around Jimmy?" Jey asked. "Believe it or not, I think she cares about you more than you think. And it's not just as a friend."

Jimmy sighs. "I don't know Uce."

"I do. You're deny your feelings." Jey said.

"I'm not denying my feelings. I told her that I loved her this morning." Jimmy said.

"Yet you were kissing Briana two seconds later." Jey said looking at his slightly older twin brother.

Jimmy remembers this morning and feels guilty. "Okay. I get it. I fucked up."

"Yeah." Jey said focusing intently on the spot on the carpet scrubbing harder. "And you gotta fix it and quick before you lose her forever."

"Fine." Jimmy says. "I'll talk to Leona."

"About what?" Leona asked coming into the living room area ready for her date and Camille was not far behind poking at her. She had on a white, short, fit and flare, A-line full lace dress. It also had a large heart cut out in the back that stopped at the small of her back. and paired the dress with a pair of five inch nude pumps. Her hair in a high bun and diamond bracelet completes her look as she pulls out her phone to check the time. It was 5:30 pm. She needed to get going if she was going to be on time for her "date" with Will. One thing she hated was being late and people being late especially if she was on time.

"Nothing." Jimmy said receiving a look from Jey.

Leona looked at them both with a raised eyebrow. "You guys get weirder every day I swear." She grabs her purse and heads out the door and to her car.

As soon the he was sure the door was shut, Jey gets up and looks at Jimmy. "See. You could've had that ... TONIGHT."

"SHUT UP JEY!" Jimmy said leaving and heading for his room leaving the newly formed couple of Jey and Camille the open area of the living room/ dining room.

"I heard that Jey." She says taking a seat at the dining room table with a smile on her face. "You think they'll ever get together?"

"They're both stubborn as fucking mules and they both deny so right now I doubt it." Jey said taking a seat next to her. "And right now I don't care."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about hiding our feelings." She said leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.

"I got a feeling I would like to release." He said with a smirk forming on his lips.

Camille looks down and notices the growing bulge in his pants. Camille slides off the chair and down on her knees in front of him. She leans down to rub her lips against his jean clad member. She then looks up to him with a sly smirk on her face. "Have some self-control Jey." She says as she stands up and walks off to her room.

"What? ... No ... You can't ... COME ON CAMILLE!" Jey yelled. He feels a tug on the bottom of his pants and realizes that it was Lion with his leash in his mouth. Those big brown eyes made Jey smile. He had no idea that Lion knew what a leash was. He takes the leash from his mouth and pets him on the head. "Jey's gonna take you out," He stands up and feel the uncomfortable sensation in his jeans and grabs himself. "...give me ten minutes."

* * *

When Leona arrived to Rover's, she immediately noticed that it was a high scale five star restaurant. She immediately rejoiced at the fact that she dressed up for this. She would rather wear jeans and a t-shirt and have a picnic on the beach. The fancy restaurants were exactly her thing, but being wined and dined by a guy would be a nice change for her. She steps out of her car and is greeted by a young vallet who offered to take her car for her. He couldn't have been more than 19 years old and a college student. Leona hands him her keys and heads into the restaurant. The dimly lit lights of the restaurant creates an ambiance and a low glow on her skin. She makes her way over to the host standing at the podium with a genuine smile on his face.

"Good evening madam." He says. "You are looking rather lovely this evening."

"Thank you," Leona starts flattered. "How are you this evening?"

"Very well thank you." He says. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes." Leona says.

"Under what name?"

Leona completely forgot that she didn't know Will's last name. She felt so embarrassed.

"Do I need a reservation to come to my own restaurant?" Said a man behind her who just happened to be Will with a smile on his face and a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh. Mr. Valenton. I apologize." The guy said nervous. "Please forgive me. Would you like your private section?"

"Thank you Jon. That would be great." Will says smoothly as he grabs my hand and leads me through the dim restaurant. It was filled with people enjoying their meals on the fancy tables that looked imported.

Leona speeds up with Will's pace. "Where are we going?"

He turns to her with those piercing green eyes. "You'll see beautiful." He says with a smile that could light the darkest black hole.

They walk for a another minute which seemed like an hour since Leona was wearing five inch heels when their host Jon gestured to Will's private area.

Will holds his hand out for me. "Ladies first."

Leona smiles and walks past Will, purposely rubbing her shoulder up against his chest in a flirty way. She turns to him with a smirk. "Thank you." She said as she slides into the center of the booth. Looking at him made her forget all about her crazy day.

He slides into the center of the booth with her and immediately invades her personal space. He hands her the bouquet of flowers. "You're welcome."

"Thank you." She said taking them from him.

"Would you guys like to order?" Jon said completely ruining their intimate moment.

"Get me my usual," He says with his eyes never leaving Leona's. "and bring this beautiful lady a menu please."

"Right away sir." Jon says leaving. "Your waiter will be here soon to take your order ma'am."

"Okay." Leona says still gazing into Will's eyes.

As soon as Jon brought a menu for Leona, their waiter came and took her order. She couldn't help but think that if this was his restaurant, then why was he their waiter a few days ago?

"So I have a quick question?" Leona says breaking their intense stare. "If you own this restaurant, why were you our waiter a few days ago?" She asked not hesitating.

Will looks down and chuckles a little bit. "Well, I own both restaurants actually. I sometimes pose as a waiter to get a better perspective of what my staff goes through. "

'_How can this guy be this sweet?_' She thought as she took in his scent.

"Yeah. My father was a tyrant. Didn't care much for his employees and ended up being one of the most hated men in the restaurant business." Will said.

"Who is your father?" Leona asked.

"Willam Ainsley Valenton III." Will says with little enthusiasm.

Leona gets a somewhat of a shocked look on her face. "Wait. Did you say that your last name was Valenton?"

"Yeah why?" Will asked.

"I'm a Holgess." She said.

Will laughs at her last name. "Liar."

"No. Our families can't stand each other." Leona said.

"This is going to be interesting." Will said.

"What?" Leona asked. Before she knew it his lips touched hers. His lips were soft, full, and he was definitely a good kisser, but she still didn't feel anything. When he lets go of her he looks deep into her eyes.

"I couldn't help myself." Will says.

Leona gives a shy smile to him. She didn't know what to say to him but she was saved by the bell when she felt her phone vibrate in her clutch. "Would you excuse me for a second. It might be an emergency."

"Sure." Will says stepping out of her personal space.

Scooting out of the other side of the private booth she takes the first right down another dimly lit hallway that she quickly realized that it was the route to the restrooms. She pulls out her cellphone and sees a text message from Camille.

'-Yo! Jimmy just went ape shit on Briana-.' the text read.

This wasn't a good thing, but Leona couldn't deny the slight evil smile fighting to show itself. She called Camille and surprisingly Camille answered after two rings.

"Hello." Camille said.

"What the hell happened?" Leona asked feeling evilly gleeful.

"Well ..." Camille drags out. "Turns out Briana doesn't like dogs. Lion comes out into the living room, Then shit happened and got crazy. Jey and Briana were cussing at each other. Pretty soon Jimmy and Briana were arguing and I'm just sitting there looking at the shit. Jey can't stand Briana, Briana hates Jey. Jimmy's just yelling. It's crazy here right now."

"So are they over?" Leona asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but there's a good chance now." Camille said. "Wait why do you care if they're over?"

"Because I can't stand Briana. You know this, Jey knows this, _JIMMY _knows I don't like her. It's not a secret Camille."

"Yep ... Okay Leona." Camille said smugly.

Leona heard the way Camille spoke. "Camille stop it."

"Stop what?" Camille said. "Stop denying Leona."

"I'm hanging up now." Leona said and ended the phone call shaking her head at her friend. She was getting a little irritated with Camille saying that she should stop denying that she is in love with Jimmy. She wasn't in love with Jimmy. All she wanted was the best for him and she knew Briana was going to hurt him. She turns around and bumps into a large man that almost knocked her over and she dropped her phone in the process.

"Sorry" He said. "My fault ma'am."

Leona looks at the guy and realizes that it was Greg. The guy Camille hasn't broken up with yet. "Greg? What are you doing here? Are you on a date with someone else?"

"It's a free country." Greg said.

"Whatever." Leona said. She bends over and picks up her phone and is about to leave but Greg blocks her with his abnormally huge arm.

"Were you talking to Camille?" Greg asked.

"Yeah." Leona said reluctantly trying to figure out how someone arm could be that huge. His arm was like a tree trunk.

"I knew you were. I just wanted to see if you would lie to me." He said in an unpleasant manner.

"You're weird." Leona says. "Excuse me." She said pushing passed him to return to her date.

"Leona wait." He said changing his tone. "Can you tell her to call me?" He asked softly. "I've been trying to call her, I leave messages, she still doesn't call me back."

Leona could notice the genuine hurt in his eyes and in his voice. "I'll try." She says then leaves the hallway and returns to the private booth. She sees will patiently waiting for her. She slides into the booth looking into his beautiful green orbs. "Sorry. It was my friend Camille."

"Is everything okay?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. It's just that my roommates are crazy." Leona says.

"Excuse me sir and madam." Jon said holding two small bowls of salad on a tray with a few types of dressing.

"Oh thank you Jon." Will says as the small bowls were placed on the table.

"You're welcome sir. What type of salad dressing would both of you like?" He asked gesturing at the tray.

Will turns to Leona. "Ladies first."

Leona smiles at Will then turns back to Jon. She looks at the tray and notices that there was no Ranch dressing. Feeling a little discouraged she picked the next best thing. "Balsamic Vinaigrette please."

"Excellent choice." He says as if she just picked out a fine wine. "And for you sir?"

"Tuscan House Italian." Will says smoothly.

Jon places the salad dressing on the table and tells the couple that their meals will be out in a few minutes. They sit in silence as they devour their salads. Leona couldn't help sneaking looks at him eating. Only he could make eating a simple salad look so good. She didn't get how she couldn't feel anything when they kissed the first time.

Will looks up at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Leona says shying away from him and looks at her salad.

"Hey?" He asked.

Leona looks up at him. "Yeah?"

He inches close to her face and says nothing. His lips linger against hers, but he doesn't kiss her. The teasing of his soft lips became too much for Leona and she takes control of the situation. She slams her lips against his and feels the warmth of his mouth, but something still didn't feel right. She pulls away from him. She's had this feeling with many guys before, but she thought she wouldn't have it with Will. They had so much in common, that she thought she would feel something, but yet again ... she felt nothing.

* * *

**There it is. The seventh chapter! I had no idea that Rover's was and actual restaurant. I just threw the name out there. LOL!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys.**

**It was Christmas Vacation for me which means that I truly did nothing. So anyways ... It's been exactly a month since I updated and I'm sorry for making you wait, but...**

**This is the eighth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Hands of Vengeance, KennyBell, Katrina, and taker-fan91. Thanks for the Reviews again guys.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The hot afternoon sun beamed down as Camille and Jey walked along the sidewalk with the ever growing Lion close and leashed by Jey's side. The town was filled with lunch time shoppers, afternoon runners, couples out for lunch. They decided that they needed to get out of the house and away from Jimmy and Leona's "_we aren't in a relationship but we act like we are and we should just fuck each other and make it officia_l" vibe.

"You hungry?" Jey asked grabbing Camille's tiny hand and lacing it with his much larger hand.

"A little bit." She said bringing herself closer to him as they kept walking.

"Okay. Lion are you hungry?" Jey asked Lion who responded with a loud bark and a wag of his tail.

"I guess that's a yes." Camille says and places a random peck on Jey's cheek and tries to pull him along but instead he pulls her back and pulls her into a deep kiss. She feels him put his hands in her hair and she loses herself for a second. Jey knows that Camille gets weak when someone puts their hands in her hair. They go on until Jey breaks the kiss and takes his hands out of her hair causing a small whine from her. "Why do you like teasing me?"

"Cause it's easy." Jey said with a smirk.

"I don't think it's very nice." Camille said pouting up at him when she noticed a special someone missing. "Where's Lion?"

Jey quickly turns around and notices that Lion wasn't by his side. He looks in every direction and sees no sign of him. "Damn it!" He was so caught up with teasing Camille that he forgot that he was there.

"Calm down. He couldn't have gotten that far." Camille assures him. "Let's just split up and see if we can find him."

Without a second thought Jey ran off in one direction leaving Camille no choice but to go in the opposite direction and look for their puppy who doesn't even look like a puppy anymore. Camille was worried people would be scared of him because even though Lion looked like a bruiser, he would never hurt anyone. He was a gentle giant that loved being around people. She speed walks down the street and looks in every direction and still no Lion in her sight. Camille was really starting to get worried and started to panic as she cuts a corner and runs into someone huge. She stumbles back but catches her balance as looks up at the stranger and realizes that he's no stranger to her at all. She could spot that 6'8 Hispanic frame anywhere.

"Greg?" Camille said in slight shock. She wasn't planning on running into him any time soon being that she still hasn't broken up with him yet.

"Camille!" Greg said excited. "Hey." He charges over to her and kisses her.

Camille doesn't resist but she hopes Jey isn't around. If he caught sight of Greg touching her, he would kill this bastard. As soon as he lets her go she quickly turns and hopes that Jey isn't around. Thankfully he wasn't so she turns back to the guy that she should have broken up with almost four weeks ago. "Hey Greg. How have you been?"

He grabs her waist and pulls her close to him. "Better now that I see your beautiful face."

Camille looks down at the buttons on his shirt just to avoid eye contact with him. "Um..." She lets out an uncomfortable laugh before looking him in the eye. "Greg? We need to talk."

He strokes her cheek. "About what Camille?"

"Us Greg. This. I can't avoid you or string you along anymore. And right now I have a lot of shit that I have to take care of and if I don't, then everything will literally blow up in my face." She said referring to Jey seeing her with him and not looking for their dog.

"What's going on?" Greg asked.

"I can't do this Greg. I have to go." She says trying to run off but was grabbed and pulled back by Greg.

"What ... the ... hell ... Camille. Are you playing me?" He asked with his green eyes turning cold and dark.

Camille tried to pull her hand out of his grip but every time she tried he would tighten it. She wanted to scream for Jey but she was cut off by Greg.

"Don't you even try to scream you slut ass bitch." He said with such hate in his voice.

She looked around to see if anyone walking by could see him basically man handling her, but strangely, no one was on this side of the street. "Greg. You're hurting me. Please let me go."

"No." He grunted out pulling her closer. "I will never let you go."

Camille could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew that he was gonna be irrational about everything. The only way to get out of this situation is to try to reason as best she could. "Greg. Please, you're drunk and not thinking right now. Just let me go and we can talk about this tomorrow when you're sober. I promise."

"Why?! So you can happily run off with Jey?" He revealed.

The scared look on her face quickly turned to shock. She didn't know he knew or could've found out.

"Yeah Camille. I know everything about you and Jey. They were right. You aren't very secretive. " He spit out. "You played me like a fool ... and no one fucks me around without consequences ... Milly."

Camille couldn't say anything to him. All she could think about is how she should've ended their relationship right after she and Jey first had sex, but she just got so caught up with him that it was pushed to the back of her mind. Now it's biting her in the ass. Hard. "Look I'm sorry if I hurt you and I'm sorry for not telling you, but please Greg. This isn't right." Camille says referring to his grip on her wrist. She started to feel the tears in her eyes.

"Tears and reasoning won't help you now. It's too fucking late." Greg said.

Camille was about to become hysterical when she heard Jey's voice calling for her in the distance. She was hoping he would see what Greg was doing to her, but strangely Greg releases his grip he had on her.

"Go. Be with him." Greg says waving her along like she's nothing. "but this isn't over bitch."

Camille runs away from him quickly as her feet could and bolts around the corner hoping that Greg wasn't following her. The thought of Lion was the furthest thing from her mind right now. All she wanted to do was be close to Jey and feel safe and thankfully Jey was right where she needed him to be. She charges full force at him and wraps her arms around his neck tightly.

"You didn't find him?" Jey asked trying to breath.

"No. I just want to get out of here." Camille says almost in hysteria.

"Calm down Milly." Jey said. "Did you see Lion?"

"Forget about that stupid dog Jey." Camille says. She pushes away a confused Jey and runs away wishing to disappear.

"Camille?" Jey yells after her and thought ... '_What the hell is wrong with her?'_

* * *

It's been two weeks since Leona and Will decided to end their relationship. Will was a great person and they mutually decided to remain friends, but he just wasn't the one for her. Since their break up and Jimmy and Leona have been getting really close, plus the fact that Jimmy mysteriously broke up with Briana two days after he found out that Leona and Will called it quits helped a little bit. Since then, their relationship has returned to normal and they even started to get a little flirty with each other but they still didn't want to be a couple just yet. They would much rather be flirty and hang out with each other than rush into a relationship. They were enjoying spending time together as friends and today was no exception. Jimmy asked Leona to watch a movie with him and Leona agreed as long as he kept his hands to himself. _Yeah ... right_.

"Jimmy ... Stop." Leona choked out as Jimmy tickled her on the ribs. "We're supposed to be watching the movie." She tried to turn on her stomach, but it was no use. Jimmy turned her on her back and held her there with a big smile on his face. She always forgot how strong he actually was and she liked it.

"Your laugh and watching you squirm under me is more entertaining." Jimmy said. He pins both her arms across her chest and leans about three inches away from her face. "And it turns me on."

Leona winks up at him and uses her legs to push him off her with all her might. "You're disgusting Jimmy." She sits up and turns her attention back to the movie.

"I prefer to be called freaky," Jimmy leans in closer to her ear. "but I can get disgusting if you want."

"You ... you ... I'm sitting on the floor." Leona says gliding off the couch and onto the hard floor.

"Oh come on Lion. Don't be like that sexy."

"PINEAPPLES! TOO FAR JIMMY!" She says keeping her attention towards the movie.

"Okay. I'm sorry Leona. That was out of line. Just come back on the couch and I promise no crazy freaky shit." He assures her.

"Promise?" She asked squinting her eyes up at him.

"I promise." Jimmy says sweetly.

Leona reluctantly joins Jimmy back on the couch, but makes sure to keep a safe distance. It was getting harder and harder to resist him and she was beginning to lose her will power whenever he would get close to her. Her best way to avoid jumping his bones was to keep at least a foot of distance in between them. That became even harder when Jimmy pulled out a tan blanket.

"Come here." Jimmy said in a demanding and sexy tone.

Leona laughs at him. "You want me to cuddle with you?"

"I promise no to myself" He said.

Leona smiled at him and brings herself closer to him. She invades his personal space as he covers her with the blanket and wraps his arms around her. Leona would never say that she was enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her and his scent, but she was enjoying the safety of a man right now. They turn their attention back to the movie when Jimmy breaks the silence.

"I like this." He says.

She turns to look him into his big brown eyes. "I love this."

"I love you." He blurts out for the hundredth time.

Leona looks down at the blanket. "Remember what happened last time you said that you loved me?" she asked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry." He asked. "I was a fucking bastard to you. I just couldn't tell you how I truly felt."

"Why not?" Leona asked. "Since when do we not talk to each other?"

"Since you run out of the room when you find out." Jimmy said.

"Oh." Leona said embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I probably would've been brain fucked if I heard that my best friend is in love with me too." He said. "It's cool Lion."

"But ...," Leona looks him straight in the eye. "Your best friend is in love with you."

Jimmy looks at her and smiles. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Really?" She asked. "How long?"

"14 years." He said. "That day when you walked in my math class wearing that fitted white jacket, pink tank top under it, dark jeans, and pink Nike sneakers I wanted you. You had your hair in this high ponytail and a big smile on your face."

Leona was shocked that he remembered what she wore on her first day of school when she moved here. "You remembered what I wore on my first day school?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever forget it you were so beautiful that day and nothing has changed. I bet you don't remember what I was wearing that day?"

"You were wearing a red and black custom made jersey that had Fatu on the back. You had on a light blue pair of jeans and a pair of all white Jordans." Leona said causing Jimmy to look at her with slight shock. "I'll never forget that day either. You asked to be your partner for that activity."

"Yeah. And we ended laughing the whole time and we got detention that day." He added.

Leona laughs "And we blew it off and went to the movies instead." Leona said.

Jimmy laughs. "My dad kicked my ass that day when I got home." Jimmy looks at Leona. "but it was worth it if it meant spending time with you."

Leona smiled back at him. She grabs his hand and laces them together and looks him in the eye. She guessed that it was okay to say this since he said it first."I love you Jonathan Fatu."

"I love you Leona Holgess." He says. He takes his free hand and places it under her chin and pulls her towards him. He had been waiting to do this for fourteen years and nothing was going to stop him. He softly touches her lips and lingers there for a second. He wanted to take in the moment of them being this close for the first time. He took in everything from the her scent to the little imperfections on her face to her full lips and he quickly realized that she was ... perfect.

"What are you waiting for Fatu?" She said against his lips. "Kiss me."

Jimmy couldn't take it anymore and smashed his lips against hers. He quickly deepened the kiss and felt the passion they had for each other when she wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands crept into her hair. He licks her lips asking for entry into her mouth which she allows. They let their tongues wrestle with each other as they continue to devour each other. As they searched and traced every inch of each other's mouths a knock on the door came causing an interrupted moment and a pissed off Jimmy and Leona.

"Who the hell that?!" Jimmy yelled.

Leona sighed. "I'll get it." She said standing up off the couch. She was ready to cuss whoever was at her door out and knock them out for ruining her perfect moment with Jimmy. Another knock came on her door and she was now livid at who was behind that door. If it was Camille and Jey behind that door they were definitely going to get a mouthful about forgetting their keys. Then she quickly remembered that they would've walked in on them making out with each other and teased them so I guess it would be a good thing if they forgot their keys. As she makes her way to the door she starts to feel that familiar uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like this feeling ever because every time she got it, horrible things always happen. Against her better judgment she approaches the door and snatches the door open without asking who it was. Leona's gut feeling was quickly explained when she came face to face with Greg. She wondered why he was here if he and Camille had no more personal business together. "Why are you here Greg?"

"A simple hello would suffice." He said.

"It would, but I'm not fond of you so ... yeah." She retorts.

Greg rolls his eyes at her. "I have something of yours that I'm sure you want back." He said in a uneasy tone.

Leona looked at him like he was crazy.

"Calm down Leona." He signals someone to come over. "Come here boy."

Leona was about to slam the door in his face when Lion came running past her and into the apartment. "Why the hell is Lion with you and where is Jey and Camille?"

"I found him walking on the street." He said. "And I was actually looking for Camille. Is she home yet?"

"No." Leona said quickly. "Wait. What do you mean yet?"

"Saw her in town and she ran away from me. Can I wait for her here?" He asked.

Leona just looks at him with this "bitch please" look. "No!"

"Please?" He asked. "I just want to talk to her."

Leona rolls her eyes. "Fine whatever. Come in." She waves him in and he saunters and slightly stumbles into her apartment. As he walked past her and she can smell the stench of liquor on him and she quickly thought to herself ...'_This is not gonna be good._'...

* * *

**There it is. The eighth chapter!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**I was thinking about putting Roman in here some way, but we'll see.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys.**

**This is the ninth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: BJ, Kenny-Bell, Katrina, and Taker-Fan91 . Thanks for the Reviews. Oh and Kenny-Bell ... Sorry I didn't tell you I had a story. lol! Don't be angry with me.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Leona follows behind Greg with the strong stench of alcohol filling her nose from causing her stomach to churn. She could tell by the way he moved that he had too many drinks. It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon so either he had drank so much last night and is still hungover or he started early this morning. Leona didn't like having him in her home and she knew that he couldn't want Camille because they had to have been broken up since she is with Jey now. Either way, she knew he was going to stir up unnecessary trouble.

"Hey Jimmy." Greg said plopping on the recliner like it was his home.

Jimmy raises his eyebrows at him. "Hey."

Leona charges into the living room."Seriously Greg. Why are you here?" Leona asked obviously pissed that he interrupted her and Jimmy's first intimate moment ever.

"Just wanted to talk to Camille. She's been acting weird lately." He says. "I thought if I came to her house then she couldn't avoid me."

"I'd want to avoid you." Leona said walking over to Lion and petting him. She heads into the kitchen and Lion follows her. She didn't want to be around Greg and she was sure that Lion probably hasn't eaten or drank anything in a while. She bends over to pick up Lion's bowls and sets them on the counter. She pulls out his dog food from one of the cupboards and hears Jimmy and Greg start to make conversation with each other. She tries to be quiet as she fills up the bowls so she could try to hear what they were saying. "Sit." She says to Lion. He listens and sits and she gives him his food and water which he quickly starts to devour it. She wondered what Jimmy and Greg were talking about and decided to be a nosy roommate and go listen until her cellphone started to ring in her pocket. She pulls her cellphone out and notices that it was Jey calling her which was weird because Jey rarely calls her and she instantly figured out that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Jey?" She said forgetting the proper '_Hello_' bullshit.

"Is that bitch there?!" He yelled at her like she did something wrong.

She thought he was talking about Jimmy. "Who?"

"Greg?!" He yelled.

Then it clicked for her. Greg is waiting for Jey not Camille. "Yeah. What's wrong?" Leona asked curious.

"You better get that muther fucker out of my house. If I SEE THAT FUCKIN' BITCH I SWEAR TO GOD LEONA!"

Leona looks at her phone in shock. That couldn't be Jey. Jimmy and Jey were very laid back and it takes a lot to push them over the edge and it sounded like Jey was over the edge. "Jey? What the hell is going on?" She asked wanting an explanation.

"The guy is fuckin' crazy . I ... You know what?" His voice gets really low and calm. "Keep ... him ... there."

"Jey? Wh," The line went dead and Leona knew that something was about to go down and she wanted to be far away from it but close enough to know when to call the cops. This was going to get out of hand quick and she didn't want to be apart of it. She heads back into the living room area where Jimmy and Greg were silent watching television. Leona could see the hate and disgust in Jimmy face when he looked at Greg. She walks over to Jimmy and taps him on the shoulder and signals for him to come with her into an area away from Greg who was engulfed with the television. When Leona was sure they were alone she decided to speak. "Jimmy. Jey is on his way home and he's pissed and he's coming after," She points to Greg.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked worried and pissed off.

"All I know is that Jey called me really pissed off and I knew something was wrong when Jey called because he never calls me ever. He asked if Greg was here and he said that Greg was crazy and then he said make sure he's here when he gets home." Leona rambled.

Jimmy thought it was so cute how she rambled, but he had to snap back into reality and handle the situation. "Where's Jey and Camille now?" Jimmy asked.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. They can't be too far though." She said.

Almost like clockwork, the door come swinging open and Jey comes charging in with Camille running in after him trying to calm him down. Jey obviously wasn't hearing it and he comes into the living room and sees Greg sitting on the recliner. Jey has always been known as a hothead with a temper and he never denies it. He more or less embraces it. Jey's temper reaches its boiling point when Greg smirks at him and winks at Camille. He stomps over to a sitting Greg and draws back his hand and punches Greg square in the cheek. Greg stumbles off the chair but it didn't affect him much as he catches his footing and charges at Jey and the two men are now on the floor wrestling. The two guys throw punches wildly with some connecting and others missing. Greg even tried to choke Jey, but Jey moves his head in time before he could get a good grip on him. Jimmy decides to get involved in the fight and pulls Greg off of Jey. When Jimmy had Greg's arms secure, Jey sneaks one more punch before Camille and Leona use all their strength to hold Jey back which was really difficult but surprisingly they managed to do it.

"EVERYBODY CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" Jimmy yelled which made the room so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "What the fuck is going on?!" He looked at Greg who seemed too calm about the situation. He wasn't even trying to fight out of Jimmy's grip.

Jey didn't hesitate to answer. "This bastard thinks he can touch what's mine. YOU GOT ME FUCKED UP IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET THAT SHIT HAPPEN!"

Greg was sadistically calm about the situation smirked at Jey. "I had it first."

"I'm gonna wipe that fuckin' smirk on your face BITCH!" Jey snaps trying to get out of the grip that Leona and Camille had on him. Camille was struggling, but Leona had a very strong grip.

Greg chuckles at him and turns his attention to Leona. "Hey Leona?"

Leona didn't know what he wanted from her and she didn't care. She never liked Greg, but right now she hates him and wanted him out of her house. "What Greg?!" She asked not wanting to look at him but did anyway.

He finally tries to fight against Jimmy's grip but was unsuccessful as Jimmy tightens his grip. He looks at Leona. "I should've taken you that night I was in your room." He reveals with a sadistic smile. "Those sexy sky blue pajamas are so tempting."

Leona says nothing and puts her head down. "Bastard." She whispers.

"I can tell they are your favorite. You always wear them four times a week. Then you wear those gray sweatpants on Sundays" Greg reveals.

She was terrified right now. When was he in her room and how did he know what she wears to bed every night. She wanted to haul off and to attack him herself, but she didn't have to because Jimmy attacked Greg for her and Jey runs past her and Camille and rejoins the fight to help his older twin brother.

"Come on." Camille says running towards the fight.

Leona grabs Camille's arm and pulls her back just as the three men fell to the ground. She knew Camille's heart was in the right place, but it wouldn't be a smart idea to try and get in the middle of it. "Camille ... That is two big angry Samoan men and an abnormally tall Puerto Rican fighting. I don't think we need to get involved cause I'm not trying to get hurt."

"What are we gonna do then?" Camille asked worried. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We'll do something."

"What?"

"Sit back and wait until someone needs some ice." Leona knew not to get involved in male fight unless you want to get hurt. She knows all too well what it feels like to get hit by a man and it's not fun. She's had her share of physically abusive relationships in her young life starting with her father and ending with her freshman year of college relationship. She vowed to herself that she would never put herself in a situation where she doesn't feel safe. "Camille. I don't understand why this is happening if you broke up with him."

Camille looks at her feet and says nothing.

"You didn't break up with him did you?" Leona asked wide eyed.

"I was going to, but it just got pushed in the back of my mind. Then I saw him on the street looking for Lion and he grabbed me and I told Jey and now everything is crazy."

Leona points towards the fight. "Damn right everything is crazy! WHY DIDN'T YOU END IT?! " She yells.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Camille yells back.

Leona closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and looks back at Camille. Yelling at Camille wasn't going to help the situation right now and given Camille's sensitive nature, it really wasn't going to help her. "Okay. We need to figure this out." Leona turns her attention back to the fight where Jimmy and Jey easily overpowered Greg. They repeatedly punched him in the face ribs and anywhere they could. Leona thought it was kind of sexy seeing Jimmy so mad and it turned her on, but then she saw the whole picture and saw how brutal the fight really was. The blood of Greg now covered the hands of both Jimmy and Jey and it didn't look like it was going to stop. "This is so brutal."

"We have to break it up." Camille said.

Leona looks at Camille as if she were crazy. "Are you kidding me? We could barely hold Jey back with the both of us. How the hell are we gonna break up this fight?"

"I don't know." Camille said. "It's worth a shot."

Leona takes a long deep breath. "Okay fine. Let's try." she says against her better judgment.

Leona and Camille make their way over to the guys who were still strongly going at it. Leona really didn't want to get involved in the fight until she saw that Greg was knocked unconscious by Jey and saw this as the perfect opportunity. Leona saw that Jimmy was gonna go for another shot but she catches his hand in the air. He turns to her like he was about to hit her like she was Greg, but he quickly composes himself. She finally noticed how much blood was shed in this fight. Leona pulls Jimmy off an unconscious and bloody Greg while Camille does the same with Jey. Leona quickly notices Jimmy's black eye and instantly pulls him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Leona said.

"For what?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know." She places her hand on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jimmy says. "I was hoping to kill him."

"He's not worth going to jail for and risking your life Jimmy." Leona says.

"But you are." He says looking her in the eyes. "I'd die for you Leona."

Leona puts her forehead against his. "but I live for you Jimmy." She places a soft quick kiss on his lips and wraps her arms around him and looks over at a bloodied and bruised Greg. "I think we should call the police."

"No one is calling anyone!" Said a loud male voice in the distance.

Everyone turns their attention to the entrance way and saw that the voice belonged to none other than Leona's ex-boyfriend Will standing with a gun raised to them

"No body move!" He says. He turns his attention to the floor to find his unconscious partner in crime Greg. He turns his attention back to them. "Who did this?"

No one said anything.

"No one's talking huh." Will says. He slowly moves towards them in a slowly. He was like an animal stalking his prey from a distance. He makes eye contact with Leona and smirks at her.

Jimmy quickly noticed he was eyeing her and pushes her behind her. He could feel Leona grab onto the back of his shirt as Will walks up to Jimmy with no fear in him.

"Move Fatu." Will says.

Jimmy didn't even think Will knew his last name. "No!" He didn't budge.

Will raises his eyebrow and points the gun at Jimmy. "MOVE!"

Leona tries to plead with Jimmy. "Jimmy it's okay. Don't be a hero right now. Please."

"Listen to the little lady Fatu." Will said still holding the gun towards him.

Jimmy steps to the side, but holds onto Leona by the waist not wanting to lose contact with her. After the moment they shared on the couch earlier, he was not letting go that easily.

Will steps closer to Leona as if he was about to kiss her. "Leona. What happened to us? We had a good thing going. I loved you. Now you're with a loser that you're gonna be supporting for the rest of your life."

Leona doesn't answer or look at him. She basically tuned him out which proves to be a bad thing for her as Will hits her in the eye with the gun and pushes her against the wall hurting her right shoulder. She falls to the floor grasping her shoulder trying to steady her breathing, but receives a kick in the stomach from Will. Leona didn't know what do. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt so she would gladly take this beating if that meant keeping the ones she loved safe. Leona felt two kicks in her back before she heard two gun shots go off. She quickly realized that it wasn't her so she quickly turns to her three roommates to see if they were okay. They were all standing in shock but none of them looked injured or fallen out so she turns her attention back to Will who had fallen to his knees and blood was starting to drip from his mouth. As he falls to the ground and lies there motionless Leona feels Jimmy pull her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She asked. She looked at a lifeless Will next to Greg who was not dead but badly beaten at the hands of Jey and Jimmy. "Who shot him?"

"Me." said a deep voice in the distance.

Everyone turns to see a huge man in a police uniform and to everyone's surprise he wasn't a stranger.

"Roman?" Leona asked. They haven't heard from him in three years. She didn't know why is he here but she wasn't questioning it right now. She was just happy it was over.

"Hey." He said. Always a man of a few words.

* * *

**There it is. The ninth chapter!**

**I hope you liked it. I had to get rid of baggage and bring in the sexy.**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys.**

**Everyone seemed to thrown for a loop with the last chapter so much. Now I'm feeling a little pressure. LOL! ****I had the idea couldn't help myself so I ran with it. I think I'm finally starting to realize that I have a fucked up mind, but makes for good ideas right? LOL!**

**This is the tenth chapter. It's a little calmer.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Kenny-Bell, Hands of Vengeance, BJ, KnockoutQueen101, iiCraziiChic, and Katrina! Thank you for the reviews. And Hands of Vengance ... you said you wanted a longer chapter so I made this a little bit longer just for you.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Roman walks over and checks Will's pulse and got nothing. He checks Greg's pulse and realized it was faint but he was still alive. He then gets on his radio and calls for back up and an ambulance. Once the initial shock wore off, Leona realized how much pain she was in at the hands of Will. She wiggles out of Jimmy's hold and limps over to the couch and sits there trying to compose herself from everything that just happened.

"Leona?" Camille said running over to her and joining her on the couch. Camille was in shock to see Leona go through that so they wouldn't have to.

Leona places her head on Camille's lap and shuts her eyes."Can I have some ice?"

"I'll get it." Jey said running into the kitchen.

Jimmy leans down to be eye level with her and gently puts his hand on her face and notices that her eye is black and almost swollen shut. "I'm sorry." He says softly.

She smiles at him. "No need to be."

"You weren't supposed to get hurt." He says.

"I'm okay Jimmy." Leona says. "It's all over now."

Jey comes back in the living room with an ice pack. "Here Lion."

Leona grabs the ice from Jey. "Thanks Jey." She places the ice on her eye as Roman comes walking up to her.

"How you feeling?" Roman said.

"Better now that it's over." Leona said holding the eye on her swollen eye. "I thought I was done with bullshit."

"It's over now. Everything is going to be taken care of." Roman assures her.

"Wait a minute. Not to be rude but Roman why are you here and when did you become a cop?" Leona asked.

"Two years ago. One of your neighbors called. I heard the call come through, said I would take care of it." Roman explains.

"Thanks for coming Uce." Jey says.

"No problem man." Roman said. "I'm always there for you guys."

"Good we're gonna need you." Leona said.

Roman gives her a quick smile and turns his attention back to Greg who was start to make noise and regain consciousness. Greg tried to move, but his body just wasn't helping him. Roman goes over to him and looks at him and checks him out one more time. "I think he's got a broken jaw."

"GOOD!" Camille screams. "Caused all this shit and Leona's hurt! Roman just arrest his ass and get him out of here."

"It's not that easy Milly." Roman says.

"Do something. We got one roommate with a black eye, probably has cracked ribs and a busted eye socket." Camille looks down at Leona. "I feel so guilty right now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Leona says quietly.

"We'll take care of it." Roman says as he hears sirens outside in the distance. "I'll go get them. Stay here."

"Where are we gonna go Roman?" Camille said sounding as rude and snippy as the usual Leona.

"You sound like me right now." Leona said taking the paper towel off of the ice pack so she could try to numb the pain in her eye. The pain in her ribs was getting worse by the second.

"I guess you did rub off on me over the years." Camille said smiling down at her best friend.

"Guys?" Leona asked. "What are we gonna tell the police?"

"We can't lie." Camille said.

"Just tell the truth." Leona said.

"What can we say Leona? Hey this crazy ass bastard put his hands on my girlfriend so I knocked him out then he said something about my other roommate so my brother attacked him because he's in love with her, but won't ever tell her. Then I knocked him out, then Will came in with a gun and punched and kicked a woman then he got shot by our cousin Roman who is a cop that somehow always shows up in the right place at the right time." Jey ranted obviously unaware of the moment that Jimmy and Leona shared on the couch less than an hour ago.

"Yeah." Leona said simply.

"How hard did he hit you Lion?" Jey asked.

"Pretty damn hard actually. Still not as hard as my father." She says unemotional.

"What?" Jimmy asked hoping he heard her wrong.

"Hows my eye looking?" Leona said changing the subject.

"Swollen." Jimmy says.

"Horrible." Jey says.

"Disgusting." Camille chimes in.

"Well damn I only wanted one answer." Leona puts her hand on her eye and felt it thumping.

"It looks like hamburger meat." Camille said causing Jey and Jimmy to laugh.

"Fuck y'all. Laughing at my pain. Took that beating for you guys and you laugh at me" She whines. At least they weren't too affected by what just happened. She turns away from all of them only to cause a sharp pain in her side causing her to cry out. The adrenaline rush has more than worn off now. "OW! SHIT!"

Jimmy rushes too her side. "Baby. What's wrong?"

"Baby?" Jey asked.

Leona grabs at her ribs. "My ribs." She wanted to cry, but not in front of have never seen her cry and she had hoped to keep it that way. "I'll be fine." She sits herself up right on the couch hoping the pain in her ribs would subside a little bit.

When the police came into the condo you could feel the atmosphere change. Roman walks in with his team of officers followed by the EMT's. They quickly tended to Greg who was still trying to figure out how to do his body worked again. One cop makes his way over to them with a tablet in his hand. He was a huge African American guy that looked like he was chiseled out of stone. He had this smug look on his face like he was better because he had carried a gun.

"Good afternoon I'm officer Langston." He says unemotional and barely looking at them. "Would someone like to tell me what happened?"

No one says a word.

"Look if you want this guy to go away, then someone better talking now." He says in an intimidating tone, but Jimmy and Jey weren't fazed at all. "Does anyone know who this man?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Camille speaks up. "So yeah. We kind of know him."

"Kind of?" He asked raising his eyebrow at him.

By the look on his face, Leona could tell that this guy was a very pretentious man and she did not want him talking to her. This guy acted like he was a Sheriff when he was just an officer.

"I didn't know he was like this." Camille said.

"Has he acted like this before?" He says jotting down notes.

"No but Leona always thought he was creepy." Jey blurted out.

He turns his attention to Leona who was holding her stomach and staring out the window like she wanted to be anywhere else that wasn't this place. "Leona can you tell me about anything?"

Leona takes a deep breath. "Where do you want me to start?" She asked.

"We just need to know what happened in this situation." Officer Langston said.

"He came over here intoxicated." Leona starts when the pain in her stomach got a little bit worse, but she doesn't let it bother her. "and I idiotically let him in despite my suspicions."

"Idiot is right." Officer Langston mumbles under his breath thinking no one heard.

Leona heard it. "I fuckin' heard that you pompous pretentious bastard." Leona snaps. "I just got hit in the face with a gun. I think I have broken ribs from and you sitting there looking at me like I'm a stupid little woman like you're the damn Sheriff. Man I don't want to talk to your ass. Get me someone else."

"Leona he's a cop." Camille tries to remind Leona.

"Yeah. He's a cop not the Chief of Police." Leona says. It might be the pain making her this upset, but she still didn't like him at all.

"What's going on here?" Roman said coming in to check on them.

"I don't want to talk to him." Leona says trying to get up but the pain was just too bad that she just sat back on the couch.

Roman places a firm hand on Officer Langston shoulder. "Alright Big E. You're gonna have to get the story later." He says. "It's obvious she's in too much pain to talk to you right now."

"But she can curse at me. She seems alright." Officer Langston says.

Roman shoots a death a his colleague and that was enough to get him to change his attitude towards the four roommates.

"We'll talk later." He says turning on his heels and leaving and going to tend to Will and Greg.

"Let's get you downstairs to the EMT's and see if they can check you out." Roman suggested.

"Okay, but someone has to help me. I don't know if I can walk on my own." Leona says continuing to hold her stomach.

"I'll carry you." Jimmy said. He scoops her up bridal style and carries her out. "You'll be okay."

Leona nuzzles into his chest once again feeling safe in his arms again. It also helped that he was smelling good even after all the crazy shit that just just went down. Leona knew that she wasn't going to stay in her condo tonight. She was thinking of arranging for a way to burn it down, find a preacher to bless the land with holy water, and sell it. She was ready to put this behind her and forget about it and move on with her life in any way possible.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked looking down at her.

'_In your arms ..._ yes.' Leona said to herself as she squeezes him. "Yeah. I'm fine now." She said looking up at him with a sweet, innocent smile.

Jimmy smiles that perfect smile. "Don't ever worry about anything beautiful."

She didn't feel safe here anymore even if Will was supposedly dead and Greg could barely move and even if her father basically owns the city. They get outside and find two EMT's at the ambulance doing nothing but talking. They quickly run over to them and they basically snatch Leona out of Jimmy's arms and puts her on an available gurney and asked her what happened. She told them everything about the situation and the pain she was in and the woman told her to lift her shirt so she could see what she was talking about while the other male EMT checked her injured shoulder.

"Well you have quite a bit of bruising, but you don't have any broken ribs." She said. "I think you need to just take it easy for a week or two. It takes about a month before a rib can completely heal so just make sure to apply some ice and heat to it regularly and take aspirin or ibuprofen as needed. You should be fine your a tough girl."

Leona smirked to herself at the being tough comment. "Yeah. Alright."

"Take this." She hands her a freezable ice pack. "Just use this and you'll be fine. It doubles as an ice pack and a heating pad."

"Hopefully." Leona says getting up off the gurney and over to the sidewalk and sets down on it wondering what she was going to do next as Lion came and licked her face. She didn't even know that he came out with them because he just disappeared when everything got crazy. "Hey Lion. Where have you been?"

"I carried him out, he was too scared to move." Jey said coming over and petting his head.

Camille comes over and sits on the other side of her. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm not going back in that place." Leona says. "I just can't especially if they say Will is dead."

"Where are we going to go Leona?" Jimmy says walking up and standing behind her.

"Somewhere that isn't here." She says. "I don't want to be anywhere near here tonight."

"I don't blame you." Camille says looking out in the street seeing all the people stop and look at the situation taking pictures and not respecting anyone's privacy. "Stupid ass people."

The police come out with two people on gurneys and they quickly notice that it one was Will not in a body bag. Leona wasn't one to wish death on anyone, but she knew that as long as he was sill breathing, she would feel uneasy. She sees Roman come out after Greg's stretcher came outwith a sour look on his face. Leona pulls herself up off the sidewalk ignoring the stabbing pain in her abdomen and pulls Roman aside. "I thought he was dead Roman."

"They did what they needed to do to bring him back." Roman said obviously having something on his mind. "It is what it is."

"They're gonna go to jail right?" Leona asked.

"Doubt it." Roman said looking everywhere else.

"What do you mean you doubt it?" Jimmy asked pissed.

Roman lets out a deep long sigh. "These guys aren't who you think they are. They have men on the inside and they're pretty much untouchable in this city."

"There's nothing you can do?" Camille asked.

Roman looked as the ambulances rode off with the two men inside. "No."

"WHY NOT!" Camille yelled.

Roman looks Camille dead in the eye. "Cause I just got suspended."

While everyone looked at him shocked, Leona knew exactly what was going on. "That shit wasn't random."

Everyone looks at Leona like she was crazy.

"She's right." Roman says. "I worked for a crooked police force and it's bullshit. I quit."

* * *

After a crazy day, the gang decided it would be best to stay in a hotel room and not go back to the house and relive their day every time they walk into the living room. They decided that it would be good idea to pack some clothes and stay at a hotel. Since Leona's father owns owns almost every hotel in the city, they could stay anywhere in a presidential suite with free room service and not have to pay. Even though the suite was huge and had plenty of space for them, it still didn't change the mood of anyone. Camille and Jey basically locked themselves in their room away from anyone.

"I still can't believe what happened." Camille said sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. "I feel so bad that I let this happen. Why didn't I break up with him?"

"Don't blame yourself baby. Shit happens." Jey said handing her a bottle of water from the refrigerator in their own personal room.

She takes it from him. "You know I blame myself for everything bad that happens to your guys."

"I know." Jey sit on the bed next to her. "I just want to know why do you do that all the time?"

Camille gets off the bed. "I think Leona called me."

"Nobody called you." Jey said pulling her back on the bed with him. "And don't avoid my question."

"It's personal." Camille said.

"You can't keep a secret for more than two hours, but you keep this one? What kind of relationship do we have if we can't talk about anything?" Jey points out.

"You're right." She says pouting. "I can't keep a secret."

"Milly." He puts his hand on her chin and makes her look at him in the eyes. "No secrets remember?"

"Okay." She says.

He places a kiss on her lips. "What's going on sexy?"

"It's a childhood thing." She starts.

"Talk to me." He says in a Mr. Biggs voice from the song 'Busted'.

Camille punches him in the arm. "Quit it Josh. I'm trying to be sentimental and let in and you're trying to make me laugh."

"I'm sorry." He raises his hands in defeat. "I'll be serious."

"There's a who part of my life that you don't know." She takes a deep breath and continues to relive her past and think about her childhood.

"but I want to know." He says. "You can tell me anything. I want us to be deeper than just sex."

Camille starts playing with her hair thinking if she should tell him about her younger years of her spiteful mother and hateful father. Leona was the only one that she could relate to on a deeper personal level because she also suffered physical abuse from her father when she was younger. It's what made them friends in the first place.

"Camille you can tell me anythi-"

"My Mom was an addict and my Dad was a drunk that left when I was eight and hated me and said he never wanted me because I was a girl." Camille says quickly just to get it off her chest. She felt like a big weight was lifted off her shoulder.

"Really?" Jey asked surprised.

"I went to live with my Aunt Glady's when I was ten. My mother blames me for my father becoming drunk and leaving. She blamed me for her addiction and said that she wished I was a boy because it would've made her life better. She made feel like everything that happened was my fault. She blamed me for her mistakes." She said. "I couldn't get out of that mentality even when I cut all ties with her that everything is my fault."

Jey noticed the blank stare she had on her face and how she was stripped from emotion for the first time ever. "Camille?"

"To this day, I think everything is my fault." Camille said feeling the tears about to fall. "I just can't shake that mentality."

Jey grabs her face and makes her look at him. "Camille! Your parents mistakes are not yours. It's not your fault. Was your Aunt Glady's nice?"

"It was great. She raised like her daughter, but I can' get over it." Camille said letting her tears fall from her face. "It's not that easy."

Jey wraps her in his arms and lets her cry her eyes out. "I love you." He says.

"I love you Jey." Camille says through her tears.

* * *

Leona went to put her ice pack in fridge. The pain in her ribs had gone numb and she figured that when the numbness wore off, the ice pack would be frozen again. She makes her way into the living room and sets on the couch and is about to turn the television on and relax when she heard a knock on the door. Leona was hoping that someone else would hear it, but Jimmy was in the shower Roman is sleeping in his room, Jey and Camille are doing God knows what in their room, and Lion is not able to open the door. Leona groans and pulls herself off the couch and makes her way over to the door thinking about training Lion to open the door so she doesn't have to. She was about to open the door and quickly remembered what happened the last time she opened a door without asking who it was.

"Who is it?" Leona asked.

"It's Briana." The feminine voice said.

Leona quickly opens the door and doesn't hide the fact that she's pissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Listen. Can we talk just you and me? Woman to woman." She asked then she noticed her black eye. "What happened to your eye?"

"Don't worry about that and it depends." Leona looks her up and down. "What's this about?"

"Me and Jimmy were never truly together. He asked me to help him make you jealous." She revealed.

Leona raises an eyebrow at her. "I had a feeling that he did."

"Really?" Briana asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah. When you two mysteriously break up with each other two days after me and Will broke up it clicked." She felt her skin crawl when she said his name. "I had a feeling that something crazy was going on."

"Oh. Okay."

"But wait a minute?" Leona thinks for a second. "What about the sex, kissing, and ass slapping?"

"The sex never happened. We were just making funny noises. The kissing wasn't originally supposed to happen. He just wanted to take it to another level and the ass slapping ... just wasn't supposed to happen." She rants on with hand expressions like she was doing karate. "I'm not after Jimmy."

Leona shakes her head and laughs at herself. "Wow. Okay"

"But that's not all I need to tell you." Briana says.

"What now?" She asked. She couldn't take anymore drama today.

Briana looks down at her feet. "You guys should leave this city. It's not safe for you guys anymore. As long as you're here and as long as Greg and Will are still breathing, they will keep coming after you guys in some way."

"So you want us to leave?" Leona asked.

"That's the only option to keep you guys safe." Briana says.

"What about you?" Leona asked.

"Don't worry about me." She says turning on her heels and tried to walked away.

"Wait." Leona said grabbing her. "I'm not gonna sit here and let you walk away. Are you in trouble Briana?"

"Yeah, but it has nothing to do with you guys. Well it does but not directly. They think we're friends." She says wanting to walk away.

"Technically we're associates now. Come in." Leona says pulling her into the room. "You need tell everyone this."

* * *

Once Briana finished telling everything she knew about Greg and Will and how they had to leave, Jey was the first to speak up.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" He asked. "We can't just pack up and move because some punk ass bastard."

"I get it. You're young. You're Samoan and you have a warrior mentality, but this is not a fight you want to have." Briana says worried. "Not yet anyway."

"I'm not scared of his ass." Jey said being his typical hothead self.

"She's right." Roman says in that deep voice of his coming out with a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt on with his hair in a neat ponytail. He takes a seat on the arm of the couch next to Leona. "These guys can't be taken lightly."

Leona rolls her eyes at him because Roman never comes out without a shirt when there is company out of respect. Leona knew he did it to get attention from Briana and she wasn't fooled. He was a sexy guy and Briana was a beautiful girl and Leona never denied that.

Briana quickly notices how sexy Roman is and almost forgets what she wanted to say to him. "What do you know?"

"I know that these guys are untouchable in their territory and since this city is kind of their territory we can't do anything."

"Technically, this city is my father's territory." Leona speaks up.

"Either way, there's no way of defeating them here." Roman stands up and stretches and flexes his muscles. "We get out of here and they come after us only then we can we take them down for good."

"So what do we do?" Camille asked rubbing her dry eyes. "and where the hell are we gonna go?"

"California?" Leona says. "My parents have a beach house down there. We could stay there for a while."

"Where doesn't your family have homes?" Jimmy asked.

"The moon." Leona said being sarcastic and smirking at him.

"Then it's settled." Briana says. "You guys are headed to California, but be careful."

"What do you mean we?" Leona asked.

Briana shrugs her shoulders at them. "What?"

"We're not leaving you here in this chaos and risk your life." Leona says. "You can stay here tonight, but I still don't trust you, but I can't risk anything yet. You're coming with us." Leona sees Briana pull out her phone. "Give me your phone."

Briana hands it to her quickly. "Why?"

"Because I don't trust you and I'm being nice and the fact that you knew we were here when there are 22 other hotels in this city makes me question a lot. You'll get this back in the morning." Leona stands up and walks past everyone. She grabs her ice pack out of the refrigerator and heads to her room. "Good night everyone."

"Don't worry she'll get over it. She can be a little ... cheeky at times." Roman says to Briana.

"Oh I know." Briana stands up. "So! Where am I sleeping?"

"With me." Roman whispers.

"Huh?" Briana asked.

"Nothin' ... Nothin'. " He says walking past her and to his room. "Good night."

* * *

**There it is. The tenth chapter!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NOW THAT I'M A LITTLE MORE SANE IN THE MEMBRANE? LOL!**

**Had to put some soft moments in their for Jey and Camille and Leona is still the cheeky ... OF COURSE. LOL!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys.**

**This is the eleventh chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Katrina, Randy4rkocenahardy, iiCraziiChic, foldintothenight, Hands of Vengeance, and reetaboo.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Leona closes her door and tosses Briana's phone on the stand next to her phone. She still hadn't truly let today sink in yet and quite frankly she didn't want to. She just wanted to move on from this day, but she couldn't yet. Briana's words kept playing in her head. '_As long as Greg and Will are breathing, they will keep coming after you in some way_'. Leona heads over to her bed and takes off her pants and shirts and puts on her favorite blue short pajamas on and remembered what Greg had said. The fact that he was in her room watching her sleep made her shiver, but she was not going to let him get the best of her. She crawls into bed and takes her phone off the dresser and dials the familiar number of her father. She pulls the covers over her legs as her father answers in that raspy voice.

"Hello. Leona?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

Leona rubs her ribs remembered What Will did to her in her own home. "Yeah Dad. I'm okay." Leona said trying to stable her voice. "I just wanna if I can borrow the plane tomorrow?"

"Sure sweetie." He asked. "Where are you going?"

She raises her eyebrow at the sweetie comment. He never calls her that unless there are people around him. "Family house in California. We just need to get away for awhile." Leona said technically lying and telling the truth.

"Sure. What time are you going to be at the airport?" He asked.

"11:45." She said.

"Sure I'll get everyone on it." He said.

"Thanks for coming through for me Dad." Leona said.

"Anytime honey." He says.

"Alright. I'm gonna go." She says not wanting to talk to him long.

"Lee Lee wait." He says calling her by her childhood nickname.

"Yeah Dad?" She asked.

"I know I wasn't the best father to you and I know I didn't protect you like I should, but thanks for not cutting me out of your life." He says. "If you let me, I'd like for us to be closer."

"We're trying Dad." She says. "We'll see what happens."

"Just don't give up on me. Promise?" He asked.

"I promise Dad." She says putting the ice pack on her ribs.

"Okay." He says. "Now I have to go and be careful out there. Alright?"

"Okay Dad." Leona says. "I love you Dad." She surprised herself when she said that.

"I love you more." He said. "Bye."

"Bye." She hangs up her phone and hears a knock on her door. "Come in." She yells covering herself up just in case it was Jey or Roman. She relaxed a little bit when it was Jimmy. She was actually happy to see him and she let her smile show it. "Hey."

"Hello beautiful. How you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay." She says removing the ice now that her ribs are numb. "I called my Dad and we can get out of here by 11:45 in the morning."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep. He letting use the plane." She says.

"How rich is your family?" He asked.

"See even that I don't know." She says waving her hand. "I just know we have a lot of homes, servants, planes, and vacation homes."

"You grew up blessed." Jimmy says.

"I know and I don't take it for granted, but it was also a curse as well." She said referring to the physical abuse of her father. "but that's a whole other thing we won't get into yet."

Jimmy didn't want to push any further especially not today when everyone is clearly on edge. "Okay. Well I'm gonna head off to bed. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep." Leona said turning on her side and covering herself. "Good night Jimmy."

She heard the door open. "Good night Leona." and he closes her door.

When he left she realized that she was all alone and she didn't want to be especially right now. She wanted to jump out of bed and go grab him but she didn't want to seem desperate for his attention. She grabs Briana's phone off the desk and is tempted to go through it but she didn't want to become paranoid about her even if she had her suspicions. She puts the phone back and grabs her own phone and opens up her twitter app. She tweets "Feeling lonely" and sets her phone back on the stand. She turns on her side and closes her eyes hoping to catch a little shut eye before they have to be up at six in the morning to pack everything and make it to the airport in time. Just as she was about to doze off to sleep she hears her door open. She turns over to see Jimmy walking towards her with a pair of basketball shorts and a gray tank top on.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" She asked.

"I should ask you that." He says pulling out his cellphone. "Feeling lonely."

Leona smiles at him. "I just don't want to be alone. Not right now."

Jimmy puts his cellphone on the desk and crawls into bed with her. He gently pulls her towards him and wraps his arms around her and watches as she falls asleep. He's never seen anyone more beautiful than her and he can't wait for the day that he can make her his. Forever.

* * *

When Leona's alarm clock went off on her phone, she remembered that Jimmy slept in her bed last night. She loved the warmth he gave from his body and she didn't want to move, but she had to if they were going to get to the airport on time. She pulls herself out of Jimmy's hold and reaches over him to grab her cellphone to turn off the alarm. She crawls over him carefully trying not to wake him up yet. She places herself on the floor and notices how cute Jimmy looks when he's sleeping. She turns her cellphone camera on and snaps a quick picture of him before running off to wake the others up. She goes next door to Camille and Jey's room and knocks on the door and heard nothing. She opens the door slowly just in case they weren't decent. Thankfully they were fully clothed and just sleeping. She quickly walks over to Camille and shakes her awake.

"What the fuck?" She says rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:30 am." Leona says smiling.

"What the ... Good night." Camille says snatching the covers over her head.

Leona snatches the covers off both of them. Camille throws a fit and Jey still doesn't move as he snores laying on his stomach. "No. Rise and shine. We have to be at the airport by 11:45 and I don't like being late. So ..." She pulls Camille out of bed. "you get up and ..." she reaches over and smacks Jey hard on the butt. "You get up." Jey still doesn't move so Leona smacks him on the butt again a little harder. "GET UP!"

Jey remains motionless for a minute before he finally stirs and wipes his eyes. "Good morning." He says and gets up off the bed to go the bathroom and puts his hand on his butt. "Why does my ass hurt?"

"I have no idea." Leona says walking out of the room to go wake up Roman and Briana. Heading out into the living room she sees Briana sleeping on the couch and she quickly remembers all the shit she put them through and suddenly has a change of heart and wants to help them. She goes over and nudges Briana who quickly awakens.

"Good Morning Leona." She says groggily.

"Morning. You better go get your stuff. We have to leave by eleven at the latest." She says not caring.

"I'm up. I'm going." She says getting up and stretching. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Not yet." Leona says. "Maybe when you get back."

Briana rolls her eyes and throws her sneakers on and runs out the door to gather her things.

Leona turns her attention to wake up the beast Roman. She knew that he slept like a rock and doesn't like to be woken up, but Leona didn't care. She just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. She opens the door and sees Roman sprawled out and face up in his bed in nothing but his boxers. The covers only hid half of his chiseled body. Leona will admit that he had a great body, but she liked Jimmy's body better even though she has yet to see him in at least his underwear. She walks over the snoring monster and taps him lightly before backing up as he wildly turns on his stomach and continues sleeping. Leona was glad she wasn't in bed with him because he is a dangerous wild sleeper and the fact that he was a huge man doesn't help.

"Roman." She tries tapping him again . "Roman!" She yells and still got nothing. The man sleeps like a rock. Then she decided to try something that worked on her mother when she was younger. She leans down a few inches away from his ear. "Roman." She whispers almost inaudible.

Roman then jumps up like he was being attacked. "Huh What! What's going on?"

"I never knew how and why that worked." Leona says with a smirk on her face. "But anyways, morning Roman."

Roman brushed his messy long hair out of his face. "What time is it?"

"6 something in the morning." Leona shrugged her shoulders. "Come on. If you're going with us you gotta get moving."

"Okay. I'm up." He stretched those big bulging muscles. "What about breakfast?"

"If you get it together in time you can eat on the plane. I'm pretty sure it's stocked." She said snatching the cover off of him revealing that he had morning wood. She throws the cover back over him. "Take care of that Roman." She says leaving him and heading back into the living room area where Lion sat patiently holding his bag of toys in his mouth. She goes over and takes the bag out of his mouth and scratches his ears. "Well it looks like you're the only one ready buddy."

* * *

Once everyone came back to the hotel room with their many suitcases and tossed them in the middle of the floor. Everyone was ready to go except Roman who hasn't returned yet.

"Where the hell is Roman?" Leona asked.

"He should be coming soon." Jey said as he brings in the last of Camille's suitcases.

Leona looks as her phone. "It's 10:30. I woke everyone up at 6 this morning. We need to get going in the next 20 minutes if we're going to make our flight."

"Calm down girl. Damn! We're gonna make it." Jey said.

"I just want to get out of here. NOW!" Leona said. "Where's my purse?"

"Right there." Jey said pointing over by the coffee table.

Leona goes over to coffee table an bends down to pick it up when she receives a hard smack on the butt causing her to fall to the ground. "Shit! Jey."

"That's for this morning." Jey says laughing and walking away.

"Fuck you Jey." She says trying get up but her butt hurt so much. "Help me up."

"Demanding." Jey says.

"HELP ME! YOU HURT ME!" She said.

"Okay." He runs over to her and picks up and tosses her over his shoulder. He starts to spin around really fast.

Leona laughs until his head starts to poke into her injured ribs. "Ow! My ribs Jey. Stop! Please."

Jey quickly puts her down. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. It's not your fault I'm hurt. It's that bastard Will's fault." She says snatching up her purse.

"Will's gonna get his." Jey said.

"I know he is and I'm gonna make sure of it." She says as Briana comes into the living room.

"Can I have my phone now?" She asked sounding like little kid.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Leona said running to her room leaving Jey and Briana alone.

Jey glides next to Briana. "So ... um ... You dating anybody?"

"No." She says.

"Fucking anybody?" He asked.

"What! NO!" She asked almost disgusted with Jey.

"Good." Jey says smirking at her. "So what do you think of my cousin Roman?"

"What?" She says.

"What do think about my cousin Roman? Can't you tell that he likes you?"

"He's good looking." She says pushing her black wavy hair behind her ear. "Seems genuine and honest. Great in bed."

"WHAT?!" Jey yells.

Briana laughs. "I knew I would get you with that."

"You and Leona man with these sex jokes." Jey said.

"But in all seriousness," She starts and leans into Jey. "thanks for sending me the message letting me know where you were staying. I really needed to talk to you guys and I needed to be around people. Plus I didn't want Leona to hate me anymore."

"No problem." Jey said. "and Leona will come around eventually."

"Do you think she'll ever trust me?" She asked.

"Eventually." He reiterated. "She'll warm up when she finds out you're true motives."

"Hey! I want them dead just as much as you guys." Briana lifts her right sleeve to reveal a line of stitches on her right arm. "Maybe this will convince her that I'm on her side."

"When did this happen?" Jey asked shocked.

"A couple of days ago. Will came over and told me that if I didn't help him then he would slit my throat. I told him no and he did this." She said gesturing her eyes at her wound. "I didn't know what to do. I hid in my house. I was scared to leave. This is the first time I've been out of my house and now I have a chance to get out of here."

"Here's your phone Briana." Leona said holding it out for her.

Briana quickly pulls her sleeve down and turns to Leona. "Oh. Thanks." She says taking her phone.

"Jey did you get all of Lion's stuff?" Leona asked knowing that he didn't.

"Oh shit!" He says running off to his room.

"I heard everything." Leona says to Briana who looks at her wide eyed. "Don't panic. It's okay. I trust you ... for now, but if you fuck up or pull some shit on me I swear ... it's going to be me and you. Get it?"

"Got it." Briana said.

"Good." Leona said.

When Briana was about to respond to Leona the door opens and in walks Roman wearing a crisp white suit with a black button up shirt that he paired it with a pair of all black alligator shoes and a black fedora hat. He has comes in carrying four suitcases. Briana smiles at him while Leona rolls her eyes knowing why he's so dressed up.

"Roman. Where the hell have you been?" Leona asked knowing he was use the excuse of I didn't have anything else to wear and this was all I could find.

"I couldn't find anything to wear." Roman said fixing his eyebrows.

"Really?" Leona said knowing all of Roman's excuses.

"I think he looks good." Briana said.

Leona tries not to laugh. "I'm packing the car." Leona said picking up two suitcases and leaving the two alone. "I can't even right now." She said laughing through her words.

Briana walks over to Roman. "I think you look great."

"Thank you." Roman said winking at her.

* * *

When they arrived at the airstrip, the luxury plane was waiting for them. Standing there waiting was one of the attendants to get their luggage from the car. They quickly abandon their vehicles for the plane and take their carry-ons with them. When they get on the plane everyone was in awe at what they saw except Leona of course.

"This is your plane?" Camille asked.

"My Dad's actually." Leona said.

"Leona. Your family is ballin' something big." Briana said.

Leona hated that people point out the fact that her father is rich. "My Dad is rich." She wasn't rich. She just got part of her inheritance.

"Either way." Briana said. "You got it made."

"Well right now, no one has it made." Leona points out. She looks around and sees someone missing. Two someones actually. "Where's Jey and Lion?"

Jimmy goes out to check and sees Jey struggling to pull Lion onto the stairs by his leash. "Need some help Uce." He asked.

"Nope!" He says scooping Lion up in his arms and carries him up the steps and onto the plane. "I got it."

When he puts him down Lion tucks his tail down and starts to whimper. He was so scared of the being on the plane. He goes over Roman who was sitting on the couch and jumps into his lap.

"Don't shit on me! I'm wearing white." He tells Lion like he could understand him. Lion licks his face and leans on him like he was a scared little kid. "Okay. You can stay here."

Briana comes over and sits closely next to Roman and pets Lion on the head. "Poor baby."

Camille sits down on the opposite side of them. "You guys are so cute."

Roman rubs his hand over his face clearly embarrassed. "Camille stop it."

"What?" Camille asked laying down on the couch trying to go to sleep.

The pilot comes out of the cockpit to tell them that they will be next for take off and to buckle up. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes! Yes! Everyone is here on the plane. We're ready to go now. No one more than me." Leona says anxiously sitting in her father's special chair.

"Calm down." Jimmy says.

"I will be calm when we are off the ground and away from here." Leona says pulling out a bar of chocolate from her carry on.

"I thought you don't each chocolate?" Camille asked.

"Comfort food. I'm not comfortable with flights." She says stuffing her mouth with the chocolate.

Jimmy wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. "It's okay. I'm here." He said taking his seat on the couch and buckling himself in.

"So are you two together or what?" Jey asked sitting between Briana and Camille buckling his seat belt.

The couple doesn't answer and the awkwardness in the air could be felt. They didn't even know what their relationship was so they couldn't really tell anyone else what it is.

"Just answer the question." Jey said.

Leona starts to slowly grab at the air. "I can just feel the awkward." Which causes Jimmy to laugh.

"I don't care. You guys are together." Jey says as they hear the plane start up. "You can't fool me."

"Um. Jey?" Leona raising her eyebrow at him.

"That was junior year and we said we weren't gonna mention it ever again." Jey says buckling up Camille who had quickly fallen asleep.

"What did I miss?" Jimmy asked.

Leona chuckles to herself. "Oh I just convinced him that dry sh-,"

"HA BLAH WHAT WAIT! NO!" Jey stammers over his words. "Stop Lion!"

The dog raises his head with sad eyes thinking Jey was talking to him telling him that he was doing something wrong.

"You're scaring Lion." Leona said.

Jey looks at Lion. "Sorry little buddy not you." He turns back to Leona and Jimmy. "but she convinced me to do something embarrassing and that's all we're gonna say."

"Okay Jey. I'll respect that." Leona says not wanting to embarrass him in front of everybody.

"But wait?" Roman chimes in. "I wanna know what happened."

"The only way you'll know is if Jey tells you himself." Leona said. She wasn't gonna tell anyone that she convinced Jey to dry shave himself because it would make him run faster in football and that shaving cream was not healthy for private areas.

Roman turns to Jey and reaches behind Briana and starts poking his shoulder."Tell me."

"No." He says.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me man."

"NO!"

"I can do this for hours and you know that Jey. Tell me." Roman said continuing to poke him.

Jey smacks Roman's hand away. "Quit it Roman!"

"Nope." He says continuing to poke at him. It was just like they were children again. "Tell me."

"Quit it!" Jey says unemotional.

Roman looks at Lion who was looked like he was falling asleep. "Do you think Jey should tell me?" Lion looks up at him and gets up and barks once. "I think that means yes." He says as Lion puts his head down and whimpers.

"What's wrong Lion?" Roman asked.

Just as he said that Lion heaves and throws up all over Roman's lap and onto his white pants.

"Shit!" Roman yells startling Camille. "Lion! Why?"

"_Excuse me folks we are ready for take off please make sure to buckle up and please remain seated_." The captain said over the intercom.

"Well. Looks like you're stuck for a while." Jey said covering his nose from the smell. "My poor Lion."

"That's disgusting." Briana says pulling her shirt over her nose.

"That's just funny!" Leona said smiling at the situation not even bothered by the smell of the dog's spew.

"My pants." Roman says. "It's not funny Leona."

"You're right. It's not funny. It's damn near hilarious." She says as the plane finally starts to leave the ground. All Leona could think was ... _'Thank God! __California? HERE WE COME!'_

* * *

**There it is. The eleventh chapter! It was kind of lighthearted.**

**Roman in an all white suit is a sexy sight. Yes ... I had to ruin it! LOL!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys.**

**This is the twelfth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: iiCraziiChic, Katrina, foldintothenight, taker-fan91. Thanks for the reviews.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jey woke up and realized that everyone was sleeping. He looked at the time on his iPhone and noticed that it was two in the afternoon. He looks over to his girlfriend Camille an gently kisses her head causing her to wake up. She looked at him with a smile on her face. He couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. She was sweet, caring, classy, beautiful, and not to mention she can be a sex pot vixen in the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing." He says kissing her on the lips and looks her in the eyes. "Just wanted to say that I love you."

"I love you too." She says. She pulls him in for another kiss and this time she lets him enter her mouth and trace every inch of it. She separates them and looks deep into his eyes. "Come on." She says getting up and pulling him towards the bathroom and locking the door. Jey tries to kiss her again, but she pushes against the wall and devours him. She could feel Jey trying to pull her shirt off but Camille stops him. "I'm on my period." She said.

"Oh. Well what do you want to do?" He asked.

She smirks at him. "How do feel about my mouth ... down there?" She says pointing towards his nether regions.

Jey gets wide eyed and happy like a kid at Christmas. "Oh ... Okay."

Camille laughs at his excitement. "Okay. Well ... We have to be quick and quiet." she says as she continues to kiss him before moving down to his neck which caused a small moan out of him. She knew that was a sensitive spot for him and she loved hearing him do it for her. She stayed there and teased him a little before getting down on her knees and pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail. She unbuckles the belt on his pants and looks up at him. "Are you sure you want me to?" She asked.

"Yeah." He says quickly.

"Well! Okay then. Calm down and relax." She says slightly surprised at his excitement. She looks down to see how excited he actually was and she unzipped his pants.

"Come on Camille." Jey said getting impatient. "I can't wait."

Camille pulls down boxers and he almost smacked her in the face which startles her for a second but she smiles quickly loving it. She wraps her hand around the base and moves up and down just so she can build up the saliva in her mouth. She gently licks the bottom of his penis and then takes the head in her mouth. She looks up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes as she twirls her tongue around the head.

"More." Jey says breathing heavy.

Camille listens to him and starts to bob her head up and down just how he liked it. She continued to use her hand to occupy the length that she couldn't take in. Leona had tried to teach her some tricks to get past the gag reflex but she could never learn it which worked out for her because Jey loves when she gags on him. He told her it's not because it hurts her because he would never do that to her. It was how everything constricted around him when she does gag.

"Right there." He pants as he reaches down and grabs a handful of her breasts. "Keep going baby."

Camille did just that as she sped up the pace which caused him to cry out in pleasure. He takes his hand off her breast a grabs her hair and Camille knew what was coming next. When he starts thrusting his hips forward and fucking her face, Camille knew that she had taken him there. He starts to thrust erratically and wildly and Camille knew he was close. She looks up to see the ecstasy written all over his face as her continues to punish and abuse her mouth.

"Camille I love you." He says as he reaches his release as his strings of his seed shoot out of him and down his girlfriend's throat. Jey catches his breath and lets go of Camille and lets her catch her breath as he rides out his orgasm. He grabs her face and smashes his lips against her and tastes himself on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Camille says out of breath.

They make out for a few minutes before getting themselves together and making their way out of the bathroom.

"You think anyone heard us?" Camille asked.

"I doubt it." Jey said. "Everyone was knocked out."

When they come out the bathroom they noticed that Lion was standing there in front of the door with his head tilted. "I guess we were kind of loud." Camille says as they head back to the couch area where they are met with three pairs of euphoric eyes and one pair of evil eyes. Camille waves at them with everyone. "Hey Leona."

"In my father's plane? Really?" Leona asked pissed off.

"I'm sorry!" Camille says.

"I'm not." Jey said walking past Leona and sitting on the couch. "That's for Junior year."

* * *

Once the plane touches down, the six new roommates get themselves together and make their way off of the plane. Roman was still sleeping which is not a surprise. The ever present green stain of Lion's insides on his pants was still there even though he tried to clean it off.

"Rome!" Jimmy said shaking him gently. "Come on Uce. We gotta go."

Roman didn't respond.

"I got it." Leona said as she walked over to Roman and stood two inches from his ear. "Roman" She whispers.

Roman shoots up wildly. "Huh! What? What's going on?"

"How does that work?" Jey asked grabbing the last sandwich off the tray and walking off the plane hand in hand with Camille.

"We're in California. Let's go man." Jimmy says.

Roman rubs his eyes and gets off the couch. "I'm still hungry." He says as he stumbling to find his balance.

"Really? You have twelve sandwiches before passing out." Leona said.

"Still hungry." Roman said.

"Samoans have big appetites Lion." Jimmy said.

"I get it." Leona said. "Pete!" She says calling her male flight attendant.

"Sandwich?" Pete asked coming through the curtain holding out a tray full of freshly made sandwiches.

"Thanks man." Roman says taking eight sandwiches and starts eating them as he exits the plane.

Leona laughs. "Wow." She said. She wouldn't want to be around anyone except them right now, even Briana. She realizes that everyone was off the plane except her and Jimmy. "Let's go Jonathan." She says trying to pull him towards the exit. It was rare that she calls him Jonathan, but she loved saying his real name at times.

He pulls her back and looks her in the eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Leona could feel her ears getting hot with embarrassment. "Even with my black eye?"

"Even then." Jimmy softly places a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you." She says looking into his eyes before kissing him one more time before they exit the plane.

"LEONA!" Camille yells at them as they make to the bottom of the steps and over to them. "You didn't tell me your Dad sent you a limo to pick us up?"

"I didn't know." Leona said being suspicious about the limo. She didn't want to get in until she saw her father's driver of ten years step out of the limo. "Hey Ed."

"Hello Miss. Holgess." He said. His hair had turned from black to gray since she's seen him five years ago.

"How's everything?" She says.

"Very well. Thank you. Is everything okay with you?" He asked.

"Fine." Leona said lying in a way. She doesn't know if they'll are safe here. "Everything's fine."

"Well, we should get going then. I'm sure you guys are tired." He says going to the back of the limo and opening the door for them.

Roman stops before he gets in the limo and looks at Ed. "I'm still hungry." He says deeply.

Ed chuckles at himself. "There's food inside."

Roman slips into the vehicle followed by Briana, then Camille and Jey, followed by Jimmy, Leona stops and gives Ed a small smile before diving head first into the limo with everyone and they head off to their new, but temporary home for a while.

"So how far is the house?" Briana asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Leona says yawning. "I think you guys are gonna like it." Everyone continues to talk amongst themselves while Leona looked out the window thinking about Will and Greg and if they were going to come after them. Plus, she was thinking about her and Jimmy's status was. Were they together or is this just a fling that will end quickly. She was so scared to take the next official step because she didn't want to ruin their friendship and didn't know if it is truly worth it yet?

"Hey?" Jimmy said shaking her out of her daydream. "You alright?"

Leona sighs. "Yeah. I'm fine." She lied. "I'm just still tired. I'm just ready to get there and relax. Jet lagged I guess." She hated hiding her feelings. She was better at expressing her opinions than feelings and was always a weak spot for her and she hated it.

"Me too." Camille says intruding on their conversation.

Leona lays her head down on Jimmy's lap as she watched Roman devour the cheese in the vegetable tray. At least when they get to the beach house, he can order whatever he wanted, Camille and Jey can have their own room at the end so no one could hear them having sex, and she can have some peace on her private beach and lay by the pool. Most importantly, she would hopefully find some safety there since security works around the clock 24/7.

"Woah! Is this the place?" Briana asked as they rode past a big black gate and revealed an upscale neighborhood.

"Yeah. The house is at the end of the street." Leona says pushing herself off of Jimmy and looks out the window. "We're almost there."

"Is there gonna be more food there?" Roman asked still eating the cheese.

"Roman your ass is gonna be so constipated if you keep eating that shit." Leona said.

"But seriously I am hungry." Camille said.

"Don't worry. You all can order what you want when you get to the house." Leona said.

"Order?" Briana asked.

"Yeah. Kitchen staff will make you anything you want. All you have to do is dial seven." She says as they stop at another gate. "We're here."

Everyone looked out the window excited and in awe at the beach mansion except for Leona for obvious reasons. She remembered coming to this place every summer with her mother while her father went out of the country to do business trips. When she was a little girl her mother would say that it was to have mother and daughter time but when she was twelve years old she quickly realized that they would come here because he would get out of control and put his hands on her mother. She had great times here with her mother, but it didn't take away the pain her father caused them all the years. Now he thinks he can just give her money and trying to be in her life will erase it all. She steps out of the limo before Ed had a chance to get to the door and takes in the familiar sight of the house.

"You grew up here?" Briana said standing in awe at the house.

"No. I grew up in a house three times this size in Arizona." Leona said.

"She did." Camille said confirming it. "Her family took me there one time when we were seventeen, I got lost within 20 minutes of being there."

"And you cried so hard." Leona laughed and hugged Camille.

"You don't understand." Camille said. "It was ten o'clock at night."

"Okay let's go." Leona said linking herself between Camille and Briana as the guys and Lion follow them up to the huge ten foot wooden and glass door. Leona forces open the door and walks into the foyer that opens up into a white front hall that showed four open arches that revealed the hallways. "Okay Jey and Camille you two love birds are gonna stay in the last room down that hallway." She said pointing to the second hallway on the left.

"Cool. Let's go Milly." Jey said grabbing Camille to go "break the bed in" leaving Lion with the rest of them.

"Briana. Your gonna stay in the first bedroom down the same hallway." Leona says.

"I don't want to hear them fucking." She says tightening her bag on her shoulder.

"Trust me you won't. When my Mom and ... Never mind. You won't her them." She caught herself.

"Okay," Briana said going off to her room.

"Alright Rome and Jimmy follow me." Leona says walking towards the second hallway on the right. She stops at the first bedroom. "Roman you'll sleep in here. It's got a king sized bed so you can flop around all you want."

"Thank God I need my space Lion." Roman said causing Lion to bark up at him. "Okay. You can stay with me for now, but no puking on me anymore." Lion runs into the room and plops on the floor and closes his eyes. Roman goes into the room and closes the door.

"If you want food just press seven to call the kitchen staff." Leona yells through the door.

"Okay thanks." Roman yells back.

Leona turns to Jimmy. "Okay sexy. You have have two choices."

Jimmy smirks at her calling him sexy. "Okay beautiful."

Leona smiles at the cream carpet for a second before staring into those seductive chocolate eyes. "You can either stay in the room behind you or," She steps closer to him until she's a couple of inches from his face. "You can stay in the master suite with me. Your choice."

He moves closer to her invading her personal space. "I think you already know my answer." He says. He kisses her softly on the lips before picking her up bridal style and heading down the hallway to the last door. He kicks it open and carries her over to the bed. He tosses her on the playfully and climbs on top of her. He looks deeply in her eyes and whispers those three words. "I love you."

"I love you too Jimmy." Leona says trying to kiss him again but he moves away from her and she was shocked. "What's wrong?"

Jimmy slides off of her and sits on the edge of the bed with his head in this hand. "I can't do this."

"What?" Leona asked.

"This. Not yet." He says gesturing to them about to have sex.

"Why not?" Leona asked thinking there was something wrong with her.

He turns to her. "Because I care about you too much and I don't want to ruin it by have sex too early."

Leona was taken aback a bit by the fact that he wanted to wait, but she understood. It was rare that a guy would want to wait to have sex."I understand. We're not even officially together."

"I care about you and respect you way too much." Jimmy takes her hands into his. "and if and when we have sex, I want it to be special and I want to be more than just sex." He places a kiss on her hands. "I want us to make love."

Those last words caused Leona to fall back and groan. "When did you become so perfect Jimmy?" She says whining.

Jimmy laughs and leans over her and kisses her on the forehead. "I'm not perfect. I'm just Samoan baby." He says in a cocky tone.

Leona pushes him away from her. "Whatever Jimmy."

Jimmy sticks his tongue out at her and leaves the room.

Leona smiles and shakes her head at him. '_God I love that man_' she thinks to herself as she lays on her bed and falls asleep.

* * *

"Mr. Valenton." Says a female voice says.

Will hears the voice and tries to speak but all he could do was moan and groan. He opens his eye slightly and all he saw was a white ceiling. He heard faint beeping next to him and he knew exactly where he was. Then he remembered who put him there and he instantly became angered again. He tries to pull himself up but a sharp pain shot through his spine and he falls back down onto his hospital bed.

"Mr. Valenton, just relax. You shouldn't be moving."

Will clears his throat not even opening his eyes. "Am I paralyzed?"

"Let's see." The nurse pulls off his thin blanket and taps his leg. "Can you feel this?"

"Yeah." Will says horsed.

"Okay." She moves to his shins and squeezes them. "Can you feel this?"

"Yeah." He says releasing a dry cough that caused pain in his back once again.

She then moves to his feet. "Can you feel this?"

"Yeah." He says finally relaxing a little bit.

"Okay. Can you try to move your arms and legs for me?" She asked.

Will moves his legs and arms a little bit followed by wiggling his fingers and toes and it seemed like everything was okay.

"Okay Mr. Valenton everything seems to be okay from my eye. The doctor will be in to see you shortly for a further examination." She said with a sweet smile and left him alone with his thoughts.

"Whatever." He whispered wanting to get out of this place and take care of those misbegotten bastard bitches, especially Roman, Briana, Jey, Jimmy, and Leona. Roman for shooting him, Briana for not wanting to help him and Greg, Jey and Jimmy for putting their hands on Greg, and Leona for breaking his heart. He had no true problem with Camille but Greg did and he would kill her if that meant hurting Jey. He quickly makes a promise that when he and Greg are fully recovered, they were going to finished what they started. He was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to his room open.

"Hey little brother." Says a familiar voice.

"Greg?" He asked trying to open his eyes a little more.

"Who else would it be?" He says. He pulls up a chair and sits next to his younger step-brother.

"Shut the fuck up man." Will says trying to get himself together.

"Look man. I want those fuckers dead." He says bluntly.

Will finally opens his eyes all the way. His vision was slightly blurred, but it was enough to see that Greg looked horrible. He was black and blue all over and his arm was in a sling. "So do I. When I get out of here, I'm going straight to that condo and taking care of it."

"That would be really hard." Greg said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"They're gone." Greg said.

"Where?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Greg said. "I went over to the condo and there's no trace of them anywhere."

Will thinks to himself for a second about what Leona's last name was. "Holgess." He whispered.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Leona's last name is Holgess. I'm pretty sure she couldn't by another condo in a couple of days." Will goes through a coughing spell. Greg reaches for the glass of water by the bed and held it up for him to drink before continuing. "Her father has places all over the United States. I should know because of my father does too."

"So what do we do? Check every one of your father's places in the United States?" Greg asked.

"Don't have to." Will said. "Langston has got to know something about where they went."

Greg gets an evil smirk on his face and pulls out his cellphone and dials Langston. Surprisingly he answers after the second ring which was rare. "Big E listen. Do you know where Roman went when he left with his cousins?"

"What did he say?" Will says.

Greg holds his hand up to his brother telling him to basically shut the hell up. "Okay thanks man bye." He hangs up the phone.

"Well?" Will said getting anxious.

Greg lets that infamous evil smile play on his face. "How do you feel about California girls?"

* * *

**There it is. The twelfth chapter!**

**Do you guys trust Briana now or no?**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I've been so busy with school and applying for jobs. I barely have time to write. **

**This is the thirteenth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Katrina, iiCraziiChic, foldintothenight. Thanks for the review.**

** XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!D**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Leona woke up to the sound of voices in the distance and splashing. She slides off the bed irritated and goes over to her sun door to find everyone playing in the pool. She watched as Jey dunked Briana under water and by the look on her face, she was definitely pissed off at him. Leona wanted to join them but she didn't want seem like imposing on their fun plus the fact that she was still tired from the plane ride. She decided to let them enjoy their night and she heads back over to her comfortable king sized bed. She closes her eyes and hears that it had gotten suspiciously quiet outside. Leona thought nothing of it until she heard her sun door open and she was grabbed by a bunch of wet hands. She quickly opened her eyes to see everyone in their bathing suits grabbing and pulling her out the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Put me down." She says trying to fight them back, but it was no use. They carried her over to the pool and tossed her in fully clothed. Leona slowly sinks to the bottom and sits on the pool floor for a quick second before using her feet to stand up. She flips her long and wet hair back and takes a deep breath before turning her attention to the five meanest roommates in the world right now ... in her eyes anyways. "You guys are so damn mean. What hell is wrong with you? Glad I wasn't wearing anything that was dry clean only." She yelled as everyone laughed at her.

"You been asleep long enough. Time for some quality time." Camille said.

Leona tries to splash Camille but fails miserably. "You could've woke me and asked me like a normal person." She says wiping her eyes.

"We could but we don't do not normal." Jey said.

"Don't I know it." Leona said walking over to the edge and pulling her soaking wet body out of the pool. She pushes past Jey and Roman and tries to make her way back into her room.

"Leona come on. We didn't mean it. Briana said.

'_Why is this bitch talking to me like she knows me?_' Leona thought as she quickly kept walking to her room.

"Calm down and get in the pool." Jimmy says. "Please?"

"No!" Leona snapped at him. " As you can all clearly see, I've already been in the fucking pool." She walks up to the door to her bedroom and is about to go in when Lion shoots past her and into the room. "Well. At least someone wants to spend sensible quality time with me." She says shutting her door. She was about to take off her wet shirt when she realized Lion staring at her. "Lion?" She wags her finger at him and he uses his hand to cover his eyes. She smiles and strips herself completely naked. She walks over to her draw and pulls out a bra and a pair of boy short panties and quickly slides them on. She opens the next draw and throws on a green tank top and a pair of white shorts and heads into her personal bathroom and grabs a towel from the rack and heads back into the room. She looks in the mirror on the stand by her bed and starts drying her hair. She was so mad that they did that to her, and she was definitely going to get them back for this. Once she drys her ends she notices Lion in the mirror. He was biting at his right leg and Leona knew that it was out of the ordinary for him. She quickly drops the towel and walks over to Lion quickly grabs his leg and runs her hand over it. She felt small lump on his leg and she thought it was a small mosquito bite at first, but even she knew that mosquito bites weren't square. Something was wrong and she knew it and she was going to find out what.

"Hey Lion?" Jey said poking his head into her room. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure." She says still concentrating on Lion's leg. '_Thank God I'm fully dressed._' She says as he plops on her bed.

"Look it was my idea to throw you in the pool. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad Jey." Leona said still focusing on Lion's leg. "Hey! Did you get Lion chipped before we left?" She said changing the subject.

"Not yet. I was thinking about it doing it next week." He said. "Why?"

She was starting to get a little nervous. "Where do they put the chips? Do they put them in the leg?" She asked.

"No! Behind the neck." He said finally noticing something was truly wrong with Lion. "What's wrong with Lion?"

"I think Lion's been chipped already." She revealed.

"Maybe he was chipped when we got him." He suggested.

"No I got him checked out a week before I brought him home. They would've told me that." She starts to think about the day Greg "brought" Lion back to them that day and starts to let her mind go crazy. "Do you think Greg and Will-"

"NO! Don't say that Lion. That shit's behind us now." He snapped cutting her off. "Stop worrying. It's time to relax and live."

Jey did have a point. She should relax, but she couldn't shake this feeling she had. "Okay. I'll relax, but I think we should take Lion to the vet tomorrow to get him checked out."

"If you're that paranoid then take him." Jey kisses her wet hair and heads for the door. "Good night."

"Are you gonna come with me tomorrow?" Leona asked him. "It's your dog."

"No. I don't like hospitals or anything medical. I creeps the hell outta me." He said.

"Okay." Leona said petting Lion.

"Plus me and Jimmy already had plans tomorrow. So ... yeah." He says walking out the door. "Sweet dreams."

Leona laughs at Jey being ... well ... Jey. "Okay. Night Jey." She said putting Lion's leg down and forgetting about it and getting into bed. She was going to get him checked out first thing in the morning. She couldn't help but think that Will and Greg have something to do with this as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Camille wakes up to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She clumsily reaches for her phone to see what time it was.

"8:00 in the fucking morning." She curses to herself as she throws the covers off of her not caring if she woke up Jey. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She drags herself over to the door and snatches it open to see a perky Leona. "Leona? Do you know what time it is?"

"8 in the morning. I know this. Where's Lion? I have to take him to the vet." She says.

Camille rubs her eyes trying to focus her vision. "Why is Lion at the vet?"

"Camille ... Lion is in your room." Leona said.

"Oh! Yeah. That's right. He's Jey's dog." Camille says moving out of her way obviously too tired to have a memory. "He's in here ... somewhere."

"Okay. You go back to sleep. I'll just take him." Leona said scooping a sleeping Lion into her arms. "We'll be back soon."

"Yeah. Sure." Camille says climbing back into bed and cuddles into Jey as their doors closes.

Jey wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. "Who was that?" he mumbles.

"Leona. She was taking Lion out or something like that." Camille said trying to drift back off to sleep.

"Oh. Okay." Jey says falling back into his pillow.

After about an hour of sleep Camille and Jey finally get out of bed and head to the breakfast table to eat. Roman, Jimmy, and Briana were already at the table enjoying breakfast and laughing.

"Have you seen Leona this morning?" Jimmy asked continuing to eat. "She wasn't next to me when I woke up this morning."

"Next to you?" Jey asked. "Y'all sharing a bed now?"

"Yeah." Jimmy answered nonchalantly. "No big deal."

"So you guys are together?" Jey asked.

"It ain't official but I guess you can say we are sorta maybe kind of together." Jimmy tried to explain. He didn't even know the status of their relationship but he wanted them to be official. He just had to wait for the right moment to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Anyways. I did see her this morning." Camille said as one of the servants brought her a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and orange juice. "She took Lion out for a walk or something."

"Probably to the vet." Jey said.

"Oh. How long has she been gone?" He asked,

"About an hour." Camille asked then she realized that it was too long . "I'll go call her." Camille gets up and runs to her room to grab her phone off the desk. She dials Leona's number and she picks up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Answered Leona.

"Hey Leona. Where are you?" Camille asked quickly.

"At the vets office. I told you where I was going." She says. "I'm just getting him registered and his leg checked out."

Then it clicked for Camille. She remembered her telling her this when she was almost sleeping on her feet. "Oh yeah. Now I remember. What's wrong his leg?"

"He's got a lump on his right leg and it looks a little weird. I'm just getting it checked out." She says. "I have to go. The vet just called me in. I'll be home soon. I promise."

Camille didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her before the line went dead. Camille just shakes her head and goes back to the table with everyone.

"Where is she?" Jimmy asked.

"She's took Lion to the vet. They'll be back soon." Camille said and turns her attention back to her food.

"Okay. That's cool." Jimmy said swallowing down his last piece of pancake. "Let's go Uce." He said talking to Jey as he got up from the table.

Jey stuffs the rest of his food into his mouth and gets up from the table. "mmmm." He says with his mouth full.

"You look like a squirrel." Camille said laughing. "But a sexy one."

"mm mmhm." He says barely moving his lips. He leans down and gives Camille as small kiss before leaving.

"Tastes like syrup." Camille said.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.

They both looked at each other. "Nowhere." They say in unison and leave.

"Have fun." Briana yells at them and removes herself from the table. "Well. If anyone needs me I'll be at the pool."

"Okay." Camille said as Briana left the table. As soon as she was sure she was gone she turns her attention to Roman. "Sooooo?"

"What?" He asked clueless.

"What do you mean what? You know what I'm talking about when I say soooo." She says.

"Not really." He says

She slaps him in his huge shoulder that actually hurt her hand and not him. "Liar. You like Briana." Camille says shaking her hand to get the pain to stop.

Roman laughs at her. "Is it that obvious?"

"UH YEAH! Roman? Since when do you walk around shirtless all the time. You never come out shirtless with mixed company." Camille says. "What's goin' on here?"

"Damn. You sound like Leona right now." Roman says.

"Ask her out on a date or something. Hang out. Something." She says.

"Trust me I plan to." He says with a smile.

"When?" Camille asked excited.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Right now." He says going to answer the door.

Briana walks onto the patio with her towel and phone in her hands. She goes over to one of the white beach chairs and sets the towel down and phone on it. She takes off her tank top and looks at her stitches on her arm. "_Bastards_." She says to herself referring to Will and Greg as she takes off her shorts and dives head first into the pool trying to clear her mind from all that happened. The fact that Will and Greg broke into her apartment and threatened her and cut her when she said no to them was enough to set her over the edge. After two days of hiding her house she got the guts to text Jey and asked them could she talk to him about what happened. She wasn't expecting to see Leona open the door when she arrived, but she figured she could clear the air between them a little bit. She didn't want Leona to hate her for things she didn't do. She turns on her back and starts floating while the sun beams down on her.

"Hey." Said a deep masculine voice.

Briana looks up to see Roman with a bouquet of red roses. She smiles up at him. He was wearing a a black collared shirt and a pair of dark jeans and his pair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. "Hello." Briana couldn't help stare at him. He was just so sexy standing there.

He signals for her to get out of the water. "I have something I want to ask you."

Briana swims over to the edge of the pool and pulls herself out to be next to him. "Yes Roman."

He hands her the flowers. "Briana. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

She smiles up at him. "Yes. I would love to." She hugs him with so much excitement she forgot that she was soaked. She steps back from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you wet."

"It's okay." He says smirking at her. "I kinda like you all wet."

"Are you flirting with me Roman?" She asked with alluring eyes.

"Depends." He moves closer to her easily towering over her.

"How 'bout this." Briana moves closer to him. "You think I'm wet now. Trust me when I say ... I can get wetter." She says moving away from him. "See you tomorrow night Roman." She said and disappeared into the house.

When he was sure she was gone, he lets his excitement come to the surface and lets out a loud roar and jumps into the pool full clothed.

* * *

Leona and Lion make there way into the vet's examination room. Lion pulled against his leash and Leona knew he didn't want to be here. She didn't even want to be here, but she had to figure out what that thing was on or in his leg. She takes a seat as the vet came in after her.

"So what can I do for you today Miss Holgess?" The vet asked as he sat down to face her.

"Well, I have a concern about Lion's right leg. Yesterday I saw him biting at it so I went to check it out and I felt a small lump on his leg. I felt around and it felt more square than round."

"Let's take a look." The vet says. He picks Lion up and sets him on the table which Lion really didn't like. He reach for his right leg and Lion quickly snatches away from him.

Leona pets him on the head to calm him down. "I'm sorry. He's a little wary of strangers."

"I understand. I hate people too. Why do think I'm a veterinarian?" He said joking.

Leona laughs at his joke. "I completely understand."

"I'm just kidding." He says as he tries to pick up Lion's leg, but this time, Lion doesn't fight it. He rubs down his leg a few times before finding the spot that Leona was talking about. He goes over it a few times before he gets a worried look on his face. "I've never felt this before. I think I'm going to have to get an x-ray of his leg. This concerns me a little bit." He calls the nurse named Sara in to the room. She was an older lady that looked in her late thirties. She had her brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and had a perky tone in her voice. "Would you take Lion to get an x-ray on his right leg for me please?"

"Sure Sir." She said.

"Can I go with him?" Leona asked.

"Of course." He says putting Lion back on the ground.

Leona grabs the leash and follows the two out the room and down the brightly lit hallway. She hoped they would find out what was truly wrong with him. Hopefully it's nothing and it's just a weird reaction to a bug bite. As they make their way to the room and Leona could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She didn't like any type of hospital. She always had bed experiences when she was in a hospital. "How long is this going to take?" She asked as they stop in front of the door.

"Not long." He says taking the leash from her. "Wait out here."

Leona didn't want to leave Lion alone with anyone since that day, but she knew that she shouldn't be in an x-ray room. "Okay." She says reluctantly putting her trust in him.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he closes the door.

It felt like forever waiting for the x-rays and results to come back. Leona was waiting in the examination room with Lion by her side being patient. When he came in she was hoping it was good new and that Jey was right when he said that it was just a weird mosquito bite. By the look on the doctor's face, it wasn't all good news.

"Okay I have good news and bad news." He starts as he puts the x-rays up. "Good news is that it's not life threatening."

Leona nods quickly "Okay."

"Bad new is, he seems to have a microchip implanted into his leg." He says.

"But we haven't gotten him chipped yet?" Leona asked. "And even if we did, a chip is supposed to go in the back of the dog's neck. Right?"

"Correct." He says.

"So why would he have been chipped in his leg?" She asked starting to get pissed.

"That's the thing. He's not chipped with a regular dog chip. The chip in his leg was originally made for a human." He reveals.

Leona knew it. She knew she was right about this.

"He has been biting his leg. Has he thrown up recently?" He asked.

"Yeah. He threw up on the plane that we rode over here, but I thought he was motion sickness." She says.

"It could be motion sickness and it could be the chip, but I think we should try to remove it and try to get a closer look at what kind of chip it truly is."

"You mean like an operation?" She asked worried.

"It's really simple. We don't even have to put him to sleep. We just numb his leg and remove the chip, stitch and bandage him up and he'll be just fine. I just need the okay."

Leona wanted to call Jey and ask him because Lion was his, but Leona legally was the owner of him. After a few minutes of hard thinking she gives him an answer. "Okay. You can do it." She was just going to explain it to Jey later.

* * *

"Do you have it yet Big E?" Will said sitting on the couch in his living room watching television although he wasn't really watching it. All he could think about was Leona and how she broke his heart. He really thought he was going to marry her and have his children. '_If I can't have you ... no one else can my beautiful Leona._' He thought as Langston continued to type away on his computer.

"Almost." Langston says. "Tracking a dog isn't as easy as a human. Especially when you use a chip that was meant for a human."

"Why?" Will asked flipping through random channels.

"Never figured that out." He says continuing to type on the computer.

Langston was one of the best at tracking anyone or anything in the world. He could track down an ant on a deserted island on Jupiter if given the chance.

Greg stomps into the living room with a half empty bottle of water in his hand clearly pissed off that this was taken so long. He wanted to be on the road by now and his patience was becoming nonexistent. "Hurry up man. I wanted to be on the road an hour ago. Shit!"

Langston completely ignores him. "Why didn't you guys fly? It's much faster and you can get the job done quick and easily." he suggested.

"Because ... we figured if we go by car, we give them time to get settled in and forget about things. Then, when they feel safe and let their guard down, then we strike. It's like the criminals from the show 'I almost got away with it.' The same thing applies to the innocent." Greg explained. "Now hurry up. I got the car packed and a full tank of gas and I'm ready to go."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME WORK! DAMN IT GREG IT'S NOT THAT FUCKIN' EASY!" Langston said. He wasn't one to take anyone's bullshit, especially Greg's. He and Greg have a hate-hate relationship. They didn't like each other but they both need each other right now to get what they wanted to go. Greg needed him to add a little more muscle and intimidation to their image.

"Don't try to be a smart ass Big E." Greg said in a threatening tone. "Remember, I'm the one paying you to come with us."

"Acutally," Will said snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm the one paying him. I don't know why? He makes enough being a crooked cop for seven years."

"Everyone could use some extra cash." Langston said grabbing his cellphone of the table as the computer finally beeps. "Got it."

"About damn time." Will says slowly coming off the couch and hovering over Langston to see what the computer came up with. "Where are we going?"

"This computer says, Woodland Hills in the Medina estates in Los Angeles, California."

"Medina Estates?" Greg asked confused. "Where the hell is that?"

Will starts laughing uncontrollably. "These idiots are making it too easy for us to find them."

"What?" Greg asked.

"My Dad has a house out there. I've never been." Will says to the at the two larger men. "It's a gated community."

"Wait why would they be in a place where they know we could find them." Langston asked.

"Either they don't know or they want us to find them." Will said.

"Okay. How the hell are we going to get into a gated community that you've never been to?" Langston asked.

Will pulls out his keys and shakes them. "I made a copy of all my Dad's house keys. We're good."

"Pays to have a spoiled rich little brother?" Langston asked Greg.

"In times like this ... hell fucking yeah. Let's go." He said walking towards the door. "It's time to take care of business."

Will walks over to the table to grab his cellphone. When he bends over to pick it up a sharp pain went through his back and he is instantly reminded of who did this to him. "I promise you Roman ... your ass is mine when I see you." He whispers to himself as he snatched his phone off the table and joins Big E and Greg.

* * *

**There it is. The thirteenth chapter!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys.**

**This is the fourteenth chapter. This is going to be a shorter chapters, but I think you guys are going to like it.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: gigi. , iiCraziiChic, foldintothenight, and Katrina. Thanks for the reviews once again and the favorites.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Camille sits in the media room that was off to the side off the kitchen waiting for Jey, Jimmy, and Leona to come home. They left at nine o'clock this morning and it was now five in the afternoon. She picks up the phone to dial Jey's phone to only get his automatic voice mail. She shakes her head and decides to call Leona to check on Lion. After three rings Leona finally answers the phone tiredly.

"Hey. How's Lion doing?" She asked.

"He's fine now. They took the microchip out of his leg." Leona said.

"Microchip?" She asked confused. "I thought we were going to get him chipped next week?"

"We were, but it turns out someone already chipped him." Leona revealed.

"Who?" Camille asked getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She didn't hear anything from Leona as she took out a water from the fridge. "Leona?" She said as she opened the bottle trying to adjust the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"I really think it was Will and Greg." Leona suggested.

Camille spits out her water and goes into a coughing fit. "What?" She chokes out in a husky voice.

"I really think they had something to do with it." Leona says. "I think it was that day when Greg _brought_ him home before all this shit went down."

Camille starts to recollect that day and starts to get a little emotional then it starts to make sense. "It's starting to make a little sense. I think I get it now. I think they're trying to stalk us."

"I know. It's a possibility, but I still have the chip." Leona said.

"Why? They could be tracking you right now." Camille yelled loud enough for Roman to here.

Roman came running into the kitchen followed by Briana. "What's going on?"

"Nothing it's just Leona." Camille said to him before turning her attention back to her phone. "I really think you need to destroy that thing."

"I will ... as soon as I find out who this chip is registered to." Leona says. "I'll be home in a few minut- LION! LION! NO. NO BITING! LEAVE YOUR LEG ALONE! DON'T DO THA-, I gotta go. Bye Milly."

"Okay. Bye." Camille hangs up the phone and turns her attention to Roman and Briana.

"What's wrong?" Briana asked.

Before Camille could tell them anything the door opens and Jimmy and Jey comes in the house. Jey called for her throughout the house and she yells that they're all in the kitchen. When the guys make their way into the kitchen Jey gives her a sweet kiss on her lips and she quickly notices the that his arm was covered in a full tribal sleeve tattoo. It had fading and tints of the color red and Camille couldn't help but think it was sexy. She knew that Jey had been talking about getting it for a long time, but he never had the time to. Plus, by how sexy he looked with it, he just got a year long pass to pantyville.

"Is this where you've been all day?" Camille says softly touching the glossed skin of the new tattoo.

"No. Me and Jimmy got them after we picked up a few things. What do you think?" Jey asked already knowing her answer.

"So sexy." She said before kissing him again.

Briana dry heaves. "Okay. STOP IT!" She said. "Camille. What did Leona say?"

Camille stops kissing Jey. "What?"

Briana rolls her eyes and huffs while Roman raises his hands in defeat.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

The five roommates turned when they heard the door open.

"Hello? Where is everybody?" Leona said in the distance.

"In the kitchen." Jimmy says.

Leona walks in slowly with Lion limping in after her. Jey quickly runs over to Lion who could barely stand from all the anesthesia and numbness in his leg, but still had enough energy to try and bite his leg again.

"What happened to my dog?" Jey asked looking up a Leona pissed. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Leona holds up the black square in her hand. "Save his life and possibly ours." she says with an attitude and looks to Roman. "You have a program on your laptop that can find out who this is registered to right?"

"Yeah." He says simply.

"Can you figure this out for me?" She holds it out for him to take. "They say most microchips can't be implanted in something unless they're legally registered."

He takes the chip from her and examines it. It was black, square, and very large to be a microchip. Roman quickly realized that this chip was made for a human and not a dog. "Yeah. Something like that. I'll be back." He sets the chip down on the island and heads out of the kitchen.

Jimmy looks at Leona and notices her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. He walks over to her and kisses her forehead. "Tired?"

"Yeah." She gives him a weak smile. "Still jet lagged and staring at bright white lights in an operating room all day doesn't help." She sees that he got a new tattoo. She touches it softly. "Sexy."

"Thanks." Jimmy said. He was about to kiss her when Roman walks in with his laptop and a tracker.

"Okay. Let's do this." He says as he set his laptop to on island in the kitchen and the picks up the chip stares at it seriously like the answer will just pop out.

Everyone gathers around Roman as he plugs the device into his laptop and sets the chip on the scanner. He pulls up the program on his computer and types in the number on the chip while everyone watches intently as they see green lines and numbers fly across the screen that looked like something out of the Matrix.

"This looks like some Matrix shit." Jey said.

"I know. It should only take a couple of minutes." Roman says watching the computer intently as he tapped his fingers on the granite counter top "Did you guys get the stuff?"

"What stuff?" Leona asked finally wide awake.

"Now you're wide awake." Jimmy says.

Leona scoffs. "Yes. Because I quickly figured out that every time you guys say the word _stuff, _it's never a good thing ... _for me! _So I don't wanna know what the stuff is," She pauses for a second. "Unless it's food then we can talk about cause I'm hungry."

"You are truly a trip." Briana says.

Leona pats Briana on the head. "and a half and never forget that sweetie."

"Got it." Roman shouted causing everyone to gather around him barely giving him any space. "Damn give me some space."

"After you tell us who's chip it is." Camille said.

"The chip was registered to," he paused for a second. "Will Valenton and Ettore Langston."

Everyone seemed a little shocked except Leona. She knew it, but this was not the time to say _I told you so_. "Who's Ettore Langston."

"That cop that interviewed you after I ... shot Will." Roman said obviously pissed that he wasn't dead.

"Oh that pretentious bastard?" Leona said calmly. "I don't like him."

"Neither do I. Imagine having to be his partner for two years." Roman says. "I always knew he was a dirty muther fucker, but I didn't think he would to something like this ... actually ... yeah I can. "

"So you guys have history?" Jimmy asked putting his arm around Leona's neck.

"We got in trouble for a case last year. He got suspended and I got promoted and he hated me ever since and has and has tried to get me fired ever since." Roman says not taking his eyes off the computer.

"So you're his motive?" Jimmy asked.

Roman sighs. "Yeah."

"Is there anyway track the transmitter to see where he is?" Leona asked.

Roman smirks at the computer. "Never underestimate my skills Lion."

"Okay so where are they?" Leona asked in a teasing way.

"Lawrenceville, Georgia." He says.

"I think they're coming after us." Leona said.

"Oh come on." Briana said. "That seems a little dramatic."

"Okay! Why don't we just destroy this thing?" Camille says reaching for it but Roman stops her.

"Because this thing is helping up keep track of them." He says.

"But this thing is also leading them to us uce." Jimmy chimes in trying get Roman to think.

"If they're following us. If we destroy this thing then we can't track them and but they're possibly still on their way here. They're constantly moving, but we're not moving. We're staying here." Roman says.

"I think we need to keep this thing." Briana suggest.

"I'm pretty sure they've found us already." Roman said. "It doesn't take that long to find someone as you just saw."

"I think we should wait to destroy it." Leona asked. "I'd rather know when they're here in California. What's the worst that can happen? We'll be ready for them if they really wanna come after us this time."

"She's got a point." Jey said supporting her. "I mean if they know we're here already it would be a waste to destroy it. I say we keep it to keep track of them and be ready for them."

"But is it really worth it? We could just destroy it and leave." Camille said.

After an intense twenty minute debate, they decided to keep the chip so they could keep track of Will, Langston, and possibly Greg who they weren't sure was traveling with them.

"Okay. Now moving on. Jey and Jimmy where's the stuff?" Roman asked.

Everyone follows Jey and Jimmy out of the kitchen and to the truck. They go to the back of the trunk and lift it up to reveal a trunk full of security systems, walkie talkies, sensors, motion lights, and guns which Leona lost her breath once seeing.

"You paid for all of this right?" Briana asked.

"Yeah!" Jimmy said taking out the first box.

"I hate guns." Leona said. She never liked guns and recently having one pointed in her face and hit with it doesn't help.

"We'll teach you how to shoot them." Roman says starting to unload the trunk with Jey and Jimmy.

"I know how to shoot a gun I just don't like them." She says.

"I don't know. Can you teach me Roman?" Briana asked going to the trunk and helping them unpack followed by Camille.

Leona just wanted to walk away and but she helps unpack the car. She knew that this was getting serious and it was making her nervous because soon they were going to have to fight. "So you guys are gonna install all of this?"

"Hell yeah. Tomorrow." Jey said. "I'm not taking any chances. Especially since I have an obligation to protect what's mine." He winks at Camille causing her to blush. He kisses her unaware that they were blocking the way into the van.

"Jey and Camille?" Briana asked tapping them on their shoulders.

They stop kissing and looked at everyone. "What?" They asked in unison.

"MOVE!" Everyone yells at them.

Jey said snatching up a box and setting on the steps. "Fuck you guys."

Leona had to get herself a smart ass comment in. "Love you too."

* * *

Once all the boxes were unpacked, Leona decided to sneak off to the beach behind the house. She slowly walks down the old wooden stairs and steps barefoot onto the surprisingly cool sand of the beach. She had to get away and be alone for a second to organize her thoughts. Between trying to track down Will, Greg, and Langston, wanting to be with Jimmy, and her father trying to repair their fucked up father-daughter relationship, it was becoming a lot to handle. She wasn't one to complain or have an emotional breakdown about it. She was type of person that would push her feelings down under a tough exterior and suffer in silence, but that tough exterior is starting to crack and she didn't know what to do. Leona closes her eyes and lifts her head to the sky and did the only thing her mother taught her to every time she didn't what to do or where to go.

"Help me." She said as she let a tear fall from her face. For once in her life she was lost."Please? I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What do I do?" she asked as a small breeze blew in her face. It felt like the wind was telling her to turn around, but she ignored it and keep walking along the beach letting the water wash over her bare feet. Suddenly the breeze got a little stronger and she has to stop to catch her balance for a second. She decided that it was better to go with the wind instead of against it. Turning on her heels she goes to start walking when she sees someone in the distance walking towards her. She couldn't make out who it was from the glare of the now setting sun. Holding her hand over her eyes to block the sun she sees that the person is Jimmy walking towards her. She couldn't control her smile when she saw him. He always seemed to show up at the right time.

"Did I get it right this time?" He yelled to her referring to how she goes to the beach to clear her mind as he continued walking towards her.

She walks towards him wiping away her tears. "Perfect Johnathan."

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said."

"I don't know if I'll get another chance to say this so I want to say it now before it's too late," He stops a few feet away from her.

"What are talking about Jimmy?" She asked trying to steady her voice.

He continues what he needed to say. "I don't think I can be with out you in my life. With all the crazy shit that's about to go down I don't want to regret not saying this now and miss my chance to say I l-,"

She could hear the emotion in his voice and she knew he was serious. She knew what he wanted to say and she wanted to hear it. "Say it Jimmy. Please?"

"I love you Leona." He admits.

Leona didn't know what hit her. She was just overwhelmed by emotion and let her tears of joy fall. She's heard him say this before, but this it just seemed like everything was right for just one moment.

"I want you Leona. I'm in love with you and I need you. I can't survive without you. I want you and only you. When I see you, I see the mother of my children and if we don't make it through this, just know that you're the only woman that I'll ever truly love." He said taking one more step closer to her. "You're the one Leona. Will you take me?"

Leona let the tears fall from freely as she looked into his eyes. "I love you Jonathan." She charges for him and smashes her lips against his and devours his mouth. She wraps her arms around him as he lifts her off the ground.

He breaks the kiss as they looks into her deep brown eyes. "I want to make us official. Will you be my girlfriend Leona?"

"Of course I will." She says. "I love you."

"I love you." He says as they kiss while the sets over the horizon.

* * *

**There it is. The fourteenth chapter!**

**How did you like that ending? ****Jimmy and Leona are finally together. WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T JUST GET SAPPY?!... WAIT? YES I DID! LOL! **

**What do you think about it? Do you love it or hate it?**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys.**

**This is the fifteenth chapter. Since the last one was so short I decided to make this one longer.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Katrina, iiCraziiChic, foldintothenight, and "Guest". I wish you left a name so I could make it more personal. Thank you for the reviews.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Jey said stuffing scrambled egg in his mouth as Leona told him that she and Jimmy were officially together.

"Jey!" Leona said tossing a small breakfast sausage at him which he catches easily and starts eating it trying to taunt her.

"I'm serious. I've been waiting like a damn fangirl for you guys to get together." He says with his mouth full. "So how did it happen?"

"It just happened." Leona says.

"No I mean, did you guys fuck each other and then make it official?" He says with a perverted look on his face.

"NO! Just because that's the way you and Camille got together doesn't mean me and Jimmy got together that way." Leona said.

"Hey me and Camille are deeper than just sex." Jey says.

"I know." Leona says playfully punching him. "You guys are disgustingly cute."

"Yeah. So when are you guys gonna fuck each other?" He asked.

Leona eyes go wide. "Jey you're sick. You want to listen don't you?"

"Camille got me hooked on it." Jey said.

"Eww Jey!" She says trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm just kidding." Jey yells. "You're so serious."

"That wasn't even necessary." Leona says laughing.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm truly happy for you guys. I really am." He says. "What are you guys doing today?"

"I guess the girls are gonna go out while you guys do what you need to do to the house." Leona says lifting her leg up and resting her knee against the surprisingly cold table. "Plus Briana has a date with Roman so we're gonna be girly girls today."

"What! When did this happen? Where have I been?" Jey asked.

"Under the rock we call Camille." Leona says standing up from the table. "I'm taking a shower."

"Wait." Jey said. "I need to tell you something."

Leona saw the seriousness in his eyes. "What's up?"

He takes a deep breath. "I was the one that told Briana where we were the day before we left."

"I know." Leona said. "I heard you guys talking. I heard you guys talking."

"So you know about what they did to her?" He asked.

"Yeah." She says looking down at her perfectly painted red toes.

"Leona. You can trust her. This is coming from me. You don't have to have your guard up around her. Give her a chance. You two have a lot in common." He puts a piece bacon in his mouth. "Trust me."

Leona lets out a long sigh. "I'll play the part."

"That's all I ask." Jey said getting up from the table. "Now you girls gotta get out of here and do the woman thing so we can do the man thing."

"Okay Jey. Give us thirty minutes." Leona says walking through the kitchen and down the hall that was surprisingly chilly. Walking out in the foyer she sees a once again shirtless Roman messing with the the thermostat. "What are you doing? Trying to cause an ice age?"

Roman looks a her with his lips slightly perched at her his eyebrows furrowed. It was a habit of his that he couldn't break. "Turning the temperature down. If we're going to be working I don't want to be sweating."

Leona started thinking about Jimmy sweating and she instantly smiled. "Sweating is a good thing a man Roman."

"You're such a pervert Lion." He says still adjusting the air.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay. Think about it this way. If you guys left all day to just hang out with each other and come back and you see Briana in short shorts maybe even in her underwear. White tank top clinging to her body from all the sweat. Pieces of loose hair clinging to her forehead and breathing heavy. Wanting a bottle of water to pour on her body to cool off." Leona was getting hot thinking about it if it were Jimmy. She could tell by the way Roman just stopped and stared at the thermostat darkly with a mischievous grin on his face that he was thinking about it. "And all she wants is a cold glass of lemonade."

Roman shakes himself back into reality. "Okay. I get it. I feel you Lion. That is a sexy sight."

"I know it is." Leona said leaving him to him to his thoughts and continues down the hall. She slowly opens the door to her room just in case Jimmy was still sleeping. Slowly walking in she hears the shower running and instantly knew it was him unless it was Camille sneaking into her shower again. Walking into her personal bathroom she sees that the shower doors were foggy, but she could still see him slightly. She knocks on the shower door which he quickly opens with that beautiful smile of his that can light up the night sky.

He pokes his head out. "Hey beautiful."

She could feel her face getting hot with embarrassment when he said that. "Hello handsome."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted my good morning kiss." She told him.

He winks at her and places a soft kiss on her lips. "I would like to do more than just kiss you."

"Me too, but didn't we say that we would take this slow especially with everything that's going on." She said.

"I know but I don't want our relationship to seem like it's being put on hold because of three other people." He says.

He did have a point. If they let Greg, Will, and Langston keep them miles apart if they are merely inches away from each other, then she's already letting them win and Leona was not about to let that happen. They waited years to get together and Leona wasn't gonna let anything stop them. "You're right." She pulls open the shower door completely and steps in the shower fully clothed in her green silk short pajamas. She pushes him against the shower wall as she started to get soaked by the hot water and kisses him lustfully.

Jimmy pushes her away for a second. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She said. "Look Jimmy. I've waited too long too have a little piece of you. I'm not gonna wait anymore." She continued to kiss him before moving down to his neck as the hot water hits the side of her face. She moves down to his chest and slowly gets on her bare knees on the cold tiles of the shower floor.

"Wait!" Jimmy pulls her up off her knees and kisses her. "Me first." He says pushing her against the tiled wall. He pulls her wet shirt over her head and looks into her eyes. "You ready?"

All she could was nod at him. Her heart starts to beat faster as he kisses her neck. He gently sucks on her collarbone as pulls down her shorts and her panties. He steps back and lets his eyes travel all her body and she felt a little self conscious. "What?"

"A heart? That's unexpected." Jimmy said.

"I was bored last night." Leona said trying to hide herself from him.

He moves her hands away. "I like it. You don't ever have to hide from me."

She smile at him. "Okay."

He grabs her hips and gets on his knees. "Relax." He says as he takes her leg on his shoulder. He kisses up her inner thigh and plays with her for a few seconds trying to make her beg.

Leona breathes heavily at the anticipation of the pleasure she was about to receive She never really liked receiving pleasure because she was never really into it. Plus, she rarely got to experience it. She was more into giving pleasure to her lovers because that's what she was used to in her relationships. She would be on her knees and that's all there was to it. Noting more and nothing less, but with Jimmy it's different. He doesn't try to control her, he doesn't degrade her, or puts his hands on her. He respects her, loves her, and puts up with her attitude and that's all she ever wanted. Someone to love her for her not for someone she has to become.

He starts to run his tongue over her clit and all she could do was moan as he starts to suck and play with her. The steaming hot water from the shower making the air thick and hard to breathe.

"Oh ... my ... God. Jimmy! Keep going." She moans trying to steady her breathing as he continued to pleasure her. "More Jimmy. Please? I need it." She begged._  
_

He listened to her and starts using his finger and gently enters her easily finding her sweet spot which made her go crazy. He could feel her legs start trembling and going weak so he pulls her other leg on his shoulder and supports her against the shower wall.

"OH ... FUCK! I love you Jimmy!" She says as she get closer to her climax. She wraps her hand in his wet hair as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

He lets his free hand crawl up her body and play with her breasts. He looks up to see her erotic, orgasmic facial expression. "God I love you." He murmurs as he continued to pleasure her.

She knew she was about to cum when her toes started to curl. "Jimmy! I'm gonna cum." She says as her entire body shook as her release erupted throughout her body and all over Jimmy.

He didn't stop sucking until he was sure she was completely satisfied and had come down from her orgasmic high. He puts her feet back on the ground and gets to his feet. He watches as she sinks down on the floor too weak to stand. He licks his lips and squats down to kiss her so she can taste herself on his lips. "That was sexy." He says wiping his face off and looking at her seductively. "Damn Lion."

Leona smirks up at him. "I enjoyed myself."

"Oh. I know you enjoyed yourself." He says before kissing her one more time.

"Hell yeah. Now get out I have to shower." She said winking at him.

"Hey I think I'm the that needs another shower." Jimmy said pointing to his face.

"You'll be fine." Leona said kissing his cheek and tasting herself again. "Wow I made a mess."

"Yeah, but it's all good with me." He says slapping her wet, naked ass leaving her alone to tend to her business.

* * *

"ALREADY!" Camille yells as she makes the turn into the parking lot to the mall. "Damn. It took me two weeks to get Jey to do that to me. How did you get him to do that?"

Leona laughs at her. "He just did it."

Camille parks and turns the truck off. "Lucky you Lion."

"I know." Leona turns her attention to the backseat where Briana was applying some lip gloss. "You look fine. Let's go and be girly girls for once."

Briana rolled her eyes. "Ugh! I hate shopping. I'd rather order something online."

"Hey, I don't like it either, but you wanted to get something for your date tonight with Roooooomaaaaaan." Leona said teasing her.

Briana could feel her normally brown colored cheeks getting red with embarrassment. "Roman." She said quietly holing her cheeks.

Camille joins in on the teasing. "You looooooove him."

"Actually I do." Briana unbuckling her seat belt. "And I'm not embarrassed."

"I would hope not because Roman really likes you." Leona said getting out of the car and adjusting her shorts.

Briana jumps out the back passenger side seat to catch up to Leona. "I really like him too. I think he could be the one."

Leona was slightly taken aback by what she said. "Really?"

"Yeah I just ... I ... I love him Leona." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Aww. You guys would make the cutest babies." Camille said getting as excited as Briana when. "Wouldn't they Lion?"

Leona was just as excited as Camille that Briana and Roman could get together, but she wasn't going to jump up and down and scream like a wild banchi like Camille. She liked to keep her excitement down inside. "Yeah they would." Leona said leading the way up to the mall as the late morning sun began to beat down on them.

"So what type of outfit were you thinking about wearing?" Camille asked Briana as they walked into the mall.

"He didn't say where exactly, but he said it's fancy." She said.

"Yes!" Leona shouts when she heard the word fancy.

"What?" Briana asked.

"Oh God. She likes hearing the word _fancy._" Camille said. "It's like her crack."

"Now we can really go shopping." Leona said. "I know just the place and shut it Camille." She said as she led them into the mall and to her favorite store Annie's. It was her favorite store to by clothes and it was affordable with designer clothes. Even though she could afford things for full price and more, she was probably the cheapest rich person you could ever meet. They walk through the mall for a couple minutes until they see Annie's in the distance and she speeds up her pace.

"Damn Leona. Slow down." Camille says practically running to keep up with her. "The store isn't going anywhere."

"Sorry. I just remembered that they get their new shipment of shoes today." Leona said.

"Oh God. We're never gonna leave now." Camille said complaining about Leona.

"What?" Briana asked. "I thought she hated shopping."

"She does, but she likes two things." Camille holds up two fingers to emphasize what she said. "Fancy and shoes. Annie's is both. We might be here for a while."

"Oh ... Okay." Briana answers like it's no big deal, but inside she was irritated.

"It's not every pair of shoes. Just the ones I like and the ones I like just happen to be 90 percent of the store's inventory." Leona explains as they make their way into the store and she heads straight to the shoes against the side wall.

Camille grabs Briana and takes her to the clothes rack. "I think we should leave her alone. She's in her happy place." She whispers leaving Leona alone to have some alone time.

"Okay." Briana said following Camille to the rack with the dresses.

"So what were you thinking about wearing?" Camille asked scuffling through the racks quickly.

"I have no idea. I only go by what looks cute to me." Briana says slowly going through the racks.

"True. We all have our ways." Camille says picking up a peplum dress that had a funky pattern that had rear cut-out. "How about this?"

Briana scrunches her face up. "No."

Leona comes over and sees the dress. "OOOH Cute."

Camille hands the dress to Leona. "Here. She doesn't like it."

"Why not?" Leona asked taking the dress.

"Not my style." Briana said.

"Okay." Leona said.

"I like the peplum, just not that one." She said.

"Okay ... Well," Leona runs over to another rack for a second and comes back with another peplum. This one had deep cut-out that was covered by mesh that was completely covered with mesh in the back. "What about this one?"

"I like this one." Briana says with a smile.

"Great." Leona pushes the dress into Briana's hand. "You go try this on." She picks up a random white dress and tosses it at Camille. "And you try this on. Let's go." They said as they head to the back of the store and into the fitting rooms. Another thing that Leona liked about this store is that you didn't have to wait for someone to unlock a dressing room for you.

"I call this one." Camille said going into the first available fitting room. She quickly locks the door and looks at the random dress Leona gave to her to try on. It was a white form fitting dress that had a lace panel that created a v-neck in the front and the back was all lace with an open cut-out. "Lion and these damn open backs." She says softly. She takes off her her shirt and shorts and grabs the dress. She quickly throws it on and stares at herself in the mirror. She quickly decides that taking her bra off with give the full effect of what the dress will look like. She was about to do it when she heard Leona get on the phone with someone. She heard her call them Dad and Camille quickly knew something was up because Leona rarely ever talks to her father. She heard that he was going to be in town tomorrow and that he wanted to see her and that was all she could make out from the conversation. She turned attention back to her outfit and took her bra off. "You guys ready yet?" She asked trying to sound excited.

"Yep." Briana says.

"Uh huh." Leona says.

"Okay." Camille says as she opens her door as they all step out at the same time. She looks at Briana. "Big Bro Ro is gonna love that on you." She says calling Roman by his nickname.

"You think so?" Briana asked.

Leona gets wide-eyed "Oh yeah. Try these on." She said handing her a pair of five inch black pumps. When she puts them on and she sees the whole ensemble Leona jumps up and down and claps like she's a little kid and just got a piece of candy. "Okay, okay, that's the outfit."

"You're excited Leona." Camille said.

Leona suddenly turns unemotional. "That's a cute outfit."

Briana laughs at her. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" Leona asked.

"Get all excited then just close up and keep your emotions bottled up."

"I don't know. I guess I like to express myself, but I hate when people call out my emotions. It makes me feel like I shouldn't be feeling them so I just close up." Leona explained.

"Oh. Okay. I get it." Briana said as she took off her shoes. "Believe it or not I hate that too. It's like don't tell me what the fuck I'm feeling I know how I feel."

Leona laughs. "I know right."

"Well I feel bad now." Camille said.

Leona hugs Camille. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything. I have no problem with you doing it, but everyone else it's like fuck you bitch."

"Okay." Camille says pouting.

"Come on lets get out of here." Leona said letting go of her and heading back into the fitting room to change.

Once the girls got changed they headed to the cash register to pay for their items and Leona of course got to the register and saw one more pair of shoes and of course asks the lady to get her a pair and she tries them on at the register, then says she'll take them. When they walk out some guy hands them a flyer about a lingerie/costume party that was sponsored by the store Valerie Love.

"A lingerie and a costume party huh?" Briana thought out loud.

"I don't do lingerie in public. Only in private and for my man." Leona said.

"You wore a sexy outfit for Jimmy?" Camille asked.

"No. Not yet." Leona asked. "But soon enough."

"Well," Briana chimes in still looking at the flyer. "We can wear lingerie and the guys can wear sexy cop outfits. Come on Leona."

"I don't know. When is it?" She asked.

"Three weeks." Briana said. "It'll be fun."

"Where?" Leona asked.

"In Malibu." Briana answered.

Leona sighs. "Okay fine."

"Yes!" Briana said as they walked out of the mall.

* * *

When the girls pull up to the house they here "Papa Was A Rolling Stone" by The Temptations playing. The girls grab their things out of the trunk and head into the house. When they step through the door, they see the guys dancing with no shirts on doing a choreographed dance. Camille quickly grabs her phone and starts recording them as they had their backs to them moving their hips.

Briana leans into Leona. "Now this is what I call sexy."

Leona tried her best not to laugh. "Very" she whispers as the guys do a a spin and notice them.

"WHAT THE HELL? What are you doing here?" Roman asked trying to act like he wasn't doing anything.

"Why did you stop?" Leona asked with a dorky smile on her face.

Jey grabs the remote off the little step ladder and turns off the stereo. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"I'm glad I did because guess who's dancing for me tonight?" Camille said winking at Jey.

"Damn it." Jey whispers to himself as Camille walks over and gives him a kiss.

Camille grabs his package. "Damn is right." She whispers in his ear.

"No! Disgusting is right." Leona says going over to Jimmy and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Don't hate. Masturbate." Jey said supporting Camille's freaky ways.

Leona becomes irritated. "Okay. While you guys be disgusting, I'll be helping Briana get ready and you can help me when you're done."

When Briana and Leona left Jey tried pull Camille to their room which surprisingly Camille denied him saying she had to go help Briana.

"So where are you taking her?" Jimmy asked picking up a screwdriver and getting back to installing the security system.

Roman takes off his top hat and grabs his black tank top off the floor that somehow ended up in a corner. "I have reservations at Cut in Beverly Hills." he says throwing it on and continuing to work on getting the sensor light ready to put up outside.

"Damn. You shelling out for her." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. She's worth it Uce." Roman said still concentrating on the light.

"Someone's in love." Jey said picking up the stereo and putting it away in the closet.

"Not saying it, but not denying it." Roman said opening the front door attempting to put up the light.

"What time you taking her out?" Jimmy asked.

"Reservations at five." He said. "Wait! What time is it?" He asked as he set up a step ladder and was about to drill a hole above the door.

Jey pulls out his cellphone. "2:40."

"SHIT!" Roman says jumping off the step ladder and running back into the house. He forces the light into Jey's hand. "Put that up for me. I'll do it tomorrow." He says running down the hallway to his room to get ready for his date.

"I ... Where ... Damn it Rome!" Jey says.

* * *

"Ready?" Camille said poking and prodding at Briana who was trying to focus on herself in the mirror.

Briana puts on her pink lip gloss. "Yep. I think so." She turns to Leona and Briana finally revealing herself with her complete ensemble. "How do I look?"

"Sexy." Camille said.

"Beautiful." Leona said.

"Okay." Briana goes over to her bed and packs her black and gold clutch and is ready to head out the door. She stops for a second and does this crazy cabbage patch dance. "I'm going out with Roman. I'm going out with Roman." She sings. "He so sexy."

Leona looks at Briana with an eyebrow raised. "Wow. You're weird."

Briana stops dancing slightly embarrassed.

"You'll fit right in with us." Camille said smiling at her followed by a nod from Leona as they do a crazy, weird dance together.

Briana laughs before composing herself and opening her door. She was so excited and so nervous at the same time. So many questions were running through her mind. Did she look good enough or was it too much? Should she go or should she stay home and forget about it? Before she could answer herself, her door was opened and she was pushed out of her room by Leona and Camille and down the hall. She figured she had no choice but to go on the date now. Walking down the hall all she heard was her heels clicking against the floor. It seemed like everything was moving slower and slower with every step she took. All she could do was move forward. There's no turning back now since she was about to turn the corner to meet her date for the evening. When she turns the corner all she saw was Roman standing there with a dozen white roses in his hand. At that moment, she knew that it was going to be worth it.

"Hello Beautiful." He says handing her the flowers. "You look great."

She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheeks and take the flowers. "Thank you."

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." Briana said.

Camille comes out with her phone. "Smile you guys."

"Camille?" Roman asked.

"I want us all to remember this moment." She holds up the phone. "Now smile." She demanded. Roman and Briana put their arms around each other and let Camille take a quick picture before taking the flowers from her to put them in water. "Now you two kids have fun and don't anything I wouldn't do."

Leona decides to come out from hiding to get Camille out of their way. "Camille, you do anything. Get your ass over here and leave them alone."

"I know." Camille says in a dirty way.

"Get," Leona pulls Camille by her tiny arm and tells her to get in the kitchen. She smiles at Roman and Briana. "Have fun you two." She says leaving them alone. Leona walks down the hall to the kitchen where Jimmy and Jey were eating barbecued chicken, Camille was putting Briana flowers in ice water,and the kitchen staff was working diligently to prepare dinner for them. She goes over to Jimmy and places a kiss on his cheek that was full of chicken and wipes the corner of his mouth with her finger.

"Steak is for dinner." Jey says not lifting his head to answer head as he continued to devour the chicken.

"Okay." Leona said. She goes over to cook George in the kitchen and asks him if he can make hers well done.

"So. I guess it's just us four tonight." Camille said placing herself on Jey's lap.

Jey grabs a napkin off the table and wipes his hand before he wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist and kisses her cheek leaving a trail of barbecue sauce on it. Camille picks up one of the messy wings and puts it in her mouth. Jey quickly takes a bite of the wing in her mouth and they laugh together. She takes the wing out of her mouth and starts making out with Jey. Leona rolls her eyes at them as she takes one of Jimmy's ribs and eats it. She sits next to him while eyes danced up and down her body.

"What?" Leona asked sucking her finger.

"Everything." Jimmy said as he wipes his barbecued hand over her leg.

Leona was so thankful she wore shorts. "Jimmy! Why did you do that? Now I have barbecue sauce on me."

"Precisely." He said.

"What would posess you to do that?" She a napkin wanting to wipe off her thigh.

He stops her. "So I could do this." He leans down and starts running his tongue the soft skin of her leg.

Leona could feel her heartbeat rising at his touch. She was quickly reminded about what happened in the shower this morning. Just as she was about to lose control of herself again, Roman's laptop started beeping. 'YES_! I don't know if I could take anymore of that._' Leona thought as she regains her composure and steps away from Jimmy. She loved feeling Jimmy's touch, but she was trying to take it slow until this whole situation with Will and Greg is over. What happened this morning wasn't supposed to happen, but she just lost control and that was it.

The three of them makes their way over to his laptop. Jey opens it up looks at the computer screen trying to figure it out what it was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Jey asked looking at the screen confused.

Leona looks at the screen and realizes what it said. "It means that the transmitter is in another state."

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Jimmy asked.

"When this little green circle turns red, that means they moved to another state in a short amount of time." Leona said trying to figure out where they were. Roman had taught how to track their exact location last night when she was up and couldn't sleep. She fools with the keys for a second and figures out their exact location. "Great." She says unenthusiastic.

"What?" Jimmy asked looking at the screen as if he knew what was going on.

"They're in Lovington, New Mexico." Leona said closing the laptop and going into the media room to watch the Pretty Little Liars that were saved on the DVR.

Jimmy sits down next to her. "You okay."

"No. I'm not. I'm scared as hell. I don't know if I can handle this right now." Leona finally admitted cursing herself for saying it. She wished she could take it back, but she put it out there and now she has to live with it. She turned her attention back to the television but Jimmy grabbed her by her chin and kisses her passionately. The way he caressed her face made her want to jump on him and make love to him right then and there, but he breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes.

"I'm here now. I'm gonna protect you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He says with a serious look. "I've waited too long for you. I love you Leona."

Leona never really had someone say they were going to protect her. She was used to protecting herself, being tough, and pushing people away. Being with Jimmy showed that she didn't have to be tough and closed off from her true emotion. He was quickly changing her and she loved it. She could finally be and feel like a woman in the relationship. Feeling safe and let her man protect her, trusting him to defend her so she doesn't have to is all she ever wanted. "I love you too Jimmy."

"QUIT BEING SAPPY AND GET OVER HERE AND EAT!" Jey said ruining their moment.

"SHUT UP JEY!" They both say in unison.

* * *

**There it is. The fifteenth chapter!**

**What do you think? **

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry I took so long. It's been some bullshit going on in my house. **

**This is the 16th chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Katrina. Thanks for the review girl.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Where the hell are we Big E?" Will asked from the backseat. It's been five hours since they last stopped to eat. He was getting irritated and his joints were starting to hurt from him no being able to stretch them. "Your ass probably got us lost."

"Shut up Will! We're in Lovington, New Mexico. It's a small town and we can stay here for a couple of days without anyone being suspicious." Langston said from the driver's seat.

"Why can't we just drive straight through?" He asked impatiently. He wanted to get to California to see Leona.

"Hey, I suggested flying and just killing every single one of them and fleeing the country, but no. You wanted to take a fucking cross country road trip like we're a damn family." Langston said making a sharp turn. "I don't even like you guys."

"The feeling is mutual and I never suggested that we drive. That was Greg." He accused his older half-brother Greg.

"Who fucking cares!" Greg said looking at the transmitter. "We're gonna take care of those perras soon enough and we can go our separate ways."

"I'm running out of patience." Will said.

"You are or your dick is?" Langston asked puling into the parking lot of a ratty, dirty motel.

"Damn right. That bitch owes me a lot. I spent money on her. Took her out on dates, treated her like a queen, and loved her." Will said feeling entitled to Leona.

Langston turns off the engine and shifts in his seat to look at Will. "You guys went out for a week and she dumped your ass. How serious could it have gotten?" He asked.

"It was a two weeks, two days, seventeen hours, 33 minutes, and 7 seconds. That's pretty damn serious to me." He snapped pushing open the door aggressively and stepping out. He slams the door and makes his way to the trunk. As he opens it to pull out one of his duffel bags he thinks about Leona. How she laughed, how she smiled, her brown eyes that looked hazel in the sun, and her soft shoulder length hair that formed to her face. He smirks to himself as he throws his bag over his shoulder before Greg taps him on the shoulder.

Greg makes his way to the back. "Hey."

Will looks at him. "What?"

"I know how you feel. We're gonna get our revenge. I promise you that." Greg says.

"I know." Will says.

"Now move. You're blocking me." He gently nudges Will out the way to grab one of his own bags out of the trunk and makes his way up to the ragged brown door that looked like it would fall in if you tried to open it. The faint stench of old cigarettes filled his nose as he stepped on the worn down gray pavement. The sidewalk was dirty and the cracks had grass growing out of them. The place looked very unkempt and he was ready to turn around. He was not used to such rough conditions. He didn't grow up as rich and spoiled as his younger step-brother, but his family did have money. He reaches for the tarnished gold doorknob and opens the door where the smell of mold and possibly weed almost choked him. He noticed old trays of spilled cigarette butts on the floor as he approached the middle-aged man at the desk. The guy had on a dirty wife beater and an unruly black mustache and beard. His black hair looked like it hadn't been combed and looked like a rude ass man.

"What do you want?" The man asked rudely.

"We need a room." Greg says sternly.

The man smirks at him. "What? You guys gonna have a three man orgy." He says laughing at his own joke.

Greg resisted his urge to haul off and punch this guy in the face. Instead he drops his bag and leans into the desk. He grabs the man by his disgusting wife beater. "Listen you muther fucking bitch. We need a room. We have business to take care of. I don't want hear any lip from your punk ass. Give me a damn key before I take pleasure crush you wind pipe."

"Okay." The man says out of fear. Struggling to bend down still in Greg's grasp, he picks up a key. "Here. You can have our biggest room sir. Enjoy your stay."

Will snatched the key from him and Greg lets him go. They pick up their things and head to their room that was down a dimly lit hallway. This place was dirty and creepy, but they had no other choice and quite frankly, they didn't give a shit. Lovington was a small town and didn't have many other options to stay. Plus they were low on gas and tired.

"Here it is." Will said pointing to the room. He didn't want to be here, but if that means getting closer to achieving his goal then he was going to do whatever it takes.

Greg snarls at the room. "This roach infested shit hole." He murmured as Will steps past him to open the door and opens it and is instantly disgusted by the condition of the room. The rat traps in the corner, the stain on the carpet that looked like a puke stain from the 1980's prom night, and the bed was dirty and not made. The wallpaper was peeling and there was a smell that turned his stomach. "I'm not staying here!" He yells tightening his grip on his duffel and is prepared to walk out of the room, but is stopped by Langston.

"Hell No! You dragged me on this road trip. I'm tired, I'm pissed, and I have to piss. We're staying." Langston snapped at him. He pushes his way trough him and goes into the bathroom to check it out. The stench of the nearby bathroom smelled like something had died in it. He charges into the bathroom and noticed that was exactly what was in the bathroom. A dead opposum lying in the bath tub. The animal was rigamortis and being devoured by flies. He slams the door shut and turns to current partners in crime. "FUCK THIS SHIT! WE'RE NOT STAYING HERE!" He tightens his grip on his belongings on his shoulders and heads out the door. "Pack it up and let's go."

"Well where are we going to stay tonight?" Greg asked.

"In the fucking car and we're not stopping until we get to California. Does everyone understand?" Langston snapped livid from the sight he had just seen.

"Yeah." Will said in agreement.

Greg doesn't answer him. He didn't even take orders from his father and he damn sure wasn't going to listen to Langston.

Langston walks up to him not intimidated by his tall stature whatsoever. "Did you not hear what I said? Well let me put this in terms you may understand ... tu comprendes?"

"Fuck you Langston." Greg said exited the room offended leaving Will and Langston alone.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He says watching them as he left.

Will walks up to Langston. "Can you two bastards try to get along until this is over?"

"Ask your brother." Langston said leaving the room.

"I'd be better off alone." He said out loud to himself walking out of the room. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you Leona. Your ass is mine."

* * *

Roman arrives to the restaurant with Briana in the passenger's seat. He couldn't help but be a little nervous being around her. The way that the dress hugged her hips perfectly. That pink lip gloss that she wore made him want to kiss her. He was infatuated by her and he couldn't get enough. He studies her and takes everything in. Her scent and beauty just turned him on so much, he couldn't take it.

Briana noticed him staring at her, but it's not like she minded at all. There was a reason she wore this dress tonight and it was to tease him. "Like what you see Roman?"

"Love it." He says.

Briana smiles flirtatiously. "Good." She said unbuckling her seat belt as Roman steps out of the driver side of the car and walked around to open her door. He helps her out of the car. "Gentlemen."

"Always." He said grabbing her tiny hand that seemed to almost disappear in his. Everything about her was so beautiful and he couldn't get enough.

Once they were seated at their table the waiter asked if they wanted any starters. Roman looked at Briana and she politely nods at him.

"Okay, We'll start off with the parsley salad." Roman said.

"Excellent choice sir." The waiter says. "I'll give you a minute to look over the menus and I'll be back with your salads."

Roman looks at her. "You look really beautiful tonight."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

He fixes his tailored jacket and brushes his nose with his thumb with a cocky smile on his face. "This is what I do baby." He said as if he was a gangster causing a laugh from her.

"You're too much Rome." She said turning her attention to her menu. She looks at her menu before peaking over the top of it to find Roman staring at her. "Aren't you supposed to looking at the menu." She said hiding behind the menu. Briana was about to make her decision on what she wanted when her menu was taken out of her hand and slammed on the table. She wasn't prepared for Roman to reach over the table and grabs her face and kiss her. When the shock wore off she finally felt how soft his lips were and she just melted into him. Kissing him was like no other man that she's kissed. She has kissed a lot of frogs, but that kiss made her fell like she finally found her prince. When their lips finally parted Briana somehow regressed into a school girl that just had her first kiss blushing at him. "What was that for?"

Roman sits back in his chair and winks at her. "I've been wanting to do that since the day we met. I just couldn't hold back anymore." He said turning his menu.

"How did it feel?" She asked.

He looks at her. "I loved it."

Briana smiles a very toothy grin at him before turning her attention to the menu. "Want to know what I felt?"

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Fireworks." She picks up her menu. "So what were you thinking about getting for tonight?"

"You." He says seductively in that deep voice of his.

"Roman?" Briana asked shocked.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I know what I want and I want you." He says seductively.

Briana takes a breath to calm herself. He just does something to her and she couldn't control how she felt. She sets her menu down and leans against the table with her hand on her face. "How about we get out of here?"

"But what about dinner?" He asked.

She smirks at him. "Okay. Well ... thank you for taking to this fancy restaurant but,"

"You're more of a burger and fries kind of girl." He says cutting her off.

She nods. "Yep."

"Well then," Roman pulls out two hundred dollars and sets it down. He gets up and holds his hand out for her to take. "Let's get out of here."

Briana didn't think twice before getting up from the table and putting her hand in his. "Okay then."

They walk hand in hand through the restaurant and past the hostess. When they made their way outside Roman pulls her close and kisses her one last time before he heads off to get the car. Briana couldn't help smiling as he jogged away. Nothing could ruin this evening for her until she feels her phone vibrate in her black clutch. She pulls her phone out to look at the message and sees that it was from an unavailable number. Against her better judgment she unlocks the phone to read the message.

'_Don't ever think that you're safe from me. You didn't want to help me so guess what happens next ..._' It read.

Briana knew exactly who this text message was from. It was from Will. She looked around to see if she saw light skin of Will, the tall stature of Greg, or the abnormally muscles of Big E Langston, but yet she saw no one fitting any of those descriptions. All she she saw was normal people and couples walking past. Scared to be alone she heads in the direction that Roman went thinking he may be in trouble. She turns the corner to see Roman getting in the car. Pulling herself together she heads back to the spot Roman left her. As he pulled up to her she debates whether to show him the message, but he looked so happy getting out of the car and opening the door for her. She didn't want to ruin their date and she wasn't gonna let those three bastards ruin it either, so she puts on a smile and get in the car.

Roman gets back in the driver's seat of the car. "You ready?"

Briana smiles at him. "Yep."

* * *

"Ready?" Leona asked Camille and Briana in the hallway. They were trying to convince the guys to come with them to the costume and lingerie party. They already knew that Jey would say no, Jimmy was going to take some convincing but Leona could easily convince him, and Roman will just look at them with an '_are you kidding me_' face.

"They're never gonna say yes. Especially Jey." Camille said.

"That is why we are wearing tiny bikinis to distract them." Leona said referring to her white bedazzled bikini.

"Either way. We're going without them." Camille said.

"Yeah, but it will be fun if they go with us." Briana joined in playing with her cellphone.

"Alright let's go." Leona said.

The three of them walk through the kitchen and into the dining room where the guys were eating their lunch. The girls walk over to them and sit on their laps distracting them from anything.

"Can we ask you something?" Briana asked looking at Roman sounding really sweet.

"Yeah." He says simply.

"How do you guys feel about costumes?"

Jimmy flicks his fork. "Aw shit! Y'all want to do some freaky shit!"

"No!" Leona thinks for a second. "In a way yes."

"I'm not doing it." Jimmy says.

"You don't even know what it is yet." Leona whined.

"Okay. What is it?" He asked giving her his full and undivided attention.

"There's a costume and lingerie party in Malibu in a couple of weeks and we want to go." Leona told him.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Jey yelled.

"I told you." Camille said to Leona.

"Hell no." Jey wipes his mouth. "I'm don't do costumes."

"Jey?" Leona raises an eyebrow at him and smirks.

"THAT WAS FRESHMAN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL!" Jey yells. "WE SAID WE WOULD FORGET THAT WHEN WE GRADUATE!"

"I can never forget that. So go or I'll tell them." Leona threatened him.

Jey clenches his jaw.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Camille said playing around with his hair.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to a damn costume party." Jey said.

"Why not?" Camille said.

Leona smiles. "It's okay Camille because freshman year in high school Jey wore-"

"I'LL GO. I'LL GO! STOP LION!" Jey yelled. "Damn. Must you remember everything?"

"Okay then." Leona turns her attention to Jimmy who was trying his best not to laugh. He obviously remembers when Jey lost that bet and had to dress up as a giant penis and attend the football team's party. Leona didn't want him to go to the party wearing it, but Jimmy made him. "What about you?"

"Depends." He says.

"On what?" She asked.

"What you're wearing." He says.

Leona laughs and steps off of his lap. She bends down and wraps her arms around him and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "You'll see and trust me, you'll love what I wear ... or ... don't wear." She kisses his forehead and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh...um ... I have to go to ... yeah ... bye." Leona says and awkwardly runs off.

Jimmy watches as she runs off. He turns his attention back to the rest of the gang. "She's up to something."

"Oh yeah. Especially when she acts that awkward. Are you going to ask her?" Camille said picking off of Jey's plate.

"No. If she wants to tell me, she'll tell me." Jimmy says starting to eat again. He did want to know what she was doing but he knew better than to push her if she wasn't ready to tell him.

"Oh." Camille said.

It was silent for a few seconds before Roman decides to speak up "So what happened Freshman year?" He asked.

"DROP IT ROMAN!" Jey said as Camille tried to comfort him with sweet and tender kisses on his forehead.

"Can I show you guys something?" Briana asked changing the mood.

"Yeah." Roman said.

Briana grabs her cellphone and finds the message from last night and places the phone in the middle of the table. "I got this last night."

Jey takes the phone and reads the message. "Do you know who sent this?" He asked as Jimmy takes the phone from him.

"I don't know but I think it was Will." She says.

"Let me see." Camille said. She reads the message and puts the phone down.

Roman grabs the phone and reads it. "When did you get this?"

"When we left the restaurant." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said as she feels him rub her bare back.

"Hold on. "Roman gently pushes Briana off his lap and heads over to his laptop. Pulls up his tracker to figure out where they are. "Imperial, California."

"Where the hell is that?" Jimmy asked.

"Southern Cali. Near the border." Roman said. He goes over to the rest of them. "Alright listen. They're coming. They might attack when they get here. They might wait, but we have to be ready for this shit... and expect the worst and hope for the best." He says sounding like a true alpha male as pulls Briana close to him. "We've got important things to protect."

* * *

Leona pulls up to restaurant hoping that none of them followed her. She wasn't looking forward to this lunch date with her father, but she figured that if he was trying then she should too. She parks her car along the sidewalk thinking is she should do this or not? What was she going to say to him when she sees him? She hasn't seen him face to face in a year and now he all of the sudden wants to randomly meet for lunch. Her father wasn't that type of person to want to meet up randomly. '_What was he up to?_' Leona thought to herself as she steps out of her car. She moves around her car up and to the restaurant placing herself at one of the empty tables that were placed outside. Wondering if her father was going to show up when he said he was she pulls out her cellphone and realizes the he had five minutes to get there.

"Hey Leona." Said that distinct gravelly voice of her father.

Leona turns to see her now graying father standing before her with a surprisingly happy face. She was always used to seeing him angry and his fist raised at someone. "Hey Dad." She says getting up to give him a hug and he surprisingly accepts her embrace.

"How have you been?" He ask still holding her.

"Okay I guess." She said as he let her go. They sit down and make small talk with each other and Leona had to admit that is was refreshing to be able to talk to him for a change.

"So what's going on?" He asked pulling out his cellphone and putting it on the table.

'_I went out with a guy that I thought was a cool guy. Well he was a cool guy at first, then I broke up with him because I didn't want to play with his emotions because I was in love with Jimmy and it took too long to realize my feelings. Then Greg comes over, who Camille should've broke up with a long time ago, and starts shit with everyone but Jimmy and Jey take care of him. Then Will comes in with a gun and beats me with it, then he gets shot by Roman twice but for some reason survives. Roman quits his job and we all decide that we needed to get away from that place and that's why we came to California in the first place. I still don't feel safe because Roman's been tracking them they're now in New Mexico and I'm scared to death._' She thought about saying, but one word only came out. "Nothing."

"Come on there must be something new." He said leaning into the table like he truly wanted to know.

"Jimmy and I are together." She said thinking he would snap about her dating anyone.

He pauses for a few seconds before continuing. "I like him. He's a nice young man."

She smiles a genuine smile at him. His approval of her relationship wasn't what she was looking for, but it was nice to know that he supports it.

"Plus, he's the complete opposite of me." He says fiddling with his phone.

Her expression quickly become emotionless "Yes he is."

"I never wanted you to be with someone like me. When I figured out that girls search for someone like their fathers, I prayed every day that you wouldn't find someone like me." He confesses.

"I did find someone like you. Many yous actually. I was just smart enough to leave them and not stay with them like mom did with you." She says slightly angered.

He couldn't argue with her because she was right. "You're right. I have no idea why your mother stayed with me so long."

"Because of Me. She stayed because of me and left because of me Dad." She says.

His eyes go wide. "What?"

Leona looks him straight in the eye. "I told her to leave you Dad. I told her that she's hurting me more by staying with you."

He puts his head down and sighs before looking at his daughter. "Thank you." He said calmly.

"What?" She asked not expecting this reaction.

"You've saved all of us ... Thank you." He starts. "I wouldn't be this way now if you didn't do that. I got the help I needed and now I'm ready to fix everything. Starting with us. Me being the father that you needed all those years." He holds his hand out for her to take which she does. "Will you give me that chance Lee Lee."

That nickname struck at the chords of her heart. That was the only thing that triggered happy memories with her father. Him reading to her, letting her eat ice cream late at night and watch movies. It brought back to sober father of her youth and not the drunk, drug addict of her adolescent years. "I'll give you that chance, but don't make me regret it Dad. This is you're last chance." She could feel tears falling from her face. "I can't take anymore pain right now."

He reaches out with his free hand and wipes her tears. "I will never hurt you ... _ever_ again. I promise."

For once Leona finally felt in her heart that he was serious.

* * *

**There it is. The 16th chapter!**

**What did you think about the chapter? Leona and her father, Roman and Briana, and Jey getting tricked. LOL!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys.**

**This is the seventeenth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: iiCraziiChic, Taker-fan91, and Katrina. Thanks for the reviews.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It's been a week since the six roommates have heard anything from Greg, Will, and Langston. They were tired of sitting in the house waiting for them so they decided it would be fun to go out and do something as a family. The boys wanted to go play laser tag, but the girls wanted to go to the movies and grab lunch. Leona didn't mind going to play laser tag with the guys as long they didn't tackle her or get too rough. One thing she knew about the guys is they get competitive and they like to get physical which is not something she felt like dealing with today.

"No! Hell no. You got us going to damn costume party next week. We're going to play laser tag today." Jimmy said to everybody in the living room obviously pissed off.

Leona couldn't deny that he looked sexy when he was mad. She throws her legs over his lap and smiled at him as he placed his hands on her freshly shaven legs. "I don't mind laser tag."

Roman looked at Leona. "Are you sure you want to play with us?"

"Is that a challenge?" Briana asked.

Leona smacks herself in the forehead hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was going to go.

"I'm just saying that sometimes we get a little rough when they play." Roman said. "I don't anyone to get hurt."

"Are you saying that we can't take a physical pain?" Camille asked.

"No we. Oh God. Don't put me in this." Leona says before putting her face in her hands. She knew exactly where this was going and she didn't want to be apart of it.

"How about we make a little bet?" Jey asked Camille.

"No bet please." Leona says quietly.

"Okay." Briana agrees without hesitation.

Leona hits her forehead harder hoping it would knock her out. "She said okay. Oh no." She says not wanting this to be a battle of the sexes thing.

"Men against women." Roman said.

"Can't we just stay in and play cards." Leona tried to suggest but no one listened to her.

"Losers buy lunch." Jimmy suggested.

Leona throws her hands up in defeat. She thought Jimmy was gonna stay out of it. "FUCK! SHIT! DAMN IT!" She curses to herself quietly This is not what she had planned for her day.

Camille and Briana give each other a quick nod before answering. "Bet." They say together.

Leona wipes her hand over her face. "BULLSHIT!" She said loudly finally getting everyone's attention.

"You don't wanna go?" Jimmy asked.

"I was all for it until you guys started this Battle of the sexes, Road Rules vs. Real World, me man you women stupid shit." She said.

"Oh come on it'll be fun Lion." Briana said.

That was the first time Leona heard Briana call her by her nickname and surprisingly it didn't bother her at all, but she still didn't want to go against the guys. They're Samoans, but Leona does have something working for her and that is agility, skills with shooting guns efficiently, and flexibility to evade their attacks. "Fine. Let's go and get this over with."

"Don't forget your card Lion." Jey said. "I have a big appetite today."

Leona turns to him and gives him the middle finger. "Fuck you Jey." She said leaving the living room to go change.

"Camille already does." Jey said.

"Oh we know. I'll be back in a second." Leona said walking out to the hall to her room. She walks in and quickly strips out of her shorts and puts on a pair of dark jeans with white sneakers. She quickly grabs her cellphone, license, and her credit card and head out to the living room where everyone was waiting. "Okay I'm ready. Where's Lion?"

"In my room sleeping." Jey said.

"Aww." Leona said at the thought of Lion sleeping because of his strong medication that makes him drowsy.

"You think we should leave him alone?" Camille asked.

"He'll be fine." Jey said. "He just fell asleep."

"Okay." Camille said. She kisses Jey on the lips and they start making out not caring who sees them.

Leona became irritated. "Can we just all suck face in the car please?"

Jey smirks at her. "Damn Lion maybe if you got some dick you'd be happier."

Leona looked Jimmy up and down. "Oh. I get my dick in more ways than one." She said with a smile trying not laugh as she heads to the car.

Jey turns to his brother. "Look man. You need to beat that up soon." He whispers as Camille goes to the SUV to join the girls.

Jimmy chuckles at his twin brother. "I'm not in a rush."

"Damn how long has it been since you you got some Uce?" Jey asked.

Jimmy thought about it. It's actually been two months since he's actually had sex. Their was the oral sex he gave Leona oral sex in the shower and the head she gave him a couple of days ago that was without a doubt the best head he had ever gotten from a woman, but he doubted that counted as sex. "Damn. I _need_ to get some."

"Yeah. You do. Good luck trying." Jey said walking away leaving Jimmy to his thoughts.

Jimmy runs after him stops in front of him. "I can get some. More than you." Jimmy said.

"Really?" Jey said cockily. "You got a lot of catching up to do Uce."

"Not much." Jimmy said.

Jey looks away for a second and laughs before looking at Jimmy again. "Okay. How about our own little side bet."

"Depends. What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"500 bucks that you can't fuck her in the arena during laser tag." Jey says.

"I'm not gonna bet on having sex with my girlfriend. That's some fucked up shit Jey." Jimmy said.

Jey raises his hands. "Okay you're right. How about this?" He steps closer to him. "JUST FUCK HER ALREADY! I don't care where and how. JUST FUCK HER UCE!" He yells walk out the door leaving his twin brother alone.

Jimmy thinks about what Jey had told him. He was horny and he's a grown ass man and needs to get his release one way or another. He sets the alarm and locks the door. He checks one last time and heads over the car where Leona was waiting for him in the last row of backseats. He buckled himself in and pulls Leona's legs into his lap. He looked at her and all he saw was her alluring eyes tempting him to jump on her and not care who is watching. She signals for him to come closer to her like she had a secret to tell him. He winks at her but doesn't move so she decides to move closer to him. She stares at him and winks before she kisses him. He grabs the back of her head and presses his lips harder against hers. He licks her lips asking for entrance into her mouth which she quickly gave. He dominates her easily and grips her hair in his hands giving it a gentle tug.

"And you guys talk about us?" Camille said.

Leona stops kissing Jimmy for a second to speak. "Yep." She continues to kiss Jimmy as the radio was turned on by Roman and surprisingly Unthinkable by Alicia Keys was on.

Jimmy stops kissing her. "You know what this means right?" He says trying to catch his breath.

"What?" She whispers.

"I want to take that step." He says.

Leona knew exactly what he was talking about. She looked around to see if Jey and Camille were being nosy in their conversation, but they were too wrapped up in tickling each other. She turns back to Jimmy who was waiting for her answer. "But we've only been dating for a week."

"But we've known each other for over a decade." Jimmy said.

"In time Jimmy. You can't rush this. What happened in the shower last week and in bed the other night wasn't really supposed to happen yet." Leona said.

"Don't deny that you didn't like it." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Honestly. I loved giving and receiving. Remember when we said we'd take it slow? We just got carried away." Leona asked.

"Baby. Fifteen years is slow." Jimmy whispered.

Leona laughed to herself. "Just a little bit longer Jimmy. I promise." She grabs his face and kisses him softly. "I promise."

"We're here." Roman says.

Jimmy unbuckles his seat belt."I'm holding you to that beautiful." He says as he gets out of the car obviously pissed off that she's making him wait.

Leona felt bad, but she wasn't going to be pressured by anyone to have sex. She did want to go all the way with Jimmy, but there was just too much going on right now.

* * *

"Girls on the left and guys on the right." The employee said pointing the towards their specific entrance ways.

Leona, Camille, and Briana went one way while the guys went the other. They guys shoot the girls an intimidating look which made Camille and Briana second guess themselves.

"I don't think we should do this." Briana says leaning into Leona who really didn't care.

"Leona. I think we should just quit and pay for lunch." Camille says.

"Oh no no no no. You put me in this situation now we have to live with it. We're playing." Leona said feeling a little bad ass in her vest. She looks over at Jimmy who gives her a sly wink. She puckers her full lips at him before turning her attention back to the girls. "Here's the plan. I'm pretty sure they're going to send one of them upstairs and the other two are probably going to stay down stairs and try to eliminate us."

"So what's our plan?" Briana asked.

"Easy. We're smaller then them so we can hide easier. We split up, find a corner, hide, and wait until you see one of them. Take their gun and find another spot and don't get caught." Leona said.

"Sounds easy enough." Camille says with worry in her voice.

Leona grabs Camille's arm. "Hey! Pull yourself together. It's just a game. It's not like they're real guns."

"Must you be so abrasive?" Camille asked snatching away from her. "Jey was right. Maybe if you did get some dick you's be happier."

"Shut yours Camille." Leona said with a playful smile.

"Are you ready?" Said the employee to the guys.

"Yeah!" The guys shout.

He points at the girls. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Camille and Briana yell.

"Whatever." Leona says nonchalantly.

"Okay. Guys are red. Girls are green annnnnd ... Go!" He screams.

The six of them go running into the arena with their guns up. The girls went into their entrance way and they had 30 minutes to win the game. The walk in and all they see was a ray of ultraviolet lights. Leona tells Camille and Briana that she was going to go upstairs and try to see she can get rid of one of them. She tells them to keep their eyes open, back to the walls, look before turning a corner, hide when possible, and stay low to the ground. Once Leona leaves them, Camille and Briana starts searching for one of the guys. They decided to stay back-to-back so it would be easier to see if someone is sneaking up on them.

"How are we going to find them. This place is huge." Briana asked looking in front of them.

"Trust me. We're gonna win this." Camille said watching behind them.

They slowly turn a corner and keep searching for one of the guys. Their hearts were starting to beat fast like they were really on the battlefield ready for combat. Slowly moving forward Briana thinks she hears something so she pulls Camille into a nearby corner and stares at the nearest opening. They hide their glow in the dark guns behind their backs. Not too much later Roman and Jey walk through the opening. They were looking around everywhere they somehow missed them. Briana thought this was a golden opportunity and pulls out her gun when Camille stops her.

"Not yet." Camille whispers.

Briana puts her gun down. "Why not."

"Let them split up first. Divide and conquer." Camille said switching her stance to a frog position.

"So what now?" Briana asked barely audible.

"I'll follow them from the back and you go around and try to find a way to get in front of them." Camille suggested.

"I'm on it." Briana said. She quietly sneaks off in the entrance way that the two guys came into and disappeared.

Camille gets up slowly gets up to follow them like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. She slowly lifts her gun to them and is about to eliminate them when she sees her big light on her vest light up. Camille turns to see Jimmy with a smirk on his face as he eliminated her and he was instantly pissed off at him.

"Really Jimmy?" Camille said.

"Yeah. It's a game." Jimmy said lowering his gun and walking up to Camille.

Camille feels the guys crowd around her.

"Where are Leona and Briana hiding?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Camille said with obvious attitude in her voice. "I want a free lunch."

"That's not gonna happen. Your team is already down one player." Roman says.

"You're at a disadvantage. Just tell us sexy." Jey said grabbing two hand fulls of her ass.

Camille looks over Jimmy's shoulder and notices Leona in the distance with her gun held at the back of Jimmy. She didn't think she would eliminate her boyfriend, but when she saw Jimmy's vest light up, she got her answer.

"BABY!" Jimmy yells as he sees his girlfriend smile.

"Come and get me baby." Leona tells Jimmy as she runs off.

Jimmy was about to run after her, but he realized that he was eliminated and turns to Roman and Jey. "GO GET HER!"

Roman and Jey run off to go catch Leona leaving Jimmy and Camille alone together.

Jimmy turns his attention to the petite little Camille. "I'm thirsty. Wanna get a soda."

"Sure." Camille says not caring about the game anymore.

They two friends walk out of the arena and take off their vests and hands them to the guy who apologizes to them for being eliminated so early. They walk over to the concession stand to order their drinks where a young Hispanic women showed obvious interest in Jimmy.

"Hey. What can I get you?" She asked swinging her long brown hair over to one side trying to be flirty but came off slutty.

Jimmy obviously wasn't showing an interest in her. All he wanted was a Sprite. "Can I just get a medium Sprite please?"

"Sure." She said putting on her flirty eyes before turning her attention to Camille. "And you?" She asked Camille in a disrespectful tone.

'No th_is bitch didn't._' Camille thought. "I would like a small Dr. Pepper please?" She said trying to sound nice.

She rings up the prices in the register. Jimmy pulls out his wallet and hands the girl a twenty dollar bill. He notices that the girl purposely brushes her hand against his before taking the bill out of his hand. She hands him his change and goes to get their drinks.

Camille slides closer to Jimmy. "Someone likes you."

"Whatever Camille." He said shaking his head laughing. He could tell she was into him, but he only wanted one woman.

"I'm serious." She said.

The Hispanic employee returns back to them with two drinks in her hand. "Here are your drinks."

Camille grabs hers from her and quickly sips it. Jimmy goes to grab his and notices something on the side. He looks to see a piece of paper on his cup. He pulls it a opens it to see that it was a number ... her number. He looks back at the young women behind the desk who winked at him.

Camille notices the paper in his hand and snatches it from him. When she figured out what it was and felt her blood boil. She rips up the paper and throws it at her. "Bitch! Get your own cause this one's taken." She said. "We ain't order a hoe with our drinks. Stay where you belong bitch."

"This is your girlfriend?" The women asked.

"NO! I'm the friend of the girlfriend and him. I wouldn't want to piss her off cause she will hand your ass to you." Camille said. "Let's go Jimmy."

"If you want me gorgeous, you know where to find me." The employee yelled as they started to walk away.

Jimmy just sips his drink and walks behind Camille quietly not turning to look at cashier. He had no interest in her and he knew to never get in the middle of quarreling females. "Damn Camille. That was harsh." He says as they take a seat at an empty table. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at them like they were crazy.

"Were you going to keep it? You were staring at it awfully hard." Camille said ready to snap on him if he said yes.

"Hell no. I've found the love of my life. I just wish we could just take it all the way." He said staring down at his soda. "Fucking Will."

"Wait. You guys haven't done it yet?" Camille asked shocked.

"No. I gave her oral in the shower a week ago and she returned the favor a couple of days ago, but that's as far as we went." He said.

"You guys better get it on soon. I know Leona is ready." She said pulling her drink to her lips.

Jimmy to straight up in his chair. "Did she tell you this?".

Camille nods as she slurps her drink. "Yeah last night. She wants to go all the way with you, but everything is getting crazy."

Jimmy nods. "It's true."

"You want to know what I think you should do?" She asked shaking her cup trying to make her drink colder.

"Do you lov her? Do you want her?" She asked.

"Yeas. I love her. I do want her." Jimmy said. "All of her. What do you want me to do shout it?"

"I want you to show her." She said. She points her finger in the direction of the arena. "Make your move Uso."

Jimmy stares at Camille, then at his drink, then at the entrance way. "Okay." He gets up from the table and disappears back into the arena in pursuit of his girlfriend.

As Camille watches him walk away all she could think about was Leona. '_Leona is about to get in._' She sung in her head a couple of times as she did a little dance before she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned to see that Hispanic whore of an employee who completely changed her mood. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where'd your friend go?" She asked.

"You need to calm down cause you doin' the most right now. Just chill with your whoremones. Emphasis on the whore." Camille said.

"Whatever. Tell your friend that when he's done with _her_ I'll be waiting." She says.

Camille stands up to be eye level with the girl. She was two inches taller than her, but if she had to fight her for Leona she wouldn't think twice. The guys had taught the girls how to head butt people and Camille would surely use it on this bitch if she had to."Bitch get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass myself." Camille said. She refused to let anyone ruin Jimmy and Leona's relationship especially since it's ten years in the making.

"Whatever." She said walking away.

"Bitch." Camille whispered to herself as she sat down and turned her attention to her drink. She feels someone sit down next to her and she was about to cuss them out until she saw it was Jey. Camille kisses him and asked him who eliminated him.

"Leona is shockingly elusive. She's a little too good at this game." Jey said. He takes Camille's soda from her and starts drinking it.

"Hey! You ain't ask for that." Camille said joking.

Jey kisses her nose. "I'm thirsty."

Camille rolls her eyes at him. "So who's left?"

"Roman, Leona, and Briana." He says.

"Nope! Just Leona and Roman left." Briana said coming out of nowhere and sitting next to Camille. "Eliminate your own girlfriend. Isn't that harsh?"

"It's a game." Jey said.

Briana shakes her head and looks around. "Where's Jimmy? Didn't he get eliminated first?"

"Yeah, but he's gonna go get it in right now." Camille said with a smirk in her face.

"What?" Jey said furrowing his brows confused.

Camille cocks her head to Jey like he was supposed to understand what she meant.

"Oh." He said. Then he actually got it. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Go Uce."

* * *

Leona strolls the upstairs of the arena trying to figure out where Roman was. It was down to the two of them and they weren't giving in that easy. They had 12 minutes left in the game and he was no where to be found. She wanted to win the game, but she didn't mind losing and paying for lunch. Keeping herself close to the wall she peaks around a corner and saw that it was safe. She slides around the corner and holds still for a second trying to see if she hears someone. All she hears is silence as she steps forward and quickly turns another corner and into an open area where the lights cast a vibrant red shadow over the room. She walks round and looks behind everything and every corner to ensure that she was alone. She slumps against the wall that faces the entrance to make sure that she sees if Roman walks by. She holds her gun out on her knees ready to shoot it at who ever came too close. Leona looked at her cellphone and saw that they had 10 minutes left in the game. It didn't bother her one bit, most people don't realize how much patience Leona actually had. She once hid in a closet for seven hours just so her father wouldn't find her and beat her for breaking a plate when she was 9. Sitting here for 9 more minutes where the only thing that could hurt her is a numb ass, then she was going to be fine. Relaxing her neck down for a second she takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"You look beautiful under the red light." Said a familiar male voice.

Leona snaps her head up ready shoot until she saw Jimmy standing there leaning into the entrance way. "Oh. I thought you were Roman."

"He's downstairs. He'll be up here soon." Jimmy said ratting him out, but he didn't care because all he cared about was her.

"Why are you here I thought I eliminated you?" Leona asked.

"You did and I'm mad about that." Jimmy said sauntering up to her.

Leona looks up at him. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Jimmy presses his hands on the wall and smirks down at her as he hovered over her. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Leona swiftly raises herself to her feet to look him in the eye. The red tint that the room lighting made him look so sexy. "Whatever you want Fatu."

Jimmy took that as an invitation and quickly smashes his lips against hers. He pushes her against the wall as he felt her small arms wrap around his neck tightly. He could tell that she still had her gun held tight in her hand. He lets his hands roam over her tight body. His hand find her ass and picks her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist.

Leona pulls away from him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sex here and now?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." She said before kissing him again. She loved the way his lips felt against hers. His touch was strong yet soft, dominating but loving, and powerful yet sensual. She couldn't get enough of him and she didn't want to stop for anything ... almost anything.

"Well don't you two look cute?" Says Roman.

Leona and Jimmy turn to see Roman with his gun and ready to strike. Leona quickly takes the shot and eliminates Roman from the game easily.

Leona smirks at him. "Should've kept quiet Roman. You might have won."

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" Roman roars and storms off like he's a little kid that couldn't get what he wanted from the candy store.

Leona turns back to Jimmy. "Looks like you're paying for lunch."

"I'm only hungry for one thing right now." He says before trailing kissing down her neck and collarbone.

Leona looks at the clock and sees that they have six minutes. She figured that was enough time to do what they wanted to do or at least try to really quickly. "Me too."

He takes off her laser tag vest and lets it fall to the floor. He lets his hand slide under her shirt and bra. She pulls at his shirt trying to get it over his head when the the lights suddenly turned from red to white.

"What the hell?" Jimmy asked.

Leona unwraps her legs from his waist and clumsily tries to get her balance as her feet find the floor. She picks up her vest and gun and places a peck on Jimmy's cheek. "We gotta go. We might get in trouble if they catch us in here." She walks past Jimmy who spanks her on the ass. She turns and pushes him gently. "Be good Jonathan."

Jimmy watches her leave. "Every time." Jimmy mumbles under his breath as he walked behind her which he thoroughly enjoyed. '_Soon enough. It'll be all mine._' He thought as they came out to meet Jey, Roman, Briana, and Camille. "Okay. The guys are buying lunch. Let's get out of here."

The gang gets up and heads for the door, but Jey pulls Jimmy aside. "Did it happen?"

"No." Jimmy says.

Jey shakes his head and puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Damn Uce."

"Who you telling?" Jimmy said heading to the car with his brother following behind him.

* * *

"This should be close enough." Langston said as he pulled into the five star hotel. "It's twenty five minutes away from our house in the development."

"So when are we going to move to our house and take care of them?" Greg asked.

"After we're done toying with them." Langston said. "Anyone can go in and kill somebody."

"So how do we mess with them?" Will asked in his regular seat in the back.

"Stalk them, fuck with their nerves." Greg said.

Langston smirks at the words. "I like it."

"I know." Greg replied from the passenger's seat in an ever present cocky tone. "Will, did you get the room?"

"This is my father's hotel. I don't need to get anything. I already have it." Will said.

Greg ignores his brother sly remark. He knew what he meant when he said that, but didn't have time for it cause he's got more important things to worry about at the moment. "Well. Let's go then rich bitch brother."

"Fine." He says getting tired of his brother and Langston. If it wasn't for two reasons, he wouldn't even be in this car with them. "Lets go."

They get their belongings together and head into the hotel up to their presidential suite. When they get in the suite, Will plops on the black leather couch in the corner and watches as Langston set up his laptop. Greg was bringing in their duffle bags in by himself. Will would've helped him, but his back was bothering him today for some reason. He had taken his medication earlier today, but that only helped him for a few hours.

"What's the deal Langston?" Greg asked throwing the last duffle bag. "What's going on?"

Langston notices something weird about the tracker. The microchip hasn't left the house in almost two weeks. He figured that the dog would have to leave the house to go for a walk some time soon. Then he quickly realized that it wasn't the dog that didn't move, it was the chip. Langston wasn't stupid and he knew how alert Leona could be and how tech savvy Roman was. They may have figured out a way to reverse that tracking and find them because Langston showed Roman how these chips worked on his first week of the job."SHIT!" Langston yelling cursing himself for teaching him that. "Smart ass muther fuckers."

"What?" Will asked trying to set up on the couch, but his back was bothering him too much at the moment.

Langston slams his laptop shut and pulls the chip out of the tracker. "We gotta destroy this shit."

"Why? That's the only way we're keeping track of them." Greg yells.

"And this is probably the way they're keeping up with us. We can't keep this thing. They're probably waiting for us with guns right at the front door." Langston said setting it on the table ready to smash it with his hand, but Greg grabs him.

"Wait. If we destroy this they we won't be able to track them anymore." He tries to explain.

"Did you not understand me? This chip is leading them right to us. So what if we can't track them. I'm sure they aren't going anywhere any time soon. Do you want them to find you before you find them?" He says snatching from Greg's grasp.

Greg thinks about it before heading into his duffle and pulling out a hammer and handing it to Langston. "Use this."

Langston smiles. "For once we're on the same page Valenton. I like it."

"Don't get used to it." Greg said walking away from him as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers it. "Talk to me."

"Are they dead yet?" Said a familiar deep voice.

Greg rubs the back of his shaved head as he was dreading this phone call. "No we ran into a little situation. See the chip was-"

"I DON'T CARE! I GAVE YOU THIS TASK TO KILL THE SIX OF THEM. NOT TO DATE THEM OR FUCK THEM. YOU GUYS JUST MADE THIS TASK TEN TIMES MORE DIFFICULT THAN IT NEEDS TO FUCKING BE. DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Says the voice on the other end.

Greg sighed. "Yeah but-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH. You're the older brother. I'm holding you responsible and since you three are too stupid and slow to get rid of six bitches, then I'll give you six more months. One month per person. That should give you plenty of time to get rid of all them and if you fail, I will chop all three of your balls off and handle this task myself. Do you understand?" They say obviously pissed.

"Yes sir." Greg could hear the anger in his voice.

"Good!" They say. "Goodbye Greg. And remember ... six months."

The line went dead before he could say goodbye. "Bye Dad."

* * *

**There it is. The seventeenth chapter!**

**Jimmy and Leona can't get it on, Camille snapping a little bit, Langston figuring out what's going on, and the three of them working for their father. UH OOOOOOH! LOL! What have I done? LOL!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys.**

**This is the eighteenth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

_**Personal Shout Outs**_

**1. iiCraziiChic**

**2. foldintothenight**

**3. Hands Of Vengeance**

**4. Sherelle**

**5. taker-fan91**

** Thank you for your reviews. I love them.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Camille and Jey sat in the media room watching television as Lion stretched his now almost adult dog frame across both of their laps. He had to be almost a hundred pounds now. His leg was healing perfectly, but he still had to take medication and he still tried to bite at it when he thought no one was looking.

Camille rubs Lion in between his floppy ears. "My poor Lion."

Jey pats Lions ribs. "He'll be fine. He's a tough Uso."

"Like his sexy owner." Camille said using her other hand and runs it down Jey's stomach.

Jey pulls her in for a kiss and Lion decided that he didn't want to be left out. He whimpers up at them and Jey who didn't pay him any mind until he heard Lion growl. "Damn Lion. You being such a cock block right now."

"Oh don't get mad at him. He's hurting." She said as she laid against Lion's back and noticed his smell. "Ugh! You need bath Lion."

"Yeah." Jey said. "I'll give him a bath tomorrow."

"No. When you say tomorrow you mean never Jey. Wash him now." Camille demanded.

"The niners are on baby." He said.

Camille narrows her eyes at him. "Jey."

"Baby. After the game. I promise." He said.

Camille huffs and turns her attention to the game as Lion jumps off their laps and onto the floor. "Fine." She didn't like football, but only watched to spend time with Jey. She had no idea what the game was all about and never understood it, but Jey was always happy watching it and she loved seeing him smile.

"It's the fourth quarter. Eight minutes left." Jey said concentrating hard on the game.

"Yup." She said pulling out her phone to check her Twitter feed. She wasn't interested in the game so she had to find a way to entertain herself for the next eight minutes and getting sex was out of the question.

"COME ON!" Jey yells scaring Camille and Lion. He almost hit Camille in the face, but he didn't realize how close he was to her.

Camille decides to sit on the other chair before he accidentally hits her in the face and she gets a black eye. That would be great to explain to everybody. She knew how passionate the guys were about football being that they played most of their life. The girls also knew to stay clear of them when the game is on, or especially if the 49ers lose. She remembers when they were teenagers and they were watching the game and unfortunately the 49ers lost. Camille and Leona got a glimpse of the guys Samoan tempers and they had to basically run for cover from the flying furniture and bowls. Camille hears the front door open and two seconds later Roman and Jimmy come running into the media room jumping over the back of the couch and plopping on the cushions. She figured their workout was over and wanted to catch the end of the game.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

"Niners 'bout to win baby." Jey said.

"Let's go niners." Jimmy said hopping onto the couch and picking up the bag chips.

Camille figured that it was time to go see what the girls were doing since they were back from their workout as well. She walks out unnoticed and continues down the hall to Briana's room where she hears faint talking. She walks into the room and sees the two of them were laying on her bed, face up, and staring at the ceiling. Camille walks over to the bed and maneuvers her small body in between them on the bed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Roman." Briana said.

Camille chuckles knowing that answer was obvious then turns to Leona. "What about you?"

"Wondering how good finally fucking Jimmy will feel." Leona said without embarrassment.

Briana pulls herself up just enough to peak over Camille to see Leona. "You guys haven't fucked yet?

"No" Leona says.

Briana was completely shocked. "You guys are in the same bed and under the same covers every night and he hasn't even poked you yet?"

"Have you and Roman fucked yet?" Leona asked.

Briana gets this sly smile on her face. She raises her eyebrows at her. "Well ..."

"No way. You did didn't you?" Camille says smiling pulling herself up off the bed using her elbows for support.

"Yeah." Briana said shying away from them.

"When? Where?" Leona asked jumping off the bed disgusted.

"In the pool last night." She revealed with a cheeky smile.

"How did I miss hearing it?" Camille said not shy about her perverted ways.

"You. I should be asking that question. The pool is outside my damn room." Leona argued looking at Camille as she got back on the bed. "Man. Now I have to clean the pool. Y'all got your semen and bodily fluids in it now." Leona said. "Pissed me off now."

Camille rolls her eyes at Leona. "So how did it happen?"

"Well. I was swimming in the pool and he came out there with no shirt on. He was looking so sexy with his ponytail and no shirt on. I swam over to him and kissed him and then he untied my top and then ... you know what happened."

"Was it good?" Camille asked.

"Great. He has a lot of ... power." Briana said.

Leona laughs to herself. She knows that Roman is well endowed. She shouldn't know this but she walked in on him in the bathroom one day when they were in college and he was staying with Jimmy and Jey in their apartment. and she didn't mean to look but he wasn't hiding himself at all. It made things very awkward between them for a while, but eventually they got past it. "Well. I guess everyone is getting the D but me."

"Oh come on Lion. You and Jimmy's time will come and it's gonna be special." Camille says trying to comfort her.

"Why not now. The game's almost over." Camille said.

"I could, but I want it to be romantic." Leona said.

"Seriously though. When did you become in touch with your feelings?" Camille asked.

Leona shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I'm getting soft."

"I like it." Camille said.

Leona smiles. "I hate it."

"I spoke too soon." Camille said.

Briana chimes in. "But seriously just go fuck Jimmy. He's horny. You're horny. Just play some Marvin Gaye and get it on."

Leona was shocked by what came of Briana's mouth as she pondered the thought a little bit.

"Look. The first time is always the worst. Just do it and get it out of way." Briana said. "Then the fun begins."

Leona didn't want to be persuaded, but she did have a point and they both were horny. "Okay. Fine." She jumps off the bed. "If this doesn't work out you two better run cause I'm coming after you."

Briana waves her off. "Go release your sexual frustrations Lion and maybe you'll be a little bit happier."

Leona gives them the middle finger before leaving the room.

"Do you think they're gonna do it?" Briana asked Camille.

"Knowing those two … Hell yeah. And I'm gonna listen." Camille said.

"Camille don't -," Briana tried to stop her but Camille was already gone.

Camille walks back into the media room where the guys are celebrating that their team won. She watches from a distance as Leona whispers into Jimmy's ear. It was obviously about sex because he scoops her up and disappears. Camille was about to follow them to the room when Jey picks her up and swings her around.

"I'm guessing they won?" Camille asked as Jey threw her over his shoulder an started spanking her on the ass.

"Hell yeah baby." He said.

"Great! Now can you give your dog a bath?" Camille asked trying to maneuver her way out of Jey's grasp which only made him hold her tighter. "Joshua I'm serious. Put me down and give the dog a bath."

"Okay, but you have to help me." He says.

"Fine." She says reaching down and spanks him on his ass which hurt her more than it hurt him. "Just put me down."

He puts her down and calls Lion over to him. "Let's go Uce." Jey says as Lion follows him outside followed by Camille. He walks over to the side of the house and grabs the yellow hose. "Baby. Can you go get his shampoo for me please?"

"Sure." Camille says. Turning on her heels she heads back into the house to get the shampoo for Lion. She noticed that the media room had been cleared out, but there were snacks, sodas, and waters all over the table. Camille rolls her eyes at the mess knowing that she wasn't cleaning it up. She heads into the kitchen to look under the sink for the dog's shampoo when she hears a faint girlish moan in the distance. She wasn't sure who she was hearing until she heard the name Roman being spoken letting her know that it was Briana. She was hoping it was Leona because she needed to get some and quick too because she was starting to get meaner by the second. She had to control her perverted ways of wanting to listen and walks out of the kitchen and back into the backyard with the shampoo firmly in her hand where she was Jey crouched down trying to untangle the hose. She walks over to him and holds the bottle out for him to take. "Here you go baby."

Jey looks up at her and grabs the bottle from her. "Thanks beautiful."

Camille smiled at him calling her beautiful. She wasn't aware that he turned on the water until she was sprayed by an out of control hose. She holds her hands out and runs away trying to protect herself as Jey laughs at her.

"DID YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE?" She yelled trying to be pissed off at him, but his smile and laugh was making it hard.

"No! But that was fucking hilarious." He said trying to spray her again.

Camille avoids the water this time. "Jey Stop! I'm already wet."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Camille points at Jey. "Be good Jey."

"I'm always good. You of all people should know that." He said.

Camille licks and bites her lip looking at Jey. "Oh. I know."

Jey walked over to her and was about to kiss her but she pushed him away. "What the hell Milly?"

"We have to wash the dog Joshua." Camille said walking away from him.

He backs away knowing she was serious if she called him by his first name, but she said she was going to help him. "You said you were going to help me Milly?" He asked before seeing her disappear into the house waving him a goodbye. He sighs to himself and turns to see Lion trying to bite at his leg. "LION! STOP! No biting. How many times do I have to tell ... Stop!"

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked as he slouched on the bed. His elbows resting on his legs as he leaned forward as Leona stood in front of him.

"Yeah." Leona said stepping closer to him.

"You can say no." He asked standing up.

"I know. I want to though." She said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Jimmy smiles at her before walking over to the door and locking it. "I don't want any interruptions."

"Neither do I." She said as he came back over to her. She jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist before kissing him deeply and passionately. His hands roam over her body until his hands rested on her ass and smacked it one good time causing her to jump. She continued kissing him until they were both out of breath.

"I love you." He softly pants out in her ear. He trails tender kisses down her neck causing her to moan softly in his ear.

"I love you Jonathan." She said tangling her hands in his soft black hair.

He walks her over to the bed and lays her down on the the bed. He snatches her shirt off of her head and kisses down the upper part of her body. Everything about her was beautiful. He wanted all her and he needed her. Stripping off his own shirt and tossing it to the floor he places himself between her legs. The pain he felt from his pants was becoming unbearable. He unzips his jeans to relieve some of the tension before returning to beautiful woman that was under and waiting for him to take what was his. He leans down with his hands firmly place on a pillow on either side of her head. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

"Too long." She said reaching for his neck but he grabs her hands and pins them above her head. She loved this side of Jimmy. He places a kiss on her lips and stares deep into her eyes. "I want you inside of me Jonathan."

He smirked at what he said. "That's all you had to say." He takes his finger and runs it across the side of her face. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled up at him as he removes his jeans and boxers and is awe by how endowed he actually is. She wasn't a virgin by any means but it's been a while since she's been intimate with a man and she didn't want it to hurt. She was about to strip herself completely when he moves her hand away and does it himself. He positions himself back between her legs and gently enters her with his fingers. The instant pleasure she felt inside of her from his hands made her moan out in pleasure. She grabs his hands and pushes him further inside of her. His large fingers were warm, but she wanted and needed more. He removes his fingers and is about position himself at her entrance. "Can we go slow?" She asked quickly just in case he was about to be rough.

"Yeah" He says. "Ready?" He asked softly.

Leona nods at him growing impatient, but she knew she didn't have to wait long before he gently pushed into her a little bit. He notices the pained look on her face and leans down kiss her forehead. He let her body relax before going any further. As Jimmy pushed deeper inside of her, she grabs his triceps and pulls herself closer to him trying to find some comfort from the pain she felt.

"Just breath." Jimmy tell her as her pushed in a little more as he felt he squeeze his his arms a little more.

Leona listened to him and took deep breaths to calm herself as she felt the warmth come from his body. Once he was fully inside her, he kisses her softly and let her breath for a second.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said softly as the pain slowly started to fade.

"I love you Leona." He says as he feels her body relax against him. "Ready?"

She smiled at him and looked deeply into his chocolate eyes. She was ready and she wanted him. "Yeah." She says. He slowly pulls out a little bit and thrusts forward. The feeling was a familiar mixture of pleasure and pain, but there was something different about having Jimmy inside of her. She felt loved and that was all that mattered. She could feel his pace speed up a little bit as he thrust forward, filling her up every time. There was no better feeling when he hit her spot perfectly. "Right there." She moans out wrapping her legs around his waist and he quickened his pace once again.

"You're so beautiful." Jimmy grunted deeply to himself as he saw the expression on her face. Her moans were like music to his ears and he didn't want them to stop. He was getting close to his release and by the way he felt her body quiver under him that she was close as well.

"Put my leg up." She told him.

He pulls her legs on his shoulders which allowed him to go deeper. "Like this?"

"Yeah. Harder Jimmy. Please?" She moans out loudly as she felt him deep inside her now throbbing pussy. "I'm about to cum!"

"Do it!" He yells as he heard how wet she was. He had a weird obsession with the sound. "I want you to."

"Harder! I fucking need it Jimmy." Leona screams out . Jimmy did what she asked and thrust into her deep and fast. "Oh My God. Yes." Her orgasm erupted like a volcano through her body as she came all over him and the sheets. Not too much longer, he released inside of her hard. He caught himself before he fell on top of her as he let his body and breathing settle. He leans down bending her like she was a pretzel and kisses her one last time before letting her legs fall lazily by his sides. He rolls off of her and onto the bed and using his rag on the floor to clean himself up.

"Damn Jimmy." Leona said trying to catch her own breath as she takes her rag off the stand and cleans herself up. That's what she's been missing in her life. Love and sex

Jimmy laughs. "See what you've been missing?"

"Yeah." Leona said as she rolls herself onto Jimmy's bare chest and enjoys the gentle rise and fall pattern. She glides her hands over his sweaty torso before making her suggestion. "You up for round two sexy?"

"Already." He says still trying to catch his breath. "Damn give me a few minutes baby. I gotta take this in. I just want to remember this moment."

"Okay, but when you're ready," She pulls herself up to nibble on his ear. "It's my turn to be on top."

"Really?" Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Leona nods and places her fully naked and tight body on Jimmy's chest. "What do you say?"

Jimmy got a full view of how her body looked. He glides his hands up the side of her body. "Okay. You can be on top Lion, but you have to live up to your nickname." He says with a wink.

"I always do." Leona says in a cocky tone before they go at it again.

* * *

"Are you sure they won't notice us?" Langston asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"No. We're two streets over and there's a perfect view of the house from my Dad's office from the upstairs living room." Will said. He steps out of the door and sprints up to door and bulldozes through it. He trots up the steps and heads to the left where his father's office is located. With the summers he spent here with his father and the boring days that he spent inside, he learned every inch of the neighborhood. He remembered that house from the window in his father's office because it stuck out from the normal beach houses because it was built like a true home and not a beach home. As he charged through the big bark oak door, he remembers the smell of cigars that would hit his nose as soon as he walked in. He runs straight to the big window behind his father's big mahogany desk. He pulls open the black curtains and pulls open the blinds and looks out the window. He looks past the first row of houses and in the distance notices the backyard of the house that belongs to the Holgess family. He notices a man in the backyard washing a dog. He couldn't tell whether it was Jimmy or Jey and he really didn't care.

"What are you doing?" Greg said.

"Spying." Will said.

"What!" Greg stomps over to the window and pushes Will out of his way. He sees Jey as he sprayed his dog Lion with water. "I should shoot him and his dumb ass dog both right now."

"Wait a second. Did you do what I told you to do yesterday?" Will asked.

Greg gets sadistic smile on his face. "Yeah. It was too easy."

"They didn't catch you did they?" Will asked.

"They weren't even home. When I did it." He said.

"How about we creep around a little bit?" Will asked.

"Of course. We wouldn't be Valenton's if we didn't." Greg says.

Greg shuts the blinds while Will runs off to retrieve the laptop. He couldn't help himself, he had to take one last look at Jey and his dog. He peaks out the window one last time only to see Camille coming out the house in a pair of white shorts that should be illegal even in the privacy of your own home and a black tank top to only kiss Jey, letting him feel each other up in the process. "Bitch." He said not sure who he was calling a bitch. It should be him holding her like that. She played him like he was a dumb ass and the thought he was just going to let it go. "If you think you're going to get away with this ... your ass has got me fucked up you stupid ass slut."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Said Langston coming in.

Greg smacks his forehead against the glass hoping it would knock him out as he thought to himself. '_I wonder if I should just kill him now or when this is over and done with_'. "No one Big E."

"Whatever man. What are you staring at?" Langston asked.

"Nothing." Greg snapped and stepped away from the window wanting to change the subject.

Langston sucks his teeth at him and goes to the window to look for himself. He laughs when sees in the distance Jey grabbing Camille's ass. "You poor guy. It must be hard to see your ex-girlfriend fucking someone else."

"She's not my ex. We didn't even break up. We were still together when she started fucking him." Greg explained.

Langston was tired of Greg's shit. "Get over it. You lost the whore. So ... fucking ... what. She's a fuckin' slut that will obviously give it to anybody. If the only reason you're gonna kill her is because she probably found someone better than you, then you need to rethink this whole thing."

Greg grabs Langston by the throat and throws him against the bookcase. The force of Langston's body against the shelf caused a few books to fall barely missing them. "Listen to me you roided up son of a bitch. Don't you ever call her a slut or a whore and you don't know even know her or the real reason why we're doing this?"

Langston pushes Greg into his father's desk causing him to stumble back but her quickly gets his balance. "GET SOME FUCKING THERAPY. The cunt doesn't want you."

Greg gets back into Langston's face. "Shut your fucking mouth E. I'm dead fucking serious. I already got my father on my back and I don't need you fucking with me right now." He said before sitting in the huge leather chair that his father used to sit in and yell at him over the most minuscule things. He hated his father but he hated them more.

"So why are you doing this?" Langston asked trying to control his temper. "I know why I'm in this, but why are you?"

Greg sighs to himself debating whether to tell him. He didn't trust him at all, but he was a crooked cop so it really doesn't matter since he has no loyalty. "My father doesn't like Leona's father Cornell Holgess. He's one of the most powerful and rich man in the world. My father wants to ruin him and the only way he thinks he can do that is to kill his daughter. The friends are just guilty by association and Camille broke my heart and Leona broke Will's ... and we can't have them, then no one can."

Langston let's it sink in before her remembers a crucial detail. "Did you just say Holgess?" Langston asked.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"I put away an Holgess two years ago." Langston said walking over to him."His name was Avery."

"He has a son?" Greg said. "How long is he in jail for?"

"Yeah. He has a strained relationship with his father." Langston tries to remember how long Avery was put away for. "He got five years for robbery and attempted murder." He says semi confident in his answer.

"Good. So we don't have to worry about him coming into the picture?" Greg asked.

"No. We'll be gone our separate ways by the time this is over and he gets out of jail." He said.

Will walks into the home office with the laptop he and slides past Langston. Setting the laptop on the desk and putting his password in, he quickly turns to Langston impatient. "Okay. Here it is. Big E do what you do best."

Langston walks over to laptop and does some quick fidgeting with the computer and pulls up the surveillance cameras that they installed yesterday while no one was home. "Okay there you go."

Greg and Will hover over the laptop to the camera in the kitchen where they saw Briana and Roman making out in the kitchen. She was perched on the island while Roman was between her legs with his hand on her ass.

"What's the point of us watching this bullshit?" Will asked wanting to turn away from the screen. He had no desire to watch two people make out.

Langston cocked his head slightly at Roman and Briana making out then he remembered how Roman got him suspended. "I'm just seeing if all the cameras work." He didn't want to look at them anymore. "Let's just see if the rest of the cameras work."

"Why?" Greg asked. "This is pretty entertaining." Watching Roman roam all over Briana's tiny body. "I don't understand. He's so big and she's so small. I wonder if he crushes her when they-,"

"GREG!" Will yelled.

"What I'm just curious. He probably tosses her around like a doll." Greg said sounding like a pervert.

"Change the damn thing Langston." Will demanded. He looks at his brother. "Perverted ass." Which only received a nonchalant shrug from Greg.

Greg watched as Langston flicked through all the camera's to see if they worked. When the camera in the backyard came up and he saw Camille on top of Jey in a lounge chair he quickly clicked the button himself to change it. He wasn't in the mood to see them anymore.

"This is boring. I'm going to get something to eat." Will said before walking off.

Langston clicked to check one last camera and is shocked by what he sees, but Greg gets too happy by the sight on the computer screen.

"You might want to see this little bro. I don't know if you're gonna love it or hate it." Greg said to his brother.

Will turns on his heels and looks at him like he's crazy. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he saw Langston tilt his head and raise his eyebrows at the screen.

Will was curious so he speed walks over to them. He forces his way between the two bigger men and looks at the screen. He couldn't help but stare in shock at the sight. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh Okay see Willy. Look. That is your ex-girlfriend on top of new boyfriend Jimmy fucking like rabbits." Greg said being a smart ass.

"Shut up. I know what it is?" Will tells him as watches Leona grind on top of Jimmy. It struck him to his soul and he didn't want to see anymore. "I thought we agreed. No cameras in the bedroom."

"I couldn't help myself." Greg said with his eyes glued to the screen. "Fap, fap, fap, fap." Greg said teasing his little brother and laughing.

"I don't know what you're laughing at. Cause Jey's fap, fap, fapping your girl." Will said knowing he got his brother by the look on his face. "Now turn this shit off." Will said reaching for the laptop, but is stopped by Greg.

"Wait a minute. Does this thing record?" He asked.

"You're fucking sick Greg." Langston said.

"Well ... yeah but it's not for that reason." Greg said defending himself.

"What reason then?" Langston asked.

"We could use this." Greg said.

"How?" Will asked still concentrating on the screen wanting to be Jimmy at that moment.

"Leave that to me." Greg suggested.

Langston thought about what Greg might have up his sleeve. He doesn't know much about Greg, but he did know that he could fuck with people mentally. "Okay." He said before scooting Will out of the way and turning on the record button.

Greg makes a gun with his fingers and shoots it at the computer screen like he just pulled the trigger. "Got you." He says softly as he watched the red light blink as they recorded Jimmy and Leona's intimate moment. "Your ass is mine."

* * *

**There it is. The eighteenth chapter!**

**Jimmy and Leona final get it on, and Will, Greg, and Langston being perverted creeps. **

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW PEOPLES.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One (Not Really) LOL!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys.**

**This is the nineteenth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Katrina, iiCraziiChic, foldintothenight, Devon, and mikaila1996. Thank you for the reviews again. I truly enjoy reading them.  
**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Briana stands in front of the mirror in her and looks over herself one more time before she was ready to show Roman her sexy orange jail bird dress. He said he was going as a cop so she thought it would be sexy and a little kinky if she went as his prisoner.

"Hey baby? You ready yet?" Roman asked from the bedroom waiting for his new girlfriend to show him her outfit for the night. He has just finished putting on his cop outfit and was ready to get going. He had no idea what she was wearing and she wanted it to be a surprise. "I'm getting impatient."

"Hold on a second." Briana whines zipping up her black booties. "I'm coming."

"You know I love when you say those words." Roman said.

Briana knew exactly what he meant when he said that. "Stop being nasty Roman."

"I'm a man I like it that way." He said.

Briana peaks around the corner at him. "Oh! I know you're a man ... all man." She ducks back into the bathroom for a final check and brings herself back into the bedroom and strikes a sexy pose for Roman who was concentrating on his phone completely unaware that she was standing right in front of him expecting gawk at her. "Hey!" She yelled at him.

Roman turns his attention from his phone to Briana and smiles at her. "Damn baby!"

"You like it?" Briana asked spinning and walking over to him and sits on his lap.

"Love it." Roman trails little kisses along her neck. "What made you want to wear this?" He slides his large hand on her thigh.

"Well, you said you were going as a cop so I thought it would be sexy to be a prisoner. Especially yours."

"Kinky. I like it." He says.

"I know." She maneuvers her body to straddle him and attacks his lips.

"How about a quickie?" He asks in that deep voice of his.

"You read my mind." She says.

Roman easily picks her up and throws her on the bed. He knew that she liked it when he got a little rough and fucked her hard. She wasn't into the hitting, biting, and choking and neither was he. She just like to get her hair pulled, a man taking control in the bedroom, and rough fucking and that was all good to him. He kept his gaze on her as she scoots back up to the headboard trying to act so innocent towards him. Roman sets one of his legs on the bed as he reaches to grab her by her leg and easily yanks back to the edge of the bed causing a small scream and smile from her. He grabs the sides of her face and pulls her up to kiss him. He stares at her for a second. "Remember the word." He tells her before roughly flipping her over like she was a rag doll which she technically was when being compared to his size and strength. He lifts the orange fabric of her dress and grabs at her black lace boy short panties and yanks them down and exposes her. He sets them off the side remembering that she has to wear them tonight. "Hands and knees sexy." He gently demands.

Briana quickly agrees to his demand quickly gets on her hands and knees. She was ready for him to fuck her senseless and that's exactly what he did. As soon as Roman entered her, he turned into an animal. He grabs her long hair and yanks it so hard that she may have gotten whiplash, but she loved every second of it. He pushes her head down onto the bed and slams deep inside of her making her scream into the covers to try and muffle the mix pleasure and pain she felt inside of her. She turns her head to the side to try and breath as he continued to pound into her.

He stops thrusting inside of her for a second catch his own breath. "Say you want it harder." He tells her.

"Roman" She moans out somewhat enjoying the break to catch her own breath.

"Wrong answer." Roman said and thrust into her hard three times. "What's the answer?"

"Yes," She chokes out.

He grabs her hips harder. "Yes what?"

"I WANT IT HARDER." She yelled looking down at the cover waiting for him, but he doesn't do anything. "Roman." She begged him.

"I just wanted you to beg." He said before smacking her on her bare ass.

"Fuck!" She screams at the new pain as he started his rough thrust as he easily makes her cum like no one else has ever made her do. She knew that slap on her ass was going leave a red mark, but she wouldn't mind it at all. "Roman ... You're the fuckin' best."

"And don't you ever forget it " He choked out as he cums deep inside of her without warning and filled her up to the brim as he continued thrusting only now his thrusts were soft and lazy. Once his orgasm subsided he pulled out of her slowly and gently turns her over. "You okay baby?"

Briana was more than okay ... she was great. She tried to speak her voice was gone at the moment so all she did was nod at him.

Roman kisses her all over her face to show her that her it was just an act. He wasn't really into having rough sex with her. Granted he did enjoy it, but he would rather make love to her. He pulls her off the bed and into his strong arms. "I love you."

"I love you Roman." She says horsed. "I think I need a cough drop."

Roman chuckles at her. "Okay. I'll see if I can find one." He says letting her go and leaving the room to go find a cough drop.

As soon as he leaves Briana realizes that she needs to clean herself up a little bit before she could put her panties back on. She goes into her bathroom and grabs the soap to clean herself up when she hears her phone ring. She picks up a rag and sets it on the counter with the soap and heads into the room to retrieve her phone. She realizes that it was a text message from an unavailable number. She figured it was the same person that sent her a message during her first date with Roman. She knows that she should just delete it but she wanted to know what the bastard had to say.

'_So you like it rough. That's cool ... So do I._'

Briana quickly throws her phone on the bed and tries to calm herself. She didn't want Roman to see her upset so she goes back into the bathroom and cleans herself up quickly. Heading back into the room to put her panties back on and stares at her cellphone tempting her to destroy it. She wanted to throw it against the wall hoping it would shatter into a million pieces. Before she could follow through with her plan Roman come back with a Halls cough drop.

"Here you go beautiful." He says holding it out for her.

She puts on a fake smile and take the cough drop. "Thank you sweetie." She kisses him on the cheek before unwrapping it an tossing into her mouth. She quickly throws on her black panties, grabs her phone off the bed and heads for the door. "Let's go Roman. Time to get going."

Roman takes his fully charged phone off the nightstand and walks out behind her and into the hallway. "You are really excited aren't you?"

She just wanted to get out of here for a while and enjoy herself. "Yep. Ecstatic."

Roman notices the tone in her voice. He grabs her and gently pins her to the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She says turning her gaze to the floor. She could feel his eyes watching her.

He grabs her face and forces her to look at him. "Bri. Talk to me."

"I'm fine Rome." She says putting on a fake smile and kisses him on the cheek. "Come on." She says grabbing his arm and they make their way into the foyer everyone was waiting for them fully dressed and impatient. Camille had on a white and sparkly baby doll with a push up bra that made her breasts look like they were fake but they still looked great. Jey was wearing a simple pair of black silk pajama pants and no shirt on. Jimmy was wearing a pair of army pants with a black tank top, and a pair of black combat boots. Briana saw Leona in an army camouflage patterned bra. She never noticed how good of shape she was in. The tight leather pants that had open slits the were laced together by a camouflage string made her look extremely sexy. She didn't even know how Camille and Leona made it out of the room looking like that cause she sure didn't make it out of the room without getting a little something from Roman. "Y'all ready?" She asked.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Camille asked.

"Something." Briana says winking at her.

Leona rolls her eyes at them happily. "Okay people let's go." She said heading out the door ready to enjoy herself for the night. She walks out the door and onto the steps when she feels a hard slap on her ass. Turning to see Jimmy smiling at her, she was pissed. "What are you doing? That hurt. I'm wearing leather."

"I know and it was tempting me. I couldn't hep myself. Your ass is begging to be slapped." He winks at her before taking her by the hand and leading her to the car.

"You're so nasty Jimmy." Leona said acting like she was mad at him.

"You love it." He moving close to her and kisses her sweetly.

"Let's go you two." Camille interrupts from the passenger seat as Jey gets into the driver's seat. "You can suck face on the way there."

The six of them pile into the car and head off to the party. Jey turns on the radio and Rihanna was on and everyone started singing along and dancing except Leona.

"Ugh I can't stand her." Leona said. Everyone knew she wasn't a fan of Rihanna and she was never shy about it. She knew Jey and Camille were big fans of hers and she would let them listen to her, but sometimes they play her music so much just to annoy her. '_This is going to be a long 40 minute drive._' She thought as she listened to them sing we found love.

"Lion come on. Sing the next verse." Jey yelled to the back seat.

"I ain't singing shit from this girl." Leona thought as she looked out the window. She wasn't feeling all that great tonight. She had cramps and she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen but she made sure she was prepared tonight.

* * *

When they pulled up to the huge mansion in Malibu forty minutes away from their home, they could barely find a parking spot. Jey parked the car along a sidewalk that was about half a mile from the house. He turns the car off and asks the most important question of the night. "Who's driving us home?"

The six roommates look at each other like someone was going to volunteer. The only one that doesn't drink regularly is Leona so everyone's eyes turned to her.

Leona rolls her eyes. "Fine. But don't get too drunk cause I'm not carrying none of y'all back here." She says crawling over Camille and out the door and onto the sidewalk as Camille makes her way out of the car behind her.

"This is going to be so much fun." Camille said as a man walked by her in a Superman costume smiled at her and Leona. Not wanting to be rude she smiles back at him. He waves at her before he turns away and walks away. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about him that was familiar. She feels a pair of hands slides around her bare waist. The small kisses on her neck let her know that it was Jey just being sweet.

"You look really sexy tonight." He whispers in her ear.

"You've that twenty times already." She says.

"Well I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He says playing with the hem of her baby doll dress.

She turns around and wraps her arms around his arms and kisses his neck knowing that it turns him on. "Thank you." she mumbled before making her way up to his soft lips. She wiggles out of his grasp and looks at him. "And might I say you look sexy yourself."

"Aww thank you baby." He says before grabbing her hand and leading up to the house as the rest of the gang followed behind them.

"They better play some good music." Camille said moving behind Jey and jumping onto his back as they start to make their way up the mansion.

"I'm not interested in dancing." Jey says as he heard Camille's cute little laugh. "Do you think the rooms are available?"

"Jey?" Leona said looking at him with disgust.

"I mean, it's a costume and lingerie party at a house in Malibu. Don't you think fucking is what they want you to do?" He explained.

"I think he's right." Jimmy said.

"Come on. I think it's kind of rude to do things," Leona started and turned specifically to Jey and Camille. "on someone else's property." She said obviously referring to the time they were in her shower and on her father's plane.

"You're still on that?" Camille asked.

"Yes." Leona said.

"What do want me to do Lion? We can't take it back. We did it. Oh well." Jey said not regretting anything he did.

Leona shoots Jey a death glare. She knew he wasn't going to apologize for anything he does unless she was Camille. "Fuck you Jey and your half ass apologies."

"How many times do I have to say this Lion?" He starts.

Leona knew exactly what he was about to say and cuts him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, we know, they know, we all know what you're gonna fuckin' say. Camille already does." She snapped. She felt like she was about to kill someone. Her cramps were killing her good thing she packed some pills. Every time her period was about a week away, she couldn't control herself.

"Damn. Calm down girl. What's wrong with you?" Roman said.

She suddenly feels very happy inside and she couldn't help but smile. "Oh I'm just cramping. It's nothing. Come on this is gonna be fun. Lets go guys." She says walking faster with a little pep in her step.

Jimmy puts his hand on his head. "It's that time _before_ the time of the month you guys."

Everyone groaned at the fact that Leona was about to get her period. It was always the worst times for them. Leona actually having her period wasn't the time to take cover, it was before. They knew she was always snippy and rude naturally, but before her period, she was just a straight up bitch to them. She was angry, emotional, crazy, loving, spiteful, and cynical every five minutes.

"Can we just go home? I don't think Leona needs to be out right now ... and around people." Camille said.

"She'll be fine. All we have to do is keep her calm ... and away from stuff." Jimmy said as he feels someone grab his arm. He turns to see a happy Leona.

"I wish we knew where Will and them were. This would be the perfect time to send you to them." Jey said causing everyone to chuckle.

She ignored him. "Come on you guys. What are you waiting for?" She asked all smiles.

"Your sanity to return." Roman said before he caught himself.

"What?" Leona asked.

Jimmy turns her and grabs her arms so she can look him the eyes. "Baby listen. Have you ever noticed that a few days before you get your period you can be a little ..."

"Emotional, crazy, moody, tyrannical, and bitchy?" She asked knowing her imperfections.

"Yes." Everyone said in sync.

Leona pouts a little bit. "Oh I know. I try to control it but I can't. I'm sorry." She said before getting excited. "Okay lets go have some fun and not worry about my female problems." She said grabbing Jimmy and dragging him into the mansion.

"I can see this night already." Jey said gripping onto Camille's legs and readjusting her on his back as they enter the huge mansion behind Leona and Jimmy. He puts Camille down and pulls her close to him. "This place is fucking huge."

"It's alright." Leona says.

"Was your house this big?" Jey asked her.

"No. My Dad's house is _way_ bigger than this." She says.

"Me and you are gonna have to take a trip to your home in Arizona." He says not believing her.

"Why? So you can fuck Camille in it?" Leona said before grabbing Jimmy and walking off to the snack table.

Camille kisses his cheek. "It's okay baby. She's menstrual."

Jey shakes his head before turning to his girlfriend and her sexy lingerie outfit that just made him forget everything. "How about me and you sneak off and go have some fun."

"I like that idea." Camille says before he grabs her by her hand and leads her through the house. He drags her through the crowd of people that were dancing. Someone bumped into her and she almost lost her grip on Jey. She turned to see who it was and saw the same man the Superman costume. He once again smiles at her politely and mouths the words sorry. She still had this feeling that he was a familiar person. She sees a hand waved over her face as she turns to see Jey with a questionable look on his face.

"Baby. You okay?" He asked.

She turns to see that the man had disappeared in the sea of dancing people. "Yeah."

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"No one." Camille said refocusing on her boyfriend.

"Well in that case." He scoops her up and throws her over his shoulder.

Camille couldn't help but smile and laugh. She holds onto him tightly as he guides her up the steps. She looks out at the crowd one last time to see no sign of the man in the costume. "Please don't drop me." She said as he continued to carry her up the stair case. Once he reached the top he puts her down and pushes her up against the nearest wall. He holds his arms up against the wall to block her from leaving.

"I would never drop something so precious." Jey said before kissing her passionately. "Now let's go have some fun."

"You have to catch me first." Camille said before swiftly sliding under his arms and running down the hallway. She turns a corner and continues down a hallway and sees a huge door at the end of the hallway. It was different from all of the other surrounding doors to the other rooms. This door was solid wood and the rest were hollow panel doors. She figured the door was an office of some sort and she charges for it as Jey catches her by the waist and holds her tightly.

"Why do you like to run away from me?" Jey said holding her tightly.

"So you can catch me and hold me tight." She says holding her hands on top of his and leading him into the solid door.

"I'll hold you whenever you want me to." He say as they made their way up to the door.

Camille reaches for the silver door knob that was surprisingly unlocked and pushes the door open and turns the light on. They walk in to see that it was your typical home office. Jey lets her go and walks over to the huge desk and leans against it.

"Come here sexy." He says in a sexy and deep tone.

Camille walks over to him seductively making sure to some extra swing in her hips. She steps up to him and rubs her hand over his bare chest. She kisses him softly before he grabs the back of her head and forces himself deep into her mouth. She wraps one of her arms around his neck while the other roams down his chest. She feels his hands move slowly down her body. He grabs her by her waist and picks her up only to toss her onto the cold desk causing her to knock over a stack of documents. She looks at the mess she made and quickly returns her attention to Jey who was now concentrating on her collarbone. He moves down to kiss her breast as she takes a look at the document and sees that little piece of information that she needed to identify the guy in the Superman costume and who the home belonged to.

"Oh my god." She says looking at what the document said.

"You like that." Jey said still concentrating on her now exposed breast.

"No!" Camille said pushing him away from him.

"What the hell Milly?" He says as she starts going through the documents. "What are you doing?"

Camille doesn't hear him. She just keeps going through the documents.

"Camille! What are you doing? That's someone else's shit." He yells worried they might get caught.

Camille turns to him. "I think Will might be here."

* * *

Leona walked through the hallway of the upstairs to look for Jimmy. She lost him about twenty minutes ago. She tried to call him but her phone was out of service. She thought it was just her until she asked a young woman that had a different service provider if she had service. Out of options she decided to search for him the old fashioned way and go through the huge home. She was still in a little pain from her cramps and she was getting moody, but she could deal with it. She goes to turn a corner and is grabbed from behind by a strong pair of arms sending her into a panic. She didn't know who it was and she didn't care as she maneuvers her arm out of his grasp and elbows him right in the side of the face. He lets go of her and she tries to run but he grabs her by her arm. She was about to turn around and swing when her hand is caught by them. She was about to go crazy when she saw that it was just Jimmy.

"Calm down baby." Jimmy said grabbing the left side of his face.

Leona instantly felt horrible. "I am so sorry. I wasn't planning on it being you. Baby I'm so sorry."

"Well, at least I know you can defend yourself." He says stretching his face and looking at his fingers hoping there was no blood.

"I feel terrible." She said rubbing the red area by his eye. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Actually ... I think it's kinda sexy." He says.

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He grabs her by her waist and pulls her to him. "Hell yeah."

Leona grabs him and pulls him towards her a quick kiss when Camille and Jey come running up to them and physically pulling them apart.

"Hey guys listen." Camille said interrupting them.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked keeping Leona close to him. He saw the worried look on Camille's face and knew this couldn't be good.

"We gotta get out of here." Jey said in a panic.

"Why?" Leona asked. She grabbed Camille knowing that she would tell her flat out. "What's going on?"

"I think Will is here and I this place belongs to their father." Camille said afraid of her reaction. "Apparently their father owns many homes in California."

Leona's face quickly changed from fear to pissed off. She wasn't in the mood for bullshit today especially with her emotions running crazy. "I ain't got time for the bullshit. Where's Roman and Briana? It's time to get the fuck out of here."

"I don't haven't seen them since we left them at the door." Jey said.

"Well I'm sure they're together." Leona said. "They're practically joined at the hip."

Roman comes running up to them frantic and out of breath. "Have you guys seen Briana?"

"No! We thought she was with you?" Leona asked.

"She was, but I went to get us something to drink and when I came back she was gone." Roman answered scratching the back of his neck.

"DAMN IT!" Jimmy screamed. "We have to find her and get the hell up out of here."

* * *

Briana is thrown to the floor of the room by a masked man. He was wearing a pair of jeans and baggy T-shirt and wore a mask on from the Avengers. All she did was head to the bathroom to freshen up and was grabbed by this guy. She readjusted her dress trying to cover herself the best she could but it was no use. "What do you want with me?" She asked him, but he didn't answer her. All he did was cock his head at her like she was crazy. She looks around the room to get some sense of where she was. Thankfully it was just a bedroom, but she didn't know which room or area she was in so even if she got passed him and made out of the room, she wouldn't know which way to go. "Who are you?" She asked not being able to make him out from the dark room. The only light provided in the room was a lamp that was all the way over on the other side of the large room.

"You don't know who I am gorgeous?" said the man.

Briana could tell that he was disguising his voice. "No because you're too much of a punk ass to show your face and use your real voice you bitch."

"I hate when a pretty girl uses such dirty language." He said leaning against the door and locking it ensuring that she couldn't get away from him.

Briana finally brings herself to her feet. "Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me?"

"You seriously don't know who I am?" He asked.

Briana was starting to get frustrated with this bastard. "NO! I don't. What do you want?" She asked.

"What do I want?" He asked with his arms now crossed. He moves towards her and grabs her puts her in the chair that she didn't know was there. He inches closer to her and face. "You to help me."

Briana tries to make an escape, but her hands are easily pinned down on the arms of the chair. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but failed miserably. "I'm not helping you with anything you bitch."

"Now what did I just say about language Briana?" He said still trying to disguise his voice.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

The guy lets go of one her hands and reaches for his mask whipping it off to reveal his true identity.

"Greg?" She asked slightly shocked. She should have known they would be here. Somehow they always know where they are. She raises her free hand and punches him with all her might, but he didn't flinch at all.

"Sweetheart. That's not going to hurt me." He says.

Briana narrows her eye at him and tries kick him in the groin, but of he evades her easily.

"You're better off cooperating with me right now." He said with an evil smile pinning her free hand back down.

Briana knew that she couldn't go toe-to-toe with him so why not cooperate for a second and figure out what the hell wanted from her. "Why do you want me?"

"Oh I don't want you. I want Camille, but Langston couldn't make it so I'm just helping him out tonight." Greg said still holding her in place.

"Why does Langston want me?" She asked.

"To fuck with Roman. See Bree Bree ... We've got some shit to deal with and a goal to achieve and it has to be done in a certain amount of time. Since we have history and I care about you ... somewhat" He strokes her face softly. "You can either help me and live comfortably or you stay with them and I kill you along with them. What do you say? It's your choice."

Briana looks him dead in his cold green eyes that showed nothing but hate. "Kill me bitch." She spits out. She would rather die than be with them. She kicks him in his groin this time not missing as he lets her go and she charges for the door. She unlocks it and turns it only to feel the pressure of Greg's weight pushing her uncomfortably against the door. She couldn't push herself off the door because he was too heavy and strong. She tries to scream but her mouth was instantly covered by his. With great force he throws her onto the bed and somehow finds his way between her legs. She tries to fight him off but it was no use when he pinned her arms down. "Get the fuck off of me you bitch. ROMAN!" She screamed.

"Maybe I do want you. Oh yeah. Now I remember ... you like it rough." He says smirking down at her.

She remembers the text message she received earlier. "Did you send me that message?"

"No I didn't. That was Big E." He revealed. "He's a pervert just like me." He leans down to kiss her, but she turns away from him. "You don't want to kiss me? Fine."

She felt him start to kiss and bite her neck. She starts to scream which caused a slap on the face from him.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch." He spat in her face.

Briana starts to squirm and scream under him desperate to get away from him when he grabs her by her cheeks and squeezes hard like he was trying to dislocate her jaw.

"I will kill you." He says to her. "And you know I'll do it."

Suddenly the door swings open and Greg turns his attention to see Leona standing there in her army outfit.

Greg looks at her up and down. "I'm down for a threesome."

Leona looks at him with disgust. "ROMAN!" She screamed knowing Roman was not near them. She just thought it would stop him but it didn't. She was about to reach under her ankle for pepper spray until Greg leaves Briana and slowly stalks towards her. She didn't know whether to run, pull out her spray, or leave Briana with him, or try to fight him which would be crazy since she saw how he held his own against Jimmy and Jey. Leona positions herself to be ready to run or fight as she she shoots a scared Briana a look to run, but as soon Briana gets off the bed and run to her Greg turns around and swings his arm at her and knocks her to the ground easily. Leona truly didn't know what to do at this point. She didn't want to go in her other pant leg but pepper spray might not help them in this situation.

Greg turns to Leona. His father wanted her dead first out of everyone and she was standing right there in front of him barely wearing any clothes. At this point in time he was more interested in seeing her naked than anything else right now. "Me and you need to have a little talk. Come here."

Leona didn't move. She wanted to go find Roman, Jey, and Jimmy, but she didn't want to leave Briana with him. This whole situation was fucking with her head and she was about to lose her mind.

Greg picked up Leona's vibe. "What are you gonna do Leona? You can go get Roman, but she might be dead when you get back with him or I'll let her go if you stay here, but if Briana leaves, you might not make it out of here alive."

Leona was becoming emotional and pissed at the same time. She didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death but her own. This wasn't about her anymore and it's time for her to deal with some things if that means getting rid of him and risking her life. "Let her go Greg. I'll stay."

Greg looks at Briana who looked at both of them like they were crazy. "Get out slut." He said.

Briana gets up slowly and walks past Greg scared that he was going to hit her again. She walks up to Leona and hugs her.

"What are you doing?" Leona whispered to her.

She leans into her ear. "I'm gonna go find them. You'll be fine." She whispered almost inaudible tone.

"Trust me. I'll be fine but find them quick. Please?" Leona practically begged wondering why she agreed to look for Briana separately in the first place.

"Okay." Briana said as she let her go and left.

Leona turns back to Greg and sees a smirk on his face. It took everything in her not to walk over and slap him. She knew that she could just run away any time, but she was tired of running from them and it was time to stand her ground for once.

Greg pulls out the chair that he pinned Briana in earlier and sits in it. "Get in here Leona with your sexy self." He demanded.

Leona turns her nose up walking in and closing the door and prays that they find her soon, but she knew she would be okay until they get there. She wasn't planning on having to deal with any of them tonight but she was prepared if he got too close to her. It was the reason the bottoms of her leather pants were slightly wider. Everyone thought it was because of the heels, but that was far from the real reason why. She sits down on the bed in Indian style and looks the sadistic bastard in the eye. "Talk to me Valenton." She told him as he was oblivious to her having pepper spray on one ankle and a loaded revolver on the other ready for anything he threw at her.

* * *

**There it is. The nineteenth chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned people.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW PEOPLES.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU SOON WITH ANOTHER UPDATE.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys.**

**This is the twentieth chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: iiCraziiChic, foldintothenight, Katrina, Carmen, and mikaila1996. Thank you again for your reviews. They keep me smiling. ^_^  
**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Leona sits and stares at Greg who was just staring at her up and down like she was the last piece of chicken on the plate at a family reunion. All she had to do was wait it out until one of the guys find her. Hopefully it would be soon because she didn't know how long she could keep him calm and talk to him before he snaps. When he looked her, his eyes didn't show lust, anger, happiness, or even pain. She saw nothing but emotionless green orbs staring back at her. She couldn't read him and she instantly regretted coming in here and try to "speak" with him.

"It must be nice." He says finally breaking the silence.

She narrows her eyes at him wanting to know what he meant when he said that. If he was referring to her life as being a typical "spoiled rich girl" then he was sadly mistaken."What?" She asked softly trying to be calm.

"To be a spoiled rich kid that got everything she wanted and not feel like your father hates you." He says.

She knew it. "Really?"

"You know. The little rich girl that was daddy's little girl that always got her way." He says. "Never had to want for anything."

Leona couldn't believe what he was saying. He had no idea what happened in her life. "You got it all mixed up if you think that's how my life went."

"I know it did." He says.

"Well ... you couldn't be further from the truth." She says. "My father physically and emotionally abused me and my mother for most of my childhood. He shipped my brother off to military school."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Yeah right."

Leona wanted to tell him everything about her father in the past, but she didn't want to risk anything. Plus, why would she tell him anything she hasn't even told Jimmy yet. "Okay then. You can think you know my life and my story but just so you know ... I wasn't the spoiled rich kid and I never got things handed to me. The only thing I ever wanted ... I just recently got."

Greg sighs and gets up from the chair and starts to slowly paces back and forth between the door and bed. "I didn't come here for this emotional bullshit. I just came here for one thing."

She swallows whatever saliva she could realizing that her mouth was completely dry. "Talk to me." She started. "What do you want? Money? Kill me? Both?" She just had to hang on a little bit longer. What she would give to see that door burst open and Jimmy was there to help her. She needed help and soon because she didn't know how long she could keep this going and by the look on his face, she didn't have much longer. She didn't want to use her gun because somehow she knew she would get in trouble for it. Granted she did have a license to have one and she could use it in defense, but she hated guns. Turning back to Greg who pulled out his iPhone and goes through it. She saw him smile at his phone and turn that smile towards her and tosses the phone at her. It hit her on her thigh and landed face down. Reluctant to take it she stares at Greg who returned to his normal smirking self.

"Why don't you take a look ... Lion." He says.

She was scared to turn the phone over and look. She didn't want it to be a picture of of one of her friends dead. "What is it?"

He leans against the drawer in front of the bed and crosses his arms. "Just turn it over and press play."

Leona didn't want to pick it up, but by the way Greg face was turning red she had too. '_Jimmy where are you?_' She thought as she picked up the black iPhone up and turned it over. She presses the the play button and watched as the screen was just black. After 30 seconds of black screen she turns to Greg. "What do you want me to watch?"

"Give it a few more seconds sexy." He says.

Leona ignores him calling her sexy and turns her attention back to the phone. A few seconds later the black screen faded and showed a bed with two bodies moving under some sheets. They were moving around under the sheets ferociously. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing from the phone. It couldn't be who she thought it was but with this coming from Greg it had to be true, but she recognized everything. The nightstand, the dark color of the sheets, the headboard, and the color of the tan carpeting. She saw the sheets come off their heads and reveals that it was indeed her and Jimmy being intimate with each other. She watched as she climbed on top of Jimmy and starts slowly grinding her hips into him. The sheet was barely covering her butt as she sped up her pace.

"Why did you do this?" She asked still watching the video as it started to sink in that it was actually her in the video.

"Well, Langston and Will said it's because of my perverted ways which is somewhat true," He pushes himself off the dresser and walks over to Leona who's eyes were glued to the phone in disbelief. He crawls his large frame onto the bed and places himself next to her Indian style as well. He leans over and rests his chin on her shoulder to see what part of the video she was on. He gets this mischievous grin on his face when he realizes that it was the part where she was starting to grind into Jimmy. "Damn and I thought you could only ride a bull that good."

Leona was ready to snap on him, but as long no one was busting through that door to help her, she had to keep herself calm. "Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.

Greg reaches over and swoops her hair off her neck. "My father. All you have to do is what I say or you're gonna be the next ... dead ... soft core porn star."

Leona raises her head and gets the thousand yard stare. She gently sets the phone on Greg's lap. She has seen enough of herself and has been put through enough by him. It was time to handle this situation.

"So what do you say sexy?" Greg watched as he stroked her face and she doesn't react. He waves his hand in her face and still no reaction which irritated him. "Hello?" He sighs to himself as he watches her eyes move back and forth like she was reading a book in her mind. "Look I don't have time for this shit." He gets off the bed and stands in front of her. He reached behind his back and pulls out a pistol and raises it at her. "You have one last chance to answer me before I blow you pretty little brains around this room.?

Leona finally looks up at him with scared eyes. "I need one thing from you."

Greg rolled his eyes, but was amused by what her last words would be. "What beautiful?"

"I need you to say one thing." She asked.

He lowers his gun to her and walks toward her. He crouches down and looks at her trying to humor himself. What could she want him to say. "What do you want me to say?"

Leona looks at him in his eyes without fear. "Goodbye."

* * *

Briana runs through the house frantic to find any of the guys to help her. She knew Leona might not have that much time so had to find someone quick. "JIMMY! JEY! ROMAN!" She would continued to scream through the house yet her screams went unanswered. She could feel her eyes get itchy and was about to give up, but she had to keep going. Leona was counting on her and she knew what Greg was capable of. She hoped to find Roman first because he always was in cop mode and carried around his gun. "ROMAN!" She yells again turning a corner and sees no one but drunk people she didn't recognize making out and feeling each other up. She runs the other way and she knew that she was looking crazy right now but she didn't care. Someone needed to save Leona from Greg. "JEY!" she called out, but till no one was answering. Taking the nearest stairway she runs down in it almost falling when her heel gets caught on one of the steps. She instantly regrets wearing them as she quickly regains herself and jumps off the last five stairs and swings around the banister. She pushes through the people and screams for Jimmy one more time. She wanted anyone right now and she didn't care who anymore. Walking through a hallway she was unfamiliar with she keeps searching for them when she bumps into what felt like a brick wall of a man. She stumbles back but is caught by a familiar pair of strong hands. The hands that she knew and loved. Looking up and seeing Roman was possibly the best thing right now.

"Baby! What happened to you?" He asked noticing a red bruise on the side of her face. He tries to pull her into a tight hug but she pushes him away. "What's wrong?"

"Leona's in trouble. She's with Greg." Briana said.

Roman went from happy to see her to pissed off. "Where?" He asked being the man of few words that he is.

"Come on." She grabs him and pulls him along. "Did you bring your gun?"

"Always." He says as they make their way upstairs skipping every other one.

"You might need it." She says.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked as she pulled him roughly down the hallway.

Briana continues to pull him along as she tries to explain what happened to her and what's going on with Leona. "Look Greg grabbed me and took me into the room. If it wasn't for Leona barging in the room he might have," She stops talking continues pulling him not wanting to talk about what he did to her.

Roman stops dead in his tracks. "Would have what?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now, Leona needs help." She said continuing to pull him along. She didn't want to reveal that he might have raped her and she didn't want to think about it.

Roman continues to follow her down the unfamiliar halls not wanting to pester her right now, but he was surely going to ask her later for the whole story. It was starting to become a big maze and he was forgetting if he went left or right. "Are you sure this is the way?"

"Yes." Briana said unsure of her answer. She just kept going down the hall and prayed that it lead her to the bedroom where Leona is. Turning another corner she notices that familiar plant and knew exactly where she was. She lets go of Roman's arm and starts running down the hallway like she was running a marathon. She didn't know if Roman was still following her, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get back to Leona and make sure she was safe. She turns one last corner and ends up in the hallway of the bedroom. She walks slowly up to the door. Her breath uneven and her heart was beating so fast that she could of sworn it was humming. She was hoping for the best but made sure she was prepared for the worst as she approached the door. She puts her ear against the door and hears nothing and is about to charge into the room, but Roman stops her.

"Wait! Stand back." He forces Briana behind him and pulls out his gun from the holster on his hip. Everyone thought is was fake, but little did they know it was real and loaded. He checks the door and it was unlocked. He looks at Briana and signals her to step back with his hand which she quickly moves away. Grabbing and turning the gold doorknob he slowly opens it with his gun ready to fire. He opens the door slowly and notices notices Leona sitting on the bed with her hand on her forehead staring at something and her gun sitting beside her. He opens the door fully and notices a body lying face down. He knew it was a man but the light provided by a lamp wasn't enough to identify them. He quickly reaches for the light that reveals that it was Greg laying in a pool of his own blood. He runs over to Leona who obviously didn't know they had entered the room. "Leona what happened?"

"I didn't want to do it." Leona said looking over at Greg. She just shot him under the chest. "He was choking me. I did the only thing that I could do."

Roman goes over to Leona and slides the gun away from her so he can sit next to her. He wraps his arms around her like a big brother. "It's okay. It's over." He said.

Briana slowly makes her way into the room and glances over to Greg and feels a sense of relief. Now that Greg was out of their way it shouldn't be that hard to find Will and Langston now and take care of them. She goes over to poke him in the shoulder and just touching him made her skin crawl. She just wanted to punch him but it wouldn't do anything anymore. She leaves him and goes over to Leona and sits on the other side of her. "What happened?" She asked as Roman got off the bed to look over Greg for himself.

Leona opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The only thing she could do was whimper and she wanted to cry, but not in front of them. She looks over at Roman checking Greg and suddenly feels uneasy with him being so close even if he was supposedly. "Is he dead?" She finally says finding her voice again.

"I think so." Roman said. He turns to look at them when he feels the pressure of being tackled from behind and thrown to the ground. He manuevuers himself and sees Greg alive, breathing, and bloody. He quickly kicks him off of him and gains his footing. "You're supposed to be dead." He said noticing the blood on his shirt. He couldn't tell where he was shot, but he wasn't getting out of here that easily. Especially after putting his hands on his girlfriend and Leona who was like his little sister.

Greg holds his hand to his chest and finds his balance. "I don't give up that easy." Greg taking a swing at Roman and misses wildly.

Roman quickly regains his balance from ducking and returns the favor as he takes a swing at Greg and connects with his jaw hearing it crack. Roman watches him fall to the ground and jumps on top of him. Every wild fist thrown connected and each throw was filled with hate and anger towards him for all the shit he put them through. He couldn't stop himself from just connecting with his face because it felt rather good. It felt like a release that he had needed for a long time. Even seeing the blood on his hands didn't stop him until he heard her voice call him softly. He stops and turns to Briana and Leona who stared at him in disbelief that he could be that ruthless. He looks down at a bloodied and unconscious Greg one final time before he wipes his hands off on a clean part of Greg's shirt and turning to them. "Let's get out of here." He says leaving the room as the girls follow close behind him to go find Jey, Camille, and Jimmy.

"What if he isn't dead?" Leona asked scared.

Roman turns to look at Leona. "I'll be happy to beat his ass again." He seethed.

"Okay." Leona said shocked. She was not used to seeing Roman this angry. Jey maybe ... but not Roman.

"Roman." Briana said wanting him to calm down.

Her voice always seemed to bring him back to reality and calm his fury. "You don't have to say anything. I already know." He said grabbing her waist gently and taking her face into his large hands. He gently kisses her and tells her that nothing else will ever happen to her and that he loved her. Seeing her smile made all the anger he felt melt away and all he wanted to do was hold and protect her.

"You guys I need to find Jimmy." Leona said.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said leading the way before they hear a gun shot come from downstairs.

"Oh God!" Leona said about to lose it. If anything happened to any of them she would never forgive herself as they run downstairs as a rush of people move past them in every way. They make it to the end of the stairs and make their way into the big open area looking for any sign of Jey, Jimmy, or Camille. Leona and Briana follow close behind Roman as everyone runs out of the mansion.

"I don't see them." Briana said worried as people run past her. She couldn't see much of anything with the loud music that was still playing blared through the house as it muffled the screaming from the crowd. All she could make out what mostly colors from the fabric of people's costumes. It was starting to just become one big blur and she grabs the back of Roman's blue cop shirt trying to stay close to him.

"It's okay. They'll turn up." Leona said as she was bumped by someone and knocked to the ground. She feels someone step on her ankle and out of instinct she looks to see who it was ready to cuss them up and down. When she saw who it was she was in shock and anger to see who it was. He had a black eye and a busted lip. "WILL!" She says as he runs off and Roman about to run after him but Leona stops him. "Let him go. We got more important things to worry about right now." She knew that he did it on purpose because the smirk on his face told it all.

Roman wanted so much to give Will an ass whooping like he did Greg, but Leona was right. Jimmy, Jey, and Camille were more important right now. "Okay. Come on." Roman told Leona as he helped her to her feet and supports her way as they continue on to look for their other three roommates. He pushes people out of their way and turn a corner and hear a female voice call Leona's name in the distance. The three turn to see Camille running up to them bleeding from her forehead.

"What the hell happened to you?" Leona asked forcing herself out of Roman's grip.

Camille reached for the bleeding wound and looked at her blood stained fingers. "Will. Jey and Jimmy were fucking him up. I stood back and watched. He got away from them and threw me against a wall head first and ran off. I don't know where he is."

"We saw him run out of here." Roman said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, after he fucked up my ankle." Leona said looking at her ankle that was starting to swell.

"Damn. Okay Jey and Jimmy are coming. They're right behind me." Camille said holding her head trying to stop the bleeding.

Jey and Jimmy come running up to them obviously pissed off. Jimmy quickly pulls Leona into a tight embrace and kisses her shoulder.

"We almost had him." Jey said obviously pissed as he checks out Camille's forehead.

"Greg was here." Briana said.

"Where the hell is he?" Jey said ready to fuck someone up.

"Taken care of." Roman said pulling Briana close to him. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

Will charges into the door and sees Langston sitting on the couch staring the television watching a rerun of CSI. He didn't acknowledge him at all when he walked in. His eyes were just glued to the show in front of him.

"How was it?" Langston asked not even looking in his direction.

"Look at me and you would know." Will said.

Langston turned from the television and saw will with a black eye and a busted lip. "Huh." He said simply before turning back to the television.

"Huh? This was your plan to send us to this damn party and I get fucked up and all you can say is ... huh?" Will whined.

"Calm down you sound like a damn woman." Langston said flicking through the channels.

Will sighs. "Man listen. Those fucking twins."

"They double teamed you didn't they?" Langston asked.

"Yeah." Will answered.

"Funny." Langston said unemotional.

"It's not funny E." Will said making his way over to the kitchen to get an ice pack. He couldn't believe that Greg and him had to do all the work tonight while he sat here comfortably and watched reruns. He opens the freezer and only sees a frozen bag of peas. He grabs them and heads back into the living room.

"You're right." He says nonchalantly.

Will couldn't believe how uncaring Langston was being. Granted they weren't friends, but he always acted like he cared. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Will said knowing something was up.

Langston sighs and turns off the television. "I got a call from your father."

Will comes back into the living room and takes a seat on the love seat across from Langston. "What did he say?"

Langston grabs his beer off the clear coffee table and takes a sip before continuing. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this but," He looks down at his beer. He didn't want to say this because he knew how he would take it.

"What?" Will said restless.

"It's about Greg." He said.

Will's eye got wide. "What happened?"

"Will," He takes a deep breath. "Greg's _dead_."

Will couldn't believe what he just heard come out of his mouth. He had to be lying to him because there is no way that could happen. "What? You're lying."

"Your Dad told me himself ... I'm sorry." Langston said looking at Will. He looked like he was about to snap.

Will clenches his fist and was about to toss the table across the room and bust a window, but he regains his composure before he completely lost himself. He wanted to grab his gun and run over to that house and kill all of them, but that wouldn't bring Greg back.

"What do you want to do?" Langston asks taking another swig of his cold beer.

Will thought about it and figures that just killing them would only temporarily satisfy him, but emotionally torturing them then killing them would be more entertaining and satisfying to him. "Just follow my lead. We're gonna handle this. The way Greg would want to."

Langston raises his beer letting the final drops sear his throat. "How?" He asked. When he saw the cruel and vicious smirk on come on Will's face, he knew what was coming and he was all for it.

* * *

**There it is. The twentieth chapter!**

**What did you think? **

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**With Love,**

**The Cocky One!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys.**

**This is the 21st chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Katrina, Carmen, mikaila1996, foldintothenight, taker-fan91, and Devon. Thank you for the reviews.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Roman throws on a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue basketball shorts. It's been two months since they have heard anything from Will and Langston since Roman killed Greg that night in the room. They thought the police would've came and questioned them by now so they've been laying low for a while hoping that it would blow over. He heads back into his room and stared at Briana still sleeping in their king sized bed. He leans over and kisses her forehead before quietly leaving the room to let her sleep. He heads into the kitchen to get some breakfast before his workout and notices Camille and Leona making breakfast.

"Good morning." He says leaning against the counter watching them.

"Hey big man." Leona said. She turns to him and noticed his clothing. "Working out this morning?"

"Yeah. Figured I'd just take a run down the beach." He says. He takes the rubber band off his wrist and pulls his hair back into a ponytail.

"You want some breakfast?" Camille asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Can I go with you?" Leona asked. It's been a while since she took a run and she needed to run off some pent up stress.

"Sure. Can you keep up with me?" Roman asked jokingly.

"Probably not but I need a good run right now." Leona said being truthful.

"Okay then." Roman said as Camille slid him a plate with a huge omelet on it. He takes a bite of the omelet and wipes the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Leona said. She snatches a piece of his egg omelet and smiles at him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Did it piss you off?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"That's why." She said running off to change into her workout clothes.

Roman shakes his head at her before turning his attention to Camille. "She loves pissing me off?"

"It's fun to watch." Camille said making her own plate.

"At least she's smiling again." Roman said.

"Her and Briana both." She said. She hated seeing them hurt, especially Leona. She knows that she's been through so much in life and all she deserves is to smile and she may not have known.

"You think it's just an act?" Roman asked as Camille picks up her plate and heads to the table. He grabs his plate and walks behind her.

She sets down her plate plops into the chair. "I don't know Rome."

He sits in the seat across from her and continues eating. "I know they're both tough."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. They're tough Roman, not invincible." Camille said.

"No one's invincible Milly." Roman said. "Briana cried her eyes out to me, but I haven't seen Leona shed one tear."

Camille pushes her food around a little bit before taking a bite. "And she's not going to. Not now anyway."

"What do you mean?" Roman said.

"Well," Camille pauses for a second and scratches her head. "Leona's emotions take over at the most random times. It could take a day ... maybe even up to a year before it sinks in that something happened. You can only hope that you're there to catch her."

Roman had no idea that Leona was like this. He had to be the only guy that knows the least about her. "Is that why she's always so guarded?"

"In a way yes." She said. "Plus her relationship with her father was never the best."

"Her father?" He asked surprised. "She told me that he wasn't in her life."

"Again ... In a way ... yeah! She wouldn't want you to know this and she might kill me but ... he was abusive to her and her mother." She said and knew Leona would kill her for telling him this but it had to come out sooner or later.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"I don't know Roman. He was a drunk and a drug addict 99 percent of the time. There was no reason." Camille said getting up to go get them some orange juice.

"What about Avery?" Roman said loudly so she could hear. He remembered her brother that he hasn't seen or heard from in four years. They had become really close and they just lost contact.

"Jail. Five years." Camille handed him his glass of fresh orange juice. "Attempted murder and robbery or something along those lines. Aside from her grandfather, he was the only male in her life that protected her."

Before Roman could ask Camille anything else Leona walks into the kitchen. She grabs two large bottles of Smart water and heads over to the table and sits down to join them with a smile on her face. He couldn't help look at her a little different now that he knows a big part of her life. He knew he shouldn't because she grew into a well adjusted adult, but he couldn't believe that someone as selfless as her would have to endure so much pain. Though she was very bitchy at times, it kind of makes sense to him now.

Leona takes her and notices Roman staring at her differently. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked knowing exactly what she meant.

"Like that_ I feel sorry for you look_." She said trying to study him.

Roman curses to himself as he remembers that Leona is a very observant person that picks up every little thing. He quickly diverts his attention to his plate and sees a little bit of omelet on his plate and in one big bite finishes it off just to avoid answering her question.

Leona rolls her eyes at him. "So ... what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." They both said.

"Okay so," She paused for a second. "Why were you talking my childhood?"

Roman and Camille look at each other shocked not knowing what to say to say. Technically there was nothing to say because they were talking about her childhood and they couldn't tell her otherwise.

"Listen Lion." Roman said thinking she wouldn't get mad if he used her nickname. "Don't be mad at Camille."

"I'm not." Leona said quietly.

"I told her to tell me. Please don't be mad." He continued obviously not hearing her.

"I'm not." Leona said louder.

"He just wanted ... Oh ... you're not mad?" Camille said.

"No." Leona said playing with the label on the bottle. "I think I should let you guys in a little bit more ... sometimes."

Roman laughed at that last word. "Typical Leona. Says something and adds that little something to cover her ass."

"All day every day." Leona says standing up. "Now let's go." She quickly walks out the door and starts to make her way down to the beach.

Roman grabs his water off the table before making his way over to the sun door. He looks back at Camille who shrugs her shoulders and gets up to leave. Sighing to himself he pushes through the door thinking if he should bring up the issue of Greg. He knew she would try to avoid the subject but it was worth a shot to see where her head was at. He makes his way down the old wooden stairs and notices Leona already stretching. He could tell by her expression that a lot was bothering her and by that vein bulging on her forehead that she was thinking really hard about it too.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said avoiding looking at him.

"You know when a woman says _fine_ that means one thing?" He says.

Leona lets out a hard breath. "I'll just run it out."

"You're just running from your problems Lion." He said stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Yeah well I don't want to face them yet." She stretching her hamstrings.

Roman grabs her and makes her look at him. "You need to tell me what's going on because right now I'm in the same shit as you. I was there."

"I'm glad you were but," Leona wiggles out of his grasp and starts running down the beach. "Let's run Rome."

He sighs and runs after her. All he wanted to know is what is going on in her head. He just had to be patient and wait until their run was over and see if he slowly pry his way into her head.

"You're moving slow Roman." Leona yells sprinting in front of him.

Roman quickly speeds up to catch up to her. "I'm slow?" He asked boastfully obviously teasing her as he trotting a little in front of her. He turns around and starts running backwards. "You're falling behind Lion."

Leona speeds up to catch him and lightly pushes him. "Okay seriously let's get serious." She says putting all the joking aside as he runs by her side. They had two and a half miles of beach to run and she was ready. Running was another way to clear her head besides just standing on the beach and watching the waves crash to shore. It was a non violent release that helped her from losing her mind sometimes. When she was in the prime shape of her life she could run three and jog two and not even be out of breath.

The sun was still rising over the horizon and she knew that it had to be about eight or nine o'clock in the morning as they finished their first mile.

"Pick it up." Roman says through short breaths.

Leona speeds up her pace to try and keep up with him. It was at that moment that she realized how rusty she was with her cardio. She had to get her stamina back up to where it was, but she was going to push through this workout even if it killed her.

"You okay." Roman glanced over at her.

"I'm good. I just want to do two miles." She said almost dropping her water when she tried to unscrew it. She pours it over her face before taking a sip of it and refocusing on her workout. She hoped Roman wouldn't ask about her thoughts about Greg being dead because she really didn't want to say what she thinks. She didn't know how he would take it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Roman asked continuing his pace.

Leona dreaded what he wanted to ask her. "Sure."

"What's been bothering you?" Roman asked.

"Nothing." Leona said continuing to run.

"Is it Greg?" He asked not realizing that Leona stopped running beside him. He looks to his side and noticed him running by himself. Stopping and turning he sees Leona a few yards back standing with her arms folded. He could see that she was uneasy about what was on her mind.

"I don't feel like running today. I'll see you at the house." She said turning on her heels and starts running back to the house.

Roman starts to run after her. He'll be damned is she avoids him with this issue. He sprints to catch up with her wraps his arms around her. He could feel her struggle in his arms trying to get away but he only held her tighter. "Calm down and quit fighting me before the neighbors get the wrong idea."

Leona stops struggling looks at him like he's crazy. Honestly, if she wanted to she could easily get the best of him without trying. He may be a big man but she know how to take down people three times his size. When it came to Greg that night, she just froze and didn't know what to do. It was like she forgot everything she was taught and the only option she had when he attacked her was to pull out her gun and shoot him.

"Get off of me Rome." She said.

"Are you going to run?" Roman asked.

"No." She said rolling her eyes.

He studies her face. "Promise?"

"Roman!" She yelled. He lets her go and she fixes her shorts and tank top. "Thank you."

"Seriously. What are you thinking?" Roman said unscrewing his water for the first time.

"You really want to know?" She said looking out into the ocean as if it would magically give her the answer.

"Yeah." He said sipping his water.

"You're a cop so you could answer this right?" She asked.

"I can try." He said trying to even out his breathing.

"How important is it to get a lead on a murder?" She asked stretching out her leg.

"It's pretty significant. They try to get a lead in 48 hours." He answered. "After that most of the evidence could fade."

"Well ... if that's the case then why wouldn't they have found us by now?" She asked concerned. "I mean think about it. There's got to be hair on him somewhere all three of us, they know where we live, saliva from when I bit him and our fingerprints are all over him. Mine I know for a fact are on his phone and I-"

"Why would your fingerprints be on his phone?" Roman asked cutting her off.

Leona grinds her foot into the sand regretting saying anything. "Because he showed me a video."

"Of what?" Roman asked. He could see how awkward this was getting for her. "Lion talk to me. We got this far. I need to know."

"Need or want to know?" Leona asked. She really didn't want to tell him what was on the video.

"Both." He said stepping closer towards her.

"This is embarrassing." She said before raking her hand through her head. "Okay. Greg showed me a video of me and Jimmy ... in bed." She felt so embarrassed for saying it but she felt so much better.

Roman didn't know whether to be mad or relieved that she told him, but he only had one thing on his mind. "Where's the camera?"

"Gone. I found them all within a month and destroyed them." Leona said. Once she got home that night she found the one in her room and ripped it down. She found out that they had cameras all over the house and made it her mission to find them all within a month. Lion even brought a camera to her when she was watching television with Jimmy one night. He just drops it into her lap and waits for a treat. Thankfully, Jimmy was sleeping and she could destroy it without questions from him.

"Good." Roman said. Leona was always keen and sneaky and sometimes it was bad and other times it was just brilliant. "Why are you so worried about this Lion?"

Leona stares at him like he should be worried about what she was about to say. She was even scared of the words she wanted to spill out, but if he truly wanted to know then here it is. "Joe." She said letting him know she was serious.

"Lion you have to relax and stop worrying. We're fine. I promise." He tried to offer her some comfort words. "Now come on. Let's just run, have fun, and forget abo-"

"I DON'T THINK GREG'S DEAD!" Leona yelled to him.

"What?" Roman asked not knowing what to think.

She didn't want to say it but he wasn't putting it together like she was. "I don't think Greg's dead."

* * *

"Holgess!" The guard said walking up to his cell. "Let's go!"

The name he hated. The name that brought back all those horrible memories of his life. The name of an innocent man that got caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. Avery raises himself off his bed and over to his door where the guard was waiting for him. This was a new guard that he didn't notice before. This guy was Caucasian, around mid 30's, and slightly overweight. He had a little red cut under his chin which could mean a shaving accident from the morning.

The guard unlocks his cell. "You have a special visitor." He says.

Avery turns his lip up at him. He hated everyone and everything here in this place. He's been here for two years and had three left to go. He would never get used to this place and not because he grew up in a well off family, but because he wasn't a criminal and he didn't have the mindset. He took the fall for someone and now he was paying the consequences for being a stand up guy, but he was going to figure out who wronged him and make them pay for fucking up his already screwed up life. Every day he's in here, the closer he is to losing his sanity.

"Let's go." The guard said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down the corridor.

Avery thought this was strange because no one has visited him in the last year besides his mother. Leona would send him letters every couple of months telling him that she loves him and wished she could visit him, but she's got a lot going on recently. He had a feeling that it might be her, but she told him that she was in Los Angeles to relax. So if it was her then it would be a pleasant surprise. "Who is it?" He asked as he was lead down the concrete stairs. He was waiting for an answer to see who was visiting him but he didn't answer him. "Did you hear me?" He was now pissed off.

"You'll see when you get there." He finally said making sure his grip was firm.

Avery could hear the rough voices as he passed the other cells. They hated him and he didn't give on shit or fuck because he could take care of all of them if he really wanted to. Standing at 6'5 and 269 lbs. all muscle, he didn't have to fear anyone in this place or in the world and it helps when he's a black belt in karate and judo. Despite his size he was surprisingly agile and flexible. He and Leona would take classes together but when he got locked up he didn't know if she continued training. It was something that she wanted to do with him and only him and it was a way for them to stay close. He started to wonder if she lost interest since he left a couple of years ago.

"Move it." The said slightly pushing Avery on the shoulder.

Avery had half a mind to break this guys arm but he didn't because his skills were only to be used in defense and he wasn't feeling threatened at this time. He watches as the guard opens the heavy steel door and brings him into the room.

"Your father decided to visit you." The guard said.

Avery looked at him shocked. Why would his father want to visit him? He did put him on the list of people that could visit him, but as a joke. He didn't think he would actually show up to see him. He hasn't been in his life for the past twelve years. What's with his sudden change of heart?

"Third cubicle." The guard says.

"Thanks." Avery says walking over to the cubicle with the guard making sure to stay close to him. Every step he took felt harder and harder to take. All the anger and resentment he had for his father came flooding back as he came face to face with the man that basically abandoned him and became a stranger. He studied him for a second and took in his new appearance. The image of him being the same black haired, drunk, and evil man was no where to be found. Instead he saw a peaceful, sober, gray haired older man with a genuine smile on his face. He looked like he was actually happy to see him, but the feeling wasn't mutual. If there wasn't four inch glass between them then he would probably attack him. Slumping down in the metal chair he roughly grabs the phone and puts it to his ear. "Why are you here?"

"To see my son." He said. The teenage boy that he remembered was long gone. Now a tall, tattooed, muscular, and hurt man stood in front of him. He never expected his son to end up in here in prison, but he blamed himself for everything. "I wish I could hug you."

Avery raises an eyebrow at his father actually being ... a loving father, but he wasn't convinced. "Cut the shit. Why are you here?"

"To be your father." He said.

"To be a father?" Avery asked loudly. It took everything in him not to yell and try to break the glass and charge for his father. He knew that if he snapped then the guard will take him away before he could say what is on his mind. He looks at the guard behind him who shoots him a look. Avery takes a deep breath and looks at his father. "I'm almost thirty. You haven't been in my life when I really needed you. What is the real reason you came here? If you want something it's not like I can give it to you? You need drugs to feed your habit Cornell?"

Cornell knew that his son calling him by his first name would get to him. It was to show him that he didn't respect him as his father or as a man. He wasn't even upset because he didn't deserve to get respect from his son. "I'm clean. I've kicked the habits. I'm trying to mend our relationship."

"What relationship?" Avery said with spite in his voice as he gritted his teeth. "I can't even remember a time when you weren't hitting my mom, Leona, and me. The only happy memory I have is when I was 12 and you took us to Atlantis in the Bahamas. Then I found out that it was just an I'm sorry present for mom when you beat the shit out of her when you were drunk. I'm glad Leona convinced her to divorce your ass. You didn't deserve her you piece of shit!"

Cornell Holgess takes in everything his son said and he felt worse every second. "Listen son." He looks his son dead in his hazel eyes. "I'm sorry. For everything. You don't have to forgive me and I would never blame you if you didn't but I'm sorry and I love you."

"I don't forgive you ... but I love you too Dad. Even after everything." Avery said having a change of heart. "You used to be my hero. Then I found out what you really were."

Cornell breaths a sigh of relief when he hears his son say those three words. It let him know that he still had a chance to try and fix things. "Listen .. I can get you out of here."

Avery raises his eyebrow. "What. Dad I know you have money, but there's not enough to get me out of here and get my record clean."

"Even if you know who you took the fall for two years ago?" Mr. Holgess said offering his son a way out.

Avery's interests elevated. "What are you talking about?"

"I know who did it." He revealed. "You were actually set up."

"By who?" Avery asked looking back at the guard who said that he had two minutes left. "You got two minutes."

"Okay. You know the name Valenton right?" He asked.

"Yeah. The name of the man who always tried to ruin you because you were richer than him. I remember he had a son or a daughter or something like that." Avery said quickly.

"Two sons actually." He said. "His son was there at the store the same time you were. It was a plan. Do you remember what he looked liked?"

Avery remembered it like it was yesterday. "Yeah. Scruffy, green eyes, light skin, shaved head. Who was he?"

Cornell nods. "That's him."

"Who?" Avery asked getting impatient.

"Okay! It was Valenton's second son from another woman. He was the one that actually did the crime. He fled the scene just in time to make it look like it was you."

Avery was a little taken aback by what his father had told him. He had no idea Valenton had two sons."What's his name?" He asked as the guard stood behind him letting him know that visiting was over. Avery looks at his father wanting a quick answer.

"His name is Will." He says as he watches the guard take the phone out of Avery's hand and prepares him for the return to his cell. "I'm gonna get you out of here ... I promise." He yells to him before hanging up his phone and leaving his son in the hands of the guard.

* * *

**There it is. The 21st chapter!**

**What do you think? **

**We have a new character ... Leona's older brother Avery. What do you guys think of him? Let me know. Keep him or let him go?**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW PEOPLES.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! School taking over my life and the updates are going to be slower. Just bare with me. I promise I'll keep going.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Sherelle, iiCraziiChic, foldintothenight, Devon, and Carmen. Thanks for the reviews again. They keep me laughing and going with this story.  
**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**This is a big chapter.**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Damn!" Leona said to the ceiling as she laid on the bed out of breath thinking about the great sex she and Jimmy just had. She turns to look at a sweaty and slightly exhausted Jimmy. He looks at her and they just end up smiling and laughing at each other. He pulls her close and wraps her in his strong arms and kisses her forehead. She feels him gently caressing her bare back.

"Can we just stay like this." He said enjoying the softness of her skin.

"Me too." Leona said. She felt so safe in his arms and she really didn't want to move but she promised Jey that she would go with him to the jewelry store to pick out a necklace or bracelet for Camille. She would rather him buy an engagement ring, but that was far fetched especially with their situation.

"Let's just lay like this. All day." He suggested.

Leona was tempted but she had made a previous promise. "I want to but I promised Jey I'd go with him to pick out a gift for Camille." She saw the disappointment on his face and felt bad. "Don't do that face. Please. You're making me feel bad."

Jimmy pokes his bottom lip out at her. "Is this working?"

She lightly taps him on the shoulder. "Stop it Jimmy."

His pout turns into a smile. "Okay. I'm sorry."

The two make out for a few minutes before they get themselves together for their day. Jimmy lets her go and sits on the side of the bed. He leans down and picks up his black boxer briefs quickly throwing them on before feeling a pair of small hands wrap around his chest. He takes a familiar hand in his and kisses it gently and looks into the eyes of the one true love of his life. "I love you beautiful." By the way she places her chin on his shoulder with a half smile he knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

"I talked to Roman the other day." She said.

He strokes the side of her face. "About what?"

"Greg." She said turning towards the floor.

Jimmy turns to look at her. Study her actually trying to figure out why she would say that. "Why?"

Leona looks down trying to figure out how to say it but knowing herself there was only one way she could say it and that was bluntly. "Jimmy. I don't think Greg's dead."

"Lion?" Jimmy tried to comfort her but she falls back onto the bed before he could touch her.

"You think I'm crazy for thinking this?" She said looking at the ceiling again this time the idea of sex far from her mind.

"No. Never ... Well," Jimmy said.

Leona looks at him with her mouth open. "Jon."

"It just seems little wierd." He said before getting up to head to their bathroom. "What makes you think that?"

She pulls herself off the bed and readjusts the covers to warm her naked body now that he wasn't comforting her. "Don't you think they would've found something that lead to us by now? A fingerprint, hair, saliva something?" She heard the shower turn on so she picks up his red t-shirt and her panties. She throws the articles of clothing on quickly heads over to the shower to try to talk to him. "Are you listening to me Jimmy?"

"Yes baby. And you worry way too much about this." Jimmy said from a closed shower door.

"It seems like I'm the only one who's worried or even cares what the hell is going on around here." She said. "Do you not realize that there's two ... probably still three people after us?" She could feel a lump forming in her throat and she she wanted to cry but not in front of him.

Jimmy peaks out from the shower and notices her expression. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

Leona puts her hands over her face to try and hide her tears from him. She leans against the shower door and slides down it letting her emotions get the best of her. She feels Jimmy pull her into his chest which made her cry harder. "I hate this shit."

"Calm down it's okay." Jimmy said pulling her close. He hated seeing her upset and he never wanted to see her cry especially over someone who didn't deserve her tears.

Leona hated that she was crying over Greg, Will, and Langston. She was petty sure that if the cameras were still here then they would love it because they would think that they've gotten to her. She pushes herself off of Jimmy and lets her head rest against the shower door. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing beautiful." Jimmy said trying to get her to laugh. "I love to see you smile Leona." He leans forward and kisses her tear stained cheek before gently moving towards her lips. He pulls her up to her feet and presses his body against hers when he hears a knock on the door. "Yeah!" He yells towards the door fixing his towel.

"It's Jey. Is Lion ready yet?" Jey yelled to them.

"Give me ten minutes." Leona yelled wiping her eyes and pushing him away. "Okay, Jimmy. I have to get ready. Get out of here."

"I was in the shower first." Jimmy said before leaving her alone in the bathroom.

* * *

"Damn! What took you so long Lion?" Jey yelled at her as she came around the corner.

"Something." She said blushing and smiling at the floor.

Jey smirks at her. "He beat it up good this morning didn't he?"

"Shut up Jey!" She said. "Disgusting." She punched him in the chest before walking out the door and to the car. She slides into the passenger seat and pulls out her phone to see that Jimmy had sent her a text message saying that he loved her and how he was going to show her when she got home as Jey slid into the driver's seat.

"So uh ... you let him hit it raw?" Jey said smiling.

"Does Camille let you hit it raw?" Leona asked slightly irritated at him being nosy in her and Jimmy's personal business.

He starts the car and turns to her. "Only when she lets me put it in her ass."

"AAH! Okay. Too much! PINEAPPLES!" Leona yelled trying not to picture Jey and Camille doing anal but it was hard.

Jey laughs at her reaction. "Nah I'm just fuckin' with you. Camille's a freak but she doesn't go for that and neither do I. I don't get doing anal."

"Me either." Leona started. "You're so close to a wet pussy why would you want to stick your dick in someone's dry ass ... asshole?"

Jey laughs as he pulls out out of the drive way and on their way to the jewelry store. "Some people like that shit."

"I never tried it but I've seen that video of 2 guys and 1 horse and ..." Leona stutters over her words. "I'm just scarred."

"You watched that video?" Jey asked clearly disgusted.

"I WAS CURIOUS!" Leona said putting her head in her hand embarrassed.

Jey laughs at her. "Well I can't say anything cause I watched 2 girls 1 cup."

Leona opens her mouth disgusted. "You watched that shit?!"

"_I WAS CUUUURIOUS!_" He yelled mocking her.

"Whatever. Okay let's just say that we both are curious about things." Leona said.

Jey holds his fist out for a fist bump from her. "Deal?"

Leona raises her hand to him. "Deal." They both look forward and focus on the road and focus the upcoming stop light. "This conversation is just between us right?"

"Yup." Jey said quickly as he stops at the stop light. He decided to turn on some music and Where have you been by Rihanna was on and Jey decided to turn it up just to annoy Leona.

"Turn this shit down!" Leona snapped reaching for the radio but Jey grabs her hand. She tries to use her other hand but he grabs it too and restrains her.

"Where have you beeeeeen?" He sung.

Leona would rather hear him singing this song but she still didn't want to hear it. "Jey quit being a dick." She said as she heard someone beep on them. They look at the stop and sees that it was green. Leona sits calmly in her seat as Jey continues driving through the light.

"Bitch!" Jey said referring to the person behind him.

Leona laughs as they ride pass through another four-way intersection. "Jey that's not nice."

"I don't give a shit." Jey said.

Leona looks behind her. "I think that's Camille behind us."

"What!" Jey looks behind him hoping that wasn't her.

"Ha! Got you." Leona said.

"Man Lion. Come on. You know that ain't even right." He says as he turns back around. He takes a left before turning into the parking lot of the mall.

"It wasn't but I loved doing it." She said unbuckling her seat belt as he turned off the car.

"I'm serious. I want this to be a surprise." Jey said.

"What? Are you proposing or something?" Leona asked looking at him. She notices the look on his face and she gets excited. "No way! You're proposing to her aren't you?" She says nudging him with force. She couldn't contain her excitement.

Jey smiles and looks out the window before turning back to her. "Not yet, but one day."

"Okay, but let me know when you do because I want to be front row and center with the video camera when she says no." Leona said opening the door and running out before he could say anything.

Jey gets out of the car and runs up behind her and puts her in a loose head lock. "I promise you'll be the first to know Lion."

"Why do always do that?" She said struggling to get out of his grip. "You give me a headache."

Jey lets her go and laughs. "I love you too."

"Whatever Jey!" Leona says smiling walking ahead of him.

Jey speeds up to catch up to her. "But seriously. I do want to marry her."

"Have you guys talked about marriage?" She asked jumping a little bit.

"Yeah. Once." He opens the door and lets her walk in first. "But that's it."

She looked at him. "When were you thinking about proposing?"

"When all this shit is over with." He said.

Leona instantly turned away from him feeling guilty. She couldn't help but think that this is all her fault but she knew it wasn't. "Shit!"

"What?" He asked putting his arm around her. "What's wrong Lion?"

She sighs and keeps walking towards the jewelry store. "This whole situation is fucking up my head."

"You're just getting inside your head. Let's just let it go and have some fun." He assures her. He stands in front of her bends down for her to jump on his back.

Leona smiles and jumps on his back and carries her throughout the mall. People were staring at them like they were weird but she didn't care. Other people were telling them that they were a cute couple. Sometimes Leona would respond to them by telling them that he was like a brother to her, and other times she would respond by saying that he was the one boyfriend not getting any sex from her causing Jey to laugh and almost drop her. When they get to the Kay's, she hops off his back as the sales associate comes over and greets them happily.

"What a beautiful couple you are. What can I help you with today?" He asks nicely.

"We're not a together. This is my brother's girlfriend and her best friend is my girlfriend. She's just here to help me pick out a gift for her." Jey explained to the sharply dressed man.

"Okay well what can I help you with today?" He asked.

Leona jumps in with excitement. "Well this guy wants to buy a necklace for his beautiful girlfriend, but I'm trying to get him to buy an engagement ring."

"Are you kidding me?" Jey said turning to her. He was so pissed with her at that moment.

"What? Might as well kill two birds with one stone?" Leona tried to suggest.

"Just the necklace or bracelet please." Jey tells the man.

"Okay well follow me and I'll show you what we have." The man said wanting them to follow him through the store.

Leona and Jey start to follow behind him. They almost had to run to keep up with his impossibly quick pace. By the time they made it over to the necklaces they were almost out of breath and perspiring a little bit as the guy steps behind the glass case full of blinding pieces of jewelry.

"So does she like silver or gold?" He asked smiling.

"Silver. Definitely silver and diamonds." Jey said. "Necklaces and bracelets."

"Well then how about this?" He said pulling out a simple necklace with a heart shaped pendant lined with diamonds.

"That's so cute." Leona said.

"Yeah it's okay." Jey said unimpressed.

"What's wrong with it?" Leona asked. She thought it was gorgeous.

"It doesn't look like Camille to me." He says rejecting the piece of jewelry. "She's simple and classic."

Leona rolls her eyes but she wasn't going to try to get him to buy something that he didn't like. "Okay." She turns to guy behind the counter. "What about bracelets ... or engagement rings?"

"Leona!" Jey turns to her.

Leona puts a cheeky grin on her face. "What?"

"Stop!" He yells. "Why are you so hell bent on us getting engaged?"

"Because you two are so cute together." She said placing her head on his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes at her. She was starting to act like an annoying little sister that wanted to follow you around all the time wanting to hang out with you and your friends. "Not yet Lion. One day though."

She grumbles to herself and crosses her arms. Then she remembers that they still have business to take care of with those bastards and it wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. "Okay Jey. But promise me you'll do it."

"I promise." He says before turning his attention to the sales associate who had set out three different types of bracelets for them to look at. He studied all three of them intently, but the one that stuck out most was the diamond tennis bracelet. "That's it!" He picks it up and imagines Camille wearing it every day and cherishing it. "I'll take this one."

"Excellent choice sir." He says taking the other bracelets and placing them back into their spots in the display.

Jey sees Leona smiling at him. "What?"

"How are you going to give it to her?" Leona asked poking him.

"I was just going to give her later today." He said.

Leona shifted her eyes for a second before looking at him in disbelief. "That's it."

"What?" He asked not knowing what he did.

Leona slaps him across his head. "You idiot. You don't just give a gift to a girl and say _here._"

"Okay ... Damn. Man hands." Jey said rubbing his head. "I was going to get her white roses to go with it."

"But you got to be romantic about it. Rose petals on the bed, candles, corny romantic music."

"Lion? Isn't that your fantasy?" Jey said remembering her telling her this when they were teenagers.

"... Yes." Leona said like she didn't care. "Are you going to do it or not?"

He chuckles at her. "Let me handle this my way."

She shrugs her shoulders."Okay. If you say so."

"Thank you." Jey said as the associate came back and asked for his credit card which he quickly gave him. "Trust me when I say I got this."

Leona raises her hands in defeat "If you say so." She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulls it out to see a message from Jimmy. She unlocks it and sees the dirty message from him.

"Is that _Jimmy_?" He asked teasing her. By the look on her face it was definitely a dirty message. He tries to peak at the message but she quickly puts her phone to her chest. "Let me see."

"No." Leona said holding onto her phone for dear life.

"Come on. Let me guess he said I want to stick my throbbing dick in your tight, wet pussy." He raised and eyebrow at her knowing that's what his brother said.

"Somewhere along those lines." Leona said before turning to her phone sending back her own dirty message.

"I knew it." He said smirking to himself as the associate brings back his card, receipt, and bracelet in a bag. He says a quick thank you and he and Leona head out of the store. Jey just wanted to get home and plan to give Camille the bracelet.

"SHOE SALE!" Leona said about to run into her favorite shoe store.

Jey grabs her and pulls her away. "No! No shoes today. We gotta go."

"I just want to look." She said being dragged against her will past the store.

"No. Let's go. People are staring at us." He says.

Leona didn't care who was staring at her, but she knew he wasn't going to let her go. "Okay I'm done."

"I know you too well to know that shit ain't true." He says forcing her to walk forward and out of a side door when his phone starts ringing. He holds Leona by her belt as he fished through his pocket careful trying to hold his bag as well. He pulls out his phone and sees that it was Camille calling him. "Hey sexy." He said. He looks at Leona who looked at him with her brows furrowed and her lips poked out. He shrugs at her before returning to Camille. "What was that?"

"Can I have the keys please?" Leona asked.

He gives her the keys and goes back to his conversation as she runs off to get the car. "So what's going on?"

'_Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice._' She said sweetly.

"Aww well I miss you." He said starting to pace back and forth. "You know I hate to be away from you."

'_Me too. I love when you're near me._' She says. '_Am I sounding needy?_'

"Nah. I like that you need me." Jey said thinking about how he can't wait to get home to hold her. She was his other half and couldn't be without her. He loved everything about her from her cute little laugh when he smiles at her to the way she kissed him at random moments. Everything about her was perfect and he couldn't have asked for anyone better to be in his life. She brought out the sweeter side to him that no one else did. "I love you Milly."

'_I love you_.' She said.

Before Jey could answer he hears the eerie sound of screeching tires hitting something. He turns his attention back to the parking lot trying to figure out where it could've came from and what's going on. He steps off the sidewalk when he sees a large white Navigator speed off and disappear out of the parking lot. Then he quickly thinks about Leona and runs towards the car hoping she was okay and made it there safely. When he turns a corner into the row of parked hoping for the best but is hit hard by the worst reality. Locking his eyes on the motionless body of Leona. Her back was turned to him so he couldn't tell if she was unconscious, but by the way she wasn't moving it wasn't looking good.

"LEONA!" Jey said as he starts running towards her ignoring Camille still on the phone yelling at him trying to figure what happened. When he approaches her he hears her groaning and trying to breath. "Leona it's me. You're gonna be alright." He says scared to touch her. He didn't know what to do but hangs up on Camille and dial 911 where they picked up on the second ring. He gives them their location and they asked him if she was still breathing. He told them yes and she was awake and the operator tells him that he has to stay on with him until the ambulance arrives. He quickly turn his attention back to Leona who looked like she was trying to fight stay awake. "Lion. It's me Jey. You gotta hang on for me. For Jimmy, for all of us. We need you." He sees the slow blinking of her eyes and he knew she was out of it and she probably couldn't even hear him. He could tell she was trying to move her hand. "Don't move. Just stay with me. Please." He could see that she was trying to say something to him. "Lion?" He was praying silently that she didn't say goodbye to him. Not here ... not yet.

"I ..." Leona says only seeing blurs and she knew that she was close to slipping into an unconscious state but she had to hang on until the ambulance arrived. The pain she felt was unbearable, but she knew that she wasn't paralyzed because she could wiggle her toes, wiggle her feet, and slightly move her legs. She could hear Jey talking to her but she had to say something before the ambulance came to take her away. She gathers herself together enough to whisper one word to Jey. "Greg." She said as she saw a blur of flashing red lights and she knew it was safe to let her heavy eyes close as she tells herself that she's gonna be okay as she lets herself slip safely into an unconscious state for a little while.

* * *

**There it is. The 22nd chapter!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**

**QUESTION!**

**When this drama is done do you want this story to continue on the same story or do you want a seperate story and I call it "The Unknown Line Part 2" or something like that? **

**Let me know.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: mikaila1996, Carmen, Sherelle, and Katrina. Thanks for the reviews again and Sherelle I will be reading your story. It's an Uso story and I can't resist. LOL!**

**And Carmen ... yes I was watching RAW too and I was so pissed that they went against Mark Henry. That ain't even right. Unfortunately they got inducted into the Hall of Pain but The Usos are focused so it's all good. LOL!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Briana walks out of the sliding door to the pool to see Roman standing over the pool. She figured he was thinking about things. She slowly approached Roman as she noticed the sun was starting to set and Jey and Leona hadn't come back yet. She walks up to him making sure not to startle him and wrapped her small arms around his waist. He quickly turns to her and kisses her on the forehead.

"Hey you." He said.

"Hey. What were you thinking about?" She asked keeping him close to her.

"A lot." He said.

"Like what?" Briana asked squeezing his side.

"Life, Will and Langston, you and me, everyone." He said rubbing his chin.

She takes his face into her tiny hands and makes him look her in the eye. "We're gonna be okay. All of us. I can promise you this."

He takes her hand in his and kisses them. He looks into her big brown eyes that glimmer perfectly from the setting sun. "Just know that whatever happens to me, I love you."

"Why are you saying this?" Briana asked afraid of what he might do.

He lets her go and turns away from her. He didn't want to look at her as he paces the side of the pool. "I believe what Leona told me." He said slowly.

She narrows her eyes at him trying to figure him out by watching him but there wasn't much she could see from his back. "What did she say to you?"

He looks at his reflection in the water of the pool that now had a orange cast from the early evening sun. He knew he couldn't keep it from her because she would've found out eventually from Leona herself. "She doesn't think Greg's dead."

Briana didn't believe what came out of his mouth. "No no no no no," She runs up to him and jumps in front of him almost falling into the pool. "Greg has to be dead. I saw what you did to him at the party."

"Baby listen to me." He grabs her shoulders softly. "Leona is hardly ever wrong about shit like this and I was a cop so I know that Greg was a rich boy. His father is a powerful man and when you kill a rich kid ... their father would have every single department looking for whoever was involved."

"But Greg's father hates him." Briana says unintentionally questioning Roman's response.

"What?" Roman asked.

"I've known Greg for years. The father and son relationship was almost nonexistent from what I saw." Briana said remembering the disastrous relationship she had with Greg a long time ago. She doesn't think about because she has found a great man in Roman and she's has never felt so loved and protected.

Roman lets her go and scratches his head. This was becoming more confusing by the moment. "Okay, so Greg's and his father never got along? I beat his ass at one of his father's homes yet no police are after us?" Roman said trying to get his head together. "I'm done thinking about this right now. I need to give my head a break."

Briana goes up to him and comforts him before he gets too stressed about this. "Let's just focus on something else right now."

He looks at her and smiles. "Like this." He pulls her close and forces his lips against hers. He wraps his arms around her and positions himself at the edge of the pool. He holds her tightly and starts to leans back.

"ROMAN!" Briana screams before she is pulled underwater by her boyfriend. She wanted to be mad at him for pulling her in the water fully clothed but when she saw him smiling at her, it made her think that it was time to have a little fun. She leans in and kisses him before she needed to come up for air. She places her feet firmly on the bottom of the pool and pushes herself to the surface to take a good breath. She feels her feet swept from under her and is picked up bridal style by Roman. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up to kiss him once more.

"GUYS!" Yelled a frantic Camille bursting through the sliding door.

The couple stops making out and look at a scared Camille. "What's wrong?" Briana asked wiggling out of Roman's arms to get out of the pool to get to Camille who looked like she was about to have an emotional break down right in front of them.

"LEONA'S HURT!" Camille says.

"WHAT!" Roman yells too loud and scared Camille . "Sorry didn't mean to yell. Where is she?"

"At the hospital. Jey just called me. We got to go." Camille said.

"How did this happen?" Briana asked.

"I don't know. Jey hung up on me before I could ask him but we have to go now." Camille then noticed that they were soaking wet. "Well, I'm gonna go tell Jimmy and we'll go and you guys dry off and meet us there."

"Okay!" Briana said rushing her off. Once Camille disappeared back into the house she turns back to Roman. "You think it was an accident?"

"Hell no!" Roman said quickly.

Briana nods her head at him in agreement as she rings out her long black hair. "Me either. Let's go dry off sexy."

* * *

Jimmy and Camille run through the automatic sliding doors that opened entirely too slow for Jimmy. He almost broke the door busting through it but right now he didn't care about anything but Leona. He would never forgive himself if she doesn't pull through this. He didn't even know what truly happened. When Camille came into his room and told him that Leona was in the hospital he didn't even let her finish before his keys were in his hand and he was running towards the car. Camille had to force him to let her drive because he was too agitated and frantic to even know even know where the front door of the house was. The ride there was mostly Jimmy fidgeting in the passenger seat and deep breathing. Camille drove 70 on a 30 mph road and was surprised they didn't get into an accident themselves or get stopped by a cop on their way there.

Jimmy makes his way up to the desk out of breath where the middle aged Hispanic women looked at him like he was crazy but of course he didn't care. "I need to know where my girlfriend is."

"Okay. Slow down and breath honey. What's her name?" The woman asked ready at the keys to look her up in the system.

"Leona ... Leona ..." Jimmy stumbled over his own words trying to remember Leona's last name. He just couldn't think straight right now and everything in his mind was running a mile a minute.

"Leona Holgess." Camille said jumping in. She puts her hand on his back and tries to comfort him as she watches the woman search the system. She sees Jimmy slam his head on the counter of the desk so hard that she was confident would leave a bruise on his forehead. The only thing that she knew that she could do was give him some comforting words. "She's gonna be fine Jimmy. I know this. This is Leona we're talking about." She whispered in his ears.

Jimmy turns his head towards her not letting his head leave the coldness of the desk not caring who has probably bled or thrown up on it. "You don't know that. Milly, she's my life. I can't live without her."

It was at that moment that Camille realized how much Jimmy loved, cared for, and needed Leona in not just his life but in all their lives. She was like the glue that kept them together. She knew that if Leona didn't survive then they wouldn't be able to handle Will and Langston. "She's going to be fine. I promise you that she will be fine."

"She was just released from ICU. She's stable but they still want to run a few more tests." The receptionist said.

Jimmy's head pops up off the desk when hearing the news. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Not yet. You're gonna have to wait honey." The woman said sweetly.

"I'm not your honey." Jimmy says to her rudely and walking away from the desk. He takes the nearest seat and waits impatiently. "I need to see her Camille. I just need to know that she's okay."

"She's okay Jimmy. You can see her in a few minutes. The worst is over. Just breath for me please. You're starting to scare me." Camille said.

Jimmy sighs to himself and rubs his face trying to calm down but the only way he can calm down is to see Leona. "I'll breath when I see her."

Camille just wraps her arms around him to give some kind of comfort when she sees Jey walking quickly up to the two of them. She abandons Jimmy and runs straight to Jey and hugs him tightly and kisses him. Looking at Jey made her realize what Jimmy is feeling. It's like you're missing your other half and you feel alone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He sees his brother walk over to him. Jey pulls him into a brotherly hug which he barely returned. "She's gonna be fine Uce."

"What the hell happened Jey?" Jimmy asked his twin.

Jey sighs to himself before starting what he recalled from the accident. "Where do you want me to start?"

"I don't know just tell me something. Anything. I don't care. I just wanna know something." Jimmy said impatient.

Jey sticks his hand in his pocket and feels the box that held Camille's bracelet that he has yet to give to her, but now was not the right time."We came out of the mall," He wraps his hand tightly around the box in his pocket trying to get rid of his nerves of telling what happened. He didn't see her get hit by the truck but watching her lay their fighting for her life made his hands start to shake. He balls his hands into fists trying to hide the trembling of his hands before continuing. "Camille called me and Leona asked me to give her the keys so she could get the car so I could talk to Camille privately. She ran off into the parking lot," He paused for second trying to prepare for what he wanted to say next knowing Jimmy would only get more upset but he continued anyways. "I heard tires and I ran to see what happened and then all I saw was Leona laying there not moving." Jey looks at his brother and for the first time in his life, he had no idea what he was thinking. "I called 911 they came and got her and now we're here." He finished quickly not wanting to relive the accident anymore this soon.

"You rode with her in the ambulance?" Camille asked.

"No I followed them there. She woke up when they unloaded her and the last thing she said to me was," He looks down at the white tiles on the hospital. "She said ... tell Jimmy I love him and she's sorry."

"For what?" Jimmy asked more confused now. What could she be sorry for?

"Excuse me." says a manly voice from behind them.

The three of them turn to see a tall Italian man in his early thirties wearing a white coat walking up to them.

"Are you here for Leona Holgess?" He asked professionally.

"Yes." Jey said.

"Is she okay?" Camille asked pushing past both Jimmy and Jey.

"She's okay. She pretty banged up and she's gonna have some bruises but surprisingly no broken bones." He says. "Which one of you is Jimmy?"

"Why?"Jimmy asked looking at his silver name tag trying to make out his name. "Dr. James."

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

Camille didn't like this one bit. Why does he need to talk to him alone? "What for? What you need to talk to him alone for? Why can't we hear? I'd like to know what's going on with my best friend."

"No disrespect ma'am but she told me to only tell this to Jimmy." Dr. James said gesturing Jimmy to walk with him and away from Jey and Camille.

"It's okay Camille." Jimmy said before he follows the doctor around the corner to a private hallway. He was worried out of his mind right now. Has Leona taken a turn for the worst? Is she paralyzed? Can she even talk? Is she ever going to be the same. He ponders all these thoughts as he turns back to the doctor more worried than he was when he got here. Out of habit he starts unconsciously fiddling with the chain around his neck that he wears every day. "What's wrong with her doc?"

He holds his hand up to him and shakes his head at him trying to keep him as calm as possible. "She's fine but I want to ask you a serious question Mr.,"

"Fatu." He said quickly. He crosses his arms and leans against the wall trying to support his shaking legs as he prepared for the news.

"Mr. Fatu." He says out of respect. "Did you know that Leona was pregnant?" He asked.

Jimmy's eyes widen at the news. He could've swore that he heard him wrong. "What?"

"Leona was pregnant." Dr. James revealed.

So he did hear him right. "No! I didn't know! There was definitely a possibility but I didn't know. Did she know?" He asked maybe thinking that she did and wanted to surprise him.

"No. She didn't know." He says. "I told her when she woke up."

"Is our baby okay?" Jimmy asked hopeful to keep a chance to be a father_. _He saw how the doctor's expression turn emotionless and knew that it wouldn't be good.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fatu, but the baby didn't make it." The doctor said watching Jimmy's sad look on his face. He didn't want to deliver the news but it was part of his job to. "We tried everything but there wasn't anything else we could do."

"I need to see her." Jimmy said looking at the pale colored wall in front of him.

Dr. James wanted to let him see her after telling him the news but it wasn't time yet. "They're doing some tests. I promise you that you c-"

"I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!" Jimmy yelled getting in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Jey yelled coming from around the corner and saw Jimmy in the doctor's face. He didn't care what was going on but he was ready to fight. "What wrong Uce?"

Jimmy changes his attitude quickly. They're not in any position to piss anyone off especially when one of them is laying in a hospital bed. "Nothing."

Jey read him like a book. "Don't lie to me John."

Jimmy looks to the doctor. "Tell 'em. Tell 'em what you just told me." He demanded the doctor.

Dr. James felt awkward with the three of them staring him. "Leona was pregnant ... she lost the baby. We tried everything but we couldn't save him but it was too late."

"Him?" Jimmy asked shocked. He lost his son? "It was a boy?"

Jey feels his own heart sink for his brother. Jimmy always wanted to have a son as his first child and now his chance is gone. He knew this was just was going to crush him so many ways. "Jimmy?"

"I have to see her." Jimmy softly demanded to the doctor. He needed to see her and know that she was okay. "Please?"

"Please. Just let him see her and we'll wait." Camille suggested on the brink of tears. She knew Leona's main goal in life was to be a mother.

The doctor eventually agreed to let Jimmy see her and leads him down the hallway while the the others stayed back. He turns the corner and looks back to see Jimmy walking with his head down. He wasn't a therapist but he thought that this guy could use a little advice and encouragement. Once he brings him to the door of Leona's room he stops him before he could go in. "Listen. It's going to get better. I can promise you. It's not gonna be easy but you will get another chance."

"You don't know that? You have no idea what's going on in our lives right now." Jimmy said. "I just lost my child that I didn't even know I had and you wanna give me this it's gonna get better bullshit while my girlfriend is lying in a hospital bed because she got hit by a fucking truck?"

Dr. James knew Jimmy was upset. "Let me tell something. My wife has had a miscarriage before. It was hard but we got through it because we had each other. That woman in that bed needs to you." He said.

Jimmy puts his head against the door. "Tell me this. Do you think about it every day?" he asked putting him on the spot.

Dr. James looks him dead in the eye. "Yeah. I think about it. Then I think about how we weren't ready. It wasn't the right time for us to start a family but we got through it and we came out stronger and you guys will too."

Jimmy thinks about all the crazy shit that's been going on and the doctor was right. He sounded more like a parent more than a doctor at that moment but he was right. This isn't the right time to start a family. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's get's better." Dr. James says. He turns on his heels and leaves Jimmy to tend his other patients.

Jimmy watches him walk away before turning back towards the door. He was hesitant at first to open the door but he prepared to see the worst but he needed to see her and didn't care what she looked like. He slowly opens the door trying not to startles Leona or anyone else who was in the room. He lays his eyes on a sleeping battered and bruised Leona. He cocks his head to the side and takes in the sight of her. He's never seen her this helpless. He was used to seeing the tough, smart ass, but lovable and happy Leona. The light above the bed made her injuries more noticeable. She had a bruise on her cheek, her arm was bandaged, and her face looked swollen. She had an IV in her arm, and was being given a blood transfusion and fluid. He looks out the window on the other side of the room and it starting to get dark. He grabs the chair on the nearby wall and pulls it over to the bed. He sits down gently in the chair and leans forward not wanting to wake her up. Slowly he reaches for her hand and places it in his. He was used to having her hand squeezing his back but this time he got nothing. Her hand was almost lifeless in his. He places a tender kiss on the soft skin. Looking at her he could only blame himself. He was supposed to protect her and keep her safe. Her laying in this bed was a constant reminder to him that he failed being a true man and her man.

"I'm sorry I failed you." He said before standing up and removing his chain around his neck. He wanted to put it around her neck but he noticed another bruise on her neck. He then wraps it around her wrist just to let her know that he's always here. "I was supposed to protect you and take care of you and I couldn't even do that. I promise you that I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna take care of those bastards for you. I love you Leona and nothing is ever going to change that. You're everything to me." He leans up and kisses her head before reluctantly setting her hand back on the bed and stands up heads towards the door with a new goal and that was to take care of Will and Langston.

* * *

The ride to the house was almost painfully silent. Roman was driving Jimmy to get some clothes so he could spend the night with Leona. Jimmy was almost mute riding in the passenger seat staring out the window with his fists clenched. When Roman would try to talk to him and ask him how Leona was doing, he would only make a small sound or a grunt. Roman knew he could only think of Leona and if Langston and Will had something to do with it or was it true hit and run by someone they didn't know. He wanted answers too and he was tired of being patient and waiting for things to fall in his lap. It was time to start some trouble.

"We're here Jimmy." Roman said nudging Jimmy who didn't even react to his touch. It was almost scary to see Jimmy this down and out. "You alright man?"

"Yeah." Jimmy said getting out of the car and walking up to the front door still engrossed in his own thoughts.

Roman gets out of the car and watches Jimmy stagger into the house like he's been drinking all night. He didn't know what to say because he never went through something like this. "Jimmy." He called after him but Jimmy was already gone into his room. Roman decided not to bother him and let him have his space. He figured that he would go grab a bottle of water since he hasn't eaten or drank anything since he and Briana rushed to the hospital to see Leona. He opens the fridge as Lion comes up to him wagging his tail. Roman forgot that they left him alone when they left. He grabs a bottle of water and pets him on the head thinking they really need to stop leaving him home alone so much. He was about to open the bottle when his cellphone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out to read the message and notices the unavailable number. He rolls his eyes and looks at it for fun thinking it couldn't be anything serious.

_-You should check on Jimmy. He doesn't look so good. - _It read.

"SHIT!" Roman yells as he runs out of the kitchen and down the hall to Leona and Jimmy's room. He couldn't have two family members in the hospital or worse dead in one night. He barges into their room and looks for Jimmy and finds him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Roman noticed a piece of paper crumpled in his hand and a small sky blue box on the floor in front of him. Careful not to startle him, he almost tip toes up to him. "Jimmy. You alright man?"

"I'm gonna to kill him when I find him." Jimmy said somewhat sadistically. It even scared him a little bit how he sounded at that moment.

"Who?" Roman asked.

"WILL!" He screamed not lifting his head.

Roman was a little taken aback by his screaming. He had no idea how loud Jimmy's voice could actually get. Jimmy was never the one to lose it and yell ...ever. He always tried to be the level headed, happy, and calm one and left all the anger and hot hotheadedness to Jey. He knew that it had something do with that paper in his hand and that box on the floor. He snatches the paper out of his hand and reads the note.

_- I thought I'd get the baby HIS first pair of shoes_ ... _oh wait ... that's right. Poor Jimmy it must be hard losing a child but it brings me great joy to see you in pain. You're probably wondering how I knew right? Yeah I know you are. Well ... let's just say that I pick up on things you will never see. I've killed your baby Jimmy now I'm gonna make sure to kill ... LION! Then you're next.-_

After reading the note Roman picks up the blue box and not to his surprise there was a small pair of white baby shoes. They were tied together by the small laces. He looks down into the empty box and notices some sloppy writing in the bottom that he could barely make out. Squinting to try figure out what it said it was almost hopeless. He was about to give up and think he was reading chicken scratch when he realized that he was reading it upside down. Roman rolls his eyes at himself for his own stupidity and turns the box over.

-_Congrats on the baby boy that you will never know Johnathan._-

Roman looks to Jimmy. "Fucking bastard."

"His punk ass writes me a fucking letter why can't he face me like a fucking man?" Jimmy said getting up off the bed. "A fucking letter. Bitch ass muther fucker." he mumbles before going to the closet to himself a pair of clothes.

"Because he's a bitch Jimmy." Roman said. He figured Jimmy hasn't seen the inside of the box and he wanted to keep it that way. He puts the baby shoes back in the box and closes it. He figured he would hold onto the box for a while. '_Will ... you're fucking heartless bastard._' He thinks to himself as he sits on the bed and waits for Jimmy to get his stuff. His phone vibrates and he hoped that it said unavailable but it was Briana telling him that Leona had woke up and wants to know where Jimmy is. He tells him that they're at the house and will be back there soon. Jimmy comes out of the closet with a black duffle bag still mumbling about the letter. He watches as he drops it and gets that thousand yard stare. "What are you staring at Jimmy?" He asked. He watches as Jimmy charges for the side door and out to the pool area. Roman quickly jumps of the bed to follow Jimmy. "What the hell is wrong with you Jimmy?"

"I could've swore I saw him." Jimmy said still looking around.

"Who?" Roman asked. He was starting to think Jimmy was losing his mind and starting to see things.

He looks at Roman with a serious face. "Greg. I think I saw Greg."

"You think you saw Greg?" Roman asked. "Are you sure it wasn't Will?"

"I don't know but I know that note was from Will and the guy I saw was fucking too tall." Jimmy said.

"How did he find out that Leona was pregnant if we didn't?" Roman asked. Of course Camille had told him and Briana everything when they got there since she can't hold water.

"He's got sources." Jimmy ponders the thought and something just clicked and that's all he needed. "Damn it!" Jimmy speed walks back into the house. When Roman followed him into the house he locks the door. He goes and grabs his duffle bag. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Roman said taking his keys out of his pocket. He figured they were going back to the hospital.

"To Kick some bitch ass." Jimmy said walking out the door and runs into Lion waiting for them. Jimmy leans down and looks at him. "You wanna go kick some bitch ass muther fucker with me buddy?" He asked him and Lion barked at him and wagged his tail. Jimmy turns to Roman who still fidgeting with his keys. "That means yes."

"Lion can't understand you Jimmy. He's smart but still a dog." Roman said walking towards the front door. "And where the hell are we going?"

Jimmy smirks at him. "Just drive the car Roman and I'll do the rest."

* * *

**There it is. The 23rd chapter!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW PEOPLES.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this took so long but that stupid bug got to me at the last second and I had to go through and fix everything. I don't even know if everything is still here and makes sense when you read it but I hope it does. I'm a little irritated and pissed off about this. I'm glad it's fixed though.**

**But anyways ...**

**Here is the 24th chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Carmen, Katrina, Payasa, iiCraziiChic, mikaila1996, Michelle, taker-fan91, and Devon. Thank you for the reviews again. Sorry for making you guys sad and mad about this chapter. I feel bad now.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Jimmy walks through the hallways of a hospital calmly to make sure he doesn't draw attention to himself. He knows who he's looking for and Roman is just following his lead. He walks back up to the familiar receptionist desk from earlier in the day and notices that it was a different woman at the desk. She was a middle aged white woman and her hair was beginning to turn gray which was probably due to the stress of this job. Jimmy walks up to the counter and puts a polite smile on his face which she returned.

"Hello there handsome what can do for you?" She asked.

Jimmy smiled bigger at the compliment. " I was wondering if Dr. James is still working on this floor? He's my girlfriend's doctor and I want to ask him a question about her." He said smoothly.

"Oh no problem. He should be getting done with one of his final patients for the night in a few. You can sit and wait him." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Jimmy whispers with a smile. "Oh yeah. I was told that my girlfriend got moved to another floor. Leona Holgess."

"Let me check real quick." The woman at the counter looks up Leona in the system . "Yes. She was moved to the third floor about twenty minutes ago. She's in room 3403."

"Thank you." Jimmy says and leaves the desk and sits down in the same chair he was in earlier when he first arrived after the accident.

"What the hell is going on with you Jimmy?" Roman asked questioning the current sanity of Jimmy. "You're too damn calm. "

"I just need to ask him a question." Jimmy said.

"About what?" Roman asked.

"Just a question and I know he's the only one that can answer it for me." Jimmy said wiggling his feet impatiently.

Roman had a feeling that by the way Jimmy started humming that he wasn't going to just ask him a question. He knew that Jimmy was going to do something he was going to regret later. "Jimmy think about this. Leona has to stay here. You don't want to do anything that might affect her."

"Yes she does Roman. Yes she does." Jimmy starts twiddling his thumbs.

"Then what ever you're about to do take her into consideration." Roman suggested.

"I have and I don't want him anywhere near her." He said.

"Jimmy you're just being paranoid. We should be worried about about Langston and Will and maybe Greg. If he's still alive." Roman lets out a breath thinking that maybe they're all losing it a little bit and letting their minds take over. Roman was starting to think that Greg wasn't even alive but he didn't know what to believe anymore. "Listen Jimmy. You just lost your baby and Leona needs you right now. Don't you think you should let me handle this? Whatever it is."

"No. It's not your fight." Jimmy said.

"I'm in this with you. We all are. You can't tell me this isn't my fight." Roman said.

Jimmy turned his head to the right as the person he wanted to see came walking down the hall. Jimmy puts his hands on his knees and pushes himself off the chair . He studies Dr. James before making his way over to him. Watching him look at his clipboard wondering if he was really a doctor. "Hey James?!" He yelled down the hall.

"Jimmy are we gonna do this in public." Roman asked. He wasn't trying to get arrested tonight for something stupid. Plus if Will knew that Jimmy and him were in jail then Will would come hard for the girls and he refused to let that happen.

Jimmy puts his finger to his lips to tell Roman to be quiet as they approach Dr . James. Sometimes Roman being levelheaded was a good thing but right now it was just annoying the hell out of him. "Can I ask you a question ... James?"

"Uh sure Mr. Fatu." Dr. James said remembering him from earlier in the night. He was a little fearful but walked with them down the brightly lit hall anyway.

Jimmy throws his arm around him as if he was a friend and starts leading him down the hallway to a more secluded area. "See I have a problem."

"Okay. I'll try and answer it for you." Dr. James puts his clipboard down and lets it hang by his side. "What's the problem?"

"Great." Jimmy says and shows him his hand. "See my hand have been bothering me for a while and I was wondering if you could take a closer look if you have time ."

"Okay. No problem." Dr. James said not paying any mind to where they were guiding him.

Jimmy sees a janitor's supply closet and takes this as an opportunity. He grabs Dr. James and throws him into the closet door and it busts open loudly. Jimmy watches as he stumbles to try and get to his feet. He sees the shock on his face and doesn't care because in his gut he knew that he had to knows something. "Roman. Get in here." Jimmy says as he walks into the dimly lit closet.

Roman walks in behind him and closes the door and makes sure that he locks it. He didn't know what Jimmy was thinking but he had no choice but to go along with because Jimmy was not listening to reason right now.

"Hold him." Jimmy says indecently.

Roman complied and picks him up and holds his arms behind him. This went by everything he stood as a former cop and a person but after what happened to Leona, at this moment, morals and principles were out the window. He watches as Jimmy drove his fist into the doctor's cheek and he would've sworn he heard a bone crack. He felt man fall limp in his arms and could barely stand. Roman had to support all his weight as Jimmy lifted his head and swings again this time connecting with his nose.

"What's your real name?" Jimmy asked through gritted teeth.

"Patrick James." He says through his pain.

"Tell me." Jimmy said simply.

Dr. James breathes heavily. "Tell you what?"

Jimmy backhands him one more time. He could feel the pain burn through his hand but he wasn't going to let it show. He sees the blood start to pour from his face. "That you're working for Will Valenton."

"I don't know what you're talking about. " He says before feeling a foot connect with his stomach.

Jimmy leans down to look at the bruises forming on his face. "I'm trying to be patient with you but now you're just testing me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Jimmy backs up a little bit and throws a kick that connects perfectly with his face. He watches as Roman lets him fall to the dirty floor coughing and trying to take a breath. Bending down on one knee he turns him over to look him in the eye. He wraps his hand around his neck and pulls him up and was two inches from his face. "You better start telling me the shit I want to hear before I let Roman beat the shit out of you."

Dr. James looks at Roman who stands there with his arms crossed and an unemotional expression. He figured that he would die in here and wouldn't be able to go home to his family. "I didn't want to do it."

"What!" Roman yelled not moving from his spot.

"I did it." He says quietly.

Jimmy tightened his grip causing the man's eyes to go wide. "You did what?"

Dr. James grabbed at his hand trying to pry his hand off of him but it was no use. He tried to get air back into his lungs and once he takes a few breaths and musters up a little bit of strength, he decides to speak again. "I KILLED YOUR SON!" He yelled.

Those words struck Jimmy to his core and he couldn't hold it in anymore and lost it. He started punching, kicking, and stomping him anywhere he could. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he feels Roman grab him and pull him away from him. "GET OFF ME ROMAN!"

"CALM DOWN JIMMY!" Roman yelled. He didn't want Jimmy to go to jail for killing this man even though he deserved it.

"HE KILLED MY SON!" Jimmy yelled trying to get out of his grip.

"I know but is it worth going to jail for?" Roman asked him trying to subdue him. He turns back to the battered doctor. "Why did you do it?"

The doctor stretches his jaw before trying to speak again. His jaw hurt like hell but he deserved it because he's taken a life already. A life that didn't even get a chance to get started. "Some guy came up to me and asked me if I wanted an early retirement." He says in a husky voice trying to take a deep breath but all he felt was pain in his ribs. "He told me that there was a young pregnant woman and that if I take care of the baby ... then he would pay me 8 million dollars."

Roman feels Jimmy try to get out of his grip and he had to use all his strength to restrain him. Jimmy had every right to want to kill this man but there was no way he was letting his cousin go to jail for something that he would regret. "Jimmy stop it. He's not the one you should be after." Roman said as he turned him away from his unborn child's murderer hoping it would calm him down. He turns his attention back to Patrick who only showed regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says. He truly was sorry. He didn't think they would believe them but that's all he could say. "He threatened to kill my family if I didn't."

"SO YOU KILL MY CHILD?!" Jimmy yelled feeling his anger rising by the second.

"I'm sorry." He says. "What I did was fucked up and I can't take it back. I could lose everything because of this."

"YOU DESERVE IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Jimmy starts maneuvering his way out of Roman. "YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING FOR ME DON'T YOU GET THAT?" He just wanted to get out of Roman's hold so he could rip him to shreds.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I deserve to be dead right now." He said remorseful. "I just needed to get out of here. They have shit on me and I couldn't let that get out."

"Who's them?" Roman asked. He wanted to attack this doctor too but he had to be the sane one in this closet. He ends up pinning Jimmy against the wall.

"He just said his name was Langston." Dr. James said.

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR! WHAT DO YOU NEED THE MONEY FOR?" Jimmy yelled but was starting to let his anger subside a little bit. He obviously missed the doctor speaking Langston's name.

"I've made some bad decisions in my life financially and I needed the money to get out of here and they knew that." He answered. "It's not safe for me here anymore."

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S NOT SAFE FOR YOU! YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AGAIN YOU BITCH ASS!" Jimmy yells.

Roman pushes Jimmy against the wall again and pins him against it. "That's enough. You lost your son and you're upset I know. Leona doesn't want to lose you. But this guy is our only link to finding those two ... or three bastards." He said including the illusive Greg.

Jimmy pushes Roman back and gets in his face. He wasn't planning on directing his anger towards him but he was just standing in front of him. "Roman. Stop trying to be a fucking cop and see it from my side."

Roman wasn't going to argue with Jimmy especially since his emotions are too wacked out. "I'm on your side." He says simply before turning back to the man lying on the floor. "Do you know where Langston is?"

He breaths heavily. "No I don't."

"LIAR!" Jimmy said running towards. He grabs him and pins him against the wall. "I should kill you."

"I'm not a liar. They only visited me here at the hospital." He said trying to pull out of his grasp as his feet lifted off the ground. "I don't know where they're staying. I swear. Please don't kill me." He says out of fear.

Jimmy shakes his head at him. "I don't believe you." He tosses him across closet floor. Roman steps in front o f him.

"Hey! We gotta take his word for it. He's not in a position to lie right now." Roman explained to Jimmy.

Jimmy was becoming irritated with how Roman was being so level headed about this whole situation. He walks past Roman over to the guy slowly. It took everything in him not to jump on him again. When he gets over to him he crouches down and waits patiently for him to look him dead in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You have to believe me. I'm sorry." He whispers afraid of what Jimmy would do to him.

Jimmy studies him for a few seconds before furrowing his brows at him. "I hate you." He seethed out at the frightened man before getting to his feet and walking over to the door. He unlocks it and walks out not caring if Roman followed him or not. He knew he shouldn't have snapped on Roman because he was trying to help him. Jimmy rushes into the nearest bathroom to clean his hands of the blood before anyone ever saw them. He holds his hand under the automatic faucet as the freezing water ran over his hands. He knew the adrenaline was starting to wear off by the pain he was starting to feel in his knuckles. He held his hand under the automatic soap dispenser as some blood dripped onto the counter. He started scrubbing like was trying to scrub his skin off. Making sure to get under his nails thankful that everything was no-touch. It made cleaning up his mess easier .

After he was sure that his hands were clear of any sign on the doctor's blood he pulls out a paper towel and thoroughly wipes his hands. He tosses the towel into the trash can near the wall and look sat himself in the mirror. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and notices the bags under his eyes. He needed to get some sleep and he needed to get back to Leona. He started to feel dizzy when he tries to walk towards that door and remembered that he hasn't eaten anything since he arrived at the hospital. He was running on empty and using all his energy to almost kill Dr. James was starting to be an idea that he regretted and he was thankful for Roman being there to stop him. Putting his head against the cold bathroom door to try and get his head together before he tried to make his way back to Leona's room. His head was starting to pound, his knuckles were killing him, and he was light headed but if that means keeping Leona safe then he would do it over and over again. He opens the door of the bathroom and heads back into the organized chaos that was the hospital floor. He quickly turns on his heals and makes his to the elevator when he sees a first aid kit sitting outside of one of the patients room. He quickly goes over to it and takes out some gauze and alcohol wipes and quickly walks off unnoticed by anyone. He finds an elevator opened and empty and took the opportunity to slide in. He presses the third floor and patiently waits. He looks at his bloody knuckles and places the gauze and wipes in his pocket as the elevator reads second floor in a red number. He looks at the silver door wondering if he should've went about it a different way but then he thinks about how he killed his child that had a chance of making it. He had no idea how to feel as the elevator opens and he walks out and felt like he was a zombie as he looked at the sign that showed where the rooms were. It said that Leona's room was straight forward. He walked quickly down the brightly lit hallway that hurt his tired eyes as he comes to first door on the right that read the numbers 3403. Turning the silver knob and going into the room where he saw Jey sleeping on a couch, Camille was sleeping the window sill, Briana was sleeping in a chair with her head leaning against the wall for support. Jimmy looks towards the bed and looks at how peaceful Leona looks. Taking a couple steps forward and notices that she was clenching his chain close to her heart which put a smile on his face. He slowly walks over to the the side of the bed so he could wrap his knuckles when he hears the door open. He quickly turns to see Roman come into the room with his duffle bag and Lion. He forgot that they left him in the car. He watched as he placed the bag in an available chair and went over to Briana and wonders how he got Lion into the hospital without anyone noticing him. He watched Roman pick her up with little effort and places her on his lap when he sat down in the chair. Jimmy turns his attention back to his hand. He pulls out the alcohol wipes and gauze from his pocket and sets it on the stand in front of him. Opening one wipe he dabs it on his bloody knuckles suppressing a scream that came out as a low groan. Once the pain subsided he ripped off a long piece of the roll of gauze and wraps his knuckles loosely.

"You okay?" Roman finally spoke softly trying not to wake up Briana.

Jimmy stretches his hands and balls it into a fist a few times before he nodded . "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay." Roman said before turning his attention to Briana who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. They all weren't planning on staying the night but it wouldn't be safe to drive when they are all tired and hungry and be separated especially after all that's happened today.

Jimmy slowly lays on the hospital bed and cuddles up to Leona. He kisses her neck and carefully drapes his arm around her upper body. He takes one last look around the room and sees Lion jump on the couch and fall asleep on Jey's chest. He smiles softly thinking that Jey probably thinks it's Camille laying on him and turns back to his sleeping girlfriend. "I love you." He says before closing his eyes to sleep.

"I love you too Jimmy." Leona said in a horsed tone.

* * *

Camille woke up to the bright sun shining in her face through the vertical blinds. She covers her eyes and remembers that she fell asleep in the window sill last night wanting to find the big dipper. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and finger combs her hair a little bit to try and look slightly presentable. She slides off the window sill walks over to a snoring Jey. Lion was a sleep on his chest and she takes out her phone and snaps a quick picture. '_New background screen_' she thought as she walked over to him and kisses the top of his head. She watches as he starts to wake up and rubs his eyes. He opens his eyes and looks at her and she smiles down at him.

"Morning beautiful." He said trying to find his voice.

"Good morning sexy." Camille said squeezing herself on the couch next to his legs causing Lion to wake up. Lion starts to whine and Camille tells him to hush because if they find out he's even in here then they'll all get kicked out of here. She leans over and gives Jey a good morning kiss.

Jey clears his throat and moves Lion off his chest so he could sit up. "I've been thinking." he said grabbing her hand.

"About what?" Camille asked looking him in the eyes.

"A few things actually." Jey said.

"Talk to me." She moves a little closer and squeezes his hand.

Jey takes his free hand reach over his body to dig in the opposite pocket for the bracelet that he was surprised stayed in his pocket the entire night. "I don't know if there is any right time to give you this but I picked this bracelet out for you with Leona yesterday." He pulled out the deep navy blue box and opens it revealing the shiny tennis bracelet to her.

Camille silently gasps at the bracelet. She wasn't expecting to get a gift but she was so happy. "I love you. Why did you do this?"

"Just wanted to get you something nice to show you that I loved you." He takes the bracelet out of the box. "I can always say it but I just wanted to show you for a change." Jey said as he did the clasp the bracelet on her tiny wrist .

Camille grabs his face and smashes her lips into his. It hurt but she didn't care at all. She was just so happy to know that Jey cared this much for her. When their lips parted she stairs into his eyes. "You're so good to me. "

"I try to be." Jey said in a cocky tone.

Camille slaps him lightly in the shoulder and laughs. She looks into his big brown eyes that looked hazel from the rising sunlight beaming into the room. He strokes her cheek and tells her that he loves her which made her smile shyly. She watches his expression change when he looks over a t the hospital bed where Jimmy and Leona were sound asleep. He lets his eyes drift over to the wall where Briana was curled up into the chest of a sleeping Roman. Camille knows that look he had on his face all to well. It was the same look she would get when she felt guilty and responsible for something. She knew that just saying that it wasn't his fault would help and would only make him blame him self even more. She wraps her arms around him and kisses the temple on his forehead. This was her way of saying that it wasn't his fault without actually saying it.

Jey kisses her hand and hopped off the couch and goes over to Briana and shakes her awake. She looks at him irritated and he tells her to hush so she doesn't wake up Roman and gestures her to follow him out of the room and into the hallway. He gestures for Camille to follow him as well. Jey quietly closes the door to the room and starts walking down the hall .

"Where are we going?" Camille asked.

"I have an idea and I need both of you." Jey said.

"Why us?" Briana asked rubbing her eyes.

"I ain't even brushed my teeth yet Jey." Camille said.

Jey laughs at his girlfriends oral hygiene habits. He knew Camille loved being clean. "You can brush your teeth when we can get back."

"Jey what is this about?" Briana asked as they walked past the receptionists desk where everyone was starting to put creamer in their coffee mugs.

"Everything." Jey said walking towards the elevator.

"Shouldn't we tell them where we're going?" Camille said referring to Jimmy and Roman. "They're gonna be suspicious."

"Not if we can pull this fucker off in an hour." He said pressing the elevator button a couple times thinking it would make it come faster.

"So what is this _fucker_ you got planned? " Briana asked as the silver doors of the elevator opened and they all pile in.

"Wait until we get in the car." Jey said looking around the elevator for the camera. He didn't want to risk anyone hearing what he wanted to do and know Will and Langston, they probably have cameras to specifically follow them around this whole hospital. Jey didn't even know if the car he was driving was safe.

"Okay." Camille said lacing her hand into his leans her head on his arm still trying to wake up. She didn't know what he had planned but she wasn't going to stop him if that meant getting one step closer to Will and his idiot friend Langston.

Jey watches as the doors of the elevator door opens on the first floor. "Let's go." He said stepping out of the elevator.

"What are we doing?" Briana asked trying to keep up with his quick pace.

Jey holds his finger up at her. "Hold on ." He says as they make their way out of the main entrance and into the surprisingly humid heat of the early morning. He could already tell that the weather was gonna be brutal today. They make their way over to the parking lot and maneuvered through the cars until they came up on the black Mercedes. Jey turns and places himself on the back on the car and looks at the two women standing in front of him. "I've been thinking." He looks at Briana. "You've know a lot more about Will and Greg than we do right?"

"Probably." Briana said.

"Is there anything that you can tell me about them?" He asked hoping she could help him.

"Like what? Personal stuff?" She asked not wanting to remembering her past with them.

"No. Places you think they would go eat. Anywhere in public. You've dated Greg so please tell me you know something Will's habits." He said.

Briana thought to herself for a second trying to think of something that could lead to them. "What time is it?"

"8:34. Why?" Camille asked.

"Will and Greg are obsessed with working out and weight lifting in the morning. When I dated Greg it was a ritual for them. I don't know if they kept it but that's all I got right now." Briana said.

"Yeah he still does it." Camille said. "When I would call him he would tell me that he was working out with his brother. I didn't know who his brother was then."

Jey got a little upset remembering that Camille dated that bastard Greg. "Okay. So they go to the gym in the morning. There's thousands of gyms here how are we going to find out which one they're at?"

"Hey you asked me what I know and this is all I know. It's all I could think of. I'm still trying to wake up." Briana snapped at him. " I haven't showered, I have a fucking kink in my neck, and I can' t think straight right now."

"Guys." Camille said quietly but they ignored her.

"What the hell is a gym gonna do for us Briana?" Jey yelled at her.

"Jey?" Camille asked but she was ignored once again. "Briana?" '_Damn is this how Leona feels all the time?_' She thought as the two continued to go back and forth.

"Don't get mad at me I just trying to help." Briana yelled.

"HE-FUCKING-LLO!" Camille screamed finally getting attention. "Jesus what the hell is wrong with you two? Damn no wonder Leona snaps and is ornery all the fuckin' time. You guys are so quick to snap on each other. Just listen to me for one second."

"Sorry." Briana said.

"Sorry baby." Jey said.

"Thank you." Camille rolls her eyes at them as she hears an ambulance in the distance wondering how much strength it would take to knock herself out and get admitted into the hospital herself. "Okay. Listen. There's two gyms near here. We could try those. I doubt that it'll work but it's all we got until Briana's brain wakes up." Camille said rubbing Briana's head purposely messing up her hair more than it already is.

"Ha ha." Briana said. "Come one let's get this over with so I can go home and shower."

"Yeah you really stink." Jey said joking with her as he hit the button for key-less entry.

"So do you." Briana said feeling slightly offended as she got into the back seat.

Camille slides into the passenger seat. "No fighting you two."

"No promises." Briana said buckling her seat belt as Jey started the car. She saw Camille roll her eyes at her and she didn't care at all. Watching as Camille and Jey kiss in front of her she decided to make a gagging noise like she was going to throw up.

"Hater." Camille says. Briana sticks her tongue out at her and Camille decides to return the favor and give her the middle finger as Jey starts to pull out of the parking lot. Camille watches as Jey reached for the radio and "Never Let You Go" by New Kids On The Block was playing. She instantly started smiling because that song was one of Leona's favorite songs to sing and dance around the house to. Then she gets really sad thinking about Leona lying in the hospital bed battered and bruised at the hands of those bastards and may not be dancing around for a while. Sh e then decides to blast it just as the chorus came in. "Leona has good taste in music." She said as she rocked and snapped her fingers to the slow beat.

"Maybe I should start listening to this music." Jey said as he started to bob his head up and down. He's never listened to Leona's type of music. Mainly because he wasn't into old school and 90's music but today, he was starting to think he should change his mind because he was feeling this song a little bit. " Damn. I need to play this when we do the grown up."

Briana scoffs to herself. "Thank you for ruining this song for me. Damn. I already hear you guys every night."

"HATER!" Camille and Jey say in unison.

"What ... the ... fuck ... ever ... man." Briana said slumping down in her seat as she heard the guy hit the high note. "So how far is this gym?"

"Two minutes away." Camille said. "Turn right here." She told Jey. When they see the gym in the distance Camille got that nervous feeling in her stomach and she could feel her heart speed up when she saw a familiar white SUV parked outside along the sidewalk. She could spot that truck anywhere simply by the front license plate. It was black with red writing that read "_I hate everything about you and the world._" It wasn't every day that you see a license plate that read those words. Then Camille goes back to think about how she couldn't figure out why she was so blind not to see that that plate was a big sign to leave him alone but of course she never listened to her gut and now look where they are. Living in fear with one of her best friends in the hospital. All she could think about was how she could've been so stupid as the song ends and Jey cuts off the ignition.

"Why'd you cut off the car?" Briana asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jey asked like a smart ass.

"If Will is here and he spots us then we have to get out of here ... quick." Briana said looking around nervously. "Will is more observant and notices everything."

"They're here. That's Greg's truck." Camille said gesturing to the white Lincoln Navigator.

"How do you know?" Jey asked.

"That creepy ass front license plate gives it away." Briana said. She feels Jey and Camille looking at her questionably . "He's had that license plate since senior year of college. He got that license plate because of me when I broke up with him. Guess he's not over it."

"Okay," Jey starts the car and puts it in neutral. He opens the door and starts to get out of the car when Camille stops him.

"What are you doing?" Camille asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"That truck is the same color as the one I saw yesterday when Leona got hit. You're guys are talking about the license plate. I just want to take a closer look." He said.

"Why you gotta be like the people in the movies Jey? You know the curious fuckers don't make it to the end of the movie." Briana said agreeing with Camille and tried to talk some sense into him. "We should just and see who comes out and gets in the car. It's not worth them catching us."

Jey figured there was no use arguing with them. Plus he wasn't gonna win an argument against two females who care about him. "Okay." He closes the door and hits the automatic lock.

"Thank you." Camille said wrapping her arm around him. She was not about to let him just go out there on his own and risk losing him.

A good twenty minutes go by and Jey was starting to become impatient and irritated. "I could've went to the truck, checked it out, and been back by now."

"Yeah but with our luck right now someone would've came out and shot you right between the eyes." Briana said frankly. Staring at the door of the gym as some random guy walks out hand in hand with his girlfriend she presumed. Seeing them together made her think of Roman. She pulls her cellphone out that was at 50% battery life and checks her messages. She hadn't received any and figured Roman, Jimmy, and Leona were still asleep. "So how much longer do you guys want to stay here? It won't be long before someone calls us wondering where we are."

"Until someone comes out and gets in that car." Jey sneered. "We're not leaving until that truck does."

"Okay. Calm down." Briana said hearing the tone in his voice.

Jey rubs his temple and knew he was wrong. "Sorry. I just need to see who's driving this truck and if it is who I've been told it was then we are truly in some deep shit."

Camille looks at him with furrowed brows . "What are you talking about Jey?"

Jey looks out the window debating on whether to tell Camille and have her worry more. He knew it wouldn't be worth it to upset her more?

"JEY! Please tell me." Camille said.

"Greg." Briana said softly.

Camille snaps her head to the back seat in disbelief. "What about Greg? He's dead." She turns to Jey who was still looking out the window. She grabs his arm and shakes it to get his attention. When he finally turned to face her, all she saw was apologetic eyes and she knew. "He's not dead is he?"

Jey shakes his head at her. He looks down at his hands and fiddles with them remembering Leona's blood stained them less than 24 hours ago. He felt so guilty for letting her go off to the car by herself. If he hadn't let her go maybe she would be smiling, dancing, and laughing with them right now or he could've pushed her out of the way and taken the hit for her and maybe she would still have her baby. "Before Leona passed out ... she said Greg's name. I thought she was delusional but now I believe her."

Camille leans against the passenger side window and couldn't believe what she heard come out his mouth. She felt like he had just told her that he cheated on her. She couldn't understand why Greg just won't die. She would never wish death on someone but Greg doesn't deserve to live in her eyes. She was starting to think that Greg is a true cat with nine lives. "If this is true ... what are we going to do about ..."

"Greg?" Briana said.

"Yeah." Camille said thinking Briana was finishing her question.

"Greg." Briana says again.

"We know Bree. We're trying to think for a second." Jey said trying to concentrate on a plan.

"NO!" Briana points in front of them. "GREG!"

Jey and Camille turn to see Greg alive, well, and looking rather healthy. They watch him intently as he carries a big purple duffle over his shoulder and goes to the back of the Navigator. They watch him carelessly toss the bag in the trunk and looks around for a second before heading to the front of the vehicle to unlock it.

"Did he get bigger?" Briana asked focusing on his bulging muscles.

"Yeah. That bitch got bigger." Briana said upset to see him.

They continue to watch Greg walk in and out carrying many other purple duffle bags. They wondered what they were filled with when they see a man limping out of the gym and over to the car. The three of them watch as the unrecognizable man holds his ribs and limps gingerly over to the driver's side and opens the door. Jey was convinced that he knew him and that he looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. All he needed to see was the man's face and maybe it would click for him. Jey leans forward over the steering wheel and squints his eyes trying to get an ID on the battered and bruised man. The man finally turns into his direction and Jey realizes that it was the man that was Leona's doctor from last night. Jey could feel his blood boil and it took everything in him not to get out of the car and finish the job for whoever started it.

"Is that Dr. James?" Camille asked.

"Who?" Briana asked.

"He's Leona's doctor from last night." Camille answered still concentrating on what was going on in front of her.

"Why is he with Greg?" Briana asked.

"Because he's probably working with them ." Jey said.

"He probably killed Leona baby on purpose." Briana said.

They watch as Dr. James get into the driver's seat and start the car. Greg slides into the passenger seat and they watch closely as he starts berate him. Suddenly they see Greg raise his fist punches him square in the jaw.

"Damn!" Jey said. He could almost feel the force of the punch.

"I'm surprised he isn't knocked the fuck out." Briana said knowing what that punch felt like.

"So he's working for them too?" Camille stated.

Jey shakes his head. "I don't think he's doing it willingly guys. They probably threatened him and he has no choice."

"So what do we do now?" Camille asked Jey.

Jey watches them pull away from the curb. "We follow them and try not to get caught."

* * *

The silent rain smacked against the barred window as Avery sat in the corner alone finishing his lunch. He watched as the rain started to fall harder as he looked down at his empty tray of food. He used his plastic white spoon to push around the remnants of his chicken pot pie. It's been a couple of weeks since he heard from him father with any evidence that can link Will to the robbery. He knew that his father was working his ass off to get him out of here but Avery still knew that he always had to pray for the best and prepare for the worst because his father wasn't the first person he could trust. He lifts his head and takes in the sight of the other inmates devouring their food like rapacious beasts as if they don't get fed here every day. He didn't know if he could take being in this shit hole for three more years. All he could hope is that his father comes through for him for the first time in his life.

"Holgess!" screamed one of the guards screamed from the front of the cafeteria.

Avery was sick of them screaming his last name especially from the people here. He rolls his eyes and stands up to get the attention of the guard. He picks up his tray and dumps it in the trash as the guard Gabriel Harris approached him. He had to be the only one that he trusted in this place. "What's up Gabriel?"

"I'm just here to check on you." He said.

"I'm good." Avery said.

"Good." Gabriel said. "Your grandfather is waiting to talk to you."

Avery smiles to himself. He hasn't had a visitor in a while and for it to be his grandfather he felt like a child again when he would come and stay with them. "Okay. Where is he?"

"Where they all are my man." Gabriel said light-hearted.

Avery smiles at him. "I want to talk to him."

Gabriel gestured him to follow him and he lead him to the entrance of the cafeteria. He told Avery to walk in front of him because it's a regulation for the guard to be behind or beside the inmate all times which Avery didn't protest. He knew all too well how things operate here. Gabriel watched as one of the inmates sticks his foot trying to trip Avery who just casually stepped on and snapped his foot. Gabriel smiles as he hears the screams from the inmate. He was supposed to reprimand him for doing that but it was too funny that he couldn't just yet. Plus, that inmate has been fucking with everyone and no one would stand up to him. Once they get out of the cafeteria Gabriel decides to say something.

"Why did you step on his foot?" Gabriel asked now beside Avery.

"It was in my way." Avery said. "Fucking bastard is lucky that's all I stepped on."

Gabriel laughs but he didn't think Avery should be starting fights. "Dude. You got three years to go. I don't think you should start fights just yet if your father doesn't come through for you."

Avery stops dead in his tracks and turns to him. "You know. My father said he would get me out of here soon but I told you how that's gonna go. If I'm stuck here for the next three years ... I'm gonna be top dog. One thing I know about the Holgess family ... we always end up on top."

Gabriel knew he was serious. Avery never said anything and didn't mean it. "Avery,"

"I need to talk to my grandfather now. I want to see him." Avery said not wanting to hear reason right now.

"Okay. Come on then." Gabriel says leading the way ignoring the fact that he's supposed to be behind him. He wouldn't say that he and Avery were friends but he was one of the only inmates that he cared about because he was an innocent man and didn't deserve what he got blamed for. He turns a corner and he lead him to the ugly tan door that was painted horribly. "He's in their." He points to the door.

Avery steps forward and looks through the small window to look for his grandfather. He sees other inmates at other tables talking to their loved ones or drug suppliers. He spots one of the inmates kissing their girlfriends and he remembers how his own girlfriend Alia left him for another man when he went in. He tried calling her and writing letters to her telling her that he was innocent but no response from her ever came. When he finally heard from her, she told him that she's moved on, she's happy, and don't look for her when he gets out. He spent his first year in jail depressed because of her and he really thought they were gonna get married then she just left him when he needed her the most. He studies the couple a little closer and notices that the girl transferred a tiny baggie into the man's mouth. Avery instantly knew it was either cocaine or marijuana in the bag and rolls his thinking to himself that he had to get out of this place. He spots his gray haired grandfather sitting at a table over in the corner and staring out one of the windows.

"Are you going in?" Gabriel asked.

Avery pulls the door open and walks in and sees the guards on the opposite side of the room monitoring almost everything. Somehow they missed the guy who swallowed that little baggie thirty seconds ago. The guards give him a dirty look as he passed by them but he decides to ignore them when his grandfather finally turns his head to see him. He saw a genuine smile appear on his face as he stood and walked over to him with open arms. Avery gives him a quick hug and takes a seat into the cheap blue chair to talk to the only real role model and true father figure in his life.

"How have you been?" His grandfather asked.

"Alright I guess grandfather Richard." Avery said just taking in the sight of grandfather and notices that he's looking buffer. "You been working out granddad?"

He laughs at Avery thinking about Leona asking the same question. "Leona asked me that question a while back but yeah I've been working out. Have to keep in shape to keep traveling from coast to coast to visit my grandchildren and visit your father."

"Yeah my father." He saying in a depressing tone. "He said he would get me out of here."

"And he will. Trust me. I've talked to him and he's working on it around the clock."

"Really?" Avery asked not convinced at all. "Do you know how hard it is to trust my father to do something for me. Especially with something this big." He stared at the guards who weren't paying him no mind which was surprising to him because every time someone would visit him, they would watch him like a hawk. Maybe it was the fact that it was an old man visiting him and not someone young like many of his other visitors.

"Yes I do. Your father actually has gotten the video footage from every camera in the store that day. He's really trying to get you out of here. You need to give him that chance and not shut him out. He's your father whether you like it or not and I know you may not believe this but he loves you. Both you and Leona. He's trying to change." Richard said trying to convince Avery to trust and give his father another chance to be in his life.

"Why? The only memories I have of him is his fist in my face and me taking Leona and us sleeping in a closet at night afraid to even breath because I was scared shitless." Avery said.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" His grandfather said seeing Avery cursing as a sign of disrespect to him.

"Sorry sir." Avery said quickly showing respect. "But why should I put all my trust in him when he's never shown that he is trustworthy?"

"Avery listen," His grandfather takes breath and looks at his hands before looking into the brown eyes of his grandson. "I can't change your childhood. I wish I could but I can't. But I can say that you can trust your father with this."

"Why?" Avery asked starting to grit his teeth. He hears a buzzing noise and watched as his grandfather pulls out his cellphone. "How'd you get your phone past security."

He chuckles at him. "Don't ever doubt me son. And never doubt your father because he just text me."

Avery leans forward a little trying to see what the message said. "What did he say?"

Richard smirks at his grandson. "Let's just say we may have found what we need to get you out of here."

* * *

**There it is. The 24th chapter! I wasn't planning on it being so long ... it just kind of happened.**

**What did you think?**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I alw ays give personal shout-outs to my revi e wers so you want a shout-out ... REVIE W PEOPLES.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the 25th chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Pesonal Shout Outs: Carmen, and mikaila1996. Thank you for the reviews again.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Leona throws on a dark pair of jeans and white tank top. After a week of laying around in a bed, she is finally gets to leave the hospital. She's still a little banged up and bruised but she's ready to go home and relax in her own bed with Jimmy's arms wrapped around her. She sits on the bed and grabs her dark blue sneakers next to her to put them on when Briana comes out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" she asked walking over to her.

"Yeah. I'm just ready to go home and be in my own bed." Leona said. She tried to pull her leg up to put on her sneaker but felt a pain in her thigh and ribs. "Fuck you Greg." She said feeling the sneaker get taken out of her hand. She watches as Briana gets down on her knees and puts on her sneakers for her. "I feel like a fuckin' three year old child." She hated being made to feel like she can't take care of herself.

Briana laughs but she knew she was serious as she puts her second sneaker on. "You'll be okay. You'll be back to normal and running on the beach in no time."

"I just wished Jimmy finished the job." Leona said getting off the bed grabbing at Jimmy's chain and put it around her neck. "Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs getting something for lunch." Briana said getting and grabbing the last of Leona's clothes and packing them in her duffle as they waited patiently for the nurses and doctor to come in with her release papers. Briana knew that Leona couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy room and breath fresh air for the first time in a week.

"I'm thinking chicken." Leona said checking all the drawers to make sure she didn't forget anything and looks at the chain around her neck instantly feeling like Jimmy is close to her. Looking at it made her smile because Jimmy is attached to this chain and it means a lot to him. She picks up her cellphone when the door opens. Leona was hoping it was Jimmy but it was only the Dr. Livingston with a clipboard in his hand. After what Jimmy and Roman told her about what happened with Dr. James, Leona wasn't too trusting of the doctors here but Gerald Livingston was a true and honest man that doesn't deal with bullshit. "Hey Gerald." She said calling him by his first name which she knew he hated it. She liked how his face scrunched up when she said his first name. It was her entertainment when she got bored with playing with her phone and when everyone would leave her alone.

He smiles at her. "You know what, you're leaving in two minutes I'll allow you to call me Gerald."

"Okay. So what do I have to do to get out of here doc?" She asked slowly sitting back on the bed.

"I just need you to to sign some release forms and go over some things before I can let you go." He says.

"Okay." She says only half interested in what he was saying. When he hands her the release forms he starts talking about how he's written a prescription for pain killers and that she should make an appointment with her gynecologist within the next week to make sure everything is okay with her. It was at that moment that she remembered that she had lost her baby. She pushed the memory so far back in her mind and tried to forget about it until she was strong enough to come to terms with it which she did yesterday morning. Now that she was getting out of here, she can start to truly think of a way to deal with those three fuckers. She was ready to stop living in fear and losing things. It was time to take control of this situation especially since Jey, Camille, and Briana followed them and found out where they're staying. Jey had told her they were staying a street over in the neighborhood and he's been watching them at night.

"Did you hear me Leona?" Dr. Livingston asked.

"Huh." Leona said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Here's the paper for you to sign and your prescription." He said sliding the clipboard over to her on the bed.

Leona skims over the form and signs it. She takes the small paper that she needed to get her medication and hands the clipboard back to him. "Is that it?"

"Yep. You're all set." He takes the clipboard and looks over it. "Your wheelchair will be here soon."

"What do I need a wheelchair for?" Leona asked getting off the bed. "I'm fine."

"It's just for your own safety." He said.

"Can I refuse the wheelchair?" Leona said.

"If you don't want to. It's up to you." He said like she ought to do what he suggests.

"I don't want the wheelchair. I can walk out of here." Leona suggests and picks up her bag and is ready to walk out the door.

"If you insist. Just take it easy okay?" He asked.

"Sure thing. Thanks Doc. Hopefully I won't see you soon." Leona joked and walked out the room with her arm wrapped around Briana for support. All she wanted to do was get home and sleep in her own bed.

"You okay?" Briana asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just ready to get out of here." Leona said.

Briana knew she didn't want to talk about losing the baby. "Okay. Let's go find everyone. I'm pretty sure they're still in the food court."

"You know what I don't understand?" Leona asked as they continue down the hallway.

"What?" Briana asked.

"Why is the shit they give the patients so disgusting yet the food court has the good stuff?" Leona asked.

Briana couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like she was already returning back to normal. "It's not that bad."

"It's straight up shit Briana and you know it. You tasted the pudding I had." Leona said as they made their way to the elevators.

"Okay. Fine. It was shit." Briana said pressing the button to the elevator. "How much you want to bet that they're gonna be in the next elevator door that opens?"

"I doubt it." Leona said.

"20 bucks they're in there." Briana said.

Leona hated bets but why not have a little bit of fun. She shrugs her shoulders and shifts her bag to fall on her forearm to hold out her hand that still had a couple of band aids on her hand. "Why the hell not. It's a bet."

Briana shakes it and they wait patiently for the doors to open. Surprisingly it was taking longer than usual for an elevator to get here. "What's taking so long?"

"Patience young one." Leona said like she was monk.

"Really?" Briana asked as the door of the second elevator opened and revealed the Roman, Jimmy, Jey, and Camille stuffing their faces with food. "YES!"

"NO!" Leona yelled.

"You owe me 20 bucks." Briana said.

"Shit." Leona takes her arm off of Briana's should and digs into the side pocket of her duffle and pulls out her a twenty and hands it to Briana.

"Damn I didn't think you were really you gonna give it to me." Briana said surprised.

"I'll take it back then." Leona said reaching for the twenty but it's snatched back by Briana.

"No it's okay. I'm just gonna keep this." Briana said stuffing the twenty in her pocket.

"The hell wrong with you two?" Jey asked stuffing his face.

"I just won twenty bucks on a bet that you would be in the next elevator." Briana said gloating.

"It's only cause I'm off my game. You wait. I'm gonna get my twenty bucks back." Leona said letting go of her walking over to Jimmy and grabs a couple of fries and stuffs her face with them. It's been a while since she's had real food with good taste.

"So you're just gonna eat my food?" Jimmy asked.

Leona winks at him and smiles then kisses him on the cheek. "I've been eating shitty patient hospital food for the last seven days. I need real food."

Jimmy laughs and pulls out a holder with chicken fingers and fries and sees her eyes go wide. "Here beautiful."

Leona snatched the food out of Jimmy's hand and starts to inhale the food forgetting her manners.

"Damn girl. Slow down you're gonna choke." Roman said.

Leona points at Roman and moves the food in her mouth so she could talk. "Well it's a good thing we're in a hospital."

Camille laughs almost spitting out her food. She was glad to see that she was being Leona again.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Leona asked pointing at Camille's food as they walk into the open elevator.

Camille rolls her eyes and hands it to Leona. "Here take it."

"Yay." Leona said taking the food.

"Don't you think you should slow down Lion?" Roman said.

Leona raises an eyebrow and slowly turns to face Roman. "Whatcha tryin' say Rome." She asked holding her arm up with a few fries in them and a small pain was felt in her right arm. She puts on a poker face and lowers her arms. "Trying to say I'm gonna get fat?"

Jimmy decides to offer some brotherly advice. "There's no right answer to this question Roman so just keep your mouth shut. You say yes she's gonna snap on you. You say no ... she's till gonna snap on you and this time call you a liar." He informed as the elevator doors closed.

"He's right." Leona said.

Roman sighs and shakes his head wanting to take back what he said. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just ... but I meant ... it was ... I'll shut up."

Leona nods giving him the evil eye. "Yeah you should."

"Good idea Roman." Camille says.

Jimmy goes over to Leona and wraps his arms around her from the back. "Just calm down. He didn't mean it. You're always beautiful." He whispers in her ear trying to comfort her. "Now smile for me."

"No." Leona says bashfully.

"Come on." Jimmy said knowing where to tickle her so it doesn't hurt her.

Leona pushes his hand away and laughs. "Okay I'm smiling."

"That's my girl." Jimmy said always loving to see her smile and kissing her on the back of her neck.

"You two are disgusting." Jey joked before grabbing Camille and pressing his lips against hers.

Briana decides to put her two cents into the situation. "Yeah. They're disgusting Jey." She said with a slight comical smirk on her face before turning to Roman who sat in the corner of the elevator like a scared child. "You okay sexy?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared to say anything. My balls might get chopped off next." Roman says.

Briana slaps his shoulder and leans her head into his chest and stands on her tip toes to kiss. "We all know that doesn't happen until men get married."

Leona noticed what was going on around her and it suddenly felt awkward when she remembered that the cameras are in the elevator. "Well okay then." She wiggles out of Jimmy's arms. "Before security thinks this is an orgy let's get out of here."

As soon as the doors opened Leona made sure to be the first one out. After being locked up in her room for a week where all she could do was think and get inside her own mind, she had to take a break from her own self. All she wanted to do was go home see something different that the four white walls of the hospital room. She was ready to get her sanity back and she was ready to get Greg, Will, and Langston out of her life.

* * *

When they get home from the drug store Leona wasn't feeling good so she decided to crawl into bed with a pair of sweatpants and one of Jimmy's t-shirts on. Jimmy decided to keep her company while she slept. Plus, he didn't want her to leave her alone and he just wanted to be near her. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and thinks about how she should be resting because she's supposed to be pregnant and happy right now. Letting his eyes fall to her stomach all he thought was how their son should be growing safely inside of her. He gently strokes the side of her face and kisses her on the forehead and tells her that he loves her before getting off the bed to leave the room. He couldn't look at her without feeling depressed, angry, and guilty at the same time. He didn't know how to feel when he shut the door to their bedroom and walked down the hall where Roman was standing outside.

"How she doing?" He asked.

"She's sleeping." Jimmy answered somberly.

"You alright man?" Roman asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just need to give it some time." Jimmy said.

"No you're not fine." Roman said of course not believing him.

Jimmy rolls his eyes. He was tired of hearing those words he's not fine. Of course he wasn't fine but he's not ready to talk about it and probably never will be ready until he and Leona can have a conversation. "I'm good man."

"You know you can talk to me right?" Roman asked trying to be a good cousin. "I'm here whenever you're ready. All of us are."

"Yeah. I know." Jimmy said walking past him and continues down the hallway. He still has yet to apologize for snapping on him in that closet but it was obvious that Roman couldn't give a shit about that anymore. Despite how he looked Roman was actually a forgiving guy person who never held grudges. He never took anything to heart and he never lets it affect him. If Jimmy wanted to shoot him in the chest, Roman would say it was okay and that you didn't mean it because you were just mad and we're cool. Jimmy walks into the kitchen and sees Camille concentrating on making sandwiches for everyone. She gives his a quick look and smile before returning to making the sandwiches.

"Hey! You alright?" She asked picking up the mustard.

Jimmy leans his back on the cold refrigerator silently irritated. "Yeah! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well. You look like a zombie. You should get some sleep." Camille said.

He knew she was right but he hasn't seen his reflection in a few days but he hasn't slept much in the last week. From running back in forth to the hospital, trying to sleep at home without Leona next to him only causing him to lie awake at night, and worrying himself sick thinking about what happens to her when he's not there to protect her. He hasn't eaten much in the last week as well which is weird because he was always hungry. Every time he would eat he just felt sick to his stomach and barely kept anything besides water down. He just got his appetite back this morning when he found out that Leona was coming home. "I should get some sleep."

"Yes you should and you should try to eat too." Camille said passing him a plate with three sandwiches. "You lost a little weight in the last week."

"Three sandwiches?" Jimmy asked thinking if he lost that much weight in the last few days. It couldn't have been that much.

"One's for Leona but do you want three?" Camille asked with a smile.

"No. I'm good." Jimmy said pushing himself of the fridge to picking up the plate.

"Okay." Camille opens the door of the fridge to take out a sprite and a blue raspberry soda which was Leona's favorite soda. She hands the sodas to him and waves him off to go be with Leona. "Make sure she eats."

"Okay." He says in a husky voice. He takes the sodas and heads back to their room. He doubted that he could make her eat right now but it was worth a shot. He opens the door and sees Leona still sleeping peacefully. She had turned on her stomach and was quietly snoring and he thought it was the cutest thing. He walks over to her side of the bed and sets the sodas down on the nightstand. He gently shakes her awake and he can tell she was irritated about being woken up. "Hungry?"

Leona nods and rubs her eyes. "A little bit."

"Okay good." Jimmy sets the plate down and helps her sit up on the side of the bed. He gives her a sandwich and watched as she takes a big bite. He joins her on the bed and starts eating his own sandwich. "You know we have to talk about this right? The baby." he asked not getting a response from her. "Don't shut me out Lion."

"I'm not." She lied taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Then talk to me." Jimmy said.

Leona shifts the food in her mouth. "About what? The baby is gone. Greg hit me and it's all his fault. Apparently he's not dead and he's gotten bigger according to Briana and Camille. You showed me the note from Will and the baby shoes. I cried about that already. We said we would try again later when this is all over. I just want to put this behind me."

"Remember when you said you would stop bottling up your emotions?" Jimmy asked reaching across her to grab his Sprite.

"I'm not. I already cried about this and I can't dwell on it. I just want to move on and focus on getting rid of those three." She said ripping off a piece and putting it in her mouth.

"Whatever man." Jimmy said lifting the soda to his mouth and shaking his head at her.

"Whatever?" Leona asked obviously pissed off. He knew she hated the word whatever because it was just a nicer way to say "fuck it and fuck you".

"Yeah. Whatever. As in fuck this shit." Jimmy said.

Leona was shocked by his reaction. "Well ... _whatever _then."

Jimmy rolls his eyes and gets up. "Can't believe you." He mumbles.

"What did I do?" Leona asked. They shouldn't be arguing especially since she just got home from the hospital. Plus, she just wanted to be with him and not think about last week.

Jimmy looks out the window before letting out a hard breath. He looks at her. "I lost a child too. You're not alone. I'm in the same position you are right now. We need each other right now and you're pushing me away."

Leona tossed her half eaten sandwich which surprisingly landed on the plate. "You're right. I shouldn't push you away." She grabs her soda and opens it and takes a few big gulps until it started to burn her throat. She looked at Jimmy who still looked pissed which she didn't understand because she told him that he was right. "I'm sorry. I just can't face it right now. Give me some time."

It was the exact same thing he just said to Roman. Then he instantly feels the guilt creeping back but he wasn't going to show it. "You should feel sorry and take all the time you need." Jimmy said still pissed off. He needed to get out of this house. He saw Leona get up to try and hug him but he gently pushed her away and headed towards the door.

* * *

Jimmy walked into the club a little tipsy from the three beers he had brought from a nearby liquor store and drank in the car. He still wasn't ready to go home so he decided to go to the club to get away for a little while longer. The music blared through the club so loud that it almost busted his eardrums. He walks up to the bar and asks for a shot of patron to help him relax. He downs the shot and asks for another one when he feels a hand on his right shoulder. He turns to his right to see the girl that worked in the arcade when they went to play laser tag a few months ago. She looked a lot different from the t-shirt, hat, and the ponytail. Her hair was down and curled, she had on a skin tight navy blue tube dress that hugged her hips perfectly. Jimmy had to admit that she looked beautiful in the blue lighting but she still couldn't touch Leona. He knew what was on her mind by the way she looked at him and he wasn't playing into her and he definitely wasn't going there. It was the same look that she got when she gave him her number that day before Camille snapped on her.

"I know what you're thinking." Jimmy said as the bartender slid him his shot.

"You look depressed." She says rubbing his shoulder.

"I am feeling down but I'm not depressed." He said pushing her hand away. He picks up the glass and lets the liquid slide down his throat. Slamming the cup down on the counter and stares her into the eye. "Thanks for trying but I'm good."

"Just trying to help." She said grabbing her drink and thanks the bartender with a smile and a wink.

Jimmy rolls his eyes at her figuring out that she puts on a flirty face to get what she wants. "Don't need it."

"Saw you with a fucked up look on your face and thought you could use a friend." She said using the straw to stir her drink before taking a sip.

"I don't even know you." He said before asking for a third shot.

She extends her hand to him. "Janelle."

Jimmy apathetically takes her hand. "Jonathan but everyone calls me Jimmy." The bartender sets his shot on the table which he quickly downs and is finally starting to feel the affects of the alcohol settling in his system. He notices that his vision was getting a little fuzzy but shrugs it off and tells the bartender to keep the shots coming. "How did you notice me out of everyone in this place?"

Janelle smiles at him and puts on her flirty face again. "A sexy man like you is hard to miss."

Jimmy involuntarily smiled at that comment. "Thank you for the compliment."

She moves closer to him. "Wanna dance?"

Jimmy thinks long and hard about what he was about to say. He couldn't say no yet he can't say yes to her as he downed yet another shot. "I ... I."

"I'll take that as a yes." Janelle says setting her cup down and pulling him towards the sea of dancing people on the floor.

"I didn't say yes." Jimmy said.

"But you didn't say no." She says continuing to pull him into the middle of the dance floor and wraps her arms around his neck. She pushed her hips against his and starts to move them to the beat of the music. She could tell that he was moving but not much. "Relax Jonathan." She says in his ear.

Jimmy knew this wasn't right but he needed to clear his mind even if that meant dancing with a random girl. He would never cheat on Leona it was just when she closes herself off from him emotionally that it irks him but then he did the same thing to Roman so why did he treat her like that earlier today? He was letting his anger out on the wrong people. "This doesn't feel right."

"Just relax and let the music take you over." She said now pressing her upper body on his trying to get him to relax but every time she moved closer he would tense up.

"I shouldn't be here." Jimmy said starting feel his head start to thump.

"Don't fight it Jonathan." Janelle said trying to get him to move his hips with hers. "Just relax and let go for a little bit."

Jimmy vision was becoming blurry and his stomach was starting to feel a little funny then all he could think about was wanting another drink. "I'm thirsty."

Janelle waves over one of the servants walking around the club's dance floor and takes one of the half full glasses off the tray and hands it to Jimmy. "Down this sexy."

"What the hell is this?" He said looking at the alcoholic drink in front of him. It was a dark blue color that looked purple from the flashing lights.

"Just drink it." Janelle said chuckling at him.

Jimmy didn't know what was in his drink and was a little apprehensive but swallows it down anyway. He shakes his head trying to clear his vision but it only provided him with a slight headache. He loved the feeling the drink was giving him and he wanted more. "Can I have another one?"

She criminally smirks at him and takes another one of the six other glasses off the tray and hands it to him. "Drink up. It's free for you all night."

Jimmy noticed the tone in her voice. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Janelle winks at him. "Maybe?"

Jimmy puts the drink back on the tray and steps back from her stumbling off to the side. He was starting to try and fight this feeling he had. He finally figured out that coming out here was a mistake and he's fucked up big time. "I need to go. NOW!"

Janelle grabs him and supports his weight letting him lean on her for balance. She lets him find his footing before letting him go and uses her hands to hold his head still so she can look into his now dilated pupils. "You okay?" She knew he wasn't.

"Iont ... know." Jimmy slurred out.

"Poor baby." Janelle says before moving her lips closer to him.

"What are you doing?" He says noticing her coming into his focus and he knew she was too close. He gently tries to push her away but he was too groggy and almost incoherent.

"Kiss me." She whispered moving close to his lips.

"What?" Jimmy slurred out as she put herself an inch away from his lips. He was starting to think he was dreaming and he was going to wake up any second but this felt too real. All he could think about was Leona at home waiting for him patiently or crying and he's out with some random chick throwing herself at him. He felt like a dick as he saw move closer and closer to his lips.

"Kiss me Jonathan." She said continuing to move close to him almost touching his lips. "_I want you_."

* * *

**There it is. The 25th chapter!**

**Uh oh. Jimmy you better not do what I think you about to do. LOL! Will Jimmy do it ... or ... won't he? ****Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers and those who follow and favorite so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW PEOPLES.**

**OH YEEEEEAAHHH ...**

**GUESS WHAT GUYS ... I'm developing a new Uso's story. It's gonna be way different thaN this one. It was inspired by the movie Cruel Intentions but it's gonna go in a slightly different direction. **

**Also I have an idea for a Roman Reigns story but I don't know if I want to do it because it seems very inappropriate I might have to tone it down a little bit but I really want to write it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay this chapter would have been up a long time ago but I spilled water on my keyboard and had to order a new one which sucked. It's still not here yet so I have to work with my fucked up keyboard plus I have schoolwork. I'm just annoyed right now with ****my computer.**

**BUT ANYWAYS ... ENOUGH ABOUT MY PROBLEMS. LOL!**

**Here is the 26th chapter.**

**What will happen? Let's find out.**

**Personal Shout Outs: KatrinaBoo. Hey Boooooo. LOL! Also, Payasa1, Randy4rkocenahardy, mikaila1996, Hands of Vengeance,, taker-fan91, Carmen, and Devon. Thanks for the reviews again.  
**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Jimmy didn't know what was going on right now. He was thinking about Leona and some random chick was in front of him trying to kiss him and somehow he couldn't push her away. It was like his strength was being drained out of him.

"Don't fight me Jonathan." Janelle said.

"Did you drug me?" Jimmy asked trying to fight the nausea he was feeling.

"No. That drink is just really strong baby." Janelle said still lingering. She wanted to kiss him so bad but she didn't want to push him. She had to make sure the drink had taken full affect.

"Damn. I have to go. Leona needs me." Jimmy said wanting to turn but he loses his balance and falls. He catches himself before he hits the floor and feels Janelle pick him up. He needed to get away from this girl before something happens that he would regret.

"Forget about her. She can't do you like I would." Janelle said trying to kiss him again.

Jimmy notices what she's doing and pushed her away. Not hard enough to hurt her but enough to get her to realize that he's not interested. "No. I'm not doing this." He felt that she still had a grip on his arm and he saw her coming close again. He was prepared to push her away again until he saw her get grabbed by her hair and thrown to the ground. Jimmy heard a female screaming and the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it just yet.

"YOU STUPID ASS SLUT BITCH!" screamed the female.

"Briana?" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy. Uce. You okay?" said Jey trying to support his twin brother.

"Jey. You're Jey." Jimmy said trying to get his mind together. He looks at the ground and sees two girls rolling around on the ground. He squints his eyes and sees the hair and figures that it might be Briana but he still wasn't sure.

"Yeah it's me Jey. Joshua your twin brother." Jey said putting his brother arm around him.

"Good. Jey ... get me out of here. This bitch is crazy." Jimmy said. He looked at the floor once again as the girl got off of Janelle. She came up to him and she was a little clearer. "Briana?" He was greeted by a hard slap go across his chin. '_Yep that's Briana_' he thought as he started to get dragged out of the club by his brother.

"Bri chill for a second." Jey said trying to support his brother who was a lot heavier when he couldn't fully support his weight. Granted he's done this many times but it was when they were in college and Jimmy was a energetic drunk and all he had to do was grab his arm and lead him out the door. "Briana can you get on his other side."

Briana did what he said and puts his arm on her shoulder. All she smelled was alcohol mixed with cologne. "Bastard. You wait until we get outside."

Jimmy swore he was hearing his mother only she would say it in Samoan. Either way the tone was the same and he knew he was about to get his ass handed to him. "You sound like my mother."

"Oh I do. Well I'm about to sound like a straight bitch in a few seconds." She whispered in his ear. She was livid with him right now. Especially since Leona is at home crying to Camille and Roman not knowing why he acted the way he did and walked out.

"Shit." Jimmy mumbled as the music started to fade. He was little relieved to be out of there. Not because of Janelle but because it was so loud that his ears were ringing against the silence of the night. He knew he had to cherish this brief moment of silence because he knew he was about hear Briana's mouth.

"You okay?" Jey asked him.

This time he wasn't pissed that he was asked that. He actually appreciated it this time. "Yeah. But I feel like a douche."

Jey lets out a sigh of relief when they approach his car. Jey lets Jimmy lean against the car to give himself a break. "Okay what the hell's going on Jimmy?"

Jimmy leans against the car and tries to ride out a wave of dizziness and nausea. "Well ..."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM JIMMY?!" Briana interrupted.

"Can you be quiet please?" Jimmy asked her. She was really making his headache worse.

"No!" Briana yelled. "What the hell are you doing here when your girlfriend is at home crying over you to Roman and Camille. The girl just got released from the hospital and can't even put on her shoes without help and your ass is here. She just lost her baby. Why are you here?"

Jimmy instantly felt like the scum of the earth. "I don't know." He whispered.

"I can't here you Jimmy." Briana said. "Let me step a little closer you bastard."

Jey wanted to know just as much as she did but she "Yo Briana chill out right now."

"I WON'T CHILL OUT UNTIL HE GIVES ME A REASON." Briana said turning her anger towards Jey.

Jey decided to back out of this fight. He loved his brother but he was wrong in this situation. "Jimmy. What the hell is wrong with you? You guys just lost your baby and now you're out here drunk and can't even stand on your own two feet and about to kiss some random bitch."

"RANDOM WHORE!" Briana added. "I should've punched her stupid ass harder." She said starting to rub her knuckles.

"She was about to kiss me. I didn't want to kiss her." Jimmy said rubbing his temples and looking down at his shoes. "I couldn't even see clearly. My vision is just starting to come back. This wasn't my plan."

"But the shit happened Uce." Jey said. "And you can't take it back."

"I didn't kiss her!" Jimmy exclaimed. "She tried to kiss me ... I pushed her away."

"Whatever." Briana said still not believing him.

"What?" Jimmy said.

"WHATEVER!" Briana said starting to pace back and force.

Then Jimmy remembered exactly why he ended up here in this situation. It was because of that stupid word whatever. "Damn. I fucked up guys. I need to ...," Jimmy could feel his stomach turn. He needed to find a bush and quick before he vomited on his white shoes. "fuck." He covers his mouth and heads for the nearest bush and pukes. He was thankful that his hair was in a ponytail as he continued to empty his stomach into the bush. He puts his hands on his knees to keep his balance and breathing leveled so he wouldn't fall face first into his own spew. He felt a hand on his back. He lets the saliva hang from his mouth as he heard Briana tell Jey to bring her a napkin. Once he was sure he was done he lifts himself up and his headache had gotten worse. He sees Briana with a napkin and grabs it and wipes his mouth before looking at her.

"You okay?" Briana asked changing her tone. She wasn't mad at him anymore.

He nods slowly at her. "I didn't try to kiss her. She tried to kiss me. She gave me this drink and it fucked me up." He holds his head and groans. "I think I need some Excedrin." Jimmy walks back to his car and leans on the door.

"How many drinks did you have?" Jey asked recognizing Jimmy's infamous drunk face. He knew his brother was fucked up when he saw pushed out lips, one eye closed and the other on fighting to stay open. He laughed slightly because it was a funny sight but he knew he didn't feel good.

"I had ..." Jimmy tries to recollect what he had tonight. "Thr- three beers, then about ... two shots ... no ... four shots ... of patron. Then blue drink."

"Blue drink?" Jey asked.

"Did it look purple when the light hit it?" Briana asked.

Jimmy smiles a goofy smile and points to her. "Yeah. It was pretty."

"Hardcore but still had a fruity taste?" She asked.

"Huh ... yeah." Jimmy smiled and slurred out before resting on the car.

"Killer Mondo. It's supposed to be illegal. It can fuck you up for days if you have more than one. People still sell it on the low." Briana said. She's had a few in her life ... never again. "And the fact that you had beer before liquor doesn't help you."

Jimmy bangs his head on the metal of the car which wasn't the smartest idea. "I need something for this headache."

"You're Samoan. Deal with it. Let's get out of here." Briana said. "Where are your keys?"

Jimmy digs into his pants pocket for his keys and only feels his wallet. He let out a sigh of relief that he still had it with him. He digs into his other pocket and pulls out his phone and keys. He noticed many missed calls, voice mails, and text messages from everyone. He looks through the messages and notices a picture message from an unavailable number. "Fuck." He whispered to himself. He knew who the message was from and quickly opened it to read it and saw it was a picture of Jimmy and Janelle looking like they were about to kiss. The message under the picture read '_I wonder how Lion would think about this ... sent._' Jimmy gets wide eyed and looks at Briana and Jey who looked at him questionably.

"What's wrong?" Briana said. Jimmy pushed the phone in her face. She had to back up to read it and when she saw it she was so pissed off. Jey reads the message over her shoulder. It was a set up all along to get Jimmy in trouble. Those bastards probably tracked Jimmy and followed him and waited for the right time to send in Janelle to fuck things up. "I'm sorry Jimmy. I should've believed you."

"It doesn't matter. I need to go home." Jimmy says trying to go walk around the car to get in the driver's seat. He didn't care if he was drunk all he cared about was getting back to Leona.

Jey runs over to his brother before he got into the car. "Whoa wait a minute Jimmy." Jey said. "You can't drive right now."

"I need to get home." Jimmy said trying to open the door with his key forgetting that he had key-less entry.

"You get behind that wheel then you won't make it anywhere." Jey said snatching the keys. He hands Briana his keys. "I'm gonna take him home, you take my car."

"Okay." Briana said running off to fetch the car.

"Come on Jimmy." Jey said hitting the button.

"Leona." He whined as Jey helped him over to the passenger side.

"You're gonna see her soon and you can talk to her. Now sober up a little bit." Jey said putting Jimmy's seat belt on for him and runs over to the driver's side. He sees Briana pull up and he tells her to head home and he'll follow her. He watched her head down the street and gets into the car where his brother was leaning against the window whining about Leona. He shakes his head and starts the car and speeds off home. Jey grabs a plastic bag from the backseat with no holes and hands it to Jimmy just in case he gets sick on the way home.

* * *

When Jimmy gets home he still had his headache but he was starting to sober up and he could speak clearer now. He knew that if Leona has actually seen the picture then he would have a migraine by the time they would be done arguing. He opens the door and feels Jey put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going with you." Jey said.

"Why?" Jimmy asked still rubbing his temples.

"Because I know she isn't going to believe you." He said. "You're gonna need back up this time."

Jimmy sees Briana bring him some Excedrin and water. He grabs them and takes the pills and hopes that his headache goes away before he walks in through that door. He walks down the hall and wanted to run but he was innocent and set up. Once he gets to the door he turns to his brother and tells him that it's okay and he can handle this. Jey gives him the okay and walks away to go check on Camille. He takes a deep breath and turns the knob on the door. He walks in and sees Leona watching television and not looking at him. She was still wearing her clothes from today and by the look on her face, she was ready to snap.

"Hey baby." Jimmy said trying to be sweet.

"Cut the shit." Leona said still watching television.

"You got the picture?" He asked in a knowing way.

"You damn right I got the picture!" Leona screamed as him.

"Can I explain?" Jimmy said.

"Humor me cause I really want to laugh at this shit." She said in a serious tone wanting to believe that the picture was photo shopped. She pulls out her cellphone and shows him the picture. "Tell me this isn't real Jonathan."

Jimmy knew he had to come clean and tell her everything. "That picture is real."

"Get out!" Leona yelled.

"Baby listen." Jimmy said.

Leona rolls her eyes. "If you did what I think you did ..."

"I was set up." Jimmy revealed.

"So you were set up to _go_ to a club?" Leona said.

"No I went to the club on my own and Janelle was there. I think she's working with them and got me drunk so she could try and kiss me so she could get a picture just to send it to you." Jimmy explained.

Leona turns her phone off and puts it back in her pocket. "Okay." She couldn't get mad about the picture but she couldn't let go of him leaving her home to cry her eyes out. "I'm not mad about the picture because I got that from and unavailable number and cryptic message. I already knew who that was from. I'm pissed that you left me here in tears because I wasn't ready to talk about the baby. Then you just get drunk out to a club. If you want me forever then why would you do this to me?"

Jimmy walks over to her and tries to hug her but she pushes him away this time. This must be how she felt earlier today when he pushed her away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. Please forgive me baby."

"Don't _baby_ me. I can't be around your ass right now." Leona said turning away from him. The doctor said she couldn't get upset for a while so she decided to just turn away from him and take a few deep breaths.

"Please." Jimmy begged. His headache was now starting to subside finally and he could now think more clearly. "You shouldn't forgive me for leaving you here to go out to the club but please don't be upset at me for the picture. She gave me a drink and it fucked me up and I couldn't do anything about it. Please believe me. I pushed her away."

Leona runs her hands through her hair keeping her back turned to him. She didn't want him to see her eyes watering a little bit, but she quickly pulled herself together. She believed the part about the picture but she still was upset about him storming out on her when all she wanted was for him to hold her. "I said that I forgive you about the picture. I'm mad about you leaving me today when all I wanted was you to hold me and tell me that we'll be okay and get through this."

He walks over to her and tries to put his arms around but she pushed him away. "Please? I'm sorry."

"No. Don't touch me." Leona said and walked past him but he grabs her arm. He pulls her towards him and she tries to fight him but he holds her so tight that she could barely move. "Let me go!"

"No. Not now. Not ever. I've let you walk away too many times. Never again." Jimmy said holding onto her tighter than he should but he just can't let her go. "I'm not letting you go anymore."

Leona couldn't even fight him. "Jimmy." He softly whispered in her ear to hush. Leona tries to push him off of her one last time before she just stops fighting him. "Jimmy," She could feel the tears coming.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy whispered. "I love you."

Leona let her tears fall and she sobs into his shirt. She smelled the alcohol on him but she care. She just loved that he was finally holding her but she was still upset with him. All her emotions were tangled up inside of her and she didn't know what to do as she let her frustrated tears fall and grabbing his shirt tightly in her hand. "I want to hate you but you make it so hard." It was all she could say as she finally wraps her arms around him and sobs loudly into his shirt. She smelled the alcohol on him but she didn't care. She just happy to have his arms around her. She starts to cry harder and she hated crying and right now she hated him for making her feel like this. "I hate you right now."

"I know. I love you." He says not even mad at her for saying those words to him. If that meant that she would let him hold her, then he wouldn't mind hearing those words every day. He knew she isn't just crying about tonight. These tears were about everything. He knew that she wasn't ready to forgive him but he was just glad she let him just touch her and he would stand here all night with her if that meant that she would feel better.

* * *

It was lunch time and Jimmy had left to get food for everyone. Jey, Leona, and Briana, went with him and Roman decided to stay home with her because she didn't feel like going out or being by herself. Camille was in her bedroom watching television thinking about Jimmy and Leona. Leona had told her that she forgave him for the picture but she told him to sleep in the spare bedroom because she thought they needed a little space so she could calm down. Camille was a little worried about them because since they've been together they've never fought or yelled at each other once. They may bicker but they never fought. She was praying that they get through this because they all needed to be on the same page.

Camille decided to do some cleaning around their room because Jey is so messy and leaves his things lying any and everywhere. She made the bed after pulling out a few of Jey's socks for under the covers before making it up. Camille hated it when Jey just left his clothing and undergarments in random places. Last week she found a sock behind the dresser that smelled so bad she actually threw up. Later in the day when Jey was sleeping she stuffed the sock in his mouth and watched him gag off his own stench. He was so pissed at her. He chased her around the room with the sock then after he fucked her doggy style on the floor. Thinking about it made her extremely horny but she comes out of her thoughts when she heard the bedroom door open. She figured that it was just Roman or Jey so she just continued to clean until she feels someone grab her by her hair and sling her to the floor. She hits the floor and feels the a pain in her neck and could've sworn she had whiplash. She turns to see who it was and she comes face to face with Langston. It was at that moment that she regretted wearing short shorts and tank top two sizes too small when she sees the perverted look on his face.

"ROMAN!" She screamed.

"Roman's a little occupied right now." Langston said.

"What did you do to him?" Camille asked.

"Nothing." Langston said walking forward towards her.

Camille crawls back. "ROMAN!" Camille screamed.

"He can't hear you stupid bitch." Langston said.

"Where is he?" She asked.

Langston crouches down like a gorilla. "That little lady is a game in and of itself."

Camille kicks him in the face and tries to get to her feet but he grabs her foot and pulls her back down to him. She watched as he locked the door to the room and Camille knew that she had no where to go. She looked at the opened window and she saw it as an opportunity. She hops to her feet and heads for the window but is caught by him before she can even get within reach. "Fuck you." She yelled.

"I know you want to." Langston said before pushing her on the freshly made bed. He turns her over on her stomach and presses his body against her back.

Camille knew she couldn't get away from him but she was not going to go down without a fight. If there's one thing she learned in the last few months, it was to never go down without a fight and she was going to put up a damn good one if he was planning on doing what she thought he was about to do. She gets herself together and elbows him perfectly in the eye. "Stupid bitch."

Langston holds his eye for a second then grabs the back of her head and pushes it into the bed wanting to smother her. "I should smother you to death." Then he pulls her head out of the bed and leans into her ear. "But I'm gonna have some fun first. I wanna hear you moan for me."

Camille was disgusted by what he said. She knew that Langston was strong but she thought his muscle was just for show but it obviously wasn't when he picks her up and turns her over to face him with ease. She takes a swing at him but misses and he pins her arms down on the bed. She feels him tighten around her wrists but she. "Fuck you Langston." She screams at the top of her lungs hoping someone would hear her. That pressure was so bad that she couldn't even make her hands into fists.

"Shut up." He said trying to kiss her but she moved her head away from him. He then starts to kiss down her neck and he could feel her start to squirm under him. "I'm gonna enjoy this much more now." He said as he lets her wrists go just to rip her shirt down perfectly down the middle. "No need to scream. No one is gonna save you."

Camille didn't believe them because Jey and Jimmy should be coming back any second. "Bitch ass nigga. You will never have me."

"I beg to differ." He said pulling down her bra and exposing one of her breasts.

Camille tries to push him off but it was no use. She was no match for him physically but she wasn't gonna let her emotions get the best of her. Watching her scream and cry is exactly what he wanted and she'd be damned if she gives him that satisfaction. "Punk ass." She said trying to push him off of her once again. She refused to look at him all she could do is wait for that door to fly open and someone to save her from the man currently crushing her lungs. Until then she was going to do whatever she could to keep him from raping her. She felt him move his hand down to the hem of her shorts and she tries to bite him on the nose but he moves back quickly. He just laughs at her failed attempt and it only made her more furious at him. She started trying to maneuver her legs up so she could kick him off of her but the pressure of his body against her lower body made moving an impossible task.

Langston grabs her by her face and makes her look him in the eye. "Don't fight it." He licks the side of her face. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Why because you a one minute man?" Camille asked with full attitude which she quickly regrets because she felt his large fist come in contact with her cheek. It almost knocked her out and wish she had been because the pain she felt in her cheek was almost unbearable. She decided to scream at the top of her lungs hoping Roman would hear her. She knew he had to be here somewhere. "ROMAN!"

HE'S NOT GONNA SAVE YOU!" Langston said through gritted teeth. "He's a little tied up right now."

"Where is he?" Camille asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Shut up." Langston said shifting her hands into one of his as he started work his way under her shorts and starts rubbing her clit through her underwear. "Sexy as hell." He groaned moving his hand slowly up and down trying to get her to moan for him but she wouldn't.

Camille was disgusted with him touching her and she knew Roman wasn't coming. Obviously he was knocked out or tied up somewhere and Langston probably did it behind his back because attacking Roman face to face is like you signing your own death certificate. "I can't believe you." She said now fully convinced that no one was going to save her.

Langston leans into her ears. "You're gonna be mine ... forever."

Camille looks him dead in the eye. "I will never be yours. I belong to Joshua Samuel Fatu. You could never be the man he is."

"We'll see about that." Langston said before maneuvering under her panties and sticking his finger inside of her and returns to kissing her neck.

Camille gets one of her hands out of his grip and digs it into the side of his face. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Langston lets go of her other hand and backhands her in the side of the face. "Don't touch me you slut." He said before pinning her hands back above her head and smashing his lips against hers. It wasn't in his plan to kiss her but he got carried away.

Camille bites down on his bottom lip so hard that she knew she drew blood. She didn't care if he hit her again as he raised his fist to her. "Hit me you punk."

Langston was tempted and he didn't like being tempted. He did what she told him to do and he punched her in the eye. "Don't tempt me you slut."

Camille tried yelling for Roman again but again she got no answer. What the hell did Langston do to him? "I hate you."

"I don't care." Langston said. "Cause I'm just gonna kill you when I'm done."

Camille closed her eyes as she felt her heart speed up when she heard what he said. She figured that he had a knife in his pocket and would slit her throat or had a gun and put a bullet in her hand if he had a gun. Knowing no one was coming she just decided to take whatever he was going to do to her and hopefully he will leave when he's done. When he reaches for the hem of her shorts the door flies open. She feels the weight of Langston get lifted off of her. She opens her eyes and watched a Langston got tossed into the dresser by the wall. She turned attention to the guy standing tall before him and it wasn't Roman. This guy was actually bigger than Roman which she thought was impossible. She just watched as Langston is tossed around like rag doll. The man then pins him down with his foot on his neck and asked where Will and Greg were. Camille wanted to know who this guy is, how he knew them, and if they've fucked him over like they did to them.

"Well. If it isn't the jailbird fuck up of the family." Langston choked out trying to get the foot off his neck but it was no use.

"Shut up. You set me up." He yelled at him.

"I didn't set you up." Langston said.

"Yeah. Will and Greg did? " He asked yelling and putting more pressure on his neck.

"No. They didn't either. It was their father that planned the whole thing." He said still struggling to breath.

Camille finally realized who this man was. "Avery?" she whispered. She quickly tries to cover herself a little more.

"What are you talking about?" He asked Langston releasing some of the pressure on his neck.

"Will and Greg's father hate your father. He set you up because he knew that it would only feed your father's addiction and he knew what kind of father he was when you and your sister was younger and he knew your resentment would grow every day you sat and rotted in that cell." He said still trying to breath. "Will was just there to carry it out for him."

Avery lets go of him and lets him get up and face him. He sees him try and look back at Camille who sat with her knees to her chest. "Don't look at her." He forces Langston again st the nearest wall and turns to Camille. He thought she was Leona at first by the screams. "Go find Roman Milly."

Camille does what he said and jets out the door. She run down the hallway and ties her tank top in a knot so her bra wouldn't be showing if she found Roman. She ran out in the kitchen to see if there was any sign of Roman but saw nothing so she looks in the media room and doesn't find him at all. She had to get control of her breathing and find Roman because there was no way he would've been left her here alone. She walks out of the media room and out to the pool area and sees nothing. She goes back in and figures that she would have to check every inch of this house for him. She walks by her room and hears things breaking and Avery yelling. Camille runs past her and Jey's room and down the hall to the other bedrooms. She was about to head straight for Roman's until she heard a bang from the hotel closet. Camille stops dead in her tracks wondering if Roman was in there passed out or worse dead. She slowly steps forward and reaches for the door. Her heart was beating a thousand miles per second praying that Roman wasn't in there. She snatched open the knob and out came Lion who looked happy to see her. He jumped on her and wagged his tail.

"Hey Lion." She said as she heard another big thump come from her and Jey's room. Camille hoped that it wasn't Avery but then she heard him yelling and knew that he was okay. She looked Lion dead in his big brown eyes. "Where's Roman boy?" She didn't think he would understand her but Lion barks and runs to Leona and Jimmy's room and starts scratching at the door waiting for her to open it. Camille opens the door and Lion barges through it looking for Roman or any sign of him. She follows Lion who went to the closet that was closed which was unusual for both Jimmy and Leona. They always had their closet door open no matter what. Camille then hears noises that sounded like a muffled roar of a man so she busts through the double doors of the closet. Surprisingly and thankfully she sees Roman tied up with ropes around his ankles and wrists. He had duct tape on his mouth and he was trying his best to get free.

"Roman." Camille said running over to him about to ask him what happened but of course he wouldn't be able to with gray tape over his mouth anyway. She gets on her knees to loosen the ropes on his wrists and watched him quickly snatch them out. "You okay?" She asked not knowing that she was out of breath from panicking.

Roman nods as he takes off the rope and tosses it across the closet floor. He snatches the duct tape off his mouth ignoring the obvious pain it caused to his mouth. "Bastard. Punk asses attacked me from behind." He said before focusing on the ropes around his ankles. "Wait until I get this shit off me."

"Avery's already taking care of Langston it's okay. We don't have to worry." Camille said as Lion came from around her and sat next to Roman.

"Langston's here too? Fuck!" Roman yelled before snatching the ropes off his ankles. "Okay. Here's what we're doing." Roman looks at Camille's shirt. "What happened to you? ... Never mind listen Milly." He stood up and fixed his basketball shorts.

Camille stands up. "What's up?"

"I need you to call the cops and tell them that Will Valenton is in my house. Apparently their name causes a stir at the police station and now I know that their father is wanted by the FBI. Then call Jimmy and Jey and tell them what's going on." Roman said walking through the door before turning to her one last time. "And Stay ... here." He said in a stern voice.

"Okay. What's going on?" Camille asked.

"Will and Langston are here too." He said

"WHAT!" Camille said shocked. "Where are they?" She was scared. She went all over the house and they could've done anything to her when she was looking for Roman.

"I don't know ... but I'm gonna find them." Roman said to her. He sees Lion start to bark and growl but not at him. He turns to see the familiar face of Greg Valenton holding a gun at his side. He taps his index finger on the gun that was dangling by his side. Roman was going to attack him but he didn't know if the gun was cocked.

"Your ass isn't going _anywhere._" He said with a glowered look on his face and a clenched jaw.

* * *

**There it is. The 26th chapter!**

**Uh oh Spagettios! It's about to go down.**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW PEOPLES.**

**P.S.**

**What I was thinking about for my Roman story is ... three words ... STUDENT AND TEACHER! How does that sound to you guys?**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Okay guys. I'm sorry it's been so long since an update but I had a lot of extra shit to do. I'm graduating from college in a month and I'm so happy but let me tell you about this asshole in my class. We were cool throughout the entire block and even worked on a few assignments together then over Spring Break he told me he was having trouble finding a subject for our final assignment and presentation. Soooooo me being the too nice of a person that I am, I told him what I was doing (It was about Social Networks) thinking he was going to use it as a "Oh I see what you have to do now." SOOOOOOOO ... last week in class my instructor was taking volunteers for presentations. I wasn't done with mine yet but he volunteered and I was looking forward to his presentation. Long and behold THIS GUY STOLE MY TOPIC AND ALMOST EVERYTHING THAT WENT WITH IT! I was so pissed off and I told the instructor that he stole my idea and she said it was okay and that we could do the same subject. FUCK THAT BULLSHIT! I didn't want to do the same topic as him so I came up with another topic for my presentation next week. I don't know if he did it to be malicious (I THINK HE DID) but if he had just asked me if he could use my idea then I would've been okay with it but he was sneaky and underhanded about the whole thing. He just revealed his true self to me and I don't want anything to do with him.**_

_**AND THIS IS WHY I DON'T FUCK WITH PEOPLE AT ALL! THIS IS WHY I PLAY HARDBALL AND KEEP TO MYSELF AND NEVER LET PEOPLE IN BECAUSE THEY DO BULLSHIT LIKE THIS! I ALWAYS KEEP MY GUARD UP AND THE ONE TIME I LET IT DOWN, THIS HAPPENS! I TELL YOU WHAT THOUGH ... IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT BECAUSE I KNOW MY TALENT AND I KNOW MY STRENGTHS AND ALWAYS SUCCEED IN WHAT I DO. NOW HOW ABOUT YOU?**_

_**ANYWAYZ ... LOL!**_

**This was Chapter 27.**

**Personal Shout Outs: Randy4rkocenahardy, mikaila1996, KatrinaBoo, Carmen, foldintothenight, and Guest****. You need to put a name so I can give you a proper shout out. **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Jimmy and Jey pull up to the front door of the house cautiously. Jey had received a frantic text message from her saying that all three of them were in the house and Greg was here and to call the police. Jey tries to call Camille to see where they were in the house but got no answer and he was starting to lose it. Leona and Briana were told to stay in the car and call the police while they went in the house to check things out. Leona had told them that they don't know what's happening in that house and they could be waiting for them at the front door. Jey didn't care because all he could think about was if Camille and Roman were okay.

"Try and text her again." Leona suggested as Briana dialed the police.

"Why would he text her?" Jimmy asked.

"To tell her that we're here and that we called the police." Leona said. "If you guys are gonna go in there without a plan then you're gonna get your asses killed."

"That's very encouraging Leona." Jey said pulling out his phone to text Camille.

"It's the fucking truth. These guys are no joke. I've learned that first hand." Leona said. "We don't know where they are."

Jimmy looks towards the front door of the house and Leona did have a point. They could just be standing at the front door waiting for them to come in. Hell they could be posted at patio by the pool. "Okay. So what do we do?"

Leona pulls out her keys and opened the backseat of the car. "Follow me." They all get out of the car and follow her around the side of the house. They come to a wooden fence with a locked door. Leona used her keys and unlocks the wooden door. Behind the door was a sidewalk that lead down a long walkway.

"All the time we've been here I've never been on this side of the house." Jey said looking around the unfamiliar area. "Huh!"

"Thank God." Leona said continuing to walk forward up the sidewalk. She knew there was a secret entrance that no one knew about but her and her family. It was right at the end of the side of the house. The secret entrance was made by her mother when she was a twelve. Only her mother, Avery, and her knew about it so they could escape from their father when he would go on rages and toss things around. She remembered the first time going through the secret passageway to get out of the house. She was fourteen and she and Avery had to basically drag their mother's unconscious body through the small passageway and get to the car. Their father had beaten her so bad they had to take her to the emergency room but thankfully he was blackout drunk and didn't follow them there or try to visit. When she got questioned by the investigators about what happened she of course lied and Leona bit her tongue and didn't say anything. Sometimes she regrets not saying anything then she thinks about how her father is now and how he's changed and beginning to earn her trust again.

"Where are we going?" Briana asked.

Leona finds the familiar knob that looks like a hose is supposed to be attached to it. "Here." She said smiling. They looked at her like she was crazy so she grabs the knob and pressed it down and watched as the part of house began to move to the side slowly. Leona smiled at everyone's faces as a silver titanium door was revealed with a small security box. She punched in the code and stepped back and watched the second door glide off to the side. It revealed a lighted path that looked like any other hallway in the home. "Let's go."

"How rich is your family?" Jey asked.

"Very." Leona said.

"Where the hell is this thing gonna lead to?" Jimmy asked apprehensive.

"The area behind the kitchen. Let's go." Leona demanded. They file in one by one with her going last. Once inside she hits the small red button to close both doors. She turns back to them and they all look like lost puppies. "It's a one way street peoples. Just walk forward and you'll come out on the other side." She said with reassurance in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Briana asked.

"Yep. There's only one way in and one way out." Leona said walking behind all of them.

They make their way forward and Leona sets her eyes on Jimmy who was sneaking peaks at her. She watched as he quickly turned away from her. He was obviously still feeling guilty about last night. Leona knew he had to suffer a little bit for what he did but he was too remorseful that she started to feel guilty herself. She didn't want him to feel bad about what he did because half of it wasn't his fault. Looking forward they were reaching the end of the hall and Leona knew she had to say something before they throw themselves to the lions.

"Jimmy?" She asked quietly.

He turns to her. "You don't have to say it. I know you don't fully forgive me yet. So don't say it now."

Leona wouldn't argue with him because he wasn't wrong. She still didn't fully forgive him but they had to be on the same page if they were going to succeed in getting those three out of her house. "Either way. Can we still be on the page right now?"

"Sure." Jimmy said with barely any emotion.

"So what's the plan?" Briana started to feel her body start to tremble. She tried her best to hide it but it was barely working.

Jey decides to step in. "Me and Jimmy will get the guns from under the floorboard under my bed and you guys try and find Roman and Camille."

"And Lion too." Leona said. "I have -"

"Yeah. Him too." Jey said as they approached the second silver door with another security code box. Jey looks at Leona and gestures at the box with a raised eyebrow.

Leona squeezes past both Jimmy and Briana to put in the code and watched the door slide open. "You guys ready. There's no turning back or running at this point." She gets the nod from everyone and presses the red button that opens the door and they are now exposed to the unsafe place that was the house. "Let give you-"

"Go!" Jimmy says.

Jimmy and Jey go one way and an irritated Leona and scared Briana go the other way to look for Camille and Roman. Leona runs after Jimmy and Jey and watched them go down the hall and into their room. She made sure to keep a safe distance and waited for them to come out armed and ready. She was starting to get worried because it was taking them a long time to come back out.

"Leona what are you doing?" Briana whispered to her.

Leona grabs Briana by her arm. "Hush child. One second." She said still watching the hallway. "Come one guys." She whispered in desperation. Just when she thought they were in trouble they came out with their guns and continued down the hall to check every bedroom for Camille and Roman. "Okay. Let's go." Leona said tightening her grip on Briana and dragging her into the media room.

"What are we going to do? We don't have anything." Briana said.

"Oh please. It's like you don't know me at all?" Leona said bending over and lifting up both her pant legs to reveal two glock 34's. She pulls them out and hands one to Briana who quickly takes it and smiles. Leona smiled and cocked her gun ready for anything. "It's got some kick to it so be careful. Now it's time to take care of bidness."

* * *

Jimmy and Jey walked through the hall. Jimmy looked back praying that Leona and Briana were alright. He didn't want to leave her alone because every time he did something horrible happened.

"Uce come on." Jey said nudging his brother's shoulder.

Jimmy snaps out of his thoughts and turns to his brother. "I think we should go back."

"They're fine. Trust me. Knowing Leona she probably has a gun hidden somewhere on her body." Jey said.

Jimmy knew that Leona was always prepared for things like this. Even if they were exactly in the same page, he was still had every right to be worried about her. He turns to his brother who had the fire in his eyes and he knew wanted to fuck some shit up. Jimmy let a smirk play on his face. "Damn right she does."

"Damn right." Jey said.

The twin brothers walked slowly through the halls down to the bedrooms. They come to the first door which was the extra bedroom that Jimmy slept in last night for obvious reasons. Jey kicks the door in the door for no apparent reason.

"You ain't a damn cop Jey." Jimmy said.

"I know. I just always wanted to kick down a door." Jey said while looking around the room.

They search the entire room for anything evidence of the three men and found nothing. They carefully make their way out of the room and head further down the hallway. They make it to Roman's room and this time Jimmy pushed Jey out the way to slowly open the door carefully. If someone was behind it then they could take care of them no problem. Jimmy peaks his head around the door and sees no one in the room. He quietly closes the door and signals for his brother to follow him to his and Leona's room.

"Let's go!" Jey whispered loudly about to bum rush the door but he's stopped by his older brother.

"No barging." Jimmy whispered aggressively. "You already kicked down your door. Calm your ass down."

"Whatever." Jey said. He placed his hand on the knob and heard someone yelling at someone to shut up. Then he heard a bark and he knew it was Lion. "My babies." Jey knew he had to get in there so he opens the door with no fear and comes face to face with Greg holding Camille in a death grip by the neck. He was holding his gun pointed to the closet and he figured that he was pointing it at Roman or Lion.

"Well look who it is. It's your little boyfriend." Greg said holding Camille tightly.

Camille was trying to maneuver to breath. "Jey. Help me."

"Aww." He said followed a deep and evil laugh. "He can't save you sweetie. Especially since you're damaged goods."

"What?" Jey asked.

"Oh yeah. Langston had a little fun with this one while you were gone." Greg put his lips on her neck and he looks straight at Jey who was about to charge for him but he holds the gun up to him. "Back off."

Jey wouldn't back off. Instead he holds his gun up to him as well. "Let her go Greg."

"Well then. How about this?" Greg turns the gun to Camille and placed it right on her temple which stopped Jey dead in his tracks. "Back the fuck off."

Jey may have had a gun but he was not going to put Camille in danger because of him being a hothead. He looks at Camille who gives him small nods before he backed up to the door where his brother grabbed him by the arm.

"Okay then." He pulls the gun away from her and back to the closet where Roman was sitting on the floor looking like he had been defeated already.

Roman decided to try and reason with him and convince him to let Camille go. "Greg."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yells at him. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY SHIT ELSE!"

Roman holds his hands up and nods nonchalantly. He looks at Lion who had a lowered head, a straight tail, and was growling lowly. Roman knew that behavior all too well. He would watch some of the police dogs get trained sometimes and before they attacked someone or another animal they displayed this unsettling behavior. Roman knew Lion wasn't raised to be aggressive but he was a natural protector and he knew he was about to attack Greg as soon as he saw the opportunity. Roman wasn't about to stop him either because he was gonna run in after him to try and get that gun away from him.

"This is how it's gonna go." Greg started. He sniffs Camille's hair and whispers in her ear. "I can't wait to have you back in my bed."

"What the hell do you want?" Jimmy asked him feeling uncomfortable for his own brother as he watched Greg kiss Camille's neck. He wanted to take the shot but he had the gun pointed at Roman and had Camille almost in a death lock.

Greg laughs into Camille neck. He watched as silent tears fell from her eyes and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He licks licks away the salty tears and smiles. "Look at your boyfriend."

Camille just closed her eyes and looked down. She didn't want to look at him at all. She was too embarrassed.

Greg tightens his arm around her neck. "LOOK AT HIM!"

Camille turned to look at Jey. She mouths the words help me before hear a low chuckle in her ear.

"You're never gonna see him again. You know that right?" He said.

"What?" She choked out.

"Never again." He whispered then looks at Jey and Jimmy. "See the thing is. I gonna keep this one for myself. Jimmy you're gonna hand over that pretty ass Leona then I'm done with you. Deal?"

"Hell no." Jey said clutching the gun harder in his hand. He'll be damned if he let them walk out here with Camille or Leona.

Greg puts a smile on his face. "Well in that case ..." He points the gun at her head and hears her shriek.

"No!" Jey yells and points his gun straight at Greg who somehow drained all the emotions from his face.

"Okay then." He turns the gun towards Jimmy who then points his gun back at him. "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me." Jimmy said. "You put me through hell these last few months. You killed my child and the fact that I'm letting you stand here breathing ... I have _entirely _too much fucking patience."

"Or you're just a punk ass bitch that's afraid you'll get ass raped in jail." He cocks his head to the side. "See me. I'm not afraid of going to jail. Do you know who my father is? He'll have me out in a month. Unlike Leona's first class fuck up brother who's father took three years to get him out and figure out that Avery was set up. You know about being set up don't you Jimmy?"

Jimmy clenched his jaw and was about to pull the trigger until he saw Lion attack Greg like a wild animal. Lion gets a good grip on his arm and pulls him down easily. Camille falls to the ground and squeezes out of his grip and crawls over to Jey who grabs her and holds her tightly as she starts sobbing. He kisses her forehead before looking over and watched as Lion attacked Greg. He had to admit that he was proud of Lion for protecting them. Roman shoots from the closet and pulls the gun from Greg's hand. He tries to grab Lion by his collar to get him off but he underestimated the strength of this dog.

"Come on Lion.. We don't want you being charged." Roman said surprisingly using all his strength to pull Lion off of him. He looks at Greg who is once again a bloody mess like that last two times they did this to him. Roman then runs back into the closet and grabs the rope that he was just tied up in. He runs back into the room and sees Jimmy and Jey holding tightly onto Greg while Lion continues to bark at him. Roman then walks over to them and wraps Greg's ankles and arms together.

"That's all you're gonna do? Tie me up and have your pussy ass, overgrown, flea bitten rodent nip at me?" Greg scoffed at them like what they were doing didn't faze him at all while he tasted his own blood from his bloody nose.

Roman then kicks him in the face. "Shut up."

Greg just laughs as the two twins let him go as he falls to the ground. "You guys really think you're gonna get out of here alive."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

Greg looks at them and smiles. "This is going to be an explosion of an ending."

"What?" Jey said.

"I swear you two idiots share a brain. You guys are so fucking stupid." Greg gets to his knees and somehow makes it to his feet even with his arms and ankles tied together. "This place is going to be destroyed in," Greg looks at the clock on the wall. "Four minutes and 10 seconds."

"Don't believe him. He's lying." Roman said.

"Yeah. The guy who wants to kill you would lie. I'm such a big liar." Greg said smirking and rocking back and forth from his heels to toes knowing they wouldn't believe him and stay here. "You shouldn't believe me. Either way ... we all might die when this is over."

Jimmy knew what he was saying. "We gotta find Briana and Leona and get out of here. This fucker is playin' us."

Greg laughs at them and then pulls his hands from behind his back like it was a magic trick. "_I sure am_."

"What are you the devil?" Jey said.

"No but close. My father's the devil. " He then pulls out another gun from behind his back. "And now it's time to play the devil's love song."

"The hell I am." Jey said pointing his gun and shooting Greg in the shoulder of the arm that held the gun.

Greg falls to his knees grabbing at his shoulder trying to stop the blood. "Fuck." He groaned trying to ride the pain in his shoulder.

"SHOOT HIM AGAIN HE'S STILL MOVING!" Camille yelled at them. "AND GET SOME HOLY WATER TOO!"

Greg reached for his ankles with his good arm and tries to untie his own ankles. "One shot isn't going to kill me."

Jimmy runs over to Greg and gives the large Puerto Rican a hard punch in the face. He watched Greg fall to the ground face first and just laugh in his infamous creepy way. "Fuck you."

"Better go find your girlfriends Jimmy and Roman. You got 2 minutes and 50 seconds." Greg said getting to his feet and standing to look Jimmy in the eye. "The damage is done. Either way I won."

Jimmy was about to lift his gun when he hears a gun shot. He watched as Greg's eyes went wide and fell to his knees then to falls to the floor. Jimmy remembers this all too well. He instantly had a flashback of being in the condo when they beat him to a pulp and Will was shot by Roman in the back. "What the hell? Jey?"

"I didn't do it." Jey said holding his hands up innocently.

"Roman?" Jimmy said.

"Not me." Roman said still trying to hold Lion back from trying to attack Greg again. "Jey get your crazy ass dog."

The side door burst open and in ran Avery with his gun. He looks over at Greg quickly and looks at the four of them. "I did it. We gotta get out of here now. This place is about to blow."

"Where's Briana and Leona?" Roman asked as they rush towards the door.

"I thought Leona was with you." Avery said shocked that his baby sister was not with them. "Briana already down at the beach." He said going into brother mode. He hasn't even seen her yet and doesn't know where she is in the house and this place is about to explode.

"What where's Leona?" Jimmy asked obviously panicked.

"I don't know. You guys get down to the beach. I'll get her." Avery said. Jey and Camille run out the side door while Roman scoops Lion up and walks out cursing under his breath about Lion not even being his dog.

"I'm going with you." Jimmy said.

"No. I got it." Avery said.

"I'm not gonna let you do this on your own." Jimmy yelled at him.

"No. I've been protecting her all my life. I can handle this." Avery yelled back.

"All your life? Where have you been for the last two or three years of her life Avery?" Jimmy asked him in a malicious tone. "You're the reason she asked us to move in with her because you couldn't protect her."

Avery had half a mind to knock Jimmy out, but Leona was more important. "I like you dude but don't fuck with me right now." Avery said not seeing Jimmy back down from him.

"If she dies, I'm gonna blame you and I will make sure you never forget it." Jimmy said bitterly before turning on his heels to leave Avery in his quest to find Leona. He makes his way outside and around the pool and to the old wooden stair case. Though he knew Avery wouldn't let anything happen to his sister, if Avery makes it out of the house and not Leona he just might have to kill him. He makes it half way down the stairs and turns back to the house to see no one behind him. He was tempted to run back in the house and find Leona him but he was grabbed by a small hand. He turns to see Camille trying to pull him further down the staircase.

"Come on Jimmy. We have to get away from here." Camille said.

"Where is everyone?" Jimmy asked not seeing anyone.

"Down the beach. We have to go. Now!" She said trying to pull him along but it was like he was made out of steel and wouldn't budge at all.

"I can't leave without Leona." Jimmy said.

"Trust me. Avery is gonna get her out of there. He's her brother. He would never let anything bad happen to her." Camille pulls him again and this time he actually takes a few steps before he looks back. "We have to go Jimmy."

"I can't just leave." He snaps at her.

"Well you're gonna have to. Jimmy these two know how to survive and kick ass on the way." Camille said. "Please. Trust Avery and Leona."

Jimmy sighed loudly and reluctantly continues down the stairs with Camille's tiny hand pulling on his forearm. Her nails were starting to dig into his skin and he knew she was just as worried as he was. Each step made him feel like he was abandoning Leona. He just said a silent prayer that they get out safely and that this was going to be all over. Once he steps off the step and onto the sandy beach he gets an unsettling feeling in his stomach just telling him that something wasn't right. He hears police sirens in the distance and hopes that those three get what's coming to them.

"Jimmy? We gotta go." Camille said pulling him further down the beach to meet everyone else.

"Camille?" Jimmy called softly.

Before she could turn to answer him they hear an explosion come from unwanted place. They quickly duck and cover their heads as huge and small pieces of debris barely missed them. They run over to the grassed hill hoping to shield themselves from everything. Jimmy turns and see the end of a cloud of fire and instantly thinks the worst. Jimmy tries to run towards the now remains of the house yelling for Leona but is stopped by Camille who was surprisingly doing a good job holing him back.

"Jimmy you can't go up there Jimmy." Camille said struggling but managing the determined Samoan.

"I have to." He said not listening to her.

"She's fine Jimmy. I know she's fine." Camille said.

Jimmy stops struggling and turns to her. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know Leona and I know Avery. Both would've made it." Camille said trying to be convincing but even she didn't know if Leona and Avery were okay. '_Leona and Avery please be okay_' she thought as she watched their home of five months continue to be engulfed with flames not knowing if they were still breathing. '_God please tell me they made it._'

"What if they didn't make it Camille?" Jimmy asked as white piece of burning paper fell by his side. He looks at the paper and realized that it was just a picture turned over. He reached for the picture that was burning in the corner and picks it up. He blows out the flame and turns it over and got and that ill feeling in his stomach returned as he stared intently at the burnt picture of Leona and Avery from six years ago.

* * *

**There it is. The 27th chapter!**

**Where will it go from here? Stay tuned.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW.**

**PS.**

**The next chapter will be the final chapter. I'm a little sad but I will see you guys in my next stories. The Unknown Line Part 2, Never That Innocent starring Roman Reigns. This story will be about student and teacher and will have a slight 50 shades of Grey twist to it. And my other Uso story is going to be called either "Sexcapades", "Never Fall in Love", "Arrangements", or "Play Me, Play You". You guys chose for me.**


	28. Chapter 28

**How will this end? Let's find out.**

**This is Chapter 28. IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! *TEAR***

**Personal Shout Outs: Katrina, ReinaJ91, Mikaila1996, Payasa, foldintothenight, and Carmen. Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you for supporting me and loving my story.**

**Mikaila ... you said you wanted it sweet? Well... This is as sweet as I can make it. Lol! I did this last one for you and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Carmen ... you know I wanted to so bad but I couldn't because I try to handle things with respect and dignity. It's okay because my presentation went very well tonight (_Exercise and Women_) and now all I have to worry about is not falling on my face when I walk in my graduation. LOL! Thanks for the congratz.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**The Cocky One. (Not Really) lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Leona pulled herself out of the pool. Her brother had pushed her out of the house and she thought he was right behind her when he pushed her out of house. Next thing she knew she was in the pool watching the sky turn bright orange. She backed into the corner of the door to protect her from debris flying into the pool. It felt like forever that she was holding her breath trying to wait until everything calmed down.

"Avery!" She called out as the mixed sounds of fire cracking, sirens, and dogs parking in the distance filled her ears. She rings out her shirt and calls Avery's name again.

"Lee Lee." A low scratchy voice said.

Leona quickly turns her head to see her brother lying face down on the concrete with a large piece of debris lying over his legs. Rushing quickly to his side she drops to her soaked knees and tries to lift the large piece off of him but it was too heavy.

"Try and pull me out." Avery said trying crawl out but it was no use.

Leona puts her hands under his arms and starts pulling him out from under the rubble and it worked until she hears him scream out in agony. "Okay. This isn't gonna work."

"You have to go find the guys or someone." Avery said struggling to pull himself out.

"Hello?" Said a male voice in the distance. "Is anyone back here?"

"Yeah. Over here." Leona yells out to them. She turns to her other brother. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Avery chuckles at his little sister. "What this? All of this? It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's not anyone's. Don't blame yourself. They're taken care of."

"How did we let it get to this point?" She asked looking at the pain in her brother face.

Avery groans and stretches trying to release some tension he had in his back. "I don't know but it's over now. We can move on."

"Finally." Leona said as a group of men come in what is the remains of the backyard. The black bulletproof vests let her know that it was the FBI which confused her.

"Freeze! Don't move!" He shouted at her drawing their guns at them.

Leona rolls her eyes at their instant stupidity. "Dude don't point your gun at us. Does it look like we can do anything? You got the wrong people. The people you want are still in the house ... Well what's left of it."

They put their guns away and run over to them asking her if they were okay and the men quickly team up to remove the rubble off Avery's legs. Leona helps him to his feet and he leans on her for support. She was so happy to see that nothing was broken and he just came out with a few scrapes. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just flesh wounds. I'm good." Avery said shaking his legs and watching the blood run down them. He wasn't in a hurry to take care of them at all.

"What happened?" Asked one of the FBI agents.

"Do want the beginning when these bastards framed my brother or when they decided to stalk us and try to kill us for the past five months?" Leona said in her infamous somber but smart ass tone.

The agent looked at her puzzled. "Five months?"

"Yeah five months. Three years if you count them framing my brother to get him locked up."

"Why didn't you call us sooner?" He asked putting his gun down. "Do you know who these guys are?"

"Evil. Bastards. Bitch asses?" She said. "We couldn't call anyone because it seemed like everyone was crooked as hell in this damn city."

"They are at the top of the FBI's most wanted." He revealed. "They've been evading us for seven years and they always manage to slip away at the last second."

"Well, I don't think they can run right now."Avery said scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" The agent asked.

"They may be... are ... in that." Avery pointed to what used to be his father's family beach house.

"All three of them are in there?" He asked the siblings.

"Hopefully." Leona said.

"Okay stay here." He said as he walked over the other members of his team and giving them the signal to head towards the burning house that was being put out by firefighters.

"Ain't gotta tell me twice." Leona said before leading Avery over to a concrete bench that surprisingly made it through the explosion. She placed him on the bench and looked over his wounds.

"You should go and see the others." Avery said.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You need to go see them. I'm sure Jimmy is losing his mind. Especially after he snapped on me." he said instantly regretting it by the look on her face.

"Avery?" She grunted. "What happened?"She didn't want her boyfriend and her brother to be fighting at all.

"LEONA!" Yelled a male voice.

Leona knew that voice all too well and couldn't be more happy to hear it. She turns to see Jimmy running to her and before she knew it she was scooped up into a tight bear hug. She felt her feet get lifted off the ground and she couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a while it seemed like nothing mattered but him and her. She wraps her arms around his neck and closed her eyes taking everything in.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Leona said as he let her feet touch the ground. She looks him in his big brown eyes. All she saw was pure love in his eyes. She grabs his face and puts her forehead against his. "I love you Jon."

"I love you too." He said before smashing his lips into hers so hard that it actually hurts but he didn't care.

"Hey Jimmy?" Avery said as an EMT came over to check his wounds.

Jimmy stops kissing Leona and looks to Avery. "Look man I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"What did you say?" Leona asked.

"Don't worry about it man. I would've said the same thing." Avery said.

"What did you say?" Leona asked which came out more like whining. She wanted to know but they kept ignoring which she did not like.

"So we're cool?" Jimmy asked holding out his hand.

Avery nods at him and stands to take his hand. "Yeah we're cool Fatu."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Leona asked.

"Oh baby. Don't worry about it." Jimmy said kissing her forehead.

"Tell me." Leona said giving him evil eyes.

Avery huffs and sits back down on the bench where the paramedic continued to help him. "We just got into it. That's all. Nothing to worry about. We just low blowed each other. We're cool now. As long as he doesn't cross the line again."

"Fuck you Avery." Jimmy said before laughing.

Avery couldn't help but laugh too. "Fuck you Jimmy."

"Do you guys hate each other?" Leona asked pouting. The two people she wanted to get along were cursing at each other. They may be laughing but she knew there was tension between them.

"No. We just have a respect for each other." Jimmy said.

"Okay." She felt Jimmy arms snake around her from behind and she couldn't help but blush when he nibbled on her neck. "Behave Jimmy."

"You know I always behave." Jimmy said in a deep sexy voice.

"Okay. That's enough of that. I know you guys are dating but I don't want to know that my baby sister is fucking you. TV-Y7 around me please." Avery said. He will always see his baby sister as that innocent six year old girl with a bow in her hair and her doodle bear in her hand tugging at his pant leg asking him to play with her. He knows that his sister a grown woman now but she's still his _baby_ sister and will forever be in big brother mode around her.

"Don't you want to be an uncle?" Leona asked.

"Yes. But in my mind ... you _adopt _my niece or nephew that just happens to be blood related." Avery said as the paramedic finished bandaging him up.

"Whatever Avery." Leona said.

"GUYS!" Yelled Camille who was running up the steps and runs straight for Leona. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." She was about to hug her then she realized that she was soaking wet. "Why are you so wet?"

Jimmy looks at her and didn't realize it. Then he looks at himself and noticed he was wet too. "I didn't know that you were wet."

"That's a bad thing if didn't know I was wet." Leona said smirking at him.

Avery rolled his eyes now irritated."Ha ha. You're so fucking funny. I don't want to hear this. I'm gonna go talk to the FBI."

Leona rolled her eyes at her older brother before turning back to Camille. "I had to jump in the pool at the last second." Leona sees Jey, Roman, Briana, and Lion run up the stairs. Roman gives her a quick hug before going over and giving a brotherly hug to Avery. It was then that Leona realized that Avery was actually a little bit bigger than Roman. She feels Lion jump on her thighs and she pets him on the head before hugging Jey and Briana.

"You okay?" Jey asked.

"I am now." She said smiling.

"Why are you all wet?" Briana asked.

"I JUMPED IN THE POOL PEOPLE!" Leona whined.

"Okay. It's cool. Calm down." Briana said.

"I know but now that it's over, we can start over." Leona asked.

"Yeah we can." Camille said smiling and leaning on Jey chest.

"Heeeeey. What's going on with you two?" Leona asked knowing there was always something going on between these two but this time seemed different.

"Somethin'." Camille said shyly.

"What is it?" Leona asked smiling.

"We got some good news Uce." Jey said smirking.

"What?" Jimmy asked impatiently.

Camille blushed. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

The rain hit the windshield as Jimmy drove down the rain slicked road alone not worried to leave Leona alone knowing she was safe now. The FBI had said that Langston and Greg were dead and that Will was alive. They arrested him and had taken him to the hospital in handcuffs. They also arrested Will and Greg's father not only for the framing of Avery and being the mastermind behind Greg, Will, and Langston, but their were also a lot of other felonies he's committed over the last ten years. Murders, arson, aggravated assault, conspiracy, drug trafficking, and money laundering. They asked him how long was Will and his father are going to be in jail? They said they don't know but you don't have to worry about them anymore because they will never see the light of day again. When Mr. Holgess arrived he wanted Leona and Avery to go home with him to Arizona. Avery was all for it because there's literally nothing for him here anymore. Leona, on the other hand, didn't want to leave Jimmy and everyone behind. Then things took a turn for the worst when there was a huge argument between Leona and her father. There was yelling then Avery got in it then Avery insulted his father then he started yelling then Roman and Jey got in it to break it up, then Camille ran off not wanting to be a part of it. When it was all over Jimmy just had to get out of the hotel room. Now he was in his car driving down a wet highway not even sure what he was doing or where he was going. He didn't know where to go, what to do, or who to talk to because he was pretty sure that they was still yelling going on and he wasn't going to a part of that.

After five more minutes of driving he ends up stopping in an empty playground parking lot. He turns off the ignition and listens to the hard pouring rain drowning out his thoughts of possibly losing Leona forever. He hasn't even got the chance to be a true boyfriend to her and now she was being taken away from him again. All he wanted was to have the chance to show her that he loved her rather than just telling her like he's done for the last five months. He wanted to buy and give her everything that she deserves and wants but now it seemed like that dream was slipping further and further away. He opens the door of the car and pulls out his keys sliding them into his navy blue sweatshirt. He puts his hood up and looked down at his white sneakers get covered by mud and loose grass. He usually would care but right now he couldn't give two shits about anything material as he continued to drag his feet up a rather steep hill. Once he gets to the top of the hill he lets out a deep sigh and gets an urge. He didn't know if this urge was to scream and shout, or hit something but this feeling was getting stronger. Jimmy then slowly removes his hood from his head wanting to feel the rain to feel like he was being touched by something. Leona hasn't been physically intimate with him since she returned from the hospital. Then he remembers his dead unborn child and realized that his urge wasn't to scream, or shout, or even hit something. He could feel the itchiness in his eyes and tried to fight the feeling but it was too strong and no use fighting it anymore. He's had too much anger and pain bottled up inside of him and he was tired of letting it eat away at him. He couldn't hold back anymore and sobs openly not caring if anyone was around. He's lost his child that he didn't even know about and never will thanks to them. He let Leona get hit by a car and has hurt her many times emotionally. All he could think is that he didn't deserve her. She's too good for him and she's risked her life to save him but he could never follow through for her.

Jimmy shakes his head at himself and falls to his knees. "Give her someone that she deserves." He said through his sobbing as he turned to the crying night sky. "Give her someone that's gonna protect her, be there for her, and give her the family that she wants because I can't. I've been given too many chances and I've failed at every single one of them. I'm asking you. Bring her a man that will cherish her more than I do, love her more than I ever could, and make her their queen like she always should have been."

"Jimmy?"

He could've sworn he heard Leona's voice but he just blamed it on the wind mixture of rain soaking his face. "I'm just going crazy." He said to himself out loud until he felt a hand softly touch his shoulder. He turns and studies the familiar small hand touching him. He wipes his tears and looks up to the love of his life. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." She said kneeling down to him. She grabs his face and wipes away his tears. Seeing him cry was a beautiful thing to her. It lets her know hat he's not made of stone like other men try to be. "Jimmy. I want you and only you. You're everything to me and been there for me. You've taught me that I can truly love someone. I love you and I'm in love with you. No one will ever be right for me but you. I need you."

"I need you too. I love you Leona." He said. He needed her in so many ways.

Leona smiled at him and slowly moved closer to his ear. "I want you inside of me."

"Let's go." He whispered getting up and trying to pull her with him but she wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?"

"I want you here." She said pointing to the wet and muddy ground. "Now."

"You're not afraid of getting caught?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore." Leona said biting her lip and pulling him down to his knees.

Jimmy was loving this side of Leona. He kissed her lips softly and realized how much he missed this contact with her. "I've missed you so much." He said with his lips against hers.

"I've missed you." She said before stealing his lips again. She reached for the bottom of his sweatshirt and pulls at it. He felt what she was doing and removed his sweatshirt. He spreads it out carefully on the ground and lays Leona down on it.

"Don't need you getting dirty." He said sweetly.

"I like getting dirty." Leona said seductively as her head came in contact with the soft fabric. Those big brown eyes of his were filled a mix of love and lust.

Jimmy let a smirk play on his face as he studied her features. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him and really didn't want her to leave him. If this was her last night with him then he was gonna make sure he cherished every second. He positioned himself over her with his hands on the muddy ground. He leans down and kissed her before making his way to her neck. He plays there for a little bit before pulling up to remove his own shirt. He let the rain soak his skin as he watched her remove her own shirt and reveal more of herself to him now than she has in the last two weeks. So much had happened to them that they put their relationship on hold and now that it's over she might leave him.

"What's wrong?" Leona asked knowing that look of worry on his face.

Jimmy leans down only a couple of inches from her face and glides his muddy hands across her well defined abs. "Tell me you'll never leave me."

Leona takes her fingers and gently glides them over his abs trying to take in as much as she can of him from his body to the way his mustache and beard perfectly shaped his face. She looks him straight in those brown eyes. "Never. I will never leave you."

Jimmy smiled sweetly before kissing one more time but this time was rough with love, passion, and need. He makes his way to the button of her jeans as he feels her kick off her shoes. He fumbled a little bit but eventually got it and pulled them off of her. He sets them aside and slowly slides his hands along her now inner thigh feeling her legs twitch a little from his touch. "Calm down beautiful." He said caressing her face with his other hand. He pulled down her dark blue panties as she took off her bra and sets them on her jeans so they won't get dirty from the muddy ground. He watched as the rain continued to soak her beautiful caramel skin. He needed her so bad at that moment. He wanted to be inside of her and nothing was going to stop him.

"Make love to me Jonathan." Leona said knowing that he loved when she said his real name.

Jimmy then quickly takes off his jeans, boxers and sneakers placing them strategically like he did with Leona's undergarments and shoes. He felt a big relief when he let his member spring free. He crawls over to her and feels his knees dig into the muddy ground as he placed himself between her beautiful legs that wrapped around his waist tightly. "Whatever you want." He said placing himself at her entrance and with no hesitation slowly pushed in. It felt great to be inside of her and feel her walls tighten around him. He looks down at the ecstasy filled expression of Leona. He leans down and takes on of her breasts in his mouth. He carefully sucks and plays with her nipple causing and hears her moan in pleasure.

"Jimmy." Leona says as her hands found their way into his hair not caring that they were covered in mud. "I need you."

"I know." He said as he kissed her neck, then her jaw only to catch her lips once more. He snakes his tongue into her mouth tasting every inch of it. He steadies himself and slowly pulls out to the tip before slowly filling her up once more. Her moans and death grip she had on his waist with her legs only made him want to go harder.

Leona felt him speed his pace and she moans loudly into his mouth. She ripped her hands over his back knowing they would draw blood and be covered with mud. She parts her lips trying to catch her breath and bites into his shoulder enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure. He goes deeper hitting her spot and she throws her head back and screams in total ecstasy. "Right there." She moaned as she heard the rain start to pour harder on her and Jimmy soaking them to the bone as their bodies became one. She feels him speed up once again and it drove her crazy and she knew that she was about to reach her peak. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself closer to him as her orgasm erupts through her body. Her body trembles uncontrollably as she comes down from her high. She looks to the sky as the rain continued to fall and the dark clouds roll by slowly.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked as he felt her body against his. He knew her body always does this when they make love but always worried him.

Leona turns to him and nods out of breath. "Yeah. I'm okay." She puts her forehead against his and felt every movement he made. The way he was panting and his eyes closed let her know he was close to his release.

"Okay." Jimmy said as he continued to drive into her faster and faster knowing his release wasn't too far away. "I love you so much."

Leona pulls him close and she kissed him before hearing him let out an aggressive grunt against her lips. She feels him released forcefully inside of her and laid on her shoulder out of breath as he gently pulled out of her. The rain had finally let up a little and the moon was now shining bright in the sky. "Jimmy?" She asked softly.

Jimmy snaps his head up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quietly wrapping herself around him. A this moment in time nothing was wrong. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Jimmy asked letting his hands softly caress her now wet, cold, and soft hair.

She stared at the full moon. "Do you believe you can fully forgive someone?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Jimmy asked.

"Because ... I need to forgive a lot of people." She asked rolling onto his wet and muddy chest. "A lot of people." She said softly closing her eyes and listening to the beat of his heart.

* * *

Patrick James sat at one of the open tables with his wife and two children. He thought it would've been nice to take his family for lunch. He decided to quit his job of being a doctor because the guilt of what he had done was so great. He couldn't walk through the halls every day walking by that same room where Leona stayed depressed about losing her son. If he could take it back he would but he did it and now he has to live with the guilt for the rest of his life. He wished that he could apologize to her but he doubts that he will ever see her again and doubts that she would even forgive him. He heard the news that Will was going to jail along with his father and Greg and Langston were dead. He was actually pretty relieved even though he never wanted to wish death on someone. Those three have made his life a living hell this past month.

"Honey are you okay?" Mrs. James asked him wiping their four year old son's face.

"Yeah. I'm just a little out of it today sweetie." Patrick said looking down at his burger and fries.

"You've been like this for a while now. What's going on?" She whispered hoping their children wouldn't hear them.

Patrick sighs hard and pushed his fries around his plate. "A lot. I just can't talk about it and I don't think I ever will."

Mrs. James turns to her children and hands them five dollars to go play in the fun house. When she saw them enjoying themselves and sure they wouldn't return for a while she turns back to her husband. "What's going on honey? You're scaring me."

He takes her hand in his. "I did something terrible. It's damn near unforgivable."

"What are you talking about?" She asked scared of what was on his mind. So many questions had run through her head. Did he cheat on her? Is he sick? Does he want to get a divorce?

"I love you _Janelle_ but you can't trust me anymore." He tells her. "I've done a horrible thing to someone who didn't deserve it."

She rubs his hand with her thumb trying to sooth him. "Whatever you did. We can work through it."

"Not this." He said. "I've taken away a life before it could even start."

"What?" Janelle looks back at her children enjoying the ball pit now before turning to her husband. "Talk to me Patrick. What happened?"

"I got approached by a man who called himself Langston. He told me that there was a young woman coming in and that she was pregnant. He said that he would give me a few million dollars if ... if I killed the child and tell the boyfriend that she miscarried." He said. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders but he didn't know where the truth was going to take his marriage. He looks at his wife who looked like she was about to cry. "Baby talk to me."

"I'm not innocent in all of this." Janelle revealed.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Leona Holgess was her name wasn't it?" She asked avoiding his gaze.

Patrick gently grabs her chin and makes her look at him. "Yeah."

"Her boyfriend's name is Jonathan Fatu but they call him Jimmy." She said.

"Yeah. Do you know something?" He asked hoping she wasn't caught up in this shit because of him.

Janelle nodded. "I did some things I'm not proud of Patrick."

"Tell me." He politely demanded.

"Some guy named Will came up to me and asked me to break them up any way I could. He told me that he would pay me a few million if I broke them up. I didn't want to do it. Long story short ... I got my ass handed to me by her friend at a club. I didn't want to do it. The whole time I knew it wasn't right but ..." She choked on her own words.

"The money spoke to you more than your conscience." He said finishing her thought for her.

"Yeah. We needed the money. We're in debt and we have our children's college fund to think about. It just seemed like a good plan at the time. I was just trying to protect us." She said. She then realized how selfish she was being and how she possibly ruined someone's life forever. "If I could apologize to all of them I would but there's no way they would forgive me."

"I know. I know I don't deserve it." He said.

"If they were smart they would leave this place and get out of this shit hole of a city of nothing but fakes and liars." She said. "They deserve better."

"Unlike us." Patrick said remembering the 3 million dollar debt that he still has to pay back.

"Yeah. We got caught up and now look at us." She said feeling horrible about what she did.

"We should leave too. We could go to Virginia." He suggested. "My parents live there, We can live with them until we can afford our own place."

"Yeah but either way we still have to pay the debt. That might never get paid off. We don't have that much saved up. You can't go back to the hospital." She said combing through her hair with her hair.

"We'll figure out. I promise." He said as he felt something uncomfortably placed under his elbow. He looked to see a piece of computer paper folded three times. He picked it up knowing that it couldn't have been the bill as he unfolded the first flap of the white piece of paper. It revealed to be a letter from someone. He thought they had the wrong person until he saw that it was addressed to him personally.

**_Dear Patrick James,_**

**_I know I should be mad at you, I should be mad at a lot of people but I can't anymore._**

**_I know you didn't want to do what you did but as much as I shouldn't ... I do forgive you and you should forgive yourself._**

**_We've all been put through hell these last few months and we all deserve to get our lives back on track._**

**_I know there's nothing here for you anymore and it's not your fault. There's nothing here for me either._**

**_It's time for all of us to start over and have new beginnings._**

**_I hope this will help you with that new start._**

**_All I ask I that you never make me regret what I'm doing for you._**

**_Love,_**

**_L.H__._**

Dr. James knew those initials and unfolds the bottom half of the paper and is in shock by what he sees. He then turns behind him to see if he sees anyone familiar but he doesn't. He heard Janelle ask him what was wrong and he just couldn't answer her. He stares as the bottom of the paper that revealed a green check. He felt himself get a little teary eyed knowing that he can truly start over now. He checks over his shoulder one more time for someone before looking at the number on the check once again.

Janelle takes it and reads the letter and is in shock herself as she read the note and saw the check. Now she understood what made her husband act this way. She has never seen that many zeros in her life. "Is this for real?"

Patrick James could only nod his head. "I guess so."

"10 million dollars?" She asked maybe a bit too loud and hopes no one around them heard them. "Who would care about us this much?"

"I wouldn't say she cares. I think she's _very_ sympathetic and forgiving." He said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Initials." He said now feeling even more guilty for what he did to her.

She looked at the initials one more time and knew that it could only be one person. "Leona Holgess ... you're too good of a person".

* * *

**There it is. The final chapter for The Unknown Line Part 1. That is as sweet as I can make it. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter but don't be sad because it's not over yet.**

**My new Uso story is going to be called either "Sexcapades", "Special Ways" "Never Fall in Love", "Arrangements", or "Play Me, Play You". You guys chose for me. Payasa wants it to be called "Arrangements". Any more suggestions?**

**Review and tell me what you think. I always give personal shout-outs to my reviewers so you want a shout-out ... REVIEW Peoples.**


End file.
